Crónicas arrojadas al fuego
by Ilet Moratar
Summary: Escritos de Hange Zoë, donde habla de esa parte emotiva que se perdió en su historia, desde que ingresa como cadete al ejército.
1. Y Dios me hizo mujer

"_**Crónicas que arrojaron al fuego" **_

___A mi hija Leya Elizabeth Urrely Lorenzo, que aprendió _

_a lidiar con determinación sus propias batallas y pérdidas. _

_A la DraCs. Lilliam Álvarez Díaz, Académica de Mérito,_

_digno ejemplo de la mujer científica que no muere en el intento._

_**Y Dios me hizo mujer, /de pelo largo,**_

_**ojos, nariz y boca de mujer.**_

_**Con curvas /y pliegues**_

_**y suaves hondonadas**_

_**y me cavó por dentro,**_

_**me hizo un taller de seres humanos.**_

_**Tejió delicadamente mis nervios**_

_**y balanceó con cuidado**_

_**el número de mis hormonas.**_

_**Compuso mi sangre /y me inyectó con ella**_

_**para que irrigara /todo mi cuerpo;**_

_**nacieron así las ideas, /los sueños,**_

_**el instinto.**_

_**Todo lo creó suavemente /a martillazos de soplidos**_

_**y taladrazos de amor,**_

_**las mil y una cosas que me hacen mujer todos los días**_

_**por las que me levanto orgullosa /todas las mañanas**_

_**y bendigo mi sexo.**_

"_**Y Dios me hizo mujer " (Gioconda Belli)**_

Este no es mi diario, sino un conjunto de páginas que hablan de algo natural como son los sentimientos. Acaso pasarán por alto, dada la épica que me tocó vivir, pero esta es una parte a valorar. Quien las toque y se conmueva, tocará a una mujer. Y palabra que lo soy, tan orgullosa de mi sexo como de los hombres que me apoyaron al reafirmar esa condición. Ellos eran quienes merecían llamarse titanes, por su grandeza humana, olvidando el origen violento del sustantivo. Los amé y amo con ternura de amiga, madre, hermana y también, ¿por qué no? amor carnal que me perdió salvándome y amor del alma que me salvó, si bien matándome por dentro. Les debo parte de lo que hoy es Hange Zoë, un compendio de virtudes y defectos…, el resto corrió por mí.

_**Y Dios me hizo mujer**_

La presentación de los reclutas era tediosa; cientos de nombres que dentro de unos meses no significarían nada, a menos que llegaran a destacarse. Luego, un oficial instructor que arrojaba sobre ti sus gérmenes y frustraciones, llamándote lo mismo que de seguro le decía su madre cuando se negaba a ayudarla. Entonces accedías al ejército con diecisiete años y no quince, como establecieron después. Yo me las arreglé para ser aceptada sin cumplir la edad, gracias a la estatura y unas respuestas ingeniosas que permitieron ocultar mis años.

Cuando el oficial preguntó su nombre, lo primero que me hizo despertar –literalmente, pues tomaba una siesta parada como lanza en ristre; y en sentido figurado, como mujer—, fue su voz.

—¡Soy Erwin Smith, y quiero unirme a la Legión de Reconocimiento para tener una vida libre!

Intenté buscar esa presencia dentro de la formación, encontrándome con el chico más endemoniadamente se… serio, formal y estoico que hubiese visto. Siquiera el instructor se atrevió a cubrirlo de oprobios, quizás porque era la viva imagen de la pulcritud. Aunque lo intentara, no conseguiría mancharlo con nada.

—¡¿Y usted, cómo se llama?! —el oficial me sacó del momentáneo ensueño.

—Woah… —musité, aun pensando en aquel ejemplar humano que sin dudas tenía una perfecta constitución.

—¡¿Woah, qué?! —se inclinó para mirarme fijamente— ¡Vaya nombre más ridículo! ¿Apellido?

—Uhm, no… ¡Soldado Hange Zoë, señor! —me cuadré de inmediato, haciendo el saludo.

—¿Cree que puede burlarse de un superior? —el hombre ya me había cogido tirria— ¡A partir de ahora será Woah Hange, mientras dure bajo mi mando!

Vaya un mal paso, aquel recluta había causado que yo empezara con el pie izquierdo. El nombrete me lo recordó el instructor hasta el cansancio, pero ni Moblit ni Erwin se unieron al sarcasmo general y en verdad lo agradecí.

Al proceder con el entrenamiento de las maniobras multiaxiales, nos topamos de frente; se retiraba luego de hacer una de las demostraciones más ponderadas y yo iba camino a realizar la mía. Hasta entonces, el fugaz atisbo no me había revelado el temerario azul de sus ojos, agua mansa para sumergirse de lleno, profunda tristeza que deseé consolar. Me devolvió la mirada y creí ver un amago de rubor en sus mejillas, delicioso para un rostro tan varonil. Si era cierta la empatía, mejor alejarme a tiempo ¿Desde cuándo un chico se me hacía más interesante que un libro de química orgánica? ¿Y él, por qué tenía que sonrojarse? No me consideraba guapa, ni era de formas exuberantes. Inteligente, sí, pero esa cualidad en una mujer pasa a segundo plano cuando se trata de relaciones ¿Había descubierto algo más, que ni yo ni otros?

—¡Soldado Woah Hange! ¡Concéntrese, mire hacia delante!

Oí a duras penas el vozarrón del oficial, metida en mis pensamientos… El "aquello" a primera vista sí existía y podía distinguirlo mejor a través de los lentes. No me atreví ni a pensar en la maldita palabra, que para mí significaba disímiles emociones, falta de aire y una taquicardia bastante molesta. Incapaz de contenerme, seguí a mi tormento con la vista y ¡bam! dí de lleno contra un poste de maniobras.

—¡Soldado Woah Hange! —"a ese paso llegaré al número cincuenta", pensé, irritada— ¡Le aseguro que si usted no fuera una de las reclutas más prometedoras, estaría camino a los vertederos!

—¡Lo siento, oficial instructor! —me recompuse de inmediato, cuadrándome frente a él— ¡Creí ver un titán!

El resto de los soldados se agitó, mirando alrededor con expresiones de pánico, al notar que había sido falsa alarma, algunos rieron por lo bajo y otros muchos comenzaron a odiarme.

—Qué simpática, la señorita —gruñó el instructor, y advertí en su disgusto que no habrían segundas oportunidades si aquello se repetía—. Camine llevando este balde con agua hasta que yo descubra ese titán, y usted bien sabe que eso puede tardar un poco, ¿verdad? —tal como lo dijo, me plantó una cuba de madera sobre la cabeza— ¡Ah, y no se le ocurra derramar una gota!

Soporté aquel castigo en su nombre, aunque pedí que alguien o algo lo alejara del sitio, mientras yo estuviera sometida a esa vergüenza.

Pronto descubrí que a mi afición por investigar, se añadía poco a poco y sin que pudiera impedirlo, el afán de conocer a ese muchacho tan hermético. Su carácter apenas dejaba lugar a la interacción y muchas de las reclutas que iban a por él salían trasquiladas. Quizás porque siempre me atrajeron los desafíos, o bien por sentirme como las demás chicas de mi edad, no cerré las puertas al idilio. El mejor abono para el amor son las pésimas condiciones, así que en el cuartel proliferaba igual que la mala hierba. No importa cuánto intentas arrancarlo, siempre busca una grieta dónde afianzarse. La guerra, el hambre o las necesidades jamás han sido barreras para él. Hubiese querido ignorarle como lo hacía con la infinita devoción del soldado Moblit Berner; pero inevitablemente, Erwin se convirtió en el primer flechazo de juventud.

Jugó a mi favor que sabía mostrarme discreta, no estaba en mis genes correr detrás de un chico y sí el priorizar los estudios tanto como los entrenamientos. Contrario a las demás reclutas, era mi capacidad de análisis e ingenio lo que generaba una envidia a muerte, y no mi físico. Siempre he considerado el atractivo como un don terciario, primero el intelecto y la disposición, sumado al hecho de que vivíamos en un ambiente adverso..., la belleza no pasaba a la historia, si tu fin era la boca de un titán. Además, ya me había convencido mi percepción que a Erwin jamás le atraería con banalidades. Necesitaba mostrarme capaz de conseguir mis objetivos, ascender y trascender, con el mismo empeño conque él iba ganándose el primer lugar. Al inicio pasé algo desapercibida, hasta que por fuerza tuvo que darme crédito, pues le había comenzado a pisar los talones.

Justo en una de las prácticas del bosque, finalmente, volvimos a chocar y le arrebaté un titán de madera sin darle tiempo a cortarlo. Había puesto demasiado ímpetu en la acción, sin percatarme de los cables, absolutamente enmarañados. Al recogerlos, mi cuerpo dio contra el suyo y nos precipitamos hacia el suelo. Erwin me sostuvo del talle buscando protegerme, aunque nada evitó un buen golpe al llegar a tierra. No obstante, mi orgullo sufrió más cuando me hallé sobre él y un estremecimiento involuntario probó que no éramos indiferentes al estar cerca.

—¿Qué significa esto, Woah Hange? —el instructor nos observó cruzado de brazos, a ese punto del adiestramiento, ya las imprecaciones y castigos habían cedido paso a mejores criterios, incluso a algún que otro elogio. Para nada me satisfacía volver a los inicios— ¡¿Acaso pretende romancear con los titanes?! ¡La premiarán masticándola, si le llega a pasar lo mismo durante una misión!

—¿Romancear con ellos? La verdad es que no lo tenía previsto —me recompuse, abandonando la enojosa posición. Sacudí mi uniforme con indiferencia y deshice el entuerto de cables—. Ahora que usted lo menciona, cuando logre capturar uno vivo puede que intente sensibilizarlo.

—¡Esta chica es un desperdicio de habilidades, morirá por su empeño de besar a un titán!

—Mis más sinceras disculpas, instructor —bajo la usual compostura de Erwin Smith, noté que le había satisfecho mi respuesta—. No preví que el equipo enlazara sus cuerdas con el otro. Fue por mi causa que…

—A callar, Smith. Esa galantería déjela para su tiempo libre, no la emplee con un monstruo delante —dijo, caminando alrededor nuestro y terminó enfocándose en él—. Los conozco muy bien a los dos, como para saber quién es el culpable. Debí preverlo, el soldado más sobresaliente y capaz siempre acaba enredándose con una genio descocada.

—¡¿Q-qué?! —salté, olvidando todo el protocolo militar. Completamente enrojecida por los dos, me paré muy firme— Oficial instructor, jamás escuché de fórmula semejante. Y le aseguro que no es el caso, ¡apenas hemos intercambiado unas palabras!

—Entiendo que se preocupe —la expresión de mi compañero no se alteró en lo mínimo—, le garantizo que nuestra relación se basará en el respeto mutuo y la reciprocidad entre colegas.

—Tsk, así empiezan todos y luego andan haciendo tonterías que les cuesta la vida —suspiró el instructor, no le faltaba lógica porque así habían caído varios simplones, pero jamás nosotros—. Continúen.

—¡Sí, señor! —nuestras voces retumbaron en el bosque y debieron atraer a los que habían terminado alejándose. Vi a dos o tres chicas de mi dormitorio aparecer entre los árboles y ponerse a cuchichear; las mismas que antes rechazara Erwin. Los demás soldados fueron donde el oficial.

Acabé de componer el equipo, sin levantar un segundo el rostro. No me atreví a confrontarlo, a pesar de que lo escuché preguntarme si estaba bien. Le respondí sin templanzas que no había sido nada, internándome en la maleza.

—¡Si hasta parece un hombre! ¿Qué satisfacción le puede ofrecer alguien así a ese dios rubio? —era la voz de una de las reclutas, a mis espaldas— Y ella tan atrevida, no sólo se le cruza delante, sino que lo enreda…

—Erwin debe tener pésimo sentido del gusto —rió la segunda—, como para interesarse en esa tabla ¡Es tan escasa de todo que ni pegándosele conseguirá sentirla!

Quizás aparentara indiferencia respecto a ese tipo de comentarios, pero lo cierto era que muy adentro y a mi pesar, dolían como púas.

Fue un tormento el día siguiente, mis compañeras de habitación se portaron el triple de fastidiosas al caminar hacia las duchas. Nunca tuve problemas en aceptarme como soy; pero bastó aquella escena sin mayores implicaciones para volverse unos monstruos. Regodeándose al señalar mis defectos, agregaban que ningún ente masculino iba a lanzarse a conquistarme, puesto que yo carecía de atractivo; máxime si abundaban las reclutas encantadoras y bien dispuestas a compartir sus gracias. Por supuesto, dejaron claro que Moblit Berner no era un chico normal, porque su virginidad a esas alturas daba mucho que discutir.

—Puede que le gusten las machorras y espere por ti… Aunque ya te digo, un hombre nuevecito aquí…, mala espina —dijo una, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero Erwin es otra cosa, puedo apostar a que de virgo no tiene nada y bien que me sorprendería verlo enredado contigo. Toda su seriedad guarda un historial detrás, te lo aseguro. Debe ser de los que persigue a las pobres inocentes para deshonrarlas, apuntándose un tanto. Y luego, si te vi no me acuerdo.

—¿Qué sabes tú? —la miré de reojo. Habíamos llegado a las duchas y me disponía a entrar, pero me detuve a observarla— ¿Acaso lo conoces, para denigrarlo así?

—No hallo más explicación a que ande tras de ti —y me propinó un soberano empujón, lanzándome dentro de la ducha. Mi columna dio contra la llave sobresaliente y tuve que cerrar los ojos producto al dolor. Otra de las chicas había sujetado antes mis prendas, de modo que me vi sin ropa de cambio. Infelizmente, la puerta que cerraba el rectángulo de paredes tenía un clavo torcido en forma de oreja, igual que la división; con rapidez, enrollaron un cable grueso entre ambos, anudándolo de forma compleja—. Diviértete bañándote, apestarás menos cuando vayas con él.

—Bueno, si le llevamos la ropa, igual quedará hecha un asco —la segunda lanzó una carcajada— ¡Mejor usemos las duchas del otro dormitorio y vamos a dejarla meditar a solas!

Lo mejor que pudieron decidir, porque agradecí verme libre de presencia tan horrible. Traté de mantener la ecuanimidad, aprovechando para darme un baño y puesto que se habían llevado mi ropa, no tuve más opción que volver a ponerme la usada. Escalé con esfuerzo las paredes que dividían los baños y logré salir.

Al regresar al cuarto que compartíamos, esperaron a que cruzara el umbral para asirme de los brazos y sentarme a la fuerza en una silla frente al espejo.

—¿Saliste de la ducha? ¡Pues hora de peinarse, Zoë!

—¡¿Eh?! ¿No les fue suficiente con la broma? —respondí, observándome el moño. La imagen devuelta por la superficie de azogue me satisfacía plenamente. Si les demostraba enojo, iba a darles el gusto— ¿Qué tiene mi cabello?

—¿Cómo que qué tiene? —la primera me atacó, cepillo en mano, deshaciendo el peinado. Ví mi cabellera deslizarse hasta enmarcar el rostro; un torrente castaño, largo y hermoso. Me sentí hasta presumida, si cabe decirlo— ¡Debe haber una maraña horrible debajo si no lo desenredas nunca! Ya que deseas coquetear con Erwin, decidimos embellecerte un poco.

—¡No quiero peinarme! ¡Y menos por lucirle mejor a un engreído!

—¿Eres tan dura para el combate, pero siquiera puedes tolerar esto? —dijo, y comenzó a darme soberanos tirones con el cepillo, regodeándose con mi sufrimiento.

—Vamos a cortarle los mechones. Son bastantes nudos como para tomarse la molestia de peinarla —intervino la otra, daga en mano. Sentí que la pasividad se me iba al suelo. Éramos cuatro, serían tres contra una… Ya para entonces me había dispuesto a contraatacar, analizando las posibilidades sin mover un dedo—. La mayoría de nosotras lo cortó al ras, Zoë ¿Por qué tienes que ser la única que lo lleve tan largo?

—Déjalo como está, no quiero parecerme a nadie.

—¡Vamos a raparla! —gritó la tercera y las demás aprobaron la idea, bien dispuestas.

Debía esperar a que la primera soltara el mechón, o disminuirían mis posibilidades ofensivas. Apenas dejara el cabello libre del cepillo, me volvería y nunca más iban a proponerme cambiar el estilo. Conté para mis adentros, aguantándome las ganas de vapulearlas.

—Si puedes atraer a Erwin luciendo como un chico desgreñado ¡más le gustarás calva! —soltó la segunda, ya cerca de mí con la daga—. Y Moblit amará tu nueva imagen… ¡Ambos se volverán loquitos por ti!

—¡¿De qué demonios están hablando?! —escuchar esos dos nombres juntos provocó una reacción endotérmica en mi paciencia. Hice ademán de pararme, y la que me peinaba volvió a retornarme al asiento con brusquedad— ¿Creen que vine al ejército para tener un harén? —aproveché aquel gesto para sujetarla de la muñeca y dando un giro, conseguí hacerle una llave para después lanzarla sobre mi cabeza. Por un instante, sentí una punción en el cráneo y el cepillo quedó prendido al cabello. La chica permaneció junto a la pared, tiesa. No esperé a que las restantes se agruparan, aparté de una patada a la tercera para conseguir algo de tiempo y me lancé a despojar a la otra de su daga, considerándola más peligrosa. Con movimiento raudo le oprimí la muñeca, descargando un rodillazo en sus nudillos. La mano se abrió de inmediato, y el arma fue a parar bajo la litera que compartíamos. No me llevó medio segundo entrelazar los dedos tras su nuca, pegándole otro rodillazo en la frente.

—Me hubiera gustado ser menos violenta, pero no me dieron opción —suspiré mientras sacudía las manos. Observaba el cuadro; todas aplastadas contra el piso, lloriqueando quejumbrosas—. Cielos, verlas tan maltrechas da lástima —dije, colocando la silla en su lugar, así como la mesita donde iba el viejo candelabro, aún apagado—. Ahora, voy a ordenar el sitio y haremos como que dormimos. La guardia comenzó su recorrido, estarán aquí pronto. Sería fatal para quienes aspiran a la Gendarmería, ¿cierto? —sabía que las tres optaban por el puesto. Les tendí la mano a dos y las ayudé a levantarse. Tirándoles los brazos por encima de mis hombros, logré llevarlas medio a rastras hasta sus camas. Allí las dejé, retornando hacia la que había lanzado contra la pared. Me preocupaba seriamente, pues no se había movido…, para mi tranquilidad, el pulso indicó que vivía y también la respiración, muy leve. Palpé la columna y sus costillas, buscando posibles fracturas. Nada, bien que sabía volverme cuidadosa a la hora de no dejar marcas ni daños visibles…

–¡¿Eh?! —mi compasión hizo que distrajera la seguridad. Las otras saltaron desde sus camas, inmovilizándome contra las losas. A mi entender, había dejado los puntos claros y esperaba convivir en paz; sin embargo, no todas las personas poseen la ética de ir de frente o respetar a su enemigo, si éste venció en buena lid. Vi como la supuesta moribunda se levantaba y abrazándose por el dolor, les indicó que me sujetaran con fuerza. Una llave oprimiéndome cada hombro, impidió que pudiese hacer más que retorcerme furiosa y alzándome, quedé a merced de sus voluntades. En esa condición, la carta de atraer a la guardia con mis gritos me pareció la más eficaz— ¡Suéltenme, idiotas! ¡Tú, no te acerques!

Las dos que me aprisionaban, paradas a los flancos, prensaron aún más los brazos contra la espalda. Inmovilizándome de la cintura hacia arriba, pisaron con saña mis pies, garantizando que no usara las extremidades con una buena patada.

—¡Rápido, amordázala! —Incitó la que se hallaba a la izquierda— ¡Usa tu pañuelo!

La del frente desató el que lucía al cuello y se acercó. Únicamente pude girar la testa como una posesa, y darle un buen mordisco en la mano a la que me retenía por la derecha. Lanzó un grito y la de la diestra me aguantó del cabello, tironeando hacia atrás. "Es morena, espero que no se vea mucho la marca. No puede quedar evidencia de los golpes dados por mí" —pensé mientras la del pañuelo me silenciaba—. "Tiempo, hasta que llegue la guardia".

Fue cuando sentí el golpe, directo al estómago. El dolor se propagó como un relámpago por todo el abdomen, obligándome a cerrar los ojos e inclinar mi cuerpo hacia delante. Me levantaron buscando golpear el mismo sitio, pero esa vez pasó el puño a ras del seno izquierdo. Se miraron atónitas, ante una dureza imprevista que no correspondía con aquella zona tan delicada.

—¿P-por qué lleva esto? —la primera notó la faja cubriéndome un punto débil que desde el principio quise proteger. Si lucía menos femenina, eso me importaba muy poco.

—¡Es increíble! ¿Pretende hacerles creer a todos que se trata de un chico? —volvieron a cuestionar la situación— ¡Como si no bastara lo conservadores que son estos uniformes!

—Ofendes a nuestro género, Zoë —asintió la de mi derecha— y no podemos ni queremos aceptarlo.

—¡Piensa lo que te dé la gana! —mi rabia hizo que farfullara, pese al improvisado bozal— ¿Se creen muy bravas, embistiéndome a la vez? —molesta, bajé la voz, de cualquier forma apenas comprendían las palabras— Tsk, y se consideran mujeres…, pero ninguna de ustedes tiene agallas para doblegarme.

—¿Qué les parecería si antes de que pase la guardia —la que tenía al frente se ensañó con mis solapas y dio un tirón hacia abajo, haciendo saltar los botones de la camisa hasta la mitad— la dejamos tirada frente al dormitorio de los chicos?

—Bueno, es el recinto que le corresponde. Aquí está de más —aprobaron las otras.

A empujones, me arrastraron hasta la puerta, lidiando con mi resistencia. Entretenidas con su venganza, no calcularon que la guardia estaría ya bastante cerca, pero yo había escuchado los pasos. De seguro ellos también oyeron mi voz, pues llegaron justo cuando abrían la hoja de madera, conmigo a rastras. Acalorada por la pelea, sentí que la temperatura me subía más al ver al instructor, a Mike Zacharius y a Moblit Berner frente a nosotras. Creo que fue de las pocas ocasiones en que lamenté mi desarreglada presencia.

—¡¿Qué mierda es esto?! —gritó el oficial, paralizando en el acto cualquier intento de mis compañeras de llevar a feliz término la venganza— ¡El horario de sueño merece un respeto! —conforme vociferaba los apellidos de todas y cada una, iba pulverizándonos con la mirada. Quedamos de pie lo más firme posible, aunque me costaba mantener la actitud. Luego de observarme detenidamente, hizo un gesto a Moblit para que atendiera mi lastimosa condición de víctima— ¡Soldado Berner, quítele esa mordaza a la recluta Hange!

No lo pensó dos veces para cumplir la orden. El pobre, contenía las ansias de saber qué había ocurrido; siendo un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra, se le hacía inconcebible que las mujeres pudieran llegar a esos extremos. Sus ojos indagaron entonces sobre mi estado, agité una mano para despreocuparlo mientras con la otra cerraba el imprevisto escote de la camisa.

Entretanto, el instructor seguía su careo, en compañía de Mike.

—¡Darán la explicación de semejante descalabro a los superiores, en la celda para los soldados pendientes a juicio! —Sentenció, inmutable ante las expresiones de arrepentimiento, rabia o llanto de las otras— ¡Zacharius, Berner, ahora ya ven lo útiles que son estas esposas durante la guardia! ¡Nunca se sabe cuándo se las necesitará! —Indicó al primero que además tomara las de su amigo, para que procediera con el arresto y él mismo le colocó unas a la principal ejecutora de mi castigo— ¡Andando! ¡Zacharius, venga conmigo! ¡Berner, encárguese de que Hange reciba atención médica! —la orden fue acompañada por una exhortación a reunirse con él y Mike, apenas me dejara en la enfermería.

Observé de soslayo el odio acérrimo en los semblantes de las chicas y cómo eran trasladadas hasta la prisión de los reclutas. Recuerdo que deseé no tropezarme con ellas más adelante, o las peleas tendrían el sabor de la muerte. Apenas doblaron el corredor, Moblit no pudo contenerse más, alzándome la barbilla con su índice contempló mi rostro, preocupado. Fue la primera vez que lo miré directo a los ojos y no mediaban los lentes. Conociendo su extraña fascinación por mí lo evité mientras pude; reflejarme en ellos equivalía a conocer el alma de un hombre y enfrentar una intimidad para la que mi juventud no estaba lista. Momentáneamente seducida por el bello contraste de aquellos tonos pardos y amarillos, reconocí el arrojo y nobleza, la candidez y aplomo en sus iris de lince. Amparada en mi debilidad por Erwin, logré apartar la incómoda sensación de que terminaría por gustarme… Error, YA me gustaba.

Sus pulgares limpiaron las comisuras de mis labios, que habían sufrido pequeños cortes y manaban hilos de sangre.

—¿Está bien, Hanji-san? —preguntó, formal. Desde que nos conocimos, era incapaz de dirigirse a mí de otro modo, aunque yo le hablara con plena confianza— ¿Cómo pudieron llegar a esto?

—Se las arreglaron para sorprenderme —intenté sonreír y tranquilizarlo—. Tuvimos algunas diferencias de criterio sobre mi género —con bastante desenfado abrí el rasgón de la camisa.

—¿Sobre qué? Ah…

Enrojeció al notar mis pechos cubiertos por la faja, quizás no fuesen voluminosos, pero nacimiento y curvas estaban definidas. No sabía cómo disculparse, retraído ante la súbita visión; se quitó el manto con ademán nervioso, y cubriéndome en el acto, evitó la tentación de mirar hacia donde no le correspondía. Si bien mantuvo su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, apoyando la gruesa tela para que no se deslizara. Su reacción me resultó graciosa, y tuve la corazonada de que a pesar de la edad, el innegable atractivo y su agradable corpulencia, aún era virgen; estatus nada común en un soldado. Tal como dijeron mis compañeras, para él sólo había existido yo desde la presentación de los reclutas y me pregunté si de verdad esperaba iniciarse conmigo. El pinchazo de un apetito contenido, aún sin despertar, se sumó a la dolencia por las magulladuras.

Su voz me devolvió a la realidad, sacándome de aquellas peligrosas reflexiones. Me observaba con gentileza, y un celo como si temiera que alguien fuese a arrebatarme de su presencia—… Hanji-san, veo algo enredado en su cabello, ¿me permite?

Convine, todavía desconcertada por las nuevas sensaciones. El roce de sus dedos apartando las hebras hizo que tragara en seco. No era propiamente una caricia, pero la sentí tal cual.

—… ¿U-un cepillo?

—Vaya, lo había olvidado. El causante de la reyerta —dije tomando el objeto de sus manos, y por vez primera lo vi reír. Quise morirme, ¿dónde estaba Erwin Smith, para evitar que le robaran el corazón que le pertenecía por derecho? Aquello me dio soberbia y dominándome, reí junto con Moblit.

—¿Prefiere cambiarse antes de acompañarla a la enfermería? —preguntó tímidamente— No se preocupe, sabré justificar la tardanza.

—Estoy bien, puedo curarme sola. Dile a tu superior que preferí dormir, no abandonaré el dormitorio por si me necesita para la declaración.

Vimos regresar a Mike con aire de pocos amigos y aproximándose demasiado para mi gusto, me acercó la nariz al cuello.

—¿Uh? ¿Eh? ¡¿Qué rayos haces, libertino?! —le grité, sobrecogida por el contacto. A poco estuve de romperle el tabique de un puñetazo, de no ser por Moblit, que me sostuvo la muñeca a tiempo.

—Ah, es la forma en que Mike socializa. Huele a las personas y se hace un criterio respecto a ellas —explicó, volviendo a rodearme con su brazo y apoyando la capa sobre mis hombros. Distinguí como intentaba cubrir del atisbo de Mike aquel escote improvisado en mi camisa y por ende, la visión de los pechos cubiertos por la faja. Suspiré, pensando qué criterio podía tener Zacharius por una olfateada, cuando había evidencias manifiestas de mi personalidad. De todas formas, agradecí haberme dado el baño—. Parece que le gusta.

—¿Q-que le gusto? —sonreí nerviosa y los observé por turno, irónica. La idea de añadir un tercer candidato a mi pequeña lista de intereses amorosos resultaba descabellada. Mike asintió devolviéndome la sonrisa, pero husmeó también a Moblit, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

—¡No lo malinterprete! Simplemente, le agrada y reconoce su inocencia en este caso —enrojeció al decirlo y ese gesto hizo que se viera muy simpático. Inmaduro para el amor, apenas conseguía encubrir sus sentimientos ante los demás—. Creo que lo mejor para usted sería regresar a su habitación, curarse y dormir. El juicio se realizará, si acaso, dentro de tres días.

—Moblit, el instructor no está muy satisfecho con tu retraso. Debemos elaborar el informe de lo sucedido —Zacharius le dio un palmetazo en el hombro, provocando que se apartara de mí y pudiéramos despedirnos. Luego se volvió para concretar—. Usted espere a que se le cite; la orden oficial es que permanezca sola en su dormitorio hasta el fin del proceso.

—Ya veo. Chicos, ¡gracias! —Le devolví a Mike la cortesía tomándolo por las solapas y aunque no conseguí alzarlo, sí lo atrapé con la guardia baja, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y parpadeó turbado, luego emitió una especie de gruñido placentero. En el caso de Moblit, casi desfallece por la caricia. Pero yo estaba satisfecha de conseguir dos nuevos amigos.

Apenas entré a la habitación, encendí la vela del candelabro y me dispuse a renunciar a los pantalones. Reemplacé la camisa rota por otra limpia, decidiendo que no usaría más la faja, ni nada que reprimiera mi feminidad. Sintiéndome cómoda volví a la cama, ordené sábanas y mantas, que habían terminado hechas un embrollo sobre el colchón; mullí la almohada e incluso tomé dos en préstamo, buscando relajarme. Sin embargo, no conseguí dormir a pesar de la tranquilidad que inundaba el sitio. Dejando el lecho, fui hasta el escritorio y apenas me senté frente a él, tomé un libro académico que abrí al azar. Quería poner fin al hervidero de pensamientos que me atormentaba, el cargo de conciencia por ser tan débil ante las gentilezas de Moblit y el súbito abandono de quien consideraba el hombre ideal ¿Por qué no era inmune a las tonterías de la juventud, siendo muy distinta al resto de las chicas? ¿Acaso merecían tanto uno como el otro los minutos de cavilación que podía estarle dedicando a mis estudios? Resolví que mejor me concentraba en el volumen que tenía entre las manos.

—"Pese a la idea difundida de que los estrógenos no influyen en la excitación ni en el orgasmo en la mujer, los estudios han determinado que sí influyen en el apetito sexual…" ¡Oh, ya está bien, ¿no?! ¿Por qué tengo cinco tratados anatómicos fisiológicos? ¡Estudiaré algo bien denso, cálculo integral y topología algebráica! —de un manotazo arrojé al piso los textos de biología, dándome a buscar el tedioso libro de aritmética.

Los toques rápidos y suaves a la puerta me sobresaltaron. Estaba prohibido vagar por los dormitorios a esas horas, únicamente la guardia podía hacer sus recorridos a intervalos. Interrumpí la lectura para volverme y lanzar el volumen contra la hoja de madera.

—¡Quien sea, no pienso abrir! ¡Largo!

Escuché el tenue rumor de algo colocado sobre las losas y acto seguido, un pisar de felino, alejándose de mi alcoba. La curiosidad hizo efecto inmediato en mí, provocando que cambiara de parecer y fuera directo a la puerta. Sólo por el hecho de vestir una camisa que meramente cubría el inicio de los muslos, aparté unos pocos centímetros de la hoja.

Próximo al umbral, encontré un rollo de papel con una cinta amarilla.

Las galerías estaban desiertas y por más que traté de oír algún indicio de pasos, nada quebró el silencio. Cogí aquel mensaje, si es que lo era, sin pensarlo dos veces y retorné a la intimidad de mi alcoba. No demoré mucho liberando el pergamino de su atadura. Al abrirlo me llevé la más grata sorpresa. El dibujo reproducía un viejo grabado, en el que cierta guerrera humana conseguía someter a dos poderosos titanes, con la diferencia de que la mujer representada era yo.

—¿Uh? ¡Oye, esto está muy bien! —me sentí tan contenta, que fui a dormir con el regalo apretado contra mi pecho— ¡Vaya una idea genial, contaré titanes hasta que caiga rendida!

Al día siguiente, bien lo dijo Mike, fui llamada para declarar en el juicio. Moblit y él asistieron como testigos, exponiendo mi condición de víctima. No demoró mucho la sentencia del tribunal, donde se hallaba el instructor. Las reclutas serían expulsadas del ejército, sin derecho a presentarse nuevamente. Debo confesar que al mirar sus rostros avergonzados me sentí mal por ellas. Aunque me hicieran la vida imposible durante el poco tiempo que convivimos, de tener la facultad para revocar los eventos sin condenarme, las hubiese absuelto.


	2. Ciencias y Letras

_**Ciencias y Letras**_

El alcahuete del instructor, luego de aquella charla en contra de una relación primer alumno – genio descocada, se las arregló para colocarnos juntos durante los entrenamientos. Parecía gustar de nuestras pugnas cuerpo a cuerpo, y llegué a temer que fuese un depravado. Mientras él disfrutaba el vernos rivalizar, tanto Erwin como yo terminamos considerándolo una prueba de madurez. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a mostrar otras reacciones que no fueran las propias del combate. Si algo nos sobraba era el orgullo, e intentamos responder a la chanza de la soldadesca con actitud indiferente; pero el aura intensa que proyectábamos al encontrarnos debió expresar la realidad…, y el instructor no fue ajeno a ella.

—¡Colóquese a la espalda de Hange sin tanto miramiento, Smith! ¡Estamos en una práctica, nadie lo tachará de acosador! ¡Concéntrese y refuerce su abrazo alrededor del pecho del oponente! —le dio un revés a Erwin en el hombro que nos estremeció a los dos, tenía fuerza el maldito y no dudaba en mostrarla— ¡Woah Hange, aquí es donde aprovechará el ímpetu del contrario! ¡Apenas caiga sobre usted, sostenga el antebrazo derecho con su mano izquierda! ¡Nooo! ¡Deje quieto su brazo derecho! ¡Solamente inclínese adelante y proyéctelo! —vacilé por segundos, consciente del peso de Erwin y la falta de impulso para lograrlo. Esa pequeña indecisión me costó una tormenta de lenguaje harto censurable— ¡¿Y ahora, cuál es el problema?!

—No sé si es un problema o una hipérbole sentir que cargo el mundo sobre mi espalda, señor —le respondí, permitiéndole a mi compañero volver a pisar tierra, sin que termináramos el ejercicio. Emití un suspiro exagerado, buscando aminorar la irritación del oficial.

—Jamás alguien se quejó de mi peso de una forma tan ingeniosa —Erwin me obsequió su bella sonrisa, halagándome por la inventiva.

—¿Huh? No sé cuántas mujeres se habrán quejado de otra manera —puse hincapié en el doble sentido, a ver cómo se lo tomaba—, pero definitivamente a mí sólo me cogió por sorpresa. La próxima vez lo arrojaré a mis pies, así pese lo mismo que un titán.

—¿Mujeres? ¿Por qué supone que yo…? —abrió los ojos, atónito, quedándose sin habla. Su reacción avivó mi libido a un grado que me obligué a canalizar mis energías en la próxima ejecución.

—¡Woah Hange, usted sin dudas…! —intervino de inmediato nuestro superior, cambiando la tónica del asunto de vuelta a los ejercicios— En fin, presumo que su desvarío por los titanes le hace verlos hasta en la sopa. Ya la escuchó, Smith, usted para ella es una especie de titán vigoroso e inteligente, créase uno y ataque como tal.

—De repente me siento más confortada ¡Estoy lista, señor! —le solté, firme y haciendo el saludo.

—¡Ese es el espíritu! ¡Muéstrenme algo que valga la pena! ¡Ofensiva con brazo derecho, puño bien cerrado! —Retorné a posición de combate, para después golpear con ímpetu— ¡Bien hecho, Smith, bloqueo con mano derecha e izquierda con palma abierta! ¡Sostenga fuertemente la muñeca de Woah Hange y gírele el brazo hacia dentro! ¡Por las Tres Murallas, Smith, no la considere tanto, NO va a romperle el hueso! —cierto que Erwin se cuidaba de provocarme cualquier tipo de contusión o dolor— ¡Ahí está, ambas manos tomando la muñeca y paso adelante con pierna izquierda! ¡Cruce el brazo de Hange por encima de sus hombros, agárrela de la chaqueta y proyéctela por encima de la espalda! ¡¿Qué tiene miedo a tocar, Smith?! ¡Olvídese de lo que haya debajo de la cazadora, aférrese al cuero como si le fuera la vida en ello! ¡Proyéctela y que muerda la tierra! —de sopetón me vi lanzada con inaudita facilidad, sin que pudiera evitarlo. Caí levantando una colosal nube de polvo— ¿Ve qué fácil? Algún día me lo agradecerá si decide saltarse las reglas y aplicarlo en otro terreno.

Los comentarios sexistas me indignaron tanto como a Erwin, a juzgar por el cambio de su expresión a una más grave, si tal cosa era posible. Había cerrado los puños, conteniéndose de hacer o decir algo; respetuoso ante el superior, pero a la vez deseando replicarle por su menosprecio. Preferí que no interviniera, la ofendida era yo y puesto que había acabado de espaldas en el piso, decidí valerme de la proximidad del instructor. Busqué rápidamente apresar su tobillo con mi pie derecho, y le propiné un golpe suave pero imprevisto en la rodilla con el pie izquierdo. Cayó sin remedio hacia atrás, para verse amenazado con un golpe de talón directo a la entrepierna. Detuve el pie a unos milímetros del objetivo, y noté que sus ojos querían escaparse de las cuencas, amén de un sudor frío corriéndole por las sienes.

Fui el centro de todas las miradas, que una recluta se atreviera a tanto bien podía significar la expulsión. Obviamente, ningún oficial iba a permitir que lo dejaran en ridículo. Apartando a su compañera Nanaba, Mike Zacharius me observó cruzado de brazos, luego miró a Erwin e hizo su típico gesto de olfatear el aire. Ví a Moblit cubrirse el rostro con la mano, a la par que movía negativamente la cabeza; de seguro estaba dispuesto a sacarle brillo a las botas del superior, con tal de que no me lanzara a los vertederos. Flagon Turret, un cadete que desde la presentación envidiaba a Erwin con toda su alma, sonrió irónico, mientras fingidamente dividía su cuello con el índice.

Debía obrar con sutileza y hacerle ver a los demás que aquello había sido parte del adiestramiento, antes que los rumores empezaran a extenderse. Al instructor le había costado un poco de trabajo incorporar su ruda complexión, de manera que decidí esperar a que se levantara y librarlo de la ofensa. Luego de verlo en pie, tuve a bien abandonar la postura supina, irguiéndome con dignidad y me cuadré, encarando muy solemne al oficial.

—Lo siento, me disculpo, señor. Bajo ningún concepto deseaba que supusiera carencia de fuerza o técnica de mi parte, a la hora de rendir a un hombre ¿Qué le pareció? —endurecí la mirada, puntualizando— Y decirle con todo respeto, que aunque no se insinúe a la vista, SÍ tengo un atributo muy valioso bajo esta cazadora.

—¡¿Sabe lo que acaba de hacer, Woah Hange?!

—¿Aclararle que tengo un corazón, señor? —lo miré a los ojos con una inocencia que hubiera doblegado al titán más salvaje.

—No se pase de astuta, o terminará en una situación más desventajosa que la mía —eran meras palabras, el muy sátiro no pudo contener su debilidad por las inteligentes mañas femeninas—. ¡¿Y ustedes qué miran?! —se volvió hacia el resto de los cadetes, que al momento fingieron estar concentrados en sus prácticas—. Smith, ahora ya vio de lo que es capaz, haga el favor de tratarla sin prejuicios.

—Le aseguro que no soy yo quien los tiene, pero del mismo modo quisiera disculparme con ella por —si bien se dirigió al oficial muy serio, intervine antes de que aquel asunto continuara trascendiendo—…

—¡Olvídalo, todo está bien! ¡No le des importancia! —bastó un manotazo en el hombro, y sonreírle de forma que comprendiera la necesidad de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Erwin me observó indeciso, luego hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Era sorprendente lo bien que nos comunicábamos— ¡Oye, me debes la revancha!

—Elija la postura que guste —me devolvió la sonrisa, indicándome con la palma que las damas van primero.

—Nunca creí que oiría tales palabras dichas por Erwin Smith —bromeé irónica, en verdad que disfrutaba ponerlo nervioso. Conociendo lo impasible de su carácter, era un privilegio saber que podía, al menos, bajar su guardia cuando hacía uso del lenguaje ambiguo. Quizás malinterpreté la intensa mirada que siguió a mi indirecta, pero hubiera garantizado su disposición a vencerme, de una forma distinta a la que empleábamos—. En fin, bríndame lo mejor de tu técnica.

—¡Dirijan esas hormonas al combate! —Interrumpió el oficial, ojeándonos malévolo— ¡Woah Hange, a la espalda de Smith! ¡Abrácelo con fuerza, que vea esos músculos tensos! ¡Oh, por María, Rose y Sina, le aseguro que él no se aturdirá porque se le estampe detrás como un sello! ¡Bien hecho, Smith, libérese del aprieto flexionando las rodillas y lanzando los brazos hacia arriba de un tirón! ¡Ya se deshizo del abrazo, ahora…! ¡Eso es, tomándola por los tobillos consigue hacerla caer hacia atrás!—me las vi otra vez en el suelo, un poco adolorida; sin embargo, Erwin me tendió la mano para ayudarme a incorporar.

—¡¿Eh?! —Nuestro superior nos olvidó por completo, volviéndose hacia Mike Zacharius— ¡Justo lo que tanto esperaba ver, un ataque de cien puntos, señores!

Nos distrajo por completo el hecho de que Nanaba le había propinado a Mike un pateo de barrido, arrojándolo a tierra sin remedio. Aunque la chica era bastante hábil para el combate, él siempre le llevó la delantera; por lo que supusimos algún descuido de su parte.

—Mike fue rechazado por ella nuevamente, no le hallo más explicación —susurró Erwin, analizando la escena—. Debió ser peor que dejarse aplastar por un titán.

—No sabía que Zacharius pretendiera a Nanaba —lo miré curiosa—. Se puede advertir algo cuando los observas de cerca, pero ambos son muy discretos ¿Por qué revelas un secreto que de seguro te confiaron?

—Porque no lo es, independientemente de su recato —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y Nanaba se ha empeñado en ponérselo difícil.

—Ahh, digan luego que los hombres no son parlanchines —reí al ver que fruncía el ceño—.

—¡Woah Hange! ¿Me está diciendo chismoso? —rugió el instructor, retomando el interés en nosotros— ¡¿Y en serio piensa quedarse ahí parloteando sandeces, como un titán capturado?!

—¿Un titán capturado? —por segundos olvidé hasta el intercambio con Erwin— ¡Si tan sólo piensan en tragarnos! ¡Únicamente alguien que no esté bien de la cabeza se propondría eso!

—Justo lo que pienso, ¿está de acuerdo conmigo? —había un brillo insólito en sus ojos cuando me observó irónico, luego desvió su atención hacia mi compañero— ¿Y usted, Smith? ¿Pretende usar invariablemente las ventajas que se le ofrecen para vencer?

Las preguntas del oficial me impresionaron tanto como a Erwin, si bien él procuró esconder sus reflexiones. Podía fingirse impasible, pero supe que deducía perturbado el doble sentido de aquel argumento.

—Espero ver lo que traerá el futuro —suspiró el instructor, cruzándose de brazos mientras nos detallaba con su mirar enigmático—, venga por el frente que venga. Tómense un descanso.

Fui hacia la cabaña más próxima al terreno de prácticas y me dejé caer junto a una columna. Erwin me había seguido, parándose junto a mí.

—¿Puedo? —indicó el sitio a mi diestra. Respondí afirmativamente y acabó haciéndome compañía. Tomó un sorbo de agua de su cantimplora, antes de cuestionarme respetuoso— ¿Le divierte provocar a los demás?

—¡Hahahahaha! —reí, desconcertándolo y bruscamente cambié a un modo serio— No, no es algo que suela hacer. La mayoría de las veces alguien me fustiga primero.

—Comprendo. Nuestro superior se comportó de manera vergonzosa y honrando la verdad, usted le dio una excelente lección. Quise disculparme en su lugar, por tamaño menosprecio hacia el género femenino —llevó la mano al pecho, inclinándose hacia delante, respetuoso. Entonces cambió el tono—. Pero ese no es mi caso…

—Oye, ¿podrías tutearme? Después de todo, no soy vieja ni tampoco hay motivos para tanto formalismo —le regalé una sonrisa que desarmaba, tendiéndole la mano, afectuosa. La tomó con varonil delicadeza y advertí su calidez natural—. Mis amigos me dicen Hanji, lo prefiero al Zoë conque me tratan las chicas. Puedes llamarme como gustes.

—Los dos son hermosos, Hanji —"hermoso", un adjetivo que conquista a la mujer; por desgracia los hombres saben muy bien cuándo usarlo. Y en labios de Erwin oírlo era una gloria—. Siento parecer impertinente, pero no creí que tuvieses muchos amigos. A pesar de que, por lo visto, acostumbras a ser muy sociable.

—Bueno, les parezco aburrida, eso es todo —suspiré, encogiéndome de hombros—. Me resulta imposible contener la emoción cuando hablo de mis proyectos y puedo estar horas explicando teorías. El único que lo aguanta sin quejarse es el bueno de Moblit, y debo reconocer que es de los pocos que me comprende, también.

—Ya veo —ambos dirigimos la mirada hacia él. No importaba lo mucho que pretendiera estar concentrado en sus evoluciones contra Flagon Turret, sabíamos que no había dejado de observarnos veladamente—. Él distingue lo que es importante. Yo también estaría dispuesto a escucharte ¿Compartirías tus estudios conmigo?

—¿Hm? ¡Por supuesto que lo haré! Sin embargo, ya estás dentro del grupo de las letras y no nos dejan mucho tiempo libre —medité, abrazándome las piernas y coloqué mi rostro sobre las rodillas, vuelto hacia él—…, tendrías que hacer un esfuerzo notable si también pretendes incursionar en las ciencias.

—Eso no será un problema —declaró muy serio, empero algo decía a gritos que intentaba llegar a mí—, de cualquier forma, sólo recibiré la parte del curso que considero necesaria. El resto pienso dejarlo en manos de la futura científica.

—¿De quién? —me ruboricé al escuchar que reconocía mi aptitud. Debió percatarse del súbito incremento de temperatura, porque desvió la mirada hacia la madera del suelo y lo vi sonreír muy levemente.

—¡Woah Hange, Smith! ¡Un descanso de cinco minutos, fue lo que dije! ¡Arrumacos y tonterías después! —El instructor se detuvo frente a nosotros, con los brazos en jarras e imponente dada su estatura; cortando la bella sensación y cualquier posibilidad de seguir el intercambio, hasta poder tantear el terreno espinoso de los sentimientos de Erwin Smith.

Regresamos al campo en silencio. A pocos metros del lugar escogido para continuar las prácticas, Moblit dejaba a Flagon totalmente fuera de combate. Advertí en su ecuanimidad, una mirada tan grave como las del propio Erwin ¿Qué podía estar ocurriendo?, me pregunté con la inexperiencia de aquellos años adolescentes.

Días más tarde, el apasionado de las letras accedió al taller de ciencias, tal y como había dicho. Mi preocupación aumentó, porque si bien lo habíamos debatido, con la mente fría surgieron varias interrogantes ¿Era ir más allá de los límites de sus asignaturas, el verdadero motivo por el cual entraba al curso? ¿Qué si resultaba tan bueno en la materia como extraordinario en los entrenamientos? ¿Me vería obligada a rivalizar con él, incluso dentro de mi propio ámbito? ¿Acaso el severo y discreto Erwin Smith estaba persiguiendo una relación más cercana? Decidí que fuese lo que fuese, me prepararía psicológicamente, afrontándolo con madurez.

—"El recluta promisorio, también quiere aprender otras disciplinas —cavilé algo sombría. Para colmo, el oficial instructor lo hizo sentar justo delante de mí—… Pues bien, yo también me propondré investigarte. Voy a hacer de ti un material de estudio".

—Hanji-san, sus ojos brillan y parece tener fiebre… ¿Está sintiéndose bien? —Moblit, siempre atento a mis reacciones, estuvo a punto de colocarme la mano sobre la frente. Desde el primer día se lanzó a ocupar el puesto a mi lado y espantó a cualquier otro que hiciera el intento de acercarse. En verdad me hizo un favor, había muchos reclutas locos porque les apuntara las respuestas de los exámenes.

—Tranquilo, Moblit —Detuve su gesto, aguantándolo suave por la muñeca, y bajé su mano hasta la mesa. Él dio un respingo ante el repentino contacto, llegando a sudar frío cuando percibió mis dedos palmeando los suyos—. Me acaloré imaginando lo mucho que me gustaría hacerle una disección a cierto titán…

—¡¿Qué está diciendo?! —Incapaz de conjeturar por dónde iba mi pensamiento, abrió los ojos de veras asustado— ¡No hay ejemplares para trabajarlos en clase!

—Cuando logre matarlos a todos, me las arreglaré para dejar vivo al último —dije apretando tan fuertemente el lápiz, que lo fragmenté en tres pedazos—. Voy a capturarlo y ten por seguro que lo voy a examinar de pies a cabeza. Y tú me ayudarás con ese talento que posees para el dibujo, esbozando los detalles.

—Hanji-san, no se muestre así de violenta —suspiró, dándome por incorregible y me ofreció su propio lápiz, tomando la pluma en su lugar—. De acuerdo, será un placer ayudarla con lo que se proponga.

—¡Soldados Hange y Moblit! ¿A qué se debe tanto bisbiseo? ¡Cualquier tema diferente al de la clase, lo debaten cuando termine! —rugió el oficial instructor lanzándonos una tiza. Felizmente, dejó su marca sobre la mesa y no sobre nuestro frontis.

Odié que me llamase la atención teniendo a Erwin delante. Naturalmente, él ni se inmutó al escuchar la reprimenda. El resto del tiempo que duró la clase lo pasé observando en silencio el corte suave de aquel cabello rubio, y el poderoso cuello. El ancho de su espalda me hacía ruborizar, así que apenas conseguía lanzarle miradas furtivas, riendo por lo bajo como una idiota.

—"¡Ah, maldición Erwin, quiero atraparte! ¡Resultas más complicado! ¡Deja que te capture! —perdida en esos pensamientos, garabateé la hoja completa haciendo cálculos imaginarios y el boceto de algo parecido a una gruesa red con púas— ¡Y cuando te retenga, voy a satisfacer toda mi curiosidad!"

Moblit me dio un leve codazo.

—¡Señorita Hange! —la voz me hizo pegar el brinco, ante la risa de los demás reclutas. El oficial estaba junto a mí, punteando el manuscrito con su índice— ¿Puede explicarme qué hace aplicando matemáticas en una clase de anatomía? ¡El turno acaba de iniciar y usted —arrancó el papel de entre mis manos—…! ¿Qué la mantenía tan absorta?

—¡Lo siento, señor! ¡Estaba pensando en los músculos que poseen los titanes en el cuello y la espalda! —respondí con el mismo tono alto, levantándome de sopetón y sorprendiéndolo— ¡Me preguntaba si realmente son tan duros como aparentan! ¡Por eso, ayudaría mucho tener una red bien gruesa conque someterlos!

Para mi suerte, la clase no hacía de mí al cien por cien su objeto de burla. Les divertían las espontáneas ocurrencias y era de agradecer algo que rompiera con el hastío de algunas materias. La carcajada fue general, Erwin Smith únicamente sonrió, cubriéndose los labios con la mano. Sonrisa como el alba, cuando despunta el sol y te acaloran los primeros rayos. Al verlo, me sentí tan absurdamente dichosa que apenas consideré las reflexiones del instructor, de pie a mis espaldas.

—No obstante… los garabatos parecen… substanciales —meditó, sin apartar la vista del papel. Acto seguido, colocando la mano sobre mi hombro, me devolvió la hoja—. Soldado Hange Zoë, al terminar la clase, quiero que analice muy seriamente cuanto puso en ese manuscrito y se prepare con vistas a una discusión. Iremos a ver a los superiores… Ellos le dirán si hay un futuro para esta propuesta.

—¿E-eh, significa que puedo implementarlo? ¡Yaho-…! —salté, olvidando totalmente la disciplina militar y al segundo me contuve, por si acaso el oficial se arrepentía.

—No garantizo nada. Son los superiores e investigadores quienes determinan —interrumpió el frenesí con gravedad—. Aunque mi campo es la anatomía fisiológica y biología titán; puedo reconocer un buen proyecto. Usted está incursionando favorablemente en el terreno de las matemáticas, y es mi deber alentarla si eso supone un beneficio para la humanidad. No importa si se trata de una rama científica distinta, la mayoría están relacionadas.

Los cuchicheos llenaron el aula; comentando sobre un posible ascenso. Por supuesto, los ignoré. Observaba detenidamente los cálculos de velocidad, masa y otros, sorprendiéndome ¿Cómo pude fraguar todo aquello, de una simple fantasía? El caso era que me tocaba volverlo factible y hacer frente a un tribunal de anuencia, menuda responsabilidad. Estuve tentada de halarle a Erwin el pequeño mechón con que terminaba su cabello.

—Y ahora, retomemos la pregunta de la señorita Hange Zoë —el instructor a duras penas consiguió acallar a los reclutas— ¿Qué sabemos de los músculos que poseen los titanes en el cuello y la espalda?

Esa tarde fui, como solía hacerlo siempre, a la biblioteca. Pues bien, allí estaba sentado Erwin, analizando un mamotreto viejo y cualquiera que no tuviese intuición femenina hubiera creído que leía. Ninguna persona que se concentrara en una lectura, tenía por qué levantar el rostro y mirar hacia la puerta cada cierto intervalo de tiempo. Evidentemente, no esperaba por mí…, aunque deseé que así fuera.

Me dirigí hacia la mesa próxima a la suya, y cuando pasé de largo por su lado, dejó escapar un tímido "Buenas tardes, Hanji". Quedé parada en el sitio, mirándolo de soslayo con toda incredulidad. No importaba la de veces que tratamos durante los entrenamientos, seguía pareciéndome que había una muralla entre los dos, a pesar de su repentina vocación por derribar empalizadas.

—¿Huh? ¿P-puedo? —recelosa y sin responder al saludo indiqué el puesto a su lado. Él asintió, calmo. Dejé caer todos los libros de golpe sobre la mesa y no lo pensé dos veces para sentarme. Justo entonces recordé que posiblemente aguardara por alguien—. Disculpa, ¿no esperabas a otra persona? En ese caso, yo podría estorbar… —hice un ademán de levantarme.

Alzó la mirada y parpadeó confundido.

—Te esperaba a ti.

Volví a la silla, temerosa de lo que pudiese venir después. No concebía que fuese tan directo. Intenté permanecer tranquila, pero me costaba mirarlo sabiendo que mi rostro era una confesión escarlata.

—Tuviste una idea muy sugestiva, la de los músculos de los titanes, me refiero —tornó hacia mí, apoyando el codo sobre la superficie de madera y acomodó placenteramente la cabeza sobre la palma de la mano. Por lo visto, se disponía a conversar del tema largo y tendido—. Hay muchas cosas que todavía no sabemos, pero siendo un poco ambiciosos, pudiéramos convertirnos en los primeros…

—… que logremos algún avance —me mordí los labios y enrojecí más, si tal cosa era posible, recordando el verdadero motivo de la pregunta. Banal y tan distinto a lo que hablábamos—. Si fuera posible, llegaría a saber todo lo concerniente a los titanes, sin importar el tiempo que me lleve. Mi único problema es que los odio y terminaría matándolos.

—Destacas mucho, Hanji —aseguró. Creí ver un fulgor de real admiración en sus pupilas. Otra vez aquel estremecimiento involuntario, ¿por qué una simple observación provocaba la celeridad de mis latidos?—. Lo que vi hoy en la clase fue increíble ¿Cómo pudiste concebir esa idea sin apenas esfuerzo?

—Estaba inspirada, supongo —musité, frunciendo los labios. A decir verdad, esperaba que no tocara más la cuestión.

—Por lo visto, quedarás en uno de los diez primeros lugares cuando te gradúes —me observó, abandonando la seductora posición para cruzarse de brazos—, ¿ya decidiste a qué cuerpo vas a pertenecer?

—Cuando me presenté, venía con la idea de la Legión de Reconocimiento —dije, apretando los puños. Era un propósito fijo desde que accedí al ejército—, y si no aceptan, me haré científica por cuenta propia.

—¿Es que puedes ejercer a tu gusto, si el comandante rechaza la petición? —noté asombro ante mi temperamento rebelde, que no conocía barreras.

—No, pero que intenten dejarme atrás y sabrán quién es Hange Zoë. Si no me lo permiten, haré las cosas por mí misma —di un puñetazo resuelto a la superficie de madera, imaginando que hacía lo mismo a la cabeza del comandante—. Aunque la Legión necesita la mayor cantidad de reclutas posibles, así que es un noventa y nueve por ciento probable que forme parte de ella —concluí, pensativa.

—Se perderían a la mejor soldado que he conocido, aparte de Mike, si no te aceptaran —seguía cruzado de brazos, pero su expresión se tornó más suave.

—Oye, en todo caso, de seguir como vas obtendrás un grado alto ¡Puedes abogar por mí! —Lancé mi hombro contra el suyo, riendo y preguntándome si replicaría por la informalidad del trato.

—¿Yo? —Pese a turbarse un poco, me sostuvo cuidadosamente al rodearme con su brazo— Apenas soy un cadete. Si pudiera conseguir tan sólo una pequeña victoria y que la humanidad tenga mayores probabilidades de supervivencia, eso me daría más orgullo que cualquier distinción —nos miramos de frente, sus pupilas en las mías, y doy fe de que llegué a tocar su alma. Creo que me sintió estremecer, porque su brazo terminó estrechándome un poco más, como si estuviese amparando mi cuerpo del frío. Escuché su voz susurrándome al oído y no pude más que cerrar los ojos, tragando en seco—. Entonces, supongo que debería tener cerca a una brillante científica que pueda ofrecernos luz con sus investigaciones.

Conocía del miedo a los titanes, pero de pronto me aterró más la idea de que termináramos besándonos en plena biblioteca ¡Maldito Erwin y sus confortantes palabras! Necesité acopiar toda mi entereza para apartarme y romper con suavidad la cercanía de su rostro y el abrazo.

—…Lo cierto es que si bien los detesto, me apasiona conocer de los titanes. Sólo estaré quieta cuando descubra todo sobre ellos, hay mucha tela por donde cortar, viviré bastante ocupada —dije, recuperándome del susto anterior y me mostré orgullosa—. Ahora dime la verdad, ¿qué hace alguien tan aficionado a las letras metido en las materias de ciencias?

—¿Por qué no pueden convivir la historia y la bioquímica? Tengo la certeza de que llegará el momento donde las memorias necesitarán de la investigación —me tendió la mano y sonrió, intuyendo que aceptaría su punto de vista—. Hagamos un trato, nos apoyaremos pase lo que pase, concentrándonos en el propósito de ayudar a la humanidad.

—De acuerdo, si algún día te vuelves capitán, acuérdate de lo que acabas de soltarme —hice chocar la mía, cerrando el pacto. Sin embargo, la retuvo entre las suyas por unos instantes, justo el tiempo que le llevó a Moblit llegar hasta la mesa.

—Ehm, lo siento por el retraso —Frunciendo el ceño al verme junto a Erwin, tal como yo, dejó caer sobre la mesa los materiales que traía consigo. Sentándose frente a mí, enfatizó—. Quedamos en repasar juntos esa nueva idea. Seguramente querrá presentarle un boceto mejor a los del tribunal, dispone de poco tiempo —tornó hacia mi acompañante con cierta reserva —. Espero que no le molestemos, Erwin.

—Para nada —hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y siguió muy atento los planos de Moblit—. Si me lo permiten, incluso tengo sugerencias.

—Tres cabezas piensan mejor que una ¡Volvamos al trabajo! —sonreí a los dos, esperando apaciguar el ánimo de Moblit. Jamás creí que viviría para experimentar el ambiente de los celos. Me sentí bastante mal siendo testigo de una batalla silente, donde solo intervenían las miradas. Valga que tanto él como Erwin prefirieran la discreción y no las manifestaciones abiertas de virilidad—. Ahora, debemos estudiar las posibilidades que tiene la bendita red, si no quiero morir en el intento.

Poco antes de la ceremonia de disolución, se dio un hecho completamente inusual para la tropa de cadetes. Erwin y Nile Dok –otro de los que iba encaminándose a quedar entre los primeros- terminaron discutiendo hasta que se fueron a las manos. Según los testigos, Dok había comenzado a provocar al primero y sin dudas, fue quien decidió que el motivo de la querella necesitaba más que razonamiento.

Ese día me dispensaron de las prácticas para trabajar en el laboratorio. No supe del escándalo hasta que abandoné el sitio y me dirigí a las habitaciones de las mujeres; sólo entonces vi a los dos esposados, recibiendo una soberana reprimenda del oficial a cargo. El instructor observó de soslayo cómo pasaba de largo y me hizo señas para que ocupara un puesto en la formación. Uniéndome de mala gana, terminé colocándome junto a Moblit. Detesté contemplar el rostro adusto pero avergonzado de Erwin y el aire petulante de Nile. Nunca, desde que se uniera a la tropa, el primero había cometido la más leve falta.

—¡Presten atención, caballeros! ¡Sea la última vez que veamos actitudes tan vergonzosas en soldados a punto de graduarse! ¡Y menos cuando se trata de reclutas prometedores! —el instructor daba miedo en verdad, supuse que tampoco esperaba verse obligado a penar un desliz del cadete favorito— Los oficiales nos hemos reunido para determinar el correctivo que debe aplicárseles, por incurrir en semejante acto de bajeza sin igual. De acuerdo a lo analizado, el recluta Erwin Smith recibirá calabozo por dos semanas; en cuanto al cadete Nile Dok será llevado a calabozo por un mes, al ser quien iniciara la pelea.

—¿Erwin y Nile siendo reprendidos públicamente? —Aquello me parecía inconcebible— ¿Qué sucedió, Moblit?

—Jamás pensé que tuvieran una confrontación en la que se fueran a las manos —susurró él, parado firme—. Ciertamente, Nile comenzó a provocarlo y llegó el punto en que las cosas subieron de tono. Erwin no pudo controlarse, ningún hombre que se respete hubiera podido.

—¿Tan grave era la causa? Qué extraño, no es precisamente de los que prefiera usar los puños a la razón.

—Y Hanji-san cree que lo sabe todo respecto a él, ¿verdad? —dijo, mirándome sombrío— El impecable recluta no pasa de ser un hombre común, que rivaliza con otro por una chica.

—¿Qué chica? —fue como si algo dentro de mi pecho se desmoronara por completo, hubiese muerto y nacido nuevamente al escucharlo. Furiosa, tomé a Moblit de las solapas. Los demás cadetes nos miraron impresionados, pero decidieron no intervenir— ¡Habla!

—No sé bien los detalles, creo que vive al este de la muralla Rose y su nombre es Marie —a diferencia de otros soldados menos fuertes, le fue sencillo sujetarme de las muñecas y hacerme distinguir que no tenía caso tomarla con él—. Ambos la querían y bueno…, parece que les llegó el momento de zanjar la cuestión.

—"¿Por qué no pueden convivir la historia y la bioquímica?" —recordé aquella frase, que me había dado vanas esperanzas y más tarde, el provocativo abrazo que por un tris no culminó en beso. Cierto que una pasión imposible deja a la mujer trastornada, como si la fuerza más poderosa del universo la habitase o la poseyese; de rebato sentí un odio visceral como jamás había experimentado. Era obvio que para Erwin Smith una mujer de criterio, volcada por entero en las investigaciones y buena peleando, estaría bien junto a él de subalterna; favoreciendo sus propósitos de ayudar a la humanidad…, pero nunca entre sus brazos. La tal Marie de seguro desempeñaría esa labor de ama de casa y madre a cabalidad, ella jamás iba a poner su vida en peligro cabalgando junto a él, siguiéndolo más allá de las murallas… Por supuesto, ¿qué diablos estaba pensando cuando imaginé que podía interesarle alguien como yo? No era precisamente femenina en el actuar, golpeaba, exigía derechos a gritos, apenas me alcanzaba el tiempo para componer mi peinado…, y ningún hombre iba a gobernarme.

—¡Rompan las filas! —oí la voz atronadora del oficial, pero continué paralizada en el sitio. Por un instante, mis ojos y los de Erwin se hallaron. Creí ver en ellos una disculpa, sin embargo, no tuve más respuesta para él que la desilusión explícitamente reflejada en los míos.

Siquiera me dí cuenta de cuándo Moblit pasó su brazo a mi alrededor, conduciéndome a un extremo del campo donde quedaríamos solos. Temblé recordando el abrazo de Erwin en la biblioteca, tan afectuoso y suave. "Afectuoso", claro, no había otra cosa que un simple apego hacia la que necesitaba para llevar a cabo sus planes, altruistas pero llenos de egoísmo. En cambio, el gesto del amigo incondicional transmitía seguridad, calidez y una ternura nada ilusoria ¿Por qué no hacer lo que a todas luces era mejor para mí? Sencillamente, porque el amor no entiende de cálculos ni mente fría, todo es agitación y arrebato. Justo como yo.

Bajo los árboles y el tibio calor de aquella tarde, semi ocultos por los gruesos troncos, oí la primera declaración de labios de Moblit. Esa que según decían las chicas, nunca borras de la memoria, por ser la que más esperan. Yo no esperaba nada, excepto de Erwin, y me tomó de sorpresa. Fue agradable, sin embargo, escucharlo hablar sin que mediara la formalidad, no me sentí acosada ni molesta. Oh, realmente sí lo estaba y mucho, pero toda mi cólera se había centrado en Erwin Smith. Debí lucirle terrible porque lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, producto de mis pensamientos, y Moblit siempre había respetado mis ataques de furia…, pero esa vez no lo consideró para encerrarme entre sus brazos. Obligándome a descansar la cabeza en su pecho, colocó la suya sobre la mía, cerrando los ojos. Sabía que lloraba por dentro, arruinada la ilusión que alimenté durante meses.

—Hanji-san, merece alguien que la quiera tal cual es —dijo muy quedamente y sentí sus dedos perderse acariciantes y compasivos entre mis cabellos—. Aún a riesgo de que me juzgue por añadir mi sufrimiento al suyo, siento que no puedo ni debo esperar más para confesarlo. Nunca estará sola, porque siempre me tendrá, Hanji. Ni piense que me deshonra saberme loco perdido, que estar a los pies de una mujer tan soberbia, temeraria y libre es un privilegio. No me importará ofrecer mi vida por usted, si tuviera que hacerlo. Puedo ajustarme a lo que desee, la seguiré a dónde me pida que vaya, nunca me ofenderá volverme un subordinado...

—Y tú mereces que te correspondan sin exigirte sacrificios, mi querido Moblit —suspiré, llevando la mano a su mejilla y acariciándole. Al levantar el rostro percibí la humedad en sus encantadores ojos de lince y una lágrima furtiva escapó de los míos ¿por qué tan buen hombre, tenía la pésima suerte de amar a esta caprichosa?—. Es cierto, no estoy en condiciones de oír galanteos; pero agradezco que seas de los pocos capaces de mirarme a los ojos… bueno, a los lentes —intenté solapar mi desolación con una broma, pero sólo conseguí mostrarme irónica— y hablar con sinceridad.

—Esperaré a que me abra su corazón, Hanji. Sé que como hombre no le disgusto y en cierta forma, se ha cuestionado lo que siente por los dos. Quién sabe lo que descubra con el paso de los años —aunque sensible, Moblit era también muy práctico—. Erwin siempre dice que la vida es una apuesta, y tiene razón. Quiero apostar a nuestro favor.

—Eso, si llegamos a sobrevivir la primera salida fuera de las murallas —no obstante advertirle respecto a lo fugaz de nuestras existencias, estaba en lo cierto. Cerrar las puertas de antemano a una posible relación era poco sabio, más aún cuando su abrazo me absorbía, haciéndome sentir acompañada y segura—. Hablemos del futuro al regreso de la expedición.

—De acuerdo. Porque ambos volveremos de una pieza —sonrió, bastante convencido.


	3. Entregando el Corazón

_**Entregando el corazón**_

Decidí evitar a Erwin siempre que pudiera, no volvimos a encontrarnos en la biblioteca y procuré sumergirme de lleno en los experimentos. El dolor ocasionado por la desilusión provocó que madurara, así como el rencor hizo que me volviese implacable a la hora de los entrenamientos y por un poco no le arrebaté su primer lugar. Gracias a mi voluntad, pude graduarme con honores y acepté su felicitación como un triunfo.

Sólo cuando fuimos admitidos en la Brigada de Reconocimiento, luego de recibir los uniformes, decidió aclarar los latines. Nuestra relación de amistad se había vuelto el intercambio básico de trabajo, muy profesional y centrado; era obvio que lo notara. El hecho de pisar el laboratorio de investigación por vez primera decía bastante de su necesidad de solucionar las cosas. Por supuesto, aprovechó que me hallaba sola, observando muestras de sangre con el microscopio.

—Creo que te debo una explicación.

—¿Disculpa? —Alcé la vista del lente y lo miré a los ojos— Entendí bien tus precisiones a la hora de redactar un informe, pierde cuidado.

—Tampoco hay necesidad de pretender que todo está bien cuando no lo está —quise replicar, pero me detuvo sellándome los labios con el índice—. Hanji, sé cuánto vas a decir; "si no es de trabajo, nada tenemos que hablar".

—Ciertamente —ratifiqué muy seria, sin dejar de observarlo—.

—Escucha, y júzgame o haz lo que quieras después —suspiró, cruzándose de brazos—. Hasta el día del malentendido, pensé que Nile iba a considerar nuestra amistad por encima de cualquier otra cosa. Juramos entrar a la Legión de Reconocimiento y darle más posibilidades de supervivencia a la humanidad.

—Pero…, Nile decidió entrar a la Policía Militar —interrumpí, al recordarlo ir derecho hacia el comandante de la Gendarmería—. Entonces, ¿fue por su elección que discutieron?

—Supongo que se vio a sí mismo como una especie de traidor. No cuestioné en lo mínimo la decisión, únicamente quise preguntarle sus motivos; de pronto estalló y puso al descubierto el otro asunto. Ambos teníamos sentimientos por cierta muchacha —hizo un velado esfuerzo para continuar—. Si nunca le dije a Nile que Marie y yo mantuvimos una relación, fue porque ella me hizo jurarlo, cuando por mi voluntad rompimos todo contacto. Soy hombre de palabra e incapaz de quebrar una promesa. Finalmente, Nile ató cabos después de haberla obtenido por esposa y desconfió de mí —suspiró de nuevo, parecía haberse quitado una roca de encima—. No obstante, doy fe de que los dos se casaron estando enamorados.

—¿Te ofreció su virginidad, pero con todo preferiste la Legión? —lo observé, seca. Me preguntaba si conseguiría responder sinceramente.

—Fue a causa de esa entrega que todavía me remuerde la conciencia. Ella sabía de mi determinación para ingresar a la Brigada de Reconocimiento y no quiso entender a las razones... Terminé aceptando; entonces, yo estaba completamente prendado o al menos, creía estarlo.

—Imagino que debiste sentirte muy tranquilo cuando tu amigo logró hacerla feliz —la ironía en mi voz lo tornó más serio, quizás nunca se había detenido a pensar sobre su actitud—. Eso, si ella verdaderamente lo ama.

—Conozco a Marie, si no lo quisiera, se hubiese negado a casarse. Tampoco estaría esperando su primer hijo.

—Me sorprende la facilidad con que los hombres juzgan el proceder de las mujeres. Ojalá fuera tan sencillo —me sentí bastante incómoda, Erwin era muy poco listo respecto a las incógnitas del corazón. Levantando la vista al techo, suspiré—… Y supongo que ella no tiene dudas de que Nile es el padre.

—Lo es —ante tal insinuación, bajó el tono a uno categórico y aquel mirar penetrante se volvió de temer, observándome con vivo enojo. Intenté que no me supiera intimidada por su voz y actitud—. Si hubiera sido mío, no importa cómo lo hubiese arreglado con Nile después, lo reconocería.

—Muy bien, pero en fin…, ¿para qué me cuentas todo eso? Es tu vida privada.

—No puede ocurrir de nuevo, ¿comprendes? —Suavizó el gesto, negando con la cabeza y se atrevió a acariciarme sutilmente la mejilla— Lo siento, estuve a punto de cometer otro error cuando aquel día en la biblioteca…

—Erwin Smith, con todo respeto —dije, frunciendo el ceño y apartándome de la caricia—, necesito finalizar las muestras. Y tengo un lindo espécimen de babosa de las murallas, que me muero por analizar.

Le di la espalda para seguir entregándome al trabajo. Vi entrar a Moblit, que traía un sinnúmero de cajas con material de laboratorio. Al percatarse de la presencia de Erwin y mi expresión malhumorada, las dejó inmediatamente en el piso colocándose a mi lado, e hizo el saludo. Por supuesto, aquello no era otra cosa que una demostración clara de marcar terreno, y el otro lo entendió a la perfección.

—Ya veo. Igual cuento contigo —nos devolvió el saludo—. La humanidad siempre estará primero.

—"Sí, pero no la tuya" —irritada, lo seguí con la vista mientras abandonaba el recinto y apenas cerró tras él la puerta, me volví hacia Moblit—. Nunca has sido más oportuno.

—¡Hanji-san! ¿Está bien? —preguntó alarmado, inclinándose sobre mi hombro— ¿Ocurrió algo?

—¡¿Qué iba a suceder, Moblit?! —estallé. Sólo faltaba que mi compañero imaginara un encuentro a escondidas.

—N-nada, supongo —tragó en seco—, a juzgar por…

—Lo siento, no debí perder el control —sonreí, disculpándome sinceramente. Él sólo agitó la mano para indicarme que le restaba importancia y siguió ordenando las cajas. Busqué en el bolsillo de la bata algunas monedas, para luego tendérselas— ¿Puedes traer unas jarras de esa bebida negra carbonatada tan energética? Creo que haremos unas horas extras.

—Hanji-san, ¿cuántas veces le debo explicar que yo pago?

Apenas se marchó, medité cuanto me había expuesto Erwin, ya con la mente fría. Muchos hubieran adulterado la verdad, él sin embargo, había descubierto su falta de un modo íntegro… Pero igual continuaba siendo injusto que ciertos sacrificios de mujer, hechos con el corazón, quedaran ocultos bajo la grandeza de otros mejor considerados.

Keith Shadis fungía entonces como el comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Nos recibió con la misma hosquedad conque nos trataron los instructores cuando éramos reclutas. Desde que lo vi, me impresionó su estatura, mayor incluso que la de Mike Zacharius. El entrecejo siempre fruncido y la sombra en sus ojos le daban a sus facciones un aire aún más recio. Sin embargo, mi aguda percepción indicó que bajo apariencia tan resentida, había una fémina causante de su pésimo estado de ánimo. Tal era el hombre que nos conduciría a la victoria, o más probablemente, a la derrota…, si hacíamos caso a los rumores.

Ofreció un emotivo y terrorífico discurso para hacernos comprender el peso de nuestra decisión al entrar en la Brigada de Reconocimiento; para cuando terminó ya nos había contagiado el temor y una repulsión hacia los titanes que nos acompañaría hasta la primera salida fuera de las murallas. Después, conociendo las evaluaciones de todos los subordinados y el informe respecto a capacidades y demás, se dio a la tarea de armar los grupos. Intercaló sabiamente a novatos y veteranos, cuando escuché que llamaba a Erwin, colocándolo delante de un escuadrón. Según Keith Shadis, haría las veces de capitán durante un tiempo de prueba. Flagon Turret fue seleccionado también para quedar a la cabeza de otro, cuando oí mi nombre.

—¡Soldado Hange Zoë, colóquese al frente de la cuarta línea! —me observó de mal talante. Aquel endemoniado instructor le había escrito un apéndice a mi prestigiosa evaluación donde añadía "Ojo: no mide el peligro, sufre de arrebatos emotivos que pondrían en dificultades a todo el batallón. Prácticamente imposible de controlar. Empero, como se ha dejado ya expuesto, las capacidades analógicas y su excelencia a la hora de combatir merecen una deferencia. Sugiero que le asigne al soldado Moblit Berner como su compañero inmediato, ya que ambos se complementan a la perfección. NO aconsejamos que la convierta en líder." A pesar de la observación, el comandante resolvió ignorarla e hizo exactamente lo contrario, respetando la propuesta de nombrar a Moblit como el segundo a cargo de mi escuadrón.

Moblit Berner se convirtió así en mi subordinado y Mike en el de Erwin. Después vinieron los demás, aquellos que mantuve conmigo el tiempo que les concedió la providencia. Nifa, calmada y seria, pero tierna e inocente, devino el nexo entre los demás líderes y yo como informante del ejército; Keiji, a quien traté de mostrarle que la paciencia es un don inestimable, sin mucho resultado, y Abel, que al llevar unas gafas igual a las mías, el resto de la tropa le agenció, en son de broma, el apelativo de "primo de la líder". Mientras duró, fue agradable tener un parentesco, aunque ficticio, con alguien tan leal. Todos y cada uno de ellos eran del acero con que se funden las espadas.

—¡Cuarta escuadra! ¡Líder, Hange Zoë! —anunció el comandante con su áspero vozarrón, a la par que me observaba— Sus miembros fueron escogidos no sólo por la destreza con el equipo de maniobras y habilidad combativa, sino también porque tuvieron altas calificaciones en materia de ciencias. Aunque nadie va a estar exento de salir fuera de las murallas, su tarea será básicamente la investigación, y el reporte de cualquier descubrimiento sobre los titanes que ayude a la humanidad.

Shadis continuó presentando el siguiente escuadrón y luego de proporcionar instrucciones a cada líder, ordenó romper filas. Lógicamente, nos reunimos aparte para consolidar las relaciones. Ya que Erwin había estado mirándome de soslayo, busqué un área bien lejos de la que seleccionó con iguales fines.

—Tengo mucha curiosidad por saber hasta qué punto le dará importancia a nuestra labor —dije, apoyándome al tronco de un árbol y crucé los brazos, pensativa. Al observar a los demás, encontré sus miradas vacilantes—. Están acostumbrados a que no haya progreso en el campo y nos medirán como luchadores más que otra cosa… Hasta conseguir un fruto jugoso presentable, debemos ganarnos el respeto aniquilando titanes. Monstruo que se presente delante, monstruo que perderá todo de la cabeza para abajo ¿Qué opinan?

—Es tal y como acaba de razonar la líder del escuadrón. Las investigaciones se hallan estancadas en el mismo punto que las dejaron años atrás —caviló Moblit, llevando el índice al mentón—. Posiblemente, nuestra escuadra tan sólo continúe la tradición establecida, de que debe haber una dispuesta a trabajar en eso. No me parece que nuestro comandante distinga otro potencial en nosotros más allá del combate y la posibilidad de supervivencia.

—Si el caso fuera probarnos, a ver cuánta información podemos reunir a pesar de las muertes que ocurran —examinó acto seguido Nifa—, debemos encontrar aunque sea un elemento mínimo que nos ponga a la cabeza de nuestros antecesores.

—Y tratar de no exponernos demasiado en la tentativa de hallarlo —intervino Keiji, grave—. No se olviden…, para el comandante Shadis es vital que regrese la mayor cantidad de guerreros posible.

—¿Verdadera preocupación o asunto de contabilidad? Ojalá sea lo primero —suspiré, valorando las circunstancias—. Bueno, preparémonos con vistas a la salida. Me siento más confiada luego de oír sus disertaciones ¡Há, me alegra tener un equipo magnífico!

Y realmente, pude sentirme orgullosa de cuanto hicieron… Descontando el reconocimiento inicial, nefasto para los cadetes recién estrenados. Si la élite con su experiencia, solía perder cientos de hombres, no digamos quienes enfrentan a la muerte por primera vez.

Mi primer caballo era un hermoso pura sangre bayo de crines y cola oscuras. Desde que lo asignaron a mi cuidado, fue un amor a primera vista e inmediatamente correspondido, en contraste al querer parsimonioso de Erwin ¡Hasta ese noble animal conseguía ser más resuelto a hora de mostrarme su apego! Sacrifiqué muchas veces el dulzor de mi té, a cambio de llevarle los terrones de azúcar, que lamía con gusto. A veces terminaba "lavándome" toda la cara y yo reía satisfecha, ganándome la desdeñosa mirada del comandante Shadis.

Una vez, haciendo la limpieza de los establos, el caballo de Abel piafó alterado. Si bien logró sujetarlo de las riendas y estabilizarlo con vigor sin que saliera de su espacio, su dueño tuvo el mal tino de retroceder en el instante justo que yo pasaba con un balde lleno.

—¡Líder de escuadrón, mis disculpas! ¡No pude frenarlo a tiempo! —el pobre, no sabía de qué forma excusarse al verme hecha una sopa y tampoco estaba en sus manos ayudarme— ¡Dígame que tiene otra indumentaria disponible!

—¡Válgame el cielo, Abel! —Nifa puso los brazos en jarras y apretó los puños— ¿Sabes que ahora nuestra líder va a tener que cruzar el campo y exponerse a la mirada de todos?

—Eso puede resolverse fácil, haciendo que no sea ella quien llame la atención —Keiji rápidamente agarró su propio balde y lanzó el contenido sobre Abel, quien no pudo evitarlo dada la sorpresa— ¿Ve? Ahora están parejos.

—¡Keiji, hasta una col tiene más seso que tú! —le gritó ella, todavía más enfurecida— ¿Te das cuenta de que ahora la escuadra pasará como la más indisciplinada?

—Huh, Nifa tiene razón —hasta entonces únicamente reía por mi repentino estado, pero aquello me hizo reflexionar—. Si consideran que no estamos tomando las cosas en serio, podemos hasta quedar fuera de la marcha. Continúen sus labores sin discutir. Espera… ¡Oh, no! Acaba de "refrescárseme" la memoria y…

—Líder de escuadrón, es hora de reunirse con los demás guías —anunció Moblit, que acababa de acceder al establo y se dirigió a mí con su tono formal. De súbito, calló en la cuenta, golpeándose la frente con la mano— ¡Hanji-san! ¿Cómo pretende ir al consejo pasada por agua? ¡Vaya a cambiarse!

—Olvídalo, no hay tiempo —abandonando el recinto, dejé atrás a mis compañeros, escoltada por él. Antes de llegar al sitio de la reunión, me detuve y sacudí con las manos la camisa, procurando tan sólo que se adhiriera más a la piel—. Mi presencia es lo más importante.

—Pero es que —me detuvo, asiéndome la muñeca y tragó en seco, ruborizándose. Bastó que le siguiera la mirada, que duró apenas un segundo, para entender el motivo de su vergüenza—… ¿E-en verdad no se da cuenta?

—¡Moblit! ¡Llegaré tarde! —la camisa de algodón, al carecer de la chaqueta y de cualquier tipo de vendaje o sostén debajo, insinuaba las curvas naturales más provocativamente que si me hallara desnuda— ¡Es un consejo de líderes, más van a notar la impuntualidad!

—…Qué remedio, póngase la mía —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y me tendió su cazadora. El rubor había cedido paso a la urgencia de buscarle arreglo a lo que consideraba una aberración—. Usted siquiera tiene idea… ¡Es obvio que no!

—¿Moblit? —abrí los ojos, atónita. De repente había descubierto que para nada era un ser pasivo cuando sentía la proximidad de los celos. Apenas vestí su chaqueta, me tomó con la mano del brazo, llevándome casi a rastras consigo. En otra ocasión le hubiera propinado un buen golpe por atreverse a tanto, pero he de confesar que me agradó verlo fuera de sí…, resultaba muy excitante. Bastó que pisara el umbral del sitio donde me habían convocado, para exigir compostura— ¿Serías tan amable de retirar tu mano? —fruncí el ceño y bastó que lo mirara una vez, para que obedeciera; de cualquier forma él no podía entrar.

Cuando me presenté ante los demás, no pudieron evitar ponerse de pie. Alcé la cabeza, dirigiéndome al único puesto vacío, que se hallaba junto a Shadis y me senté con la dignidad de una reina. El intento de hacer la inevitable pregunta fue reprimido por la tos del comandante.

—Después, después analizaremos por qué a la líder del cuarto escuadrón no le alcanza el tiempo y decide bañarse de modo tan peculiar —Apoyando ambos brazos en la mesa, Keith Shadis cruzó los dedos y se dio a observar al resto de los guías—. Vuelvan a sus asientos, si les sorprende una mujer calada hasta los tuétanos asistiendo a esta reunión, ¡qué pensarán de los titanes cuando se les aparezcan delante!

—¿Hange Zoë convertida en titán? ¡El cielo nos libre! —le susurró Flagon al líder de la quinta escuadra.

—¡Silencio! Estamos a punto de considerar una idea que me ha propuesto el capitán Erwin Smith. Asegura que si nos dividimos en varios equipos y usamos un mensajero en cada grupo, con la orden estricta de avisar al resto cuando algún titán sea visto, sería más fácil pelear contra ellos.

—Pero entonces —brincó Flagon, que siempre tenía lista una objeción para los planteamientos de Erwin—, ¿de cuántos mensajeros estamos hablando? Necesitaremos más de uno, dado que puede morir al intentar alertarnos.

—La idea es buena, siempre y cuando no nos distanciemos demasiado —analizó el comandante, abriendo para nosotros el pergamino que llevaba consigo—. Analicemos el plano del terreno…, aquí tenemos la ventaja de un bosque. No obstante, los árboles tienden a ser más bien pequeños…

—¿Qué tal si usáramos la red? —me atreví a exponer— En el peor de los casos, detendría uno o dos ejemplares, ganándonos tiempo.

Erwin, a tres asientos a mi diestra, me contempló con su impasibilidad característica. Sólo alzó las cejas significativamente cuando renuncié a sujetar la cazadora, para entusiasmarme hablando sobre la posibilidad de utilizar la red. El maldito apenas enrojeció, comparado con Moblit, pero sí halló la manera de hacerme callar y ponerle fin a la junta.

—Quizás el arma pueda someter momentáneamente a los titanes —analizó Erwin, observándome reservado. Era posible que en el fondo estuviera clamando porque volviera a cerrarme la chaqueta con la mano—, pero nada garantiza que consigan deshacerse de ella y lanzarla sobre nosotros, convirtiéndonos en la presa. Todavía está a prueba qué sobrecarga necesita para…

—¡Erwin Smith! ¡Tú apoyaste su construcción desde el principio! ¿Recuerdas? ¡Oh, no, por supuesto que debes haber olvidado aquel día! —sentí que la sangre me hervía a borbotones, apenas lograba focalizar su rostro, de puro furor. Aquella mezcla de ironía y hiel subiéndome desde el estómago me quemó las vísceras— ¡¿Cómo vamos a progresar en la construcción de armas, si no experimentamos con ellas in situ?!

—Hanji… Apresurarse nunca trae buenos desenlaces. La red fue una excelente idea, pero aún requiere ser perfeccionada —su hablar reposado me comenzó a sacar de quicio—. No debemos arriesgar a la tropa, si tu creación puede optimarse sin correr peligro, en un lugar seguro.

—¡Por supuesto! —hice rechinar los dientes, mirándolo agresiva— ¡Usando estúpidas maquetas que no poseen los movimientos erráticos de los titanes!

Descargué un puñetazo a la mesa, haciéndola estremecer. Él se cruzó de brazos, lidiando con mi furia en silencio.

—Queda rechazada la propuesta de utilizar la red ¡Es mi última palabra! —Keith Shadis dio por concluida la reunión— ¡Y los quiero a todos listos a primera hora! —Mientras, yo había incrementado mi odio contra Erwin y agradecí que se marchara prontamente. Volviéndose hacia mí, el comandante me soltó disgustado— ¡Líder de escuadrón Hange Zoë! ¡Espero que con ese baño no esté buscando una neumonía, para quedarse después bajo las mantas!

—Oh, ¡en lo absoluto, comandante! —hice el saludo con tanto énfasis, que terminé apartando la chaqueta— ¡Le aseguro, mañana no tendré nada!

—Más le vale, ya veo que no tiene ni vergüenza —tosiendo como siempre que se desorientaba, observó de reojo e hizo el clásico gesto de mano para exhortarme a salir de allí de inmediato. Aún escuché sus últimas palabras— ¡Y se atreve a coquetearme!

—Hanji-san —afuera, Moblit había estado aguardando a que saliera y oyó también la exclamación de Shadis—, ¿tan lejos tuvo que llegar para justificarse? Digo, atraer al comandante…

—Cállate y alista mi caballo —respondí, enfurecida—. Apenas me cambie, voy a dar un paseo.

Él asintió, cuestionándose hacia quién iba dirigida mi rabia. Cuando regresé a los establos, ya tenía la cabalgadura lista y me tendió las riendas. Le devolví su chaqueta, para luego montar sobre la bestia de un salto, espoleándola sin hacerle daño.

—¡Yahoo! —Sintiéndome libre, dejé atrás cualquier sentimiento negativo y le grité— ¡Moblit, encárgate de los equipos!

El ser líder me permitía__salir del cuartel, siempre y cuando regresara antes del cierre de las puertas, o estuviera en horario de descanso. Cabalgué a rienda suelta por todo el distrito, el viento azotándome el rostro, hasta que vi la muralla y tuve que girar hacia la izquierda. Sin disminuir la velocidad, fui bordeándola, para luego introducirme en una de las tantas callejas. Las reclutas del altercado en mis tiempos de cadete, solían comparar aquel frenesí de libertad y plenitud con una buena galopada en la cama. Infinitas veces me instaron a probar la dulce tentación de retener otra clase de semental entre mis piernas, haciéndome sórdidas observaciones sobre Moblit o Erwin. Como fuera, no podía relacionarlo con algo que ignoraba, pero si la sensación era igual de maravillosa, pensé, quizás valía la pena vivir la experiencia… Vivir… Si acaso regresaba…

—¡Cuidado, idiota! —me gritó un hombre, acompañado de su familia, sacándome del ensueño. A duras penas logré apartar el caballo antes de que pudiese cocearlos, deteniéndome a escasa distancia de ellos— ¡Tenías que ser tú, por supuesto, debí haberlo imaginado!

—¿Nile? —la sorpresa me hizo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente. Reconocí el semblante hosco del antiguo compañero de Erwin durante el reclutamiento. Vestía orgulloso el uniforme de la Gendarmería, el brazo izquierdo enlazaba el de la dama que iba a su lado y con el derecho, sostenía un niño encantador. Ya que no iba solo, preferí mostrarme agradable. Sosegué a mi cabalgadura dándole unos toquecitos en el cuello y me incliné hacia adelante, saludándoles— Lo siento, por favor, acepten mis disculpas.

—Marie, es Hange Zoë. Pertenecía a nuestra facción de reclutas, ahora forma parte de la Legión, como puedes ver —me presentó de mala gana—. Sin embargo, sigue tan o más desquiciada que antes.

—Y tú eres todo un caballero, Dok —le respondí con una sonrisa incisiva—, tampoco has cambiado mucho.

—¡Nile, qué descortés! —la muchacha frunció el ceño e hizo una graciosa inclinación. No sólo era hermosa, también había recibido la educación propia de la clase media con posibilidades. Lógico que alguien como Erwin Smith terminara sintiéndose atraído por ella— Perdone, ya debe conocerlo. Se muestra impertinente, pero en cambio, es un magnífico padre y buen esposo.

Él gruñó ante la observación, luego de unos segundos alzó la vista y me miró fijamente.

—No sé si eres la persona indicada para hacerle llegar un mensaje —volvió a gruñir; noté que se hallaba incómodo al estar presente su compañera—…, pero dile a Erwin que no le guardo rencor. Puede confiar en mí si algo le acontece.

—De acuerdo —asentí—, le comunicaré tus palabras.

El bebé despertó, poniéndose a llorar. Marie hizo el intento de tomarlo en sus brazos, pero Nile prefirió mantener al niño consigo y despedirse, llevándolo a contemplar la fuente de la plaza. Sentí que halaban suavemente las riendas.

—Eh, señorita Hange, ¿cómo está él? —me preguntó ansiosa, mirando a su esposo—. Por favor, dígale que…

La forma en que lo preguntó me había puesto sobre aviso. "Él", no su nombre, no "el capitán" y aquel tono de quien ya le conocía íntimamente… Si antes me sentí nerviosa, después de oírla iba a estarlo más.

—Dígale que lo recuerdo —y corrió para unirse a Nile junto al surtidor.

Espoleé mi caballo volviéndoles la espalda, y queriendo alejarme rápidamente de allí, hice que corriera desbocado hasta llegar al cuartel. Desmonté a escasos centímetros de la puerta del establo, y conduje al pobre animal hasta su lecho de heno. Al día siguiente debía estar fresco para la expedición, era conveniente que reposara la mayor cantidad de horas posibles y alimentarlo bien. Mientras le daba una ración de comida, la imagen de aquella chica se mantuvo estática en mi pensamiento.

—"Su memoria todavía la perturba ¿Quién asegura que no le suceda lo mismo a él? _**"…entonces, yo estaba completamente prendado o al menos, creía estarlo… estuve a punto de cometer otro error cuando aquel día en la biblioteca…"**_" —recordé sus palabras cuando fue a disculparse—. "Erwin Smith; eres el hombre más bravo que conozco, pero un verdadero cobarde cuando sientes que el amor te gana la pelea."


	4. Otros puntos de vista

_**Otros puntos de vista**_

Elevé los ojos al firmamento y a cuanto estaba por venir, al tiempo que la puerta de la muralla subía. "Por favor, permíteme regresar con vida", fue mi único pensamiento y la luz me cegó. Los nuevos reclutas callaron sus fanfarronadas, expectantes por el amplio universo que se veía del otro lado. Un verde insólito se ofreció tentador, incitándonos a cabalgar hacia lo desconocido.

Mi posición quedaba prácticamente en el centro, algunos pasos detrás de Erwin, y a la izquierda de Moblit. El caballo resopló, molesto y nervioso, al sentir que le presionaba el bocado con las riendas. Revisé frenética el equipo, asegurándome de no excluir nada.

—¡Mis gafas, olvidé mis gafas!

—Las tiene puestas, Hanji-san —suspiró Moblit, apegando su cabalgadura—. Y es la quinta vez que repasa el módulo.

—¡Falta una cuchilla! Juraría que las coloqué todas…

—No sé cómo logró introducir dos en el espacio de una, pero lo hizo —arriesgándose a ser amonestado por Erwin o el comandante, se atrevió a librar una batalla contra mi depósito, consiguiendo sacar la hoja—. Por favor, líder de escuadrón, contrólese.

—Gracias, Moblit —devolví la cuchilla al sitio que le correspondía, justo a tiempo de oír la voz temblorosa de Keith Shadis oficializando la expedición. Instigamos las bestias, pero en mi ansiedad, hinqué demasiado las espuelas y el animal salió desprendido, rompiendo la formación. Terminamos delante de Erwin, luego de golpear su caballo…, y pisándole los talones al propio comandante.

—¡Hanji! —no pudo evitar gritarme, luego aquello iba a sentar un precedente. Muchas veces me adelantaría sin que pudiese impedirlo— ¡Regresa a tu puesto!

Habiéndonos adentrado en el bosque, se me hacía cada vez más difícil volver atrás. Quedé a la ofensiva, junto a Mike y Erwin; Moblit finalmente me alcanzó, ganándose una mirada furiosa del segundo. Era obvio que de cierto modo podía escurrir el bulto respecto a mí, pero no se mostraría tolerante con él. Pese a todo, siquiera pudo amonestarlo…

—¡Dos a la vista! —rugió Erwin, adelantándose hasta llegar junto al comandante.

Shadis asintió y al momento hizo el gesto para dividir el grupo, creando una maniobra de distracción. Antes de apartarme del resto, logré divisar las formidables moles de diez metros. Un escalofrío me recorrió el espinazo, ni bien el comandante dio la orden para usar el equipo de maniobras, temí enredar los cables y dudé al oprimir el dispositivo.

—¡Líder de escuadrón! ¡Estamos rodeando a uno de los especímenes! —gritó Moblit, alertándome— ¡No puede vacilar ahora!

Su voz fue cuanto necesitaba para volver a la realidad. Todavía con las manos temblorosas, aferré las empuñaduras, mientras lanzaba los garfios contra el árbol más próximo. Acto seguido, monté las cuchillas.

—¡Al titán de la izquierda! —dije, balanceándome en dirección al monstruo. Los primeros en seguirme fueron Moblit y Nifa.

Keiji y Abel se mecieron delante del coloso para buscar su atención, mientras, Nifa arrojaba los garfios contra el cuello y le ponía el pie sobre el hombro, con tan mal tino, que resbaló. Vimos la mano pronta del titán sostener a mi subordinada y llevarla a su boca. El solo espectáculo de ver como ensalivaba su cabello, fue suficiente para hacernos imaginar lo que vendría después. Menospreciando el riesgo, Moblit se lanzó a cortar el brazo, haciéndolo con increíble precisión. Sin pensarlo dos veces me proyecté a darle al monstruo el tajo en la nuca, mientras él rescataba a una Nifa llorosa, llevándola hacia la copa del árbol cercano.

—¡¿Qué diablos…?! —al parecer, la incisión fue tan profunda que las cuchillas toparon con algo duro, presumiblemente la columna vertebral. Terminé derribando mi primer titán, pero a cambio llevaba dos hojas menos.

—¡Líder de escuadrón! ¿Está bien? —oí vocear a Moblit desde su puesto en el árbol. Contesté afirmativamente, disponiéndome a ir con la tropa.

—¡Hanji, cuidado! —otra voz, más gruesa e indiscutiblemente alarmada, hizo que me volviera, y el terror congeló mis huesos. Otro par de titanes, aparecidos de no se sabe dónde, venían hacia mí. Antes de que la maniobra llevada a cabo por mi escuadra pudiera tener efecto, y Moblit sacarme del campo, la mano del espécimen fue más rápida. Una sensación de asfixia comenzó a invadirme, al sentir la opresión de aquellos dedos imponentes.

—¡Erwin, ocúpate del que va a besar a tu novia! —le soltó Flagon, en el peor momento para digerir un chiste— ¡Vamos por el otro, Mike!

—¡Hanji-san, resista, por favor! ¡Acabaré con él! —la desesperación de mi compañero provocó que al rebanar la nuca de la mole, sus hojas cruzaran con las del capitán. Observé los pedazos metálicos salir despedidos por el aire, cuando me vi cayendo precipitosamente al suelo. Cerré los ojos por instinto, exhalando todo el aire tras la caída y sufriendo una repentina punzada en el bajo de la espalda. La palma del titán sirvió de amortiguador para evitar golpes mayores en mi organismo.

Parpadeé, la tierra levantada era tanta, que incluso llegó a colarse dentro del cristal de mis gafas. Todo lo que noté fue un brillo deslumbrante, a pesar de la molestia del polvo, y mi cuerpo se hallaba libre de la improvisada jaula de carne.

—Rápido —fue lo único que atinó Erwin a decirme, había seccionado los dedos con maestría de cirujano, usando tan sólo la mitad de las hojas que aún sostenían las empuñaduras. Bien pronto Moblit me ayudó a ponerme en pie y de inmediato, ambos silbaron a los caballos. Sin más retardo, accedimos a las ramas de un árbol milenario. El resto de los grupos se veía en la distancia, lidiando con el último ejemplar que divisaran. A nuestro alrededor, abajo, la hierba era de un vivo color escarlata y estaba regada por tramos de vísceras y cuerpos mutilados. Reconocí los restos de tres regulares de la quinta escuadra, menores que yo en edad. No pude ocultar una lágrima por ellos, quizás el único tributo sincero que recibirían, si como tantos, carecían de familia. Dicen que las lágrimas inocentes de una mujer pueden atemperar el corazón de los hombres…

—Líder de escuadrón, debe ser fuerte —susurró Moblit, colocando su mano afable sobre mi hombro.

—Hanji lo es —oírle decir aquello a Erwin, hizo que me mordiera el labio inferior. No dejaba de agradecerle por su ayuda, sin embargo, rehusé a que me despeinara el moño con una caricia, prefiriendo acercarme a Moblit. Bien sabía cuan férrea estaba siendo mi voluntad respecto a su conciencia y estúpido recelo.

Tan pocos minutos parecieron horas, desde que llamaron a las cabalgaduras hasta verlas aparecer al galope. Cayó el monstruo a lo lejos, fulminado por las hojas del comandante, quien de inmediato decretaba la retirada hacia el cuartel. Al unirnos de vuelta, Keith Shadis nos llamó a contar sin detener la marcha.

—¡Líder del Cuarto Escuadrón, Hange Zoë! ¡Sub-líder Moblit Berner! ¡Ni piensen que por haber eliminado a esos dos engendros se librarán del castigo! —vociferó— ¡Quebrar la formación va contra la normativa militar!

Apenas llegamos al recinto, el comandante hizo valer su palabra y terminó amarrándonos a un poste del área de entrenamiento. Allí tuvimos que pasar el día bajo el sol, teniendo la compañía del otro como único alivio.

Posteriormente al hecho, pasé meses discutiendo con los líderes de escuadrón porque ninguno, descontando a Erwin, quería marchar conmigo a las excursiones fuera de la muralla. Después de las primeras salidas, vencido el pánico y deplorando los sacrificios de muchos compañeros que cayeron, despertó mi adrenalina y el afán del exterminio de aquella raza maldita. Conquisté una reputación de chiflada que todavía me persigue, debido al atrevimiento de ir en primera línea; por esa causa los demás líderes decidieron que mis arrebatos y entusiasmo los conducirían a una muerte segura. Pese a todo, les di motivo para que no prescindieran de mis habilidades, cuando logré matar solita unos cuantos titanes. Aunque todavía no me permitían experimentar a mis anchas, logré mostrar a quienes me siguieron la importancia del estudio y la búsqueda del conocimiento. Nos fuimos diferenciando un poco al resto de los batallones, ganándonos el título de la "Escuadra Suicida"; pues lo que consiguiéramos averiguar sobre los titanes había que aprovecharlo al máximo.

Entonces llegó ese día…, yo misma lo nombré el "de la revelación". Una partida como tantas otras; no obstante, algo en mi fuero interno me habló del cambio, quizás por instinto. Consecutivamente, mientras esperaba el alza de la puerta, repensé en lo único que conservó y aún conserva, mi mente lejos de Erwin; la investigación. Esa necesidad de ir adelante sin mirar los riesgos que pueda traerte, y el consecuente placer de soltar el pellejo, buscando soluciones a los tropiezos. La dichosa red que inventara, se hallaba todavía en "fase de prueba" y sin utilizarse con un titán real. Deseando aplastar a base de lógica a los burócratas de los altos mandos, gasté saliva explicándole mis razones…, determinaron que si los continuaba aburriendo, se limitarían a tirarla en un rincón para que se oxidase. Acudí a quejarme con el comandante Shadis y lo único que conseguí fue, luego de presentarme repetidas veces, el rumor de intentar sonsacarlo.

—Eso es lo que obtengo por valerme del cerebro —farfullé, escuchándolo gritar la orden para salir al galope—. Apuesto que todo sería más fácil si realmente usara el "viejo método" para ganar las cosas.

—¿El viejo método, líder de escuadrón? —Moblit espoleó su caballo, manteniéndose a mi lado. Abel y Keiji venían detrás, Nifa en el centro del grupo— ¿Alguna táctica rudimentaria para someter a los titanes?

—Bueno, si éstos cayeran víctimas de la seducción, preferiría utilizarlo con ellos y no malgastarlo en viejos lujuriosos. Al menos, las investigaciones avanzarían —mascullé, bastante decepcionada. Comenzábamos a introducirnos en el tupido matorral que aún permanecía inexplorado y agudicé los sentidos. Pronto darían el aviso para separarnos del resto de la comitiva.

—¡¿S-seducir a los titanes?! ¿Adónde quiere llegar? —oí quejarse a Moblit. Por un segundo, Erwin, Mike y Nanaba me observaron por encima del hombro, pero volvieron a sus posiciones. Los dos últimos hicieron un gesto negativo con la cabeza en perfecta coordinación.

—¡Mensajeros, atentos! ¡Entrando a la zona desconocida! ¡Líderes de escuadrón, alisten sus grupos! —tronó el comandante e hizo la señal estipulada— ¡Titanes de tres y siete metros a la izquierda! ¡Titanes de siete y uno de diez a la derecha! ¡Separación en orden, prestos al ataque! ¡Usen el equipo tridimensional!

Cogiendo rumbo a la izquierda, nos alejamos de la partida, como se había establecido. Repentinamente, conté delante unos cinco monstruos de tres metros y uno de siete.

—¡Yaaaay, Moblit! ¡Observa qué belleza de titán viene directo a caernos encima! —le sonreí, indicándole al mayor de todos, para luego volverme hacia nuestros compañeros— ¡Nifa, Keiji y Abel! ¡Vayan por los de tres!

—¡Entendido! —pude ver la destreza con que se movieron entre los árboles y me sentí orgullosa de mi pequeña escuadra—.

Podría ser de siete metros y bastante gesticuloso, agitaba las manos a diestra y siniestra, pero mi sublíder se las arregló para rodear su cuello usando los cables del equipo. Aprovechó una ligera pausa y sin darme tiempo de cortar, él se adelantaba haciendo una muesca perfecta en la nuca del monstruo. La formidable mole cayó abatida, levantando una gran nube de polvo, mezclado con tierra seca.

—¡Moblit! ¡Siquiera me dejaste acercarme! —le reproché, aunque sin poder ocultarle mi admiración por la desenvoltura que adquiría su técnica, fruto de largo entrenamiento— ¡A este paso, creerán que su líder no es capaz de batallar sola contra uno!

Sin dejarlo replicar, fui en ayuda de los tres miembros de mi tropa. Nifa y Abel se habían sincronizado como un mecanismo de relojería, permitiendo con sus maniobras de distracción que Keiji diera en el blanco, rebanando el pedazo de cogote de otros dos de tres metros…, e iban para un tercero. Mi adrenalina se rebeló contra la posibilidad de quedarme sin usar las cuchillas. Indiqué a Moblit que se ocupara del cuarto, para ir contra el último.

Lanzándome hacia delante, no preví que un titán de cinco metros saliera casi de la nada, oculto por un árbol y se adelantara al de tres. Me vi casi en su boca, teniendo apenas el tiempo necesario para girar a un costado y evadirlo.

—¡Líder de escuadrón! ¡¿Qué hace?! —la voz de mi compañero retumbó en la maleza.

El maldito espécimen siguió mi desplazamiento, capturando uno de los cables, zarandeándome peligrosamente.

—¡Moblit, olvídate de mí! ¡Es una orden! —le grité lo más violenta que pude, al verlo desconcentrarse por un momento en su propio ataque. Buen soldado al fin, volvió de inmediato a su lucha y yo me di al empeño de restituir mi equilibrio. Desclavé el garfio libre, para volver a lanzarlo contra el hombro del titán. Fracciones de segundo, eso tenía para colocarme junto a su nuca y ponerle fin. La sangre me salpicó por entero el rostro, nublándome prácticamente la visión…, pero sentí el cable aflojarse. La bestia se derribó sobre la hierba y acabé retirándome hacia la copa de un arbusto.

—¡Oh, vaya, no me acordaba de ti! —al frotar los cristales de las gafas con el brazo, noté la presencia del pequeño de tres metros, que intentaba hacerme caer. Inesperadamente, descubrí algo en sus ojos que no podía explicar…, como si tratara de reconocer en mí a otra persona. Su boca produjo entonces algo parecido a un sollozo.

El grupo, ya libre del resto de los monstruos, se dispuso a reunirse conmigo. La orden fue rotunda.

—¡No se acerquen, déjenlo vivir! ¡Rodéenlo! —Keiji me observó dudoso, pero no cuestionaron más que con las miradas aquella nueva decisión. Moblit, por supuesto, buscó la manera de llegar a mi lado, y una respuesta a tan inusitado arbitraje— ¡Mira, este ejemplar tiene algo extraño!

—Hanji-san, ¿qué pretende que hagamos con él? —preguntó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Por más que luzca especial, no podemos llevárnoslo como si fuera un regalo.

—¡Oh, eso sería magnífico! —reí frenéticamente, imaginando que se lo presentaba a Shadis, como si de una mascota se tratara. Llegó entonces el momento de ponerse a cavilar— Incluso no parece tan agresivo…

—¡Pero está intentando arrojarlos del árbol! —repuso Nifa, contemplando la escena, todavía nerviosa.

—Y por lo visto, trata de morder aunque no los alcanza —indicó Abel, señalándolo con una de sus cuchillas.

—¡Líder de escuadrón, es imposible retenerlo! ¡Además, ya debemos enviar a Keiji de mensajero y unirnos a los demás! —protestó Moblit, intentando hacerme razonar— ¿Cómo reaccionará el comandante, al verlo?

—Perderemos una oportunidad única, si hubiesen aprobado la red, esto podría significar el descubrimiento de algo nuevo —suspiré, frustrada. Aún me apegaba mucho a las reglas, y no podía exponerme tampoco a la corte marcial por lo que sería considerado un despropósito—. Sea, déjenme terminarlo yo.

La facilidad con que hundí ambas hojas, al punto que no sólo trocé su cerviz, sino también la cabeza, me propició una sensación de vacío que jamás había experimentado. Verla caer a mis pies, incitó mi furia y desencanto, al saberme atada a las órdenes superiores. Debí contener el llanto y como único desahogo, le propiné un soberano puntapié. Mi sorpresa no tuvo límites cuando la vi salir disparada igual que cualquier balón.

—"¡Es liviana! ¡Imposible…! ¿Ocurrirá solamente con este titán o será una característica general? Bueno, si lo analizamos usando la lógica, esos grandes cuerpos no debían ser capaces de pararse y moverse, siendo pesados" —una luz nueva, como regalo a mis esfuerzos, iluminó el camino que debía seguir en lo adelante. Aparté suave a Moblit, que intentaba calmarme, poniéndome las manos en los hombros y dispuse con la voz temblorosa por la emoción del hallazgo—. Keiji, adelántate e informa al comandante Shadis que todos los monstruos fueron exterminados y no hay bajas en el grupo.

Éste asintió y a mi orden, volvimos a las cabalgaduras. Por vez primera consentí a Moblit que me ayudara a subir a la montura y sonreí al gesto de retenerme tiernamente la mano. Siquiera me preocupó que Abel y Nifa intercambiaran una mirada conspirativa.

—"No es el odio acérrimo el sendero que nos conducirá a la victoria. Puede que todo sea una visión romántica de mi parte, sin embargo, quiero intentarlo" —esos pensamientos me inundaban la mente, según iba cabalgando a rienda suelta. No paré de analizar detalles y situaciones hasta que nos unimos a la tropa.

Incluso de regreso al claro donde establecimos el cuartel, todavía me hallaba enfrascada en los razonamientos, cuando sucedió algo muy gracioso. Luego de abandonar mi cabalgadura y dejarla con Moblit, vi a Erwin acercarse, comedido y grave. Antes de que intentara preguntarme la causa de tanta reflexión, abandoné mi anterior postura de ignorarlo, para sonreírle con el alma en la mano.

—¡Erwin! ¿Sabes qué? —teniéndolo de frente, me alcé las gafas para mirarlo a los ojos— Las cosas hay que verlas desde una perspectiva distinta —y añadí con el tono íntimo y sugerente de una mujer convencida—… No siempre lo que vemos, es lo que de verdad es…

Quedó estático, por un momento sostuvimos un duelo de miradas equivalente a la tensa acometida de dos personas que desean matarse o fundir sus cuerpos en el sitio. Él no dijo nada, permitiéndome ser la primera en romper aquel magnetismo, dado por el simple hecho de una frase, que podía llevar implícita el doble sentido.

—Hablo de los titanes, Erwin —aclaré, lanzando una carcajada—. Solo espera y verás lo que soy capaz de lograr.

—De acuerdo, apuesto que merecerá la pena —observó visiblemente intrigado cómo de buenas a primeras me alejaba, pero conseguí oírle comentar para sí—. Hanji…, continúas siendo un profundo misterio, y siempre serás un peligro.

Retornamos al interior de las murallas y se nos permitió un descanso. Por supuesto, esa palabra no existía para mí, menos aún si empezaba a tener ideas nuevas respecto a las investigaciones. Tampoco lo hubo para mi buen Moblit, que llegaba a preocuparme con sus visitas, cada vez más frecuentes, a los sitios donde se vendían bebidas alcohólicas.

Esa noche hallé la puerta del arsenal sin el seguro puesto. Alce mi guardia, e hice una entrada sigilosa al cuarto de armas, alguien podía estar allí robando algún equipo. Lo que vi me sorprendió al extremo; lejos de una conspiración para hurtar choqué con el quejumbroso escenario que presentaba Moblit, tendido sobre la escribanía y sosteniendo la cantimplora, presuntamente llena de alcohol. Al oír mis pasos, levantó sin ánimo la cabeza, para observarme resignado. Entre su pecho y la superficie de madera, se divisaban algunas hojas de papel en franco desorden; la pluma con que solía dibujar había sido partida a la mitad con fuerza y arrojada al piso. Sólo cuando estuve junto a él, terminó de incorporarse, lentamente, permitiendo ver el dibujo.

—Estás idealizándome —sonreí consternada. Verlo así me afligía, sufriendo por algo quimérico ajeno a su fuerte voluntad—. Dios, Moblit, estas gafas carecen de aumento ¿y me ves tales ojazos?

—TIENE esos ojazos, Hanji-san. Bellos, expresivos, únicos —alzó la mirada, observándome con los suyos, melancólicos y rojos de tanto beber—. Contrario a lo que piense, no pasan inadvertidos entre los reclutas; como tampoco sus labios, o ese carácter indomable.

—¿Qué intentas hacer? Es inútil que trates de embriagarte, cuando posees un alto grado de tolerancia a la bebida —resolví mostrarme severa, frunciendo el ceño y poniendo los brazos en jarras— ¿No deberías irte a la cama?

—Terminaba de contabilizar los tanques y escribir los reportes —dijo, inclinándose hacia atrás en la silla, a la vez que pasaba sus manos por el rostro, intentando recuperarse. Por un instante, creí que perdería el equilibrio con aquel asiento en dos patas y se caería de espaldas—. Luego pensé en cierta persona y no conseguí aguantar la tentación de darle mejor uso a esta hoja. Quizás sea lo único que me quede si continúa exponiéndose al peligro.

—Moblit, eres un encanto y verdaderamente me complace mucho ser tu fuente de inspiración —triste al sentirme incapaz de consolarlo, no de la forma que él necesitaba, me limité a pasar los dedos sutilmente por su cabello—. Lamento darte tantas preocupaciones.

—Dijo que hablaríamos luego de regresar vivos de la primera expedición. Llevamos varias salidas al exterior y respeté su silencio —hizo una pausa y preguntó, sondeándome con la mirada—. No lo ha olvidado, ¿verdad?

—Estaría mintiendo si te digo que sí, tan sólo por ganar más tiempo —colocándome a su lado, me recosté al escritorio y emití un suspiro—. Duele verte así, pero nada puedo hacer, excepto pedirte que sigas preservando mi espalda y considerándome tu amiga… Entregué mi corazón al avance de la humanidad, no a un hombre en específico. Y eso lo supe después de aquel…

—En tanto, Hanji-san está marchitándose aunque no lo note —quedó pensativo, luego volvió a mirarme desde su perspectiva inferior, sentado en la silla. Maldita ironía del porvenir, que siempre recordaba su postura con respecto a mí. Sin embargo, dejando la cadena de mando atrás, yo era incapaz de considerarlo así—. Quiero ayudarle a recobrar el ímpetu natural que la distingue y admiro, aunque termine matándome. No intentaré someter su libertad, ni dominar ese brío con una promesa de compromiso que, conociéndola, siquiera le aceptaría a él.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que me pides, Moblit? No pretendas arrastrarme a semejante infierno ¡Sería una sombra en tu vida! —no sé qué me horrorizó más, si escucharlo tan dispuesto o saberme capaz de permitir su holocausto, de seguir confundida con mis sentimientos— ¡¿Cómo puedes suponer que aceptaré destruir tu dignidad?! El bien más preciado de un hombre es el orgullo, y lo respetaré, así me cueste perderte como amigo.

—Si mi orgullo vale tanto para Hanji-san, más razón para dejarlo en sus manos. La vida no es más que el arte de dar para recibir. Algunos carecen del don, por eso fracasan; pero mi corazón está dispuesto al sacrificio y triunfaré ¡Oh, no soy un espécimen raro para que me observe así!

—De repente creo que te has convertido en uno, déjame verte más de cerca —me incliné para tomar su rostro con ambas manos, era innegable que aquellas facciones varoniles me atraían tanto como el resto del cuerpo. Sobre todo, porque su aura de virilidad conservaba un aire infantil adorable. Curiosa, pasé mi dedo pulgar sobre sus labios húmedos de alcohol. Me pregunté cómo se sentiría besarlo y cuál sería la respuesta. Él se ruborizó, a la expectativa; y tragó en seco, esperando—…, pero voy a resistir la tentación de experimentar, hasta que me asegure de cuán positivo llegaría a ser el resultado.

—El tiempo es la mejor cura para las heridas; nadie se muere de amor y usted menos, casi puedo asegurarlo. No lo olvide nunca, si así lo quiere, pero entrégueme su amor a mí —retrocedí un poco, al verlo incorporarse de improviso, llegando casi a sentarme sobre la escribanía. No estaba familiarizada con la ofensiva de un hombre ocupando mi espacio personal y estuve a punto de golpearlo, cuando sentí que hacía lo mismo que yo minutos antes. Tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, me besó en la frente casi con veneración, para después apartarse, considerado.

—Santo cielo, Moblit, y-ya ni sabes lo que dices —aparté la mirada y llevando mi mano donde había puesto el beso, consideré que su mal no tenía remedio—. Evítame sacudirte, ve a dormir o mañana sabrás lo que es una líder fastidiosa.

Erwin comenzaba a "cocinar" su nueva estrategia a larga distancia y mientras, yo estuve dedicándome casi a tiempo completo a la investigación e ideando posibles armas. Por desgracia, no podía evitar el papeleo y me las vi de mensajera cada vez que el comandante necesitaba hacer llegar un informe al capitán. Aquel atardecer en específico, llevaba unos aburridos resúmenes a la oficina de Erwin, cuando me detuve ante la puerta semiabierta y sorprendí una conversación bastante inusual entre él y Mike.

—El comandante Shadis rechazó la propuesta —sonreí vengativa y pensé, "ahí tienes, ya sabes cómo se siente"—. Me ha dicho con todas sus letras que la use cuando alcance su rango.

—Humph, en mi opinión, no demorará mucho para que suceda. Los resultados han sido fatales y el Cuerpo seguirá menguando —Mike sonaba categórico, luego se tornó considerado—. Lamento mucho tu frustración, Erwin.

—Para nada, insistiré —volvió a oírse optimista—. En algún momento, la presión lo hará ceder.

—¿Insistirás también… con ella? —el tono de Mike se mudó a uno más bajo y grave— Tengo muy buen olfato para esas cosas y digo que huelo cortejo avanzado. Moblit sabe lo que busca, está resuelto a ganarla. Tú decidirás qué hacer, pero no es justo que siga tan confundida. Eso le hará mucho daño, a la larga.

—¿Por qué siempre me veo en el medio del triángulo? Antes fue Nile, ahora el sub líder del cuarto escuadrón.

—Me pregunto si renunciarás otra vez —hubo un ligero sonido, como si alguien husmeara dentro de la estancia—. No huelo tus propósitos, sin embargo, existe un lazo bastante sólido entre ambos. Eso es innegable.

—Hoy estás pródigo en palabras —escuché a Erwin suspirar— ¿Por qué te has vuelto mi consejero de repente?

—Hablo sólo cuando la ocasión lo requiere. Me considero tu mejor amigo, por encima de subordinado. Además, te llevo años de experiencia —respondió Mike, categórico—. Y qué te digo, le tomé cariño a la chica desde que tuvo aquel desagradable incidente… Hmph, ni debí mencionarlo.

—¿Qué incidente? —preguntó sereno. A juzgar por su tono de voz, trataba de no parecer demasiado indiscreto.

—Ahora seré conocido por chismoso. En fin, si ayuda en algo a que la entiendas mejor y dejes atrás el maldito pasado —fue Mike quien suspiró esta vez—, vale la pena contártelo.

Escuché con vergüenza el relato, vivido en carne propia, desde el punto de vista de Zacharius. Agradecí sinceramente que fuera tan respetuoso conmigo y apoyara mi condición de víctima. Quizás la simpatía viniera dada porque su querida Nanaba también soportó vejaciones de quienes la consideraban un chico.

No podía ver el rostro de Erwin, y él era de los que se cortaban de siquiera hacer un sonido para negar o asentir. Esperé un poco más, intentando luchar contra la mortificación que me producía saber aquella historia en sus manos; sólo por enterarme del resultado.

—Para mí, era mejor un titán que Marie. Al final, probablemente hubiera terminado hiriéndola sin remedio —dijo categórico, luego suavizó el tono—…, así ha sucedido con ella. Y como bien acabas de contarme, ya tuvo demasiado.

—Hange no es Marie, pertenece a la Legión y te seguiría hasta el mismísimo infierno si lo permites… O hasta la boca de un titán, si el destino se muestra desfavorable. Esa clase de mujeres son temerarias cuando se apasionan.

—Tanto peor, cargaría en mi conciencia el peso de una mala decisión, si cualquiera de los dos llegara a morir en la próxima salida… Habiendo perdido a tantos compañeros valiosos, y no concibo la idea de verla caer…

—Eso no es más que una excusa para continuar dando vueltas en círculo y escaparte de la responsabilidad que tendrías con ella. Siempre confío en tus decisiones, incluso te apoyé cuando resolviste apartarte de Marie, pero esta vez —gruñó su amigo, al parecer cansado de ofrecer argumentos—… Disculpa, estoy a punto de favorecer a Moblit. Ahora, voy a encontrarme con Nanaba, el cielo me libre de perder el tiempo.

—¡Espera, Mike! —Zacharius debió volverse, pues los pasos que iban hacia la puerta dejaron de oírse— ¿Y Hange? Lo más importante, ¿a quién corresponde?

—Hmph, creo que ahora mismo es un mar de dudas, si bien la inseguridad es producto de su buen juicio. Eres un hombre intuitivo, sabes la respuesta —imaginé la sonrisa irónica de Mike, luego escuché su voz calma pero tajante—. Con todo, siendo quien más se daña, no quiere lacerar a nadie. Moblit la colma de atenciones y ella le ignora, ¿cuánto más lo hará, si está sosteniéndose de un clavo hirviendo?

Los papeles cayeron de mis manos, desparramándose por completo en el suelo. Conteniendo el aliento los recogí precipitadamente y los sostuve contra el pecho. Ni de juego debían advertir mi presencia; incorporándome, retrocedí el camino andado tan sigilosa como pude. Caminé dando vueltas por los distintos corredores, buscando calmarme. Había temblado muy escasas ocasiones, por motivos ajenos al corazón. El rostro se me llenó de un sudor frío y el peso de la responsabilidad, como de las futuras decisiones a tomar, me hizo sucumbir en pie. Vi las tres murallas desplomarse una tras otra sobre mí, bastándome un segundo para entender que me había vuelto el objetivo de dos intereses opuestos.

Hasta entonces, y aunque las respetuosas declaraciones fueran siempre rechazadas por mí, Moblit no había escondido el fervor que lo motivaba. Era un libro abierto, dispuesto a morir por alcanzar una dicha efímera que no sabíamos cuánto duraría por causa de los titanes ¿Pero, Erwin Smith? ¿Creía siquiera en el amor? Las veces que conseguimos estar más cerca, únicamente se mostraba cordial; hasta podía sentirme dichosa por ganarle más sonrisas y rubores, de las que ninguna chica le pudo robar ¿Y en qué acabó todo? Un maldito delirio. Luego de la confesión sobre Marie, juzgué que si la había amado seriamente, no debió de haber consentido aquella entrega, por más que le insistiera. Ni tampoco hablarle de modo tan insensible a Mike; "era mejor un titán que Marie". Aunque comprendiera la meta de Erwin, todo me pareció demasiado cruel ¿Qué guardaría para mí, entonces, suponiendo que cambiara de opinión?

El miedo a ser utilizada por causa de un amor platónico, que de la noche a la mañana supuestamente escondía una base real, hizo que reconsiderara mis opciones ¿No había expresado antes que una relación sería un error? Me volví aún más desconfiada respecto a su interés. No, no sería el juguete ni el trofeo de ninguno de los dos. Y en cuanto a Erwin, nunca le iba a dar el gusto de cambiarme por un titán, si acaso…, lo cambiaría a él por uno.

—¡Líder de Escuadrón, Hange Zoë! Ha pasado ya cinco veces por esta misma galería, con ese aspecto de genio frustrada —la voz del comandante Keith Shadis me sobresaltó— ¿Aún no le entrega los informes al capitán Smith? ¡¿Es que se recreó haciendo sus locos experimentos?!

—¡En lo absoluto, comandante! —Del todo ruborizada, pasé los escritos para el brazo izquierdo, cuadrándome ante él y haciendo el saludo.

—Pues acabe de cumplir lo que se le ordenó —dijo, suavizando el tono. Me había quedado contemplándolo abstraída, e intentaba descifrar la historia oculta en sus ojos ¿Sería que un hombre tan férreo de carácter y espíritu tampoco logró escapar al amor no correspondido? ¿Esa mujer, se habría burlado de él? Debió ser algo terrible, para haberlo dejado sin la capacidad de sonreír— ¡¿Y ahora qué pasa?! ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—¿Eh? ¡Oh, no! ¡Me gusta su personalidad, señor! —Cualquier locura dicha, iba a ser mejor que confesarle por dónde iban mis pensamientos— ¡Disculpe la franqueza, comandante!

—Usted…, usted… ¡Preste más atención a lo que se le ordena y no al innegable atractivo de los superiores!

—¡Lo siento, señor! —volví a saludarlo y me apremió a desaparecer de su vista con un áspero "¡Continúe!"

Rehíce todo el camino, dándome ánimos y endureciendo el corazón ¿No llevaba conmigo las alas de la libertad? Sin faltar a las responsabilidades, ni obviar la cadena de mando, expandiría mis vuelos. Hange Zoë iba a establecer sus propias murallas y convertirse en una mujer a respetar. Con esos pensamientos, crucé el umbral de la habitación donde Erwin esperaba por los informes. Aunque vi la pregunta en sus ojos cuando avanzó hacia mí, le devolví una mirada impasible y abandoné los documentos en sus brazos. Hice el saludo correspondiente, para después retirarme solemne y sin darle tiempo a cuestionar nada. Cuando me hallaba a una distancia prudencial de su despacho, suspiré de puro alivio.

Sin otra cosa por hacer, me dirigí a la nueva estancia con biblioteca que me asignaran cuando ascendí a líder. Había empezado a confeccionarme una lista de nuevos objetivos. El ser independiente, segura de mí misma, sin temor a exponer las emociones y mostrarme femenina a pesar de la salvaje naturaleza que aún me caracteriza, serían parte de mi actitud e identidad. Capturar un titán, con o sin permiso, apenas viera la oportunidad; obtener logros con cada una de mis investigaciones o a la hora de eliminar a los titanes, vivir a plenitud el delirio y la pasión de mi primera entrega, y no limitarme de ser dichosa, obviando con quien o cuán breve fuera el momento.

Necesitaba de una ducha fría. La premura casi nunca me permitió disfrutar el agua caliente por el sol de la tarde; apenas me alcanzaba el tiempo dadas las obligaciones diarias, y al ser la jefa de un escuadrón, más complejas iban tornándose. Terminé por conformarme, aunque la detestara, con la gélida temperatura que adquiría el agua en las noches. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a recibir una ducha congelada, si así conseguía despejar la mente. Recogí lo necesario para el baño, incluyendo una esencia de sándalo que destilara en cierta ocasión. Fue gracioso toparme con Nanaba y Nifa, quienes advirtiendo el frasco, se detuvieron a observarme como si de repente yo hubiese transmutado en un titán.

—¿Hanji, sándalo?—Nanaba abrió los ojos exageradamente y su expresión cambió a maliciosa— ¿Tú, perfumándote? ¡No!¡ ¿Quién es él?!

—Un tipo bien alto, con personalidad, que se la pasa husmeando a la gente ¿de verdad quieres saberlo? —Puse cara de intriga y los brazos en jarras; al ver su rostro encenderse como brasa, reí a carcajadas— ¡Oh, ese acaloramiento lo dice todo! Se puede ver cuánto te gusta Mike, ¿y aun así le diste largas? Pero no, era una broma.

—Qué bueno saberlo, porque ya formalizamos las cosas. Incluso el comandante Shadis está al tanto —musitó ella, más relajada. Conmigo, Nanaba rara vez diferenciaba la broma de la seriedad—. Te veía siguiendo el mismo atajo con cierto sujeto, pero tus largas parecen superiores a las mías.

—¿Hange-san también está interesada en alguien? —preguntó Nifa con timidez. De pronto, recordé lo fiel que le era a Erwin.

—Sí, y apenas tome la ducha, correré a dormir sobre él ¡Siento un enorme interés en aceptar su calor! —la pobre chica no esperaba semejante declaración. Abrió la boca, dejando caer sus artículos de aseo. Reí de puro gusto. Nanaba hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, dándome por incorregible—. Ella tiene razón, Nifa, ni recuerdo cuánto tiempo llevo sin hacerle caso… a mi lecho.

Había un vapor molesto en el sitio, que se hallaba totalmente vacío. Caía el ocaso pero el agua, lejos de estar gélida, debió calentarse bajo la influencia del tórrido sol, e hizo que mis neuronas se activaran en una ruta peligrosa. Era capaz de cambiar el punto de vista respecto a los titanes, ¿por qué no hacer lo mismo con mis prejuicios románticos? Si desarrollé una madurez científica, que lucharía por acrecentar día tras día, procurándole a la humanidad algún progreso dentro del caos…, también llegaba el momento de volverme lo que muchos no lograron ver. Inconscientemente, hice correr mis manos enjabonadas por el contorno del pecho, deslizándolas a lo largo del cuerpo hasta el vientre. No acompañaría a la parca sin antes hacerme de aquella sabiduría que me faltaba y mi feminidad exigía casi a gritos, pero negándome a conseguirla de un hombre que impusiera su experiencia.

—Medida por medida, recibiré lo mismo que voy a ofrecer —sonreí mordaz al pensar lo excitante de mi decisión, con su imagen ceñida al pensamiento—. Tú y yo lo merecemos, ¿verdad?

El físico nunca lo consideré un problema, conocía mi organismo y aquel eros incipiente que pronto iba a explorar, terminaría convirtiéndolo en arte. Sin embargo, al tratarse de la primera vez, necesitaba la seguridad de ser correspondida en carne y espíritu por alguien que me valorara sin barreras.

Cerré la ducha y luego de vestirme al modo informal, salí de los baños a la galería. Todo el calor quedó atrás, y a pesar de lo cubiertos que se hallaban los pasillos, el molesto aire de la noche siempre conseguía penetrar. Encaminándome al dormitorio, opté por soltar los bártulos sobre mi lecho y seguí adelante, cerrando tras de mí la puerta. Recorrí las galerías maquinalmente, dirigiéndome al recinto acondicionado para los experimentos menores. Una vez dentro, encendí las velas del candelabro que se hallaba en el escritorio y me dispuse a buscar lo que había guardado bajo llave, tras un compartimiento secreto del mueble. Saqué la pequeña caja metálica, poniéndola sobre el secretaire y al abrirla, me di a inspeccionar el contenido.

—Ahora solo resta hacer la infusión y pedir que sea efectiva —suspirando, comencé a separar las pequeñas hojas del tallo—. La ciencia nunca debe apartarse de los métodos tradicionales.

Concentrada en el hervor del té, calculé al vuelo. El proceso de ovulación estaba lejos aún y eso ayudaría al contraceptivo. No iba a descuidarme, corriendo ese riesgo bastante común…

—Si lo hubiese imaginado, te hubiera pedido antes la asistencia —la voz de Nanaba me sobresaltó. Al volverme, la miré como si se tratara de un maestro regañándome. Había descuidado mi percepción del entorno.

—Pudiste hacerlo, después de todo, es parte del conocimiento —musité, retirando el brebaje del fuego y poniéndolo a enfriar sobre la mesa— ¿Qué pasa, Nanaba?

—Estoy de guardia, junto con dos de los tuyos. Me llamó la atención que el laboratorio tuviese actividad nocturna —observándome cavilosa, su pregunta quedó reflejada en los ojos—. Por supuesto, los dejé afuera esperando. Usé la excusa de que te vuelves un diablo cuando interrumpen tu inspiración.

—Nada más cierto —sonreí ladina, mientras apuraba un sorbo del contraceptivo natural— ¿Pudiera contar con tu reserva? Necesito el camino libre, o más bien, el pasillo limpio.

—Hanji… ¿estás completamente segura? —la noté preocupada, con la vista fija en el té, que pronto desaparecería tras un par de sorbos más— ¿No lo harás por despecho, cierto? Escucha… la primera vez, puede ser molesta —titubeó sonrojándose—… Incluso con el que amas, la bendición esperada solo llega tras el dolor, si no sabes lo que haces.

—¿Te soy sincera? Voy a él porque lo deseo. Cuando esa dicha se manifieste, la recibiré de un hombre que si bien teme, no esconde su corazón. Y si teme, su causa únicamente soy yo —deposité el vaso de precipitado en una pequeña tina llena de agua y me di a la tarea de guardar las hierbas. Luego de ponerlo todo en orden, cosa desacostumbrada para mí, alcé la vista hacia Nanaba—. Gracias, de todas formas, por confiarme tu experiencia.

—Solo procuro que no vayas a sentirte mal o arrepentida, luego de dar el paso. Aunque me pareces bastante resuelta —suspiró e hizo algo insólito, dado su carácter severo… Nanaba se inclinó para besarme la frente—. Seguiré con la guardia. Nadie los molestará, descuida.

—Oye, Nana —la llamé antes de que cerrara la puerta y le sonreí, divertida— ¿No es así como él te dice?... Puedes venir cuando necesites de mis artes de bruja.

—Uso un método, pero no me vendrá mal añadir el tuyo —aseguró, devolviéndome su media sonrisa—. Cuando vamos o regresamos de exploración, parece que Mike se acuerda lo cerca que tenemos la muerte, y aprovecha para recordármelo.

—"¿Quién puede ordenarle a la lluvia que pare de caer?" —súbitamente vi un atisbo de esperanza en la relación de Nanaba y Mike. Todavía la parca no le ganaba la cruzada al amor.


	5. Alas de la Libertad

_**Alas de la libertad**_

_****Les alerto, mis lectores, que hay **__**erotismo exacerbado**___

_**en esta parte de la crónica. **__**Si creen que no deben leer,**_

_**absténganse de hacerlo a tiempo**__**. Hange Zoë****_

Tal y como lo había previsto con Nanaba, los pasajes a esas horas de la noche estaban desiertos. No obstante, aquel hondo silencio me sobrecogió mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia mi destino final. Él no era de usar seguros en la puerta, nunca temió la invasión de su espacio por otra persona que no fuera yo; aprovechando su buena voluntad me detuve frente a la hoja, abriéndola con prudencia.

—"Vamos, Hanji, tú puedes" —cautelosa, entré al dormitorio y corrí el pasador. Sin querer darle vueltas a mi determinación, fui hasta el lecho. Sólo tenía un pequeño espacio donde sentarme, lo demás estaba ocupado por su esbelta figura dándome la espalda. Conseguí ajustarme al filón de la cama, inclinándome sobre él.

—Moblit, hazte a un lado —le susurré, a la par que le retiraba el mechón castaño caído sobre su frente. Se volvió con sobresalto.

—¡Hanji-san! ¡¿Qué hace?! —Parpadeó confundido, para después abrir los ojos todo lo que pudo, sin entender el motivo de mi presencia— ¿Le sucede algo?

—Disculpa la tardanza, pero ya estoy aquí —sonreí divertida. Súbitamente lucía tan aterrado que incluso se cubrió más con la manta—. Por favor, Moblit, duermes completamente vestido ¿qué vas a ocultar?

—N-no me dijo nada respecto a encontrarse conmigo…, en mi dormitorio —se incorporó un poco, dejando caer la manta. Volví a sonreírle, buscando calmarlo—. Hanji-san, lo último que deseo es que alguien ponga su reputación en duda al verla entrar.

—Los corredores están bien silenciosos y al ser mi segundo, tu cuarto no queda a gran distancia del mío. Por si fuera poco, ¿quién me reconocería sin gafas, con el cabello húmedo y suelto? —Halé la sábana, introduciéndome a medias en el lecho— Ahora, sé un caballero y hazme lugar, tengo frío.

—¡Santo cielo!¿De nuevo discutió con Erwin? —Al verme ocupar por completo el reducido espacio, titubeó antes de volver a tenderse. Una vez cubierta por la manta, giré hacia él y ambos quedamos en posición lateral, observándonos gravemente. Muy serio, habló el primero— Si ese fuera el caso…, agradecería que reconsiderara lo que acaba de hacer.

—Y yo apreciaré que no metas a Erwin en la misma cama, ya es bastante pequeña —le solté, molesta—. No vengo a ti por castigarlo, sino porque ningún otro conseguirá lo que me dispongo a ofrecerte.

—¿Habla en serio? —por un instante abrió mucho los ojos; luego suspiró, deduciendo alguna crisis hormonal— ¡No diga tonterías! Le ruego que me permita dormir, llevo tres días prácticamente sin descansar.

—Moblit, escúchame —susurré persuasiva, mientras tomaba el frente de su camisa entre mis dedos, jugando a soltar el primer botón—… A ninguna dama le gusta que la rechacen, pero si lo consideras poco digno y te sientes incapaz de aceptarlo…

—¿P-poco digno? —tragó en seco, para mirarme aturdido. Noté su respiración volviéndose más trémula, según iba separando los botones. Me detuvo justo al finalizar, aprisionándome la muñeca—. Hanji-san, creo que no lo entiende ¡Por favor! Usted anhela otra compañía. En verdad, ¿qué busca viniendo a mí y no entregándose a él?

—Porque este paso nada tiene que ver con Erwin, sino conmigo —sentí que suavizaba el agarre, pero su mirada se tornó más enfática, cuestionando todavía mis razones—. Despiértame, Moblit. Al igual que tú, nunca me han conocido, y si te digo la verdad, tengo miedo. Será una experiencia nueva, diferente por completo a todo cuanto haya intentado…, ya sé que involucrará los sentimientos, pero aun así quiero hacerlo —emitió un suspiro quejumbroso, y aproveché para tomar su rostro entre las manos, desplegando mi verdad—…. Luego de que suceda, considerando que logre sobrevivir a todas las incursiones, tendré la dicha de recordar que alguien valoró mi entrega en su justa medida.

—Hanji-san, cállese, por amor del cielo —entonces ocurrió un milagro. Abandonando su posición a mi lado, súbitamente lo aprecié sobre mí, hundiéndome en el colchón. Fue la primera lección grata que tuve del amor. Adoré el peso de su cuerpo achicándome implacable, la perturbadora manera en que mis piernas se abrieron para darle acomodo…, y aunque aguardaba el beso, me tomó de sorpresa. La dulce inquietud que acompañó el verme presa de sus labios, precipitó el ansia. Mis dedos se perdieron entre los mechones castaños, atrayéndolo para convertir el sutil roce en placentera invasión. Respondió calmo a la impaciencia, su lengua detuvo mi roce desorientado y la guió hacia un ritmo incesante. La constancia del mimo tornó el apetito contenido en algo insoportable. Degustar la saliva mientras copaba su lengua o él la mía era tan agradable que, pretendiendo extender la sensación, terminé por sentir la urgencia del aire.

—Uh, ¡eso estuvo muy bien! —arqueé las cejas, empezaba a entusiasmarme y un poco a desinhibirme—. Nunca imaginé que mi primer beso me causara tanta satisfacción ¿Podemos repetirlo?

—¿E-era su…? —tornó a sorprenderse, pero no le di tiempo a considerarlo. Acercándolo, atraje sus labios para hacerlo callar; vencida la primera impresión, y habiendo sido extraordinariamente grata, sentí más confianza. Esa vez no me ganó la prisa, mi lengua encontró la suya y entablamos un desafío por adueñarnos del espacio y el aliento ajenos. Abandonada a la exquisita sensación, tuve la repentina inminencia de arquear la espalda y volverme una con su pecho, induciéndolo a deslizar las manos a todo lo largo de mi espalda, para terminar afianzándolas a las caderas. El deseo se hacía evidente de la cintura para abajo, y me consideré gratificada sabiendo lo que como hembra podía lograr. Mis dedos abandonaron su nuca y los cabellos, para descender hasta los hombros e introducirse debajo de la camisa entreabierta, haciéndola caer sutilmente por los antebrazos hasta los codos. Justo entonces, el muy bastardo quebró el beso, apartándose con gentileza—.

—¿Qué, qué? —Aún confundida, no entendí por qué me privaba de la caricia— ¡¿Qué diablos, Moblit?!

—No se altere —sonrió benigno, deslizando el índice por mi mejilla—, definitivamente no será el último de la noche —a manera de consuelo sentí sus labios recorrerme el cuello en una tierna combinación de besos y mordidas leves, hasta detenerse en el escote. Consciente de mi nerviosismo por lo que vendría, su consideración lo llevó a observarme antes de soltar el primer botón. Ya para entonces, deseaba que la ropa no existiera; pero a la vez, una vergüenza poco usual en mí, hizo que temblara. Verme cerrar los ojos fue todo lo que necesitó, sabía que un beso era la mejor forma de hacerme concentrar los sentidos en otro goce, mientras sus dedos iban liberando uno tras otro los botones. De repente, me hallaba expuesta bajo su cuerpo, y bien porque hasta ese momento él se había comportado de forma que no se me antojaba muy casta, o bien porque necesitaba una excusa para esconder mi repentina cobardía, crucé los brazos, impidiéndole contemplar más allá de la camisa entreabierta.

—Hanji-san, ¿qué sucede? —volvió a incorporarse, permitiendo que me sentara. No respondí, pero supongo que mi expresión debió revelarlo; entonces adoptó una mirada que nunca hubiese previsto en el Moblit que conocía, pasmosamente seductora— Nadie ha establecido que una persona virgen por fuerza tiene que besar con torpeza, o sea incapaz de ofrecer todo lo que el instinto sugiere.

Aquella respuesta provocó la de mi cuerpo, haciendo que me acercara para terminar amoldándome contra su pecho en un abrazo. Gimió y percibí la fuerza de sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda, inclinó la cabeza para besarme, correspondiéndole yo sin reparos. De súbito, había roto el cerco y sus manos hacían deslizar mi camisa justo como yo había procedido con la suya momentos antes. Quise replicar, pero se ocupó de profundizar la caricia y mantenerme con la boca cerrada. Una mano bastante resuelta copó uno de mis senos, cubriéndolo.

—¡Moblit! —gruñí, apartándome. Observé ruborosa, con extraña fascinación, como sus palmas contenían mis pechos y la visión del pulgar delineando uno de los pezones me arrancó un gimoteo.

—¿Hange-san no se da cuenta? —dijo, mirándome serio a los ojos y detuvo la cálida intimidad— Todo en usted tiene las proporciones adecuadas y desnuda —suspiró, volviendo su interés hacia los senos, y tomando un pezón con suavidad entre los labios, succionó—… Cielos, no puedo evitar pensarla como la vería un pintor.

—N-necesito… Demonios, necesito… —lo que hasta unos momentos era bochornoso, de repente se convertía en apremio y tomándolo de la nuca lo acerqué aún más. Su lengua, tanto como sus manos eran una bendición. Había deshecho la barrera del temor y la inseguridad con la sensibilidad natural que lo caracterizaba. Intenté volver a la posición anterior, para dejarle hacer a sus anchas, cuando el aturdimiento por el deseo me jugó una mala pasada.

—¡Ouchh! —acostándome, acababa de propinarme buen golpe contra la cabecera. Sollocé humillada, pensando lo tonta que me vería.

—¿Te has hecho daño? —Moblit atrajo de inmediato mi cabeza contra su pecho y besó el sitio enrojecido— ¿Qué, qué sucede?

—Es la primera vez que no me tratas formalmente —gemí, llorosa por el dolor pero dedicándole una sonrisa—. Ya veo que debo estar sin ropa y golpearme para que dejes de lado los rangos.

—Puede que la ame con delirio, pero le tengo respeto —me devolvió la sonrisa, ocupándose de tomar la primacía. Cuando lo sentí despojarme de las prendas inferiores, luego de trazar un camino de besos hasta el vientre, ya estaba más que dispuesta a permitir cualquier aventura entre mis muslos—, aunque insista en que se lo pierda…

Perderse… Perdida estaba yo y perdidos sus dedos ¿Cómo se las arreglaba ese instinto para hacerle ver cuáles sitios avivarían mi demencia? El simple roce de las yemas sobre los contornos del sexo consiguió un milagro de humedad. Moblit parecía hechizado por mis reacciones; cada vibración, gemido, espasmo, era un motivo de satisfacción para él y tomé nota, dentro del goce que me diluía los pensamientos. Invocar su nombre fue el catalizador que lo llevó a beneficiarme con las atenciones de una lengua pronta a satisfacer. Me vi en la necesidad de asirme a las sábanas y morderme los labios, para no alertar a todo el reducto. La sensación de tener una mariposa subiendo desde aquel sitio entre mis piernas hasta lo más recóndito del útero, hizo que vaciara toda mi embriaguez, acompañada de un clamor que me fue imposible encadenar a la garganta y por un segundo, temí que mi placer fuera motivo de disgusto. Estaba mal visto que los hombres complacieran de ese modo a su pareja, la sociedad lo consideraba una sumisión… Por supuesto, muchos lo tomaban como el Culto a las Murallas; algo que se oía porque no quedaba remedio, pero de ahí a cumplirlo…

—Y-yo lo siento —balbuceé al verlo colmado de aquel vino tan singular. Al parecer, Moblit era de los que no tenían esa clase de prejuicios.

—Casi todas las noches bebo alcohol por su causa, pero esto —sonrió, todavía deleitándose y me hizo sentir otra vez su peso, aunque esa vez apoyó los codos en el lecho, para contemplarme a gusto—… Si pudiera emborracharme así antes de cada expedición, moriría satisfecho.

—¿C-cómo es para un hombre virgen… —titubeé al preguntarle. Me sorprendió verme conversando sin que mi libido bajara un ápice, contrario a eso, hallé placer y tranquilidad en el intercambio—, quiero decir, no te molestan por serlo?

—En tiempos del reclutamiento, sí —aceptó tranquilo—, pero nunca le di al asunto mucha importancia. Perdóneme…, supongo que todos esperaban que sucediera esto —ligeramente avergonzado, clavó la vista en las sábanas revueltas. De súbito, el temor a ser menos de lo que yo deseaba comenzó a ganarlo. Era mi turno de hacerle ver que no tenía absolutamente ningún motivo para esa inquietud.

—Moblit…, muero de ganas de tocarte. Quítate de ahí —hice el gesto para incorporar mi cuerpo y sentarme. Comprendiendo, se deshizo de la camisa que todavía llevaba a los codos, y permitió que cambiáramos de posición—. Siento mucha curiosidad por saber todo lo que ocultas.

—No le molestará que mientras tanto, me aferre a esta ilusión —dijo con viveza, colocando sus palmas sobre mis nalgas—. Quién sabe cuánto dure.

—Tchhhh, cállate —fingí enojo, llevando el índice a los labios y después reí—. Eso es imposible determinarlo —A horcajadas sobre él, me deleité observando su pecho. Quizás no fuera tan imponente, pero sí tenía un relieve muy agradable y el ancho de su torso definía bien al hombre. Dejé correr suavemente las manos por los pectorales, notando sobre lo terso de su piel, distantes asperezas que correspondían a las heridas. Me sentí algo culpable, no sabía cuántas de ellas las había recibido intentando protegerme. Tres lunares preciosos junto a su tetilla izquierda llamaron poderosamente mi atención—. Oye, Moblit, me aseguraré de compensar todas esas lesiones —el mismo instinto que lo condujera a él por buena senda, indicó que una caricia con la punta de la lengua a esas marcas de nacimiento sería muy bien recibida. Efectivamente, apenas consiguió acallar su satisfacción; y cuando me di a retribuirle todos los besos y mordidas que antes recibiera, desde el cuello hasta el pecho, alcancé a escuchar el cambio de las pulsaciones a un latir casi frenético. Tal maravilla provocó la exaltación de mi avidez por su carne, propinándole un mordisco al costado del pectoral. Apretó los dientes, pero no logró esconder el quejido. Parpadeé asustada— ¿Huh, qué pasa? ¿Te hice daño?

—No precisamente… —jadeó, cerrando los ojos. Su respiración iba a un ritmo tan acelerado como los latidos—. Hange-san, ¿qué hace? N-no creo que sea buena idea…

—Oh, entonces yo puedo mostrar vida y milagros, pero mi fiel subordinado no quiere darme el gusto de apreciar sus encantos… —la emprendí con el cinturón, resentida porque con el deseo evidente y a flor de piel, Moblit supusiera que iba a echarme atrás. Aquel retraimiento inicial se había esfumado para dar paso a una curiosidad voraz. Coloqué la mano en la entrepierna, acariciándolo por encima del tejido y sentí la réplica de su dispuesta firmeza, acompañada de un suspiro— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Serás tonto? ¡Es un magnífico ejemplar! ¡Lo quiero ver!

—… María, Rose y Sina —imploró, supongo que llevaba mucho tiempo conteniéndose y temía ponerle fin al delirio antes de cumplir el deber. Su rostro, mezcla de excitación y aturdimiento, me avivó la sangre. Acabé despojándolo torpemente del resto, considerando que su vergüenza se retiraría junto con el uniforme. Bueno, era clara la diferencia entre una clase de anatomía fisiológica o disección y lo que podía contemplar en la vida real. Debajo quedaba un hombre tímido, ruborizado por completo y aquella imagen se grabó en mi ser como algo único e irrepetible. Inclinándome, le susurré al oído:

—Moblit, si de verdad me amas como dices, hazme tuya —volvió el rostro, encontrándose con mis labios. El beso, acompañado del rítmico movimiento vertical de mis dedos en torno a su virilidad, le hizo recuperar bien pronto la convicción—. Aprenderemos juntos.

—E-entonces mejor que se detenga —oí reclamar entre jadeos e intentó atrapar mi muñeca— ¡¿Q-qué hace?! —abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al verme guiarlo hacia el centro de mi humedad desbordada— Por todos los cielos, déjeme a mí.

Abrazándome con violencia cambió nuestras posiciones y su vigor contra el umbral que lo recibiría gustoso, fue toda una promesa de venidera satisfacción.

—Hanji-san, lo siento…, no creo que ahora pueda ser un caballero —musitó, clavando sus ojos en los míos con oscura intensidad—.

Acogí su firmeza con ligero sobresalto; a pesar de la estimulación, el dolor se propagó como un pinchazo. Cerré los ojos, mordiéndome los labios…, el gradual empuje provocaba en la intimidad del vientre una extraña sensación quemante. No hice por gritar, pero noté que ponía su mano sobre mis labios.

—Hanji, mi Hanji… Puedes morderme si te ayuda…, pero no creo que consiga parar —gimió, sintiéndose culpable de recibir tanto placer a costa de mi sufrimiento—.

—Sigue. No te lo pido, te lo ordeno —exigí, queriendo terminar de una vez con aquel ardor insoportable. Por toda respuesta, la punzada que indicó su fiero embate y la toma de mi fortaleza hasta el último recinto. El clamor quedó amparado por los dedos que aún cubrían mis labios. Una humedad caliente que reconocí como sangre alivió el breve malestar. Sólo entonces retiró la mano para asirme las caderas.

—Ah, ya eres todo un hombre —sonreí, observando su rostro cubierto de sudor.

—Todavía no —dijo, y esa vez los movimientos dentro de mí generaron otra clase de turbaciones. Lento, muy lento, el sinsabor dio paso a una inesperada embriaguez, hallándome completamente arqueada contra él y suspirando por más. Acompañé el incremento de su ritmo con los estremecimientos de mi vientre—. Por favor, Hanji-san, quiero escucharle…

—¡Oh, cielos, Moblit Berner! —su beso me calló tardíamente, y la verdad sea dicha, bien poco me importaba si alguien había escuchado. Jamás creí que un hombre podría liberarme al punto de volverme un río y arrastrarlo a mezclar las aguas.

—Ya puedo considerarme… uno —jadeó, exhausto. Devolviéndome una sonrisa, me envolvió entre sus brazos para después besarme la frente—. Amo a una mujer extraordinaria. Sólo quisiera meterla dentro de mi piel, y conservarla protegida.

Respondí con un mecánico "adelante" a los puñetazos en la puerta del laboratorio. Contrario a lo usual, llevaba dos días sin que lograra concentrarme y las muestras del microscopio apenas me daban pistas a considerar. Aún tenía en cuerpo y mente lo acontecido aquella noche. Keith Shadis entró con paso firme, acercándose a la mesa para hacerme la entrega de un permiso largo tiempo esperado.

—¡Líder del cuarto escuadrón, Hange Zoë! —conociendo el eco que había en la pieza, debió moderar su vozarrón. De repente, sentí que los oídos me dolían. Tuve que dominar el impulso de cubrírmelos y en su lugar, responder imperturbable con el saludo— ¡Queda informada sobre el consentimiento de los superiores a usar la red que usted propuso!

—¿Huh? ¿Qué red? ¿Esa… red? —pregunté, algo aturdida.

—¿Cuál otra? ¡No pensará capturar a los titanes con una de coger peces! —gruñó, observándome de pies a cabeza— ¡¿Qué rayos le pasa?!

—¡Lo siento, comandante! —incapaz de contener un rubor, evadí su mirada cuando me ofreció el pergamino— ¡Sólo le digo que podrá sentirse orgulloso de mí!

—Uhm, ya veo que mi innegable atractivo siempre la perturba —rezongó, para después emitir un lamento—. Desgraciadamente, le tengo una noticia… ¡Está prohibido flirtear con los superiores! ¿Comprendido?

—¡Entiendo, señor! ¡Me disculpo! —a ciencia cierta no supe si sentirme abochornada o reírme de su convicción respecto a mi aparente devaneo.

—Muy bien, a partir de ahora, debemos valorar las posibilidades de coger un titán vivo —expuso con tono grave— ¿Alguna idea?

—Debo estudiarlo primero, no quiero fallar —volví a sentir el entusiasmo por la investigación y olvidé momentáneamente la noche junto a Moblit— ¿Puedo estar a cargo de planearlo?

—La decisión final siempre va a ser nuestra, téngalo en cuenta —masculló, dándome la espalda y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¡Yahoooooo! —salté, radiante. Pronto me dispuse a elaborar una propuesta que nadie pudiera objetar, siquiera el quisquilloso de Erwin Smith. El nombre del capitán me hizo dar un respingo… ¿Acaso había bastado aquella noche para borrarlo definitivamente de mi corazón? Tuve la respuesta más pronto de lo que hubiese querido.

Al día siguiente, los toques a la hoja de madera correspondieron a Nanaba. La recibí con un regocijo que la hizo pestañear, atónita. Le pedí que retardara su prisa y nos sentamos en el viejo diván del laboratorio.

—Por lo que veo, eres feliz.

—Me sentí como debe sentirse una mujer correspondida.

—Bien, porque vengo a informarte que a la caída de la tarde celebraremos en el estudio de Erwin. Quiere mostrarles a sus allegados la nueva estrategia de formación a larga distancia y si llegaran a permitírselo, utilizarla cuando vayan por los titanes.

Mi primera interrogante fue quiénes iban a estar en la velada y si Moblit podía ir conmigo. Ella hizo un gesto de fastidio.

—No cuestiono lo que hagas con tu vida, porque todos la tenemos pendiente de un hilo; pero de verdad, Hanji —musitó, haciendo su característico ademán negativo con la cabeza—… ¿Cambiarás a Erwin por Moblit?

—Oh, y se puede ver lo mucho que le intereso al primero, como para considerar la posibilidad —mirando al techo, reí sarcástica— ¿Es una conspiración montada entre tú y Mike? Vaya pasatiempo que se buscaron.

—Cierto que Mike abogará por lo que haga feliz a su mejor amigo, sin embargo, él asegura haberlo visto fruncir el ceño más de lo normal cuando le llegó un rumor sobre Moblit y tú, por no hablar de cómo abrió los ojos al enterarse de un segundo que proclamaba tu idilio por el comandante Shadis.

—¡Hahahahaha! —mis carcajadas se debieron escuchar en el salón comedor— ¡¿No, en serio?! ¡Me aseguraré de montar con todos esos intrigantes una oficina de correos para la Legión! ¡El servicio mejorará muchísimo! —la sola idea del desvarío por Keith Shadis me hizo reír tanto que acabé llorando, poco después me secaba las lágrimas para considerar el otro hecho—. Oye, Nanaba ¿y cómo puede tu adorado tormento saber la diferencia en la conducta de Erwin? ¡Sus gestos son los mismos de siempre, da igual si está radiante o alarmado porque se cayó la muralla! Todavía si me dijeras que Mike olfateó en él un olor a carne chamuscada, estaría más positiva respecto a su ánimo.

—¿Y qué te dicen conciencia, instinto femenino y corazón? —replicó ella.

—Pues la conciencia me grita que no reemplace afecto seguro por amor idealista; el instinto, que ocupo su corazón pero teme dar un paso que me perjudique, y éste último —en el fondo, no tenía caso que disfrazara la verdad—… ¡Ugh, estoy perdida, Nanaba!

—Hanji, ¿te has oído hablar? "Afecto", eso es lo que sientes por Moblit. Le tienes cariño porque siempre está a tu lado, al alcance de la mano, y demostró ser un buen amante —impugnó mi amiga con su voz tan serena—. Ahora pregúntate, ¿si Erwin hiciera lo mismo, cuál de los dos ganaría tu deferencia?

—¡Pero ni está, ni hace! ¡Todo lo suyo es "a larga distancia", como su maldita estrategia! —repliqué, incómoda.

—Bueno, ya no te irrites —musitó, evitando que mi enojo subiera de tono—. Ahora cuéntame de tus "aventuras" con Shadis.

—¡Oh, fue muy divertido! Primero lo encontré hace unos días, cuando iba a llevarle unos informes a Erwin —aquella evocación no fue precisamente grata, sin embargo, decidí pasar por alto lo que tuviese que ver con él— ¡Debiste oír cómo enfatizó lo de "innegable atractivo"! Y para colmo, ayer estuvo en el laboratorio dándome la noticia de que aprobaron la red y la captura de titanes vivos ¿Sabes cómo estaba yo, después de… la nueva experiencia? ¡Casi ni escuché lo que decía!

—Lo imagino —farfulló ella, mirando al techo—. Y no le has cogido el gusto aún…

—¿Eh? ¿A qué viene esa postura? ¡Si ahora comprendo por qué Mike se puso escarlata, cuando aquella vez tuvo que aclararte su plan diez veces! —Reclamé, cruzándome de brazos, pero sonreí al recordar la escena con el comandante— En fin, que Shadis malinterpretó de nuevo la situación y dedujo que me ha cautivado. Ahora debe sentirse muy seguro de su extraordinario poder de atracción.

—Quizás si todas las chicas de la Legión nos pusiéramos de acuerdo para hacérselo creer, nos tornaría la vida más fácil —sugirió Nanaba, encogiéndose de hombros—; pero Mike es igual de celoso que reservado, así que me abstengo de participar en la conjura.

—Sólo por curiosidad, Nana, ¿por qué no lo aceptaste desde el principio?

—Necesitaba conocerlo mejor, disfrutar de su compañía sin atarme —dijo, muy segura—, fue una dicha que prolongamos hasta fortalecer nuestros lazos. Aunque ya imaginaba el final desde que lo vi por primera vez. Nos comprendemos de una forma extraordinaria.

—Han sido muy osados cuando resolvieron exponerse como pareja delante del propio Shadis, no dudó en hacerme ver que… —imité su espeluznante vozarrón— ¡Está prohibido flirtear con los superiores!

—¿Y el comandante, va a mandarnos a fusilar? Mientras no le demos un motivo realmente serio que justifique la necesidad del castigo —sonrió irónica—…, como eso de llevar la pasión a lo alto de la muralla o utilizar su escritorio de cama y dejar que lo descubra…

—¿Alguien puede hacer tales cosas? —Di un brinco de asombro— ¡Habría que estar loca!

—Precisamente. Nunca lo intentarías con Moblit, pero si Erwin de repente se chiflara y te lo propusiera —observó mi expresión de soslayo, calculando el impacto que tendrían sus palabras—… Oh, no trates de mentir, Hanji. Serías capaz de seguirle la rima, e incluso, te atreverías a más. La imaginación se me queda corta, pensando lo que conseguirían hacer juntos.

—Ya basta de torturarme, Nanaba ¿Cuál es el fin de todo esto? —empezaba a perder los estribos. Si Erwin Smith realmente lo estuviera considerando, no iba a lanzarse mientras se viera como segundo en una relación. Ella y Mike intentaban hacérmelo notar, conocedores de nuestra intensa empatía.

—No amas a un hombre simple, Hanji. Llegará el día en que lo verás convertirse en héroe —aseveró mi compañera—. Y si quieres saber, tanto los héroes como los genios, ahí entras tú, son insoportables cuando les toca lidiar con asuntos del corazón. Aunque sus ánimos aparentemente no perjudican el desarrollo de las maniobras, Mike y yo vemos a nuestros amigos comunes ir en picada, sólo porque les es más cómodo buscar excusas y mantenerse lejos —levantándose para marchar, insistió—. Recuerda que nos encontraremos a la caída del sol.


	6. Ponme un trago más

_**Ponme un trago más**_

Tal y como se había previsto, nos reunimos con Erwin Smith en su oficina temporal. Mike y Nanaba ya estaban allí, sentados en un diván y bastante comprimidos uno contra la otra, puesto que su líder se hallaba a la siniestra. Entré a la habitación, acompañada por Moblit, y saludándolos informalmente, me senté frente a ellos en el otro diván que rodeaba a la mesa de té. Había sobre la superficie de madera ocho botellas de sake y cinco jarras, todas las cuales Mike sirvió antes de comenzar la disertación. Me dispuse a concentrarme en el plan y olvidar por entero quién lo exponía; cuando al pasar los minutos, caí en la cuenta del sinnúmero de veces que Erwin se había vuelto hacia mí.

—La nueva formación permitiría al grupo tener una vista completa de los alrededores. Al separarnos a distancia prudencial, evadimos a los titanes sin necesidad de matarlos. Además de ahorrarnos el uso extremo del equipo de maniobras —explicó, mostrando lo efectivo que resultaría si el comandante autorizara su aplicación—, podemos evitar las muertes de nuestros compañeros en un buen porciento —me observó, intenso, conociendo mi aversión a despedirme de aquellos con los que compartíamos, y al día siguiente ya no estaban—. Sin embargo, el uso de la red es el punto que aún debemos estudiar; tiene peso y tamaño considerable, no puede cargarla un hombre.

—Perdona, Erwin, todavía está por ver si aceptan tu estrategia. No obstante, reconozco que tiene futuro. Mejor vemos las dos cosas por separado. La Legión no explora los sitios porque tiene afán de hacer mapas. Obviamente, la captura es algo previsto con anterioridad —riposté; si estaba poniendo a prueba mi capacidad intelectual, le demostraría que no hablaba sin conocimiento de causa—, basta saber de buena tinta dónde nos metemos y prepararlo todo, arriesgando lo menos posible. Necesitamos del bosque para utilizar el equipo, la red sólo puede lanzarse desde alturas considerables… Bien, de inicio, hay que decidir el punto donde nos apostaremos y obligatoriamente, debe hallarse rodeado por árboles de grandes proporciones.

—Ahora con lo que Hanji acaba de proponer —Mike se volvió, pensativo, hacia el capitán—, estoy considerando que la dichosa red puede ser cargada entre dos hombres lo suficientemente fuertes y diestros, que la lleven con un brazo, mientras usan la otra mano para desplegar el gancho y asirse al tronco del árbol. Aunque deben haber otro par de hombres encima de las ramas, para darnos una mano, halando las sogas conque la elevaremos. Ya sobre las mismas, nuestros compañeros se apostarán en dos de los árboles contiguos y el arma la disponemos horizontalmente, dejándola montada para que caiga una vez pase por debajo el titán.

—Cómo te agrada estrenar las nuevas propuestas. "Hombres lo suficientemente fuertes", ahí entras tú ¿no? —sonrió Nanaba, mirándolo de reojo—.

—Un servidor.

—Ehm —hizo Erwin como que tosía, reclamando el interés de ambos. Mike se había puesto a contraer los músculos del brazo, presumiéndole de un modo gracioso a Nanaba y ésta no pudo evitar morirse de risa, comparándolo con los reclutas jovencitos. Lamenté sinceramente que el capitán fuera incapaz de sentirse derretido ante aquella muestra de placentero cariño—. Digamos que ya poseo una idea de la zona donde pudiéramos establecernos, incluso, analizándolo bien… Si usamos los cinco grupos en las operaciones, cubriendo los flancos y limpiando desde el exterior hasta el interior del bosque, saldría todo sin problemas; una parte debe atraer al titán hasta la emboscada, mientras los otros proceden a capturarlo, apostados en los árboles. Surge la complicación del tema… Los titanes no vienen a nosotros de uno en uno, por más que lo deseáramos.

—Si me lo permiten, quisiera ir con el escuadrón que atraiga los titanes —sugirió algo tímida la pobre Nanaba, luego de que Erwin les cortara el regocijo—. Ese grupo debe hallarse bien reforzado, haciendo que nos persiga y bueno…, mataremos a los monstruos recalcitrantes. Infiero que será inevitable.

—Bien pensado —el capitán hizo un gesto aprobatorio con la cabeza—. Disponiendo los mejores hombres en esa tarea, los riesgos disminuyen, por supuesto, es el que debe llevar a los soldados veteranos.

—Quizás exista la posibilidad de hacernos con más de uno —ya empezaba a delirar, imaginando la próxima expedición—, hay tres redes listas en los recintos de la Gendarmería.

—Líder de escuadrón, no es conveniente que se apresure ¡Si pudiéramos utilizar una con éxito, estaríamos bien! —se apresuró a decir Moblit— Considerando que sólo se han probado en el interior de las murallas…

—Y sumaría más carretas, es difícil —intervino Mike, bebiendo un sorbo de su jarra. Era el único que se había dignado a romper el hielo y tomar a gusto—. Trataremos de sugerirle al comandante la selección; eso, si antes le aprueba a Erwin todo el tinglado… Porque de lo contrario, estamos hablando de más.

—Lo que vimos no es como para rebatirlo, aunque conozco a Shadis, y su orgullo bien podría colocarse por encima de la propia humanidad. Ya perdí la cuenta de cuántos proyectos se le han mostrado y ninguno lo consideró —Erwin frunció el ceño, volviendo a mirarme—. Quizás Hanji podría convencerlo.

—¿Yo? —salté. No sé si fue producto del nerviosismo, porque me tomó de sorpresa, que me di a vaciar la jarra de sake mientras aguardaba una explicación— ¿Se puede saber cómo pretendes que yo logre semejante milagro, Erwin Smith? ¡No tengo ABSOLUTAMENTE NINGUNA influencia sobre Keith Shadis!

—Lo sé, pero cuando te propones algo, consigues salirte con la tuya —me dedicó una media sonrisa—. Tan sólo me refería a eso.

—Si así fuera, créeme que ya tendría un titán excéntrico envuelto en mi red, ¡no me hagas reír! —volví a servirme la bebida y tomé hasta sentir la mano de Moblit cerrándose sobre mi muñeca. Trató de impedirme beber más de lo que habitualmente acostumbraba, pero bastó una mirada para hacerlo abandonar su empeño. Habiendo rumores, lo más inteligente delante de alguien como Erwin, era no darle indicio de posible relación entre los dos. Mejor que se devanara los sesos pensando si eran verídicos o no, como le había sucedido con los del comandante.

—¿Qué pasa, Mike? —le susurró Nanaba, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro. Éste olfateaba el aire.

—Hmph, creí oler a quemado.

Erwin lo miró de soslayo, consciente de a qué se refería su amigo.

—Pólvora, exacto. Aquí está la segunda parte de mi estrategia —logró desviar el tema con su inteligencia natural, hacia otro más conveniente—. Sería muy favorable implantar un sistema de bengalas para comunicarnos, a la vez que los grupos se dividan —tornó a observarme, quizás esperando que mi enojo hubiera cedido y lo secundara—. Así, cuando encuentren los titanes, digamos que una bengala roja indicará peligro, lo que les permitirá a los demás alertarse de la presencia de éstos. Los que vean el aviso entonces van a disparar una bengala verde hacia la dirección que se dirigirán los demás.

—Y la formación se moverá en conjunto, informados por lo que pasa a su alrededor —di el puntillazo final, cruzándome de brazos—. Excelente, capitán.

—No es todo —se apresuró a completar la idea—. Ya hemos tenido buenos encontronazos con los titanes excéntricos. Al parecer, siempre atacan el centro de la formación, ignorando a los demás soldados. Como se trata de una circunstancia especial, podemos hacer uso de una bengala negra.

—Lo que deduzco de eso —le sostuve la mirada, orgullosa de saber lo imprescindible de mi conocimiento—, es que deberé ponerme a jugar con los materiales del laboratorio para conseguirte las bengalas de color. Sólo disponemos de las blancas.

—Te lo encargo, Hanji. Supongo que tendrás mucho tiempo, en lo que se decide su factibilidad —hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza, mostrándose respetuoso. Quizás lamentaba el haber soltado la lengua respecto a mi supuesto romance con Shadis.

—Bueno, esperemos que la voluntad del comandante se ponga a favor del plan —Mike alzó su jarra, proponiendo un brindis—. Hora de relajarse, ya que todo está dicho.

—Desde que pasaron el umbral de la puerta, Nanaba y tú venían relajados —musitó Erwin—. Quisiera saber de dónde sacaron las botellas de sake.

—No, créame, no quiere saberlo —cortó Nanaba—. Sólo podemos asegurarle que no fue algo ilegal.

Demasiado pronto quedó sólo una botella, sin embargo, Moblit y Erwin parecían rivalizar también respecto a tolerancia alcohólica. Sospeché que Mike falseaba su estado de mínima embriaguez, para tener oportunidades con Nanaba. Ella no había tomado ni dos líneas, sin embargo, yo llevaba más de tres jarras. Ideal para olvidar todos mis pesares y sentimientos reñidos…, o eso creía.

—Por favor, Mike, basta de caer sobre mi hombro y abrazarme la cintura —musitó Nanaba, empujándolo. Por lo visto, aún quería guardar ciertas apariencias frente a los demás—, no soy tu almohada ¡Estás portándote como si fueras un cadete!

—Me hubiera gustado poseer un almohadón así en la academia —gruñó él, viéndose privado de su comodidad, y señaló erráticamente a sus compañeros—. Y si mis camaradas oyen la voz de la sabiduría, buscarán pronto el suyo.

—¡Compadezco al que intente usarme como tal! Pero seguiré tu consejo, hallaré uno a mi gusto —hice crujir los nudillos, observando tanto a Moblit como a Erwin. Ambos fingieron estar muy concentrados en sus jarras— ¡Nanaba! ¿Cómo permites que Mike diga eso?

—Porque no pierdo el tiempo discutiendo con alguien que supuestamente lleva alcohol en sangre —respondió encogiéndose de hombros, muy seria—. Ya veremos qué sucede cuando alcance la sobriedad.

—Eh, hablando de los viejos años de academia —Moblit oportunamente guió la conversación hacia otra senda, procurando que nuestros amigos no terminaran envueltos en una disputa íntima—… ¿Cómo logramos sobrevivir a las ridiculeces y bromas que padecimos? Mike, contigo no se ponían muy pesados, gracias a la estatura.

—Ni te creas, los demás integrantes del cuarto eran un auténtico dolor de muelas. Erwin puede confirmar la de pescozones que yo regalaba por las noches —éste asintió, sonriendo ligeramente—. Cierta vez me taponearon la nariz con unos calcetines —dijo gruñendo—, casi me ahogo.

—Supongo que no estaban limpios, entonces —Moblit se inclinó hacia adelante, riendo—. Agradezco haber caído en otro dormitorio.

—¿Limpios? Eso fue lo menos, lo peor es que pertenecían a Keith Shadis. Vaya castigo le impusieron a la tropa —se había entusiasmado con la historia, dándole un codazo a su mejor amigo—. Dilo, Erwin ¿cuántas semanas estuvimos lavando la ropa del comandante?

—Prefiero no recordarlo. Aunque Flagon obtuvo la peor parte…, le tocó la ropa interior.

Aquella historia más la cantidad de sake provocaron que reventara de risa. Comencé a dar tales puñetazos en la mesa, que todos recogieron sus jarras y Mike bajó de inmediato las botellas al suelo. Moblit hizo el intento de abrazarme, buscando contener mi arrebato, y se llevó un buen manotazo.

—¡No soy tu almohada! —le grité, volviendo a recostarme al espaldar. Él se retiró avergonzado, a la par que Erwin me observaba fijamente, para luego volver a concentrarse en la jarra.

—Ya que tocamos el tema —Nanaba se animó a proseguir, aplacando los ánimos—, a Nifa le vaciaron el relleno de una dentro de la boca mientras dormía. Cierto que suele roncar alto, pero la pobre casi se ahoga tragando plumas.

—Las mujeres son mil veces peores —asintió Mike, sirviéndose la tercera parte de la última botella—, me sé cada historias… ¿Qué? —devolvió una mirada inocente a Nanaba, que lo fulminaba con la suya.

—Cállate, vamos a escuchar algo de Moblit y Erwin —le dijo, cruzándose de brazos—. Adelante, Berner, tú fuiste quien dio la idea. Ni pienses que vas a escaparte.

Recé porque todo aquello no condujera a un desastre.

—Pues —mi subordinado enrojeció, trayendo a la memoria algo muy embarazoso, a juzgar por su expresión—…, me hicieron una encerrona y terminé besando por obligación a alguien.

—¿Alguien? —Nanaba era toda curiosidad— ¿Quién, por ventura?

—El nombre de la chica me lo reservo —indicó, tenso—. Fue una experiencia bastante desagradable, porque lo hizo para humillarme y…, acabé gustándole. Sentí mucho decepcionarla, pero no soy la clase de hombre que ilusiona a las muchachas, cuando soy incapaz de retribuir su afecto.

Noté un frunce tan sutil en el ceño de Erwin, que pasó desapercibido para los demás, excepto para Mike. Aquella declaración lo aludía indirectamente.

—Uh, de modo que nuestro sublíder del cuarto escuadrón resultó un magnífico besuqueador. Ya ninguna chica se atreverá a subestimarte —Nanaba parecía embullada con el intercambio y se dio a beber otra línea. Después tornó hacia Erwin—. Hable, capitán y líder ¿qué anécdota nos tiene de su adolescencia?

—Gracias a cierta persona que me hizo llegar una carta —dijo, mientras depositaba lentamente su jarra sobre la mesa—, estuve aguardando media hora por alguien que jamás acudió. Considerando que tal chica nunca enviaría una misiva para citarse, fue necio creer semejante patraña —inclinándose para apoyar los codos sobre las rodillas, me sostuvo la mirada—. Claro que no lo vi así en aquel momento, tan sólo me sedujo la perspectiva de acercarme a ella otra vez. Especialmente, porque se la pasó esquivándome y yo deseaba explicarle un malentendido —suspiró, volviendo a sostener el recipiente con alcohol—. Luego de tanto esperar, fui el hazmerreír de todos los reclutas.

—Eso le ocurre a los hombres —reí, sintiéndome vengada— que no toman la iniciativa de ir personalmente donde la mujer en cuestión, y esclarecer sus cosas ¡desde el principio!

—Hanji-san, no creo que sea la mejor forma de dirigirse a…

—¡Cállate, Moblit! Es mi opinión y punto —grité, para después volver a reír a carcajadas—. ¡Hahahaha, increíble! Son capaces de idear todo un procedimiento de señales para las maniobras, ¡y no saben cómo darle una maldita señal a la dama que pretenden, confundiéndola!

—Hanji, brindo por ti. Esa es una verdad grande como un titán —Nanaba extendió su jarra y luego apuró el contenido que hasta entonces había probado con mesura. Tomando la última botella, se dispuso a servirse lo que Mike dejara—. Por cierto, ¿qué historia puedes contarnos?

—Este es el momento en que las mujeres se confabulan contra nosotros —le susurró Mike a un Erwin atónito—. No fue buena idea poner ese tipo de sake a la mesa. Uhm, pero quizás lo sea parar ya con el asunto de las vivencias.

—Silencio, Mike. No seas aburrido —lo cortó su compañera, llevando el índice a los labios y acto seguido me soltó— ¿Qué detestabas de tu etapa como recluta, Hanji?

—Uhm —Pensativa, llevé las gafas a la cabeza con delicado gesto, para después beber de un trago la mitad de la jarra, estampándola contra la mesa—… Sí, definitivamente sí, que me trataran de machorra.

Vi a Nanaba atorarse, Mike se sonó la nariz, mientras que su capitán llevaba el puño a los labios para toser. Moblit se inclinó hacia delante, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

—¡No siempre lo que otros ven es lo que realmente es! —recuperé la jarra y vaciándola sin respirar, sentí cómo el alcohol desinhibía mis frustraciones— ¡Soy una bendita mujer, aunque pase más tiempo investigando que mirándome al espejo! ¡Además, este maldito uniforme fue concebido para velar cualquier indicio de curvas! ¡¿Quién dice que no soy femenina?!

—Obviamente, nosotros no —Mike abrió los ojos asustado, rara vez lo había visto así—. Cálmate, Hanji.

—Nada que declarar —apuntaba Moblit acto seguido, exponiendo las palmas en un gesto de inocencia.

—Hay gente así de estúpida, que la confunden a una sólo porque rompemos con lo comúnmente determinado para las chicas —gruñó Nanaba—. Y si no poseemos silueta vistosa, pero además, sobresalimos en las maniobras, ya te catalogan de machorra.

—Gracias al cielo, no fui de los que se equivocaron..., con ninguna de las dos —Mike se declaró absuelto de pecado—. Todavía recuerdo el puñetazo que Hanji le dio a Flagon durante un entrenamiento. Fue dolor ajeno y me lo sentí, así que no quisiera imaginarme…

—Flagon es un idiota —solté, aprovechándome de la situación—, al inicio de conocerme le parecí más chico que chica.

—Sin embargo, enseguida lo perdonaste.

—Qué curioso —Erwin, que había permanecido callado, alzó la vista para contemplarme muy serio—, desde la primera vez que te vi, siempre me pareciste una gran mujer, Hanji.

—¡Oh, Erwin, te amo! —la bebida me traicionó, sacándome aquello del alma y me lancé a dar un rodeo a la mesa para tomarlo de las manos…, no sin trastabillar y caer, primero sobre Nanaba y luego sobre Mike— ¡"Gran mujer"! ¡Soy feliz, no me hace falta más!

El segundo lanzó un suspiro quejumbroso, mientras Erwin, a mi diestra, permitía con expresión sobresaltada que yo le aferrara las manos. Parpadeó algo confundido, para luego ofrecerme una sonrisa que me hizo reír como tonta.

—¡Oye! Si desde aquella vez lo pensaste…, entonces, ¿te parezco hermosa?

—Por supuesto —declaró con toda naturalidad y se volvió hacia mi subordinado—. Moblit, por favor, ¿quisieras acompañar a esta dama a su habitación? Dudo mucho que pueda llegar sola —no lo dijo en tono infamante, sólo estaba dando por terminado el encuentro—. Mike, recoge la botella y los vasos.

—No, no, no… Zacharius, pon a tono la estancia; Moblit, recoge la botella y los vasos —señalé a cada uno, imitando la voz del capitán. Lo enfrenté con el desenfado que sólo me dio el alcohol, a la par que me hacía sostener por él—. Ahora el capitán Erwin Smith me acompañará a mi estancia, porque —anuncié, hipando— soy una Gran Mujer.

Mike chifló por lo bajo, dándole un velado codazo a Nanaba, ella correspondió alzando varias veces las cejas. Ambos esperaban que su inmediato superior no insistiera en la orden, resignándose a cumplir mi pedido. Moblit permaneció a la expectativa, dudando si obedecer o no a su capitán; incapaz de llevarme la contraria, se comportaba también como un hombre y prefería sufrir a delatar nuestra condición de amantes.

—Hanji es una fiera cuando se irrita, mejor no alterarla más de lo que ya está con la bebida —intervino mi amiga, conciliadora, dirigiéndose a Erwin—. Capitán, nadie pensará mal de usted sólo porque obre como un caballero.

—Moblit, cumple mi orden y llévala contigo —insistió él, aunque ya sin mucho énfasis.

—¡No quiero, a cualquier otro le vomitaré encima! —si bien no fue la única vez que me atreví a desobedecerlo y gritarle, cuando pasaron los efectos del alcohol, me negaba a creer que yo hubiese cometido semejante descalabro—. ¡Ugh, me va a explotar la cabeza!

Aquello puso en firme a los subordinados, pero Erwin apenas se inmutó.

—Hanji, provocas que mis órdenes se cuestionen —susurró apacible, queriendo hacerme comprender. Yo me así a su brazo aún más y fingí lloriquear. Entonces observó a Mike como pidiéndole asistencia, pero el otro únicamente supo encogerse de hombros. Mi capitán demoró segundos en tomar una decisión—. De acuerdo, te acompaño, ¿puedes sostenerte?

Lo miré arrobada y asentí con la cabeza. Él se notaba sumamente incómodo con la situación, y lo estuvo mientras caminamos juntos por los pasillos a oscuras.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Hanji? No puedes exponernos así, cuando siquiera hemos dado un paso juntos.

—Lo siento, debí calmarme —dije, tropezando a causa de las sombras—. Es culpa de Marie, y no hablo de la muralla. Las murallas no hablan, pero la desgraciada me soltó que te recuerda.

—¿Marie? —a juzgar por su expresión, aquello lo tomó desprevenido—… Entiendo, pero ahora no tiene caso pensar en ella. Corresponde al pasado y me interesa el presente; en otras palabras, lo que conseguiremos hacer juntos, Hanji.

—¿Estás declarándote o estoy borracha?

—Pasada de tragos, más bien. Y no podemos conversar aquí de algo tan importante.

—Sí, es tu responsabilidad como capitán de la Legión, dar el ejemplo a los subordinados de que no deben crearse lazos entre bla, bla, bla o bla, porque la muerte nos priva de aquellos que bla, bla, bla y no es conveniente sufrir más dolor y sangre que la necesaria bla, bla —rezongué, aburrida—. ¿Crees que me amilana? Dolor y sangre; todos los meses veo eso mismo en mi naturaleza.

—Por favor, Hanji, no hablemos de tales cosas…

—Erwin Smith, estuviste conmigo buena parte del aprendizaje de ciencias, debes conocer al menos lo básico de la fisiología de una mujer ¡Ah, y me olvidaba! La experiencia real con tu Marie —dije, punteándole con el índice el pecho, sin dejar de aferrarme a él—…, pero en fin, avísame si necesitas una lección más al detalle que la suya. Buenas noches.

—Hanji, esa no es la puerta de tu habitación —me dijo, retirándome la mano de una antorcha que yo había sujetado, sin fuego por ventura—, da unos pasos más.

—De acuerdo —seguí colgada de su brazo hasta que se detuvo—, ¿hemos llegado?

—Por favor, descansa. Me siento responsable porque fui yo quien le permitió a Mike traer las botellas de alcohol —dijo, abriendo la puerta y guiándome hasta la cama, donde me ayudó a sentar—. Buenas noches, que duermas bien.

—Buenas noches, Erwin —antes de que pudiese incorporarse, lo tomé de las solapas y di un tirón con fuerza—. Soy mujer, ¿qué podías esperar sino que terminara enamorándome como una tonta? Pero tu maldito egoísmo no te permite hablarme de frente siquiera, ¡cuando yo te doy gustosa mi vida! —Sollocé, liberándolo del agarre y caí en el lecho, gimiendo—. Vete, quiero derrumbarme como un titán y olvidarlo todo.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté al oír los toques en la hoja de madera. No recordaba mucho, excepto a Erwin dejándome sobre la cama y después, que el sueño me había ganado la pelea. De modo que mi despertar no fue de los más gratos, lanzándole una maldición a quien tocaba la puerta. Era Nifa, pobre inocente, quien requería pasar a la habitación. Le pedí que aguardara unos minutos, y al incorporarme, noté un cabello rubio adherido a mi chaqueta. No podía relacionarlo sino con Erwin ¿Qué hacía allí? Antes de ir por Nifa, me aseguré de atesorar el hallazgo. (Quién sabe la de cosas interesantes que pudiera encontrar en su adn, pero hasta el día de hoy no he querido investigarlo).

Recibí a través de mi subordinada la orden de acudir al despacho del capitán, apenas clareó. Siquiera me permitió dormir un poco más, cuando en verdad cuerpo y ánimo lo pedían a gritos. El dolor de cabeza todavía era un remanente, así que me vi obligada a tomar una ducha fría, y esa vez lo estaba en exceso. El sol no se dignó a salir hasta después de media mañana, para luego volverse insoportable. Cuando regresé a la habitación, solo concebía una lista de insultos para él y vistiéndome, fue que rememoré un dato importante… ¿Acaso tanta premura sólo porque deseaba una explicación de mi atrevido proceder? Se imponía entonces que luciera más formal que nunca y marchara con pisada firme hasta su estudio. Di los toques reglamentarios a la puerta, entrando cuando lo autorizó. Al verme acceder, indicó que me colocara en el centro de la pieza y se dirigió a la hoja de madera, empleando el cerrojo. Súbitamente me inquieté, jamás habíamos quedado en tal situación y no supe qué pensar. A duras penas atiné a ponerme rígida y hacer el saludo con más ímpetu del normal. Él, serio como acostumbraba a estarlo, permitió que abandonara la formalidad.

—Espero que recuerdes algo de lo sucedido ayer —dijo, cruzándose de brazos—. Principalmente, lo relativo a la estrategia y sus posibilidades.

—La razón de mi presencia inmediata en tu despacho, Erwin Smith, no es otra que disculparme por ese proceder —alegué, devolviéndole su misma gravedad—. Comprendo que no debí tomar esa cantidad de sake. Aunque, para tu sosiego, me acuerdo perfectamente de cuanto hablamos.

—No estoy regañándote, Hanji. Sólo me aseguro de que la bebida no hubiese borrado algunas cosas de tu memoria que desearía me aclararas… ¿Por qué sacaste a colación a Marie, si no he vuelto a hablar de ella?

—Me topé con Nile antes de nuestra primera expedición. Fue algo totalmente casual, de hecho, en mi sorpresa casi lo atropello por causa del caballo desbocado. Junto a él iba Marie —odiaba que su nombre se me atragantara—. Nile me pidió que te dijera que no guarda rencor e incluso podías confiar en él si algo acontecía, y su mujer asegura que te recuerda.

—Es bueno saber que el viejo colega no me ha virado completamente la espalda —comentó en voz baja—. Mejor tenerlo de amigo y no de contendiente.

—Por supuesto, la Gendarmería y la Legión siempre han rivalizado, imagina si ambos llegaran a comandante y dicho antagonismo se mantiene, con asuntos personales de fondo —suspiré, deseando abandonar el sitio—. Bien, ya tienes la respuesta a tu inquietud, marcho a preparar los experimentos.

—Hanji, espera —siquiera tuvo que ceñir mi muñeca para frenarme, al escuchar aquel tono de voz profundo, me detuve por instinto—. Pretendía que asimismo recordaras tu reclamo de anoche. Decirte que de tonta no tienes un pelo y admito mi actitud egoísta; pero que además, estoy dispuesto a hablarte de frente ¿y eres tú quien está a punto de salir corriendo?

—Lo siento, esa demanda es posiblemente lo único de lo que no me acuerdo —ahí estaba el detalle que temía—. Pero si cometí semejante desatino estando ebria, también me disculpo ¿Ahora, puedo retirarme?

—Antes de otorgarte mi permiso —lo vi acercarse y por alguna razón, su estatura me resultó intimidante cuando se detuvo frente a mí. Tragué en seco, pero conseguí rehacerme a tiempo—, quisiera estar seguro de tu sobriedad en este momento.

—¿Eh? ¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! —reclamé ofendida— ¿Crees acaso…?

Tomándome el rostro entre las manos, la caricia invadió mis labios otra vez por sorpresa. Abrí los ojos desesperadamente, al saberme cautiva de su boca, y la mía lo recibió por mero instinto. Gemí del susto ante el desconcierto, y no sólo reaccionaron mis labios, ofreciéndose gustosos a un sabor incomparable, si bien algo picante, no menos dulce…, cada punto de mi cuerpo se impacientó reclamando una confesión del suyo. "No puedo volver a estar ebria… ¿o quizás, sí?", consideré, dejando caer los párpados y concentrándome más en el beso que en los reclamos de la piel; aunque ya para entonces mis manos se perdían entre sus cabellos o alternaban aferrándose a su nuca, mientras las suyas correspondían sobre la caída de mi espalda. Gastamos en conocernos a fondo, tratando de aplacar una sed que nunca disminuiría, todo el aire de respirar. Y aun así, recuperándonos tras un leve suspiro, no fuimos capaces de apartarnos, besándolo y dejándome besar con voracidad de reclutas en celo. Descubrí que mi lengua, bien dispuesta, podía ser un arma de doble filo; ideal para dilatar el placer y luego cortarnos el aliento. Se detuvo a morderme y sorber lánguidamente el labio inferior, que atrapó entre los suyos por apenas unos segundos.

—¿Recordarás esto, al estar sobria?

—No lo garantizo del todo, la memoria es una dama voluble y responde a los caprichos de su dueña —había conseguido ruborizarme como si fuese adolescente—…, pero me han dado ganas de acariciar las paredes ¿Satisfecho?

—Eres la mujer más difícil y orgullosa de cuántas he tratado —aseguró, dejando correr la yema de su dedo índice sobre mis labios húmedos—. No lo malinterpretes; de hecho, te hago saber que mi experiencia se reduce únicamente a Marie —al observarlo, le vi en los ojos la imperiosa necesidad de ser aceptado—. Luego tú… brotaste como un manantial, reverdeciendo lo muerto.

—Pues no parecías tener mucha necesidad de agua, cuando fuiste a disculparte a mi laboratorio. Estabas convencido de que saldríamos mejor parados, ignorando nuestra propia humanidad —decidí aclararle muy bien el porqué de mis evasivas—. Es posible que tu objetivo y el mío difieran un poco. Sólo pareces ver el tuyo, mientras que yo trato de ver por los dos.

—Hanji, realmente hubiésemos salido mejor, como sucedió con Marie. Pero NO eres ella, ¿si te pidiera que renunciaras a mí, lo harías? —mirándome incrédulo, hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, impidiendo que contestara— Siquiera te dejaré hablar, porque ya de antemano sé la respuesta; y si no fuera la que pienso, estaría obligando a tus labios a pronunciar algo contra lo que tu corazón se rebelaría —me desentrañaba con certeza—. En cuanto a mí, lo intenté, pero fue la estrategia más errada de todas las que he concebido. Sabes lo que detesto rendirme; sin embargo, depondré las armas gustoso ante lo inevitable…, si aceptas morir conmigo.

—Ambos conocemos las prioridades, Erwin, no pediré más de lo que puedas ofrecerme; así como debes saber que no voy a acatar tus órdenes, pero te complaceré gustosa —le hice un guiño coqueto, aunque hablaba muy en serio—. Quiero ser parte de tu obra, pero también parte de tu vida.

—Me tienes por completo, Hanji. A cambio, pediré lo justo —como imaginé, iba a dejar bien clara su posición—. Quizás no sea el primer hombre en la tuya, sin embargo, pretendo ser el único y al mismo tiempo, el último. Aunque por obligación debamos guardar las apariencias, créeme que no estoy dispuesto a compartirte con nadie.

Tuve que apartar la mirada y clavarla en el suelo, mordiéndome el labio, pensativa. Me tocaba la peor de las encomiendas; confiarle mi verdad a Moblit y pedir su indulgencia.


	7. Siete veces No, tres veces Sí

_**Siete veces No, tres veces Sí**_

El trabajo de laboratorio siempre me había dado satisfacción, pero cuando el amor está implícito, parece que vuelve las cosas más elementales en fascinantes. Las bengalas de colores antes definidos por Erwin Smith, ya eran realidad. Coloqué las armas de muestra en una caja de madera, como si se tratara del más precioso regalo y apretándola contra mi pecho, abandoné la habitación, dirigiéndome al estudio del capitán. Una vez frente a la puerta, esperé su orden luego de tocar, nerviosa por ver cómo recibiría mi pequeño aporte a su estrategia. Silencio total. Repetí el llamado, pero sólo respondió el eco de las galerías.

La estancia no parecía cerrada con llave, de modo que me aventuré a entrar sigilosamente; todo se hallaba en su justo sitio, a excepción del capitán, que sin dudas estaría cerca. Fui hacia el escritorio y deposité la caja sobre la superficie pulida, resultándome gracioso que yo detestara el orden, pero lo amara como parte de la naturaleza de Erwin. Mi afán por hacer bromas y aquel beso que signó el pacto de una relación más profunda, me brindaba la confianza para cometer una diablura. Terminé ocultándome bajo su escritorio, encogida en una esquina donde nadie podría verme, a menos que se inclinara. Resolví esperarlo allí y tomarle por sorpresa.

Luego de varios minutos, oí la puerta abrirse, reconociendo la voz furibunda del capitán y de su mano derecha, Mike Zacharius.

—No tiene razones para oponerse a lo que le mostramos, la estrategia garantiza menos bajas ¿por qué rehusó todo el procedimiento de señales?

—El comandante vuelve a poner su orgullo sobre un análisis lógico —musitó el segundo, apoyando al amigo.

—¿Sabes lo que significará eso, Mike? Que los miembros de la Legión serán masacrados por los titanes, gracias al capricho de un superior —intuí por el sonido de los pasos que iba camino a la ventana, para observar desde allí los entrenamientos— ¡Sólo imagina…, sacrificarlos innecesariamente; saber que tendremos que enterrar a más compañeros o dejarlos tirados a causa de los mismos titanes! —Creí percibir un temblor en su voz— No quiero sonar egoísta, pero ese destino pudieran correrlo incluso…

—Mejor que ni lo digas —interrumpió Mike, bastante hosco—. En mi opinión, ahora no servirá de nada que continúes ofuscándote.

—Roguemos porque la red funcione y podamos llevarnos a ese monstruo sin muchos contratiempos —las pisadas fueron aproximándose al escritorio, hasta que divisé los pantalones blancos a un costado del mismo—. Es una suerte que Shadis permitiera tu inclusión en el grupo de quienes van a entenderse con el arma. Igual, me pregunto si algún día podremos llevar a cabo el plan como es debido.

—Al menos, tienes a alguien optimista cerca, que te ayudará con estos momentos —oí el sonoro "tack" de la madera chocando contra la propia madera. Obviamente, ambos se habían percatado de la caja y descubierto el contenido, pues veía desde mi escondite cuatro largas extremidades—. Chifladuras aparte, vale su peso y algo más en oro.

—Mike, agradeceré que no te refieras a ella como si se tratara de una demente.

—Lo siento, Erwin. Para nada lo hago con mala intención y Hange lo sabe —por supuesto, se había dirigido a mí también, consciente de que me hallaba oculta bajo el secretaire. A su admirable olfato muy poco escapaba, pero decidió reservarse el descubrimiento—. Si me das permiso, voy a retirarme. Debo preparar mi grupo y avisarle a Nana el cambio de situación.

—¿Podrías decirle a Hanji que venga? —según el tono de su voz, aún estaba molesto.

—Estoy seguro de que la encontrarás primero que yo —lo escuché reír por lo bajo, muy divertido; y de inmediato, un par de piernas desapareció de mi campo de visión. Encaminó sus pasos hacia la puerta, cerrándola rápidamente, antes de que su amigo le soltase otra pregunta.

—Ya veo que nuestra líder del cuarto escuadrón no es la única excéntrica. Los nervios de todos parecen enloquecer antes de salir al campo —tuve que agazaparme aún más, porque terminó sentándose. A juzgar por los sonidos, estaba contemplando las pistolas de bengalas y manipulándolas. Casi muero de felicidad al oírlo decir para sí en un tono melancólico—. Hanji, gracias. Es bueno saber que cuento contigo.

—¡De nada, Erwin! —no conseguí evitarlo, revelé al instante mi presencia, levantando la cabeza, mientras apoyaba los brazos cruzados sobre sus muslos. Él dio un leve respingo, viéndome tan próxima— Oye, no te preocupes. Vamos a escapar juntos de ésta.

—… ¡Hanji! ¿Qué crees que haces? —a la ligera sorpresa le siguió una expresión grave. Al parecer, no sólo había roto las fronteras morales sino que además, conseguí pasar desapercibida, burlando su capacidad de percepción.

—Oye, ¿tú que piensas? —Busqué hacerle ver las cosas de manera un poco más sencilla— Intento levantarte el ánimo.

—Sal de ahí, Hanji. No estoy para bromas —trató de alzarme pero le fue imposible liberar mi cuerpo del angosto espacio—. Ya escuchaste la sabia decisión de nuestro superior. Temo que siquiera podré comprobar el alcance de tus bengalas.

—Oí todo; pero el capitán que yo conozco, se volverá un día el líder absoluto de la Legión de Reconocimiento e impondrá la estrategia que concibió —alimentar su ego apropiadamente era de las mejores tácticas para hacerlo abandonar por segundos la tentativa de apartarme— ¿Sacrificio? Es lo acostumbrado, mañana verás que todo irá bien —hice correr las palmas abiertas por el interior de sus muslos, acercando peligrosamente mi rostro a la entrepierna— ¿Puedo experimentar?

—¡Hanji! ¡La puerta no está cerrada! —Poniéndome las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza, detuvo el impulso mirándome con impaciencia— ¡Esto es altamente inapropiado!

—¿Uh, en verdad? —sonreí, airosa. Incluso a través de la gruesa tela de su pantalón, advertí el rebelde latido de la carne— Pues tu "comandante" no piensa igual.

—¡¿Cómo sabes que Shadis…?!

—Por Sina, Erwin. NO hablaba del viejo, sino de tu ehm… Olvídalo —suspiré, dándolo por incorregible. Aprovechando que había bajado la guardia y sus manos permanecieron quietas, resolví asir las mías a su cintura e impulsarme hacia delante. Conseguí estar donde ansiaba, dejando que mi aliento cálido y suave cubriera su entrepierna. Tuve la indescriptible satisfacción de hacerlo estremecer, y sin encomendarme a Dios o al diablo, mis labios coparon esa forma cautiva, presionándola tenuemente. Ahogó un gemido, a la par que sus manos temblorosas lucharon por recuperar el control. Me apartó de aquella ventura, privándome del contacto, sólo conseguí dejar una estela húmeda en el tejido como recuerdo. Alzando el rostro, me topé con su expresión ruborosa y de completo desconcierto.

—Hanji…, confirmo que eres un peligro —musitó, ceñudo; aunque sus pupilas continuaban dilatadas—. Retírate de ese lugar inmediatamente.

—A la orden, capitán —esperé a que se levantara, permitiéndome salir del escondite. Una vez frente a él, sentí repentina vergüenza por mi atrevimiento y quedamos observándonos, todavía con los colores a flor de piel. Obviamente, fui la primera en bajar los ojos y fingí componerme el moño, alborotándolo aún más. Busqué regresarlo al tema inicial, aunque ambos lucíamos totalmente desconcentrados—. Si consideras tan audaz esta maniobra, sugiero estudiarla mejor antes de partir.

—¿Cuál maniobra? Estás volviéndome loco, ya ni sé a qué te refieres —acabó por suspirar y se frotó las sienes con los dedos, nunca lograría omitir de su memoria la experiencia—…, pero agradezco que no uses un creyón labial.

—Lo siento, capitán, me disculpo sinceramente —a duras penas logré mantenerme seria y él notó mi dicha, volviéndose cómplice silencioso de ella. En el fondo lo había cautivado—. Será la última vez que lo haga...

—¡Líder de escuadrón, Hange! ¿Puedo saber por qué la están reprendiendo? —el vozarrón de Keith Shadis inundó la habitación, siquiera se había molestado en tocar a la puerta— ¡¿Qué hizo ahora?!

—¡Comandante Shadis! —nos pusimos firmes al unísono, haciéndole el saludo. Respondió con un ademán para que dejáramos a un lado la formalidad.

—¿Y bien? —se me acercó, amenazador.

—Es mi culpa, le hablé a Hange sobre las bengalas y no pudo contenerse de materializar la idea —intervino Erwin, mostrándole mi estuche abierto—. LE ACLARABA QUE LA INICIATIVA ME CAUSÓ UN ENORME PLACER, AUNQUE DEBE ABSTENERSE DE HACER LAS COSAS A SU MODO —enfatizó y comprendí perfectamente lo que Shadis jamás entendería—. PESE A TODO, ESO PARA NADA SIGNIFICA QUE RENUNCIE A SUS EXPERIMENTOS.

—¡Entendido, capitán! —me cuadré e hice un gran esfuerzo por no reír a carcajadas. Él parecía tan serio como lo era habitualmente.

—Ya veo que mataré dos pájaros de un tiro, puesto que los encuentro juntos aquí —no sabía cuán juntos en verdad—. Erwin, reúnete con la tropa, sólo tenemos un día para dejar todo listo. Líder de escuadrón —clavó su mirada profunda en mí—, vaya a revisar el arma otra vez. No podemos darnos el lujo de llevarnos esa red con problemas de última hora.

—¡Permiso, me retiro, señor! —hice un saludo más bien precipitado, y les di la espalda. Salí pitando del estudio, antes de que toda yo estallara de tanto aguantar la risa.

—¿Qué le sucede a esa chica? —preguntó, volviéndose hacia el capitán— Siquiera puede mirarme con atención, ¡enrojece apenas me ve! Quién diría que a mis años, aún… —tosió, interrumpiéndose, para luego ir al grano— Ya sé que no apruebas mi táctica, Erwin; sin embargo debes recordar que a diferencia de otras veces, la idea es llevarse al titán vivo. Nadie mejor que Hange y su escuadrón para dejarlos a cargo del arma, y que Mike vaya con ellos.

—"Quizás pido un milagro demasiado grande, pero sólo quiero verlos regresar con vida" —tal fue la rogativa del capitán.

Tenía pendiente una cuestión, penosa en demasía. Los miembros de la Brigada de Reconocimiento, conocedores del posible destino que aguardaba más allá de la muralla, solían dejar sus asuntos claros, previo a cada marcha. Sin embargo, temiendo bajar la moral de mi subordinado si le confiaba la exigencia del capitán, quise posponer el encuentro hasta que regresáramos de la partida. Moblit no pensó lo mismo y luego de aquella reunión, donde el sake desató mis verdaderos sentimientos, estuvo persiguiéndome con vivo afán. Evadí su insistencia todo lo que pude, refiriéndole como esa noche había caído en la cama igual que un titán desprovisto de su nuca, y por tanto, Erwin sólo me acompañó hasta dejarme sobre la misma, retirándose al momento. Comencé a sentirme obligada por ambas partes, le debía una justa explicación a Moblit y mi lealtad a Erwin.

—Hanji-san —ambos estábamos revisando la red, y noté que fruncía el entrecejo—, comprenderá que no puedo irme a esa marcha suicida con la idea de un engaño atormentándome la mente.

—¿Un engaño? —Parpadeando azorada, llevé mis gafas a la cabeza y me di a observarlo fijo a los ojos— ¿De qué me hablas?

—Seguramente, ha ocurrido algún cambio de planes en su vida —soltó el arma, devolviéndome una mirada pesarosa— ¿Y se rehúsa a contármelo? Hanji-san es directa, nunca se había comportado así.

—Moblit, existe una cosa llamada ética —suspiré, comenzando a sentir enojo—. No se deben mezclar los asuntos personales con el trabajo; pero ya que insistes en presionarme —fui yo quien arrugó el ceño, entonces—… Voy a ser muy directa contigo. Esa noche dejé bien claro que te daba la mejor parte de mí, pero eso no significaba un enlace de por vida. Nunca te dije que lo había olvidado, SÍ que mi corazón le pertenecía. Quise acostarme contigo motivada por el hecho de que me gustabas, eras virgen como yo, y cuando fui a ti, lo hice pensando en vivir la pasión del momento; amén de ofrecerle a una persona muy querida, la belleza de la inocencia. NO atarme a un compromiso. Disculpa si tú lo hiciste por tu cuenta, pero yo jamás alenté semejante motivación.

—¿Entonces? —lo vi enrojecer de furor, y apretar los puños— ¿Siquiera merezco respeto? Aquel día hizo lo imposible por llevar al capitán a su cuarto y apenas habían pasado tres noches desde que dormimos juntos ¿Quería salir de las dudas, probándonos a los dos?

La bofetada hizo que me doliera la mano, tanto como sus palabras. Él retrocedió un paso, a la vez que se frotaba la mejilla enrojecida. Inmediatamente me arrepentí del gesto, mordiéndome el dedo índice para calmar la ira. Después de todo, era su orgullo herido el que se rebelaba, consciente de que jamás podría rivalizar con Erwin.

—NO vuelvas a sugerir que soy una cualquiera —enfaticé grave, colocando nuevamente las gafas sobre los ojos, para seguir ocupándome del arma—. Comparar es algo que jamás haría. Primeramente, ambos son grandes hombres, con sus virtudes y defectos; segundo, porque si bien es difícil de creer, NO conozco a Erwin en la cama. SÍ hubo un beso, y fue suficiente para darme cuenta de que NO responderé a los reclamos de otro —volví a suspirar, teniendo la pronta necesidad de sujetarme al borde de la mesa. Odiaba sentirme indispuesta—. Lo siento, Moblit, iba a decírtelo cuando regresáramos de la expedición. Prefería que fueras a la captura con la mente bien focalizada.

—Ya veo. Conociéndola, debí suponer que todo iba a terminar así —suspiró afligido—. Pero entienda…, por mucho que lo intente, NO puedo resignarme a perderla.

—Sería muy duro para mí solicitar que te pasen a otro escuadrón, pero tampoco puedo exigirte que continúes a mi lado si eso te hace daño —intenté sonar categórica, pero lo cierto fue que algo se me quebró adentro—. Elige lo que consideres mejor, voy a respetar tu decisión.

—¿Habla en serio? Nadie ni nada me va a separar de usted, yo juré protegerla —ratificó vehemente— ¿Acaso no tiene corazón?

—Bien, me alegro de buena fe. Ahora, si vas a continuar siendo el sublíder, debes alistarte por si acaso llega el momento en que me debas sustituir —afirmé severa, haciéndole ver su responsabilidad—. Detestaría legarle al Cuarto Escuadrón una sombra triste como líder.

—No tendrá queja de mí —aseguró—, aunque puedo garantizar que usted continuará en el cargo, hasta que la Brigada de Reconocimiento sea deshecha.

Seguimos entregados al trabajo, dando los últimos toques a las armas y todo quedó listo para la mañana siguiente. Le pedí que me dejara sola, ya que necesitaba organizar mis ideas. Obedeció sin miramientos.

Apenas cerró la puerta, evoqué la conversación que sostuve con Nanaba. Estaba en lo cierto; los labios de Moblit eran la promesa del reposo, en cambio, Erwin y yo nos habíamos besado como si libráramos una guerra. Estábamos hechos para el fuego, NO para la calma.

Esa mañana, el sol tenía la pereza de quien detesta salir de la cama. La usual cabalgata de la Legión siquiera nos calentó las manos o las mejillas. Aunque protegidos con las capas, el rocío buscaba la forma de penetrar dentro del uniforme, dándonos una horrible sensación de fría humedad. No era preciso que Mike lo dijese, igual era obvio aquel olor a derrota.

Pasamos los arbustos de los contornos, adentrándonos en el bosque. La formación se mantuvo como siempre desde que Shadis era el comandante. Iba a la cabeza, con Erwin, Mike y Flagon siguiéndole, mi escuadrón ocupaba la tercera línea. Para nuestra suerte, no hubo señal de titanes hasta que llegamos al sitio y una vez allí, Keith Shadis ordenó detenerse.

—¡División en cinco grupos! —vociferó, girándose hacia la tropa— ¡Los primeros, quedan aquí con Flagon! ¡Deben apostarse para limpiar la retaguardia y luego esperarán hasta que nos reunamos! ¡Las escuadras de los flancos, se distribuirán alrededor del escuadrón de Hange y vendrán exterminando los monstruos que hallen desde los exteriores del bosque hasta el centro! ¡Luego tienen que situarse lo más cerca posible de la emboscada! ¡El escuadrón de logística, pondrá a buen recaudo las carretas y los caballos!¡Mi grupo y el de Erwin avanzarán juntos hacia el norte, donde vamos a encargarnos de atraer a los titanes hasta el arma! ¡Haremos el intento de no pelear contra ellos, el objetivo es hacerles de carnada para traer un par o mejor, uno solo, bajo estas copas donde la red estará tendida, esperándolos! —Dijo, señalando hacia las elevadas ramas de los árboles— ¡El cuarto escuadrón deberá colocar el arma y permanecer allí, dispuestos a someterlo una vez caiga! ¡Recuerden obrar con tino, la red tiene que lanzarse al mismo tiempo por ambos lados y recoger con fuerza los extremos! ¡La velocidad del titán hay que tenerla en cuenta o los derribarán, arrastrándolos consigo! ¡Erwin, llegó el momento de la verdad! –prosiguió nombrando a los miembros del Cuerpo que se llevaría y por un instante, me di cuenta de que Zacharius y Nanaba se deseaban suerte con la mirada. Era la primera vez que no estarían juntos en una maniobra.

—Gracias por quedarte, Mike —le dije sinceramente—. Descuida, si va con Erwin regresará sana y salva.

—Eso quiero pensar —lo miré, sorprendida. El tono de su voz era bajo y lúgubre—.

—¡Pero es tu amigo! —aquello me sonó inconcebible— ¿Qué sucede, Mike? ¿No confías en él?

—Como estratega puede garantizar su vida, hasta cierto punto —sonrió irónico y se dispuso junto con Moblit a cargar la red—, inmolarse por ella únicamente lo haría yo.

—Te comprendo, Zacharius —el sublíder le dio una palmada en el hombro, para luego mirarme de soslayo—. Veamos porque todo salga bien.

Me sentí de repente demasiado joven e ingenua, ¿estaba yo tan ciega que lo creía un portento, capaz de salvarnos a todos, cuando era sólo un hombre común?

—Hanji, es tiempo de colocar el arma —indicó Mike, alzando la vista hacia la copa del árbol, solo después masculló—. Y tiempo es justo lo que él necesita; Erwin todavía no concientiza lo que siente, pero lo hará.

—Confío en que SÍ —dejé a un lado todo pensamiento que tuviese que ver con el capitán y me dispuse a preparar la emboscada—. Lleven con ustedes las sogas para subir la red ¡Abel y Nifa, colóquense a la izquierda y desde sus puestos ayuden a Mike! ¡Keiji, conmigo a la derecha! ¡Le daremos una mano a Moblit! ¡Dejen ir a los caballos!

Elevar la red y estabilizarla, sujetando los extremos en cuatro árboles, fue toda una labor, así conseguiríamos la caída limpia de la misma. Nuestra mayor preocupación era lograr que el corte de las sogas fuera al unísono, tras mi voz de mando. El resto de los grupos había partido varios minutos antes, excepto el de logística, que hubo de aguardar a que termináramos para marcharse con la enorme carreta y los sementales. Dejé a Nifa la misión de contemplar la distancia usando el catalejo que siempre acompañaba a la Cuarta Escuadra.

Pensé cuan errado estuvo el comandante al desechar el sistema de señales expuesto por Erwin, la unión de los escuadrones sería dispar y a cálculo puro. Lejos, al cabo de varias horas, se oyeron los gritos de los hombres. Un estremecimiento hizo sacudir la tierra y los árboles.

—¡Algo sucedió! —el clamor de Nifa nos alertó de la tragedia— ¡Viene sólo una parte del escuadrón del capitán y los siguen más titanes de los que necesitamos!

—¿Cuántos, cuántos? —hubiese querido sentirme feliz de poder capturar varios ejemplares, pero era una pregunta generada por la impaciencia— ¿Tenemos posibilidad de hacernos con alguno de los últimos?

—¡Vienen tres juntos de cuatro metros, pudiéramos intentarlo, pero es muy riesgoso!

—¡Y delante hay siete, de tres, cinco y uno de diez metros! —añadió casi de inmediato Mike, olfateando el aire— ¡No los trae Shadis, le van detrás a Erwin! —y le vi mudar el rostro a uno de terror— ¡Oh, maldita sea! ¡Cabalga más rápido, Nana!

El panorama se revelaba sombrío; ya de por sí el hecho de que nuestro comandante siquiera estuviese al frente los escuadrones, sugería la muerte del mismo, quizás la necesidad de quedarse para combatir a otros muchos… Las escuadras de los flancos no aparecieron y únicamente restaba confiar en el grupo de Flagon, que había quedado a la retaguardia.

—¡Capitán acercándose!—me gritó Nifa— ¡Órdenes, líder de escuadrón!

Serenidad, no había otra palabra que definiera la actitud que me caracterizó durante los siguientes minutos. Y como tal, debía transmitirla a mis subordinados.

—¡Vamos a dejar que Erwin, sus hombres y los titanes pasen de largo, concentrándonos en esos tres últimos! ¡Abel y Keiji, rebanen las nucas de los dos especímenes más rezagados! —les grité— ¡Mike, Nifa y Moblit, listos para cortar las ataduras de la red apenas les diga!

Avizoré la nube de polvo que delataba la presencia de Erwin y sus compañeros, Nanaba incluida. Posteriormente, justo como había dicho Mike, siete preciosos ejemplares de titán…, seis, dos miembros de las escuadras flanqueadoras hicieron morder el polvo a uno de cinco metros antes de llegar al sitio donde estábamos.

—¡Monstruos al este y oeste! ¡Los grupos fueron destruidos! —les oímos vocear, cuando se unieron a la escuadra del capitán Erwin Smith.

—¡Hanji, cuidado! —fue todo lo que acertó a gritarme, cuando pasó bajo el arma extendida. Justo entonces vi a la cabalgadura de Nanaba tropezarse con la de otro miembro, que huía despavorido. Era imposible que la estampida se detuviera y oí a Mike vociferar su nombre, apretando los puños sin poder moverse de aquella rama, donde aguardaba mi orden.

¿Nana o la red? Cayó al suelo, y tuve medio segundo para sustituir la decisión que había tomado. Zacharius se debatía entre cumplir el deber o lanzarse al rescate de su compañera.

—¡Mike, cambia tu puesto con Abel! ¡Recoge a Nanaba y tráela conmigo! —por supuesto, no era el momento para estar agradeciendo, y apenas estuvo en el suelo, consiguió arrebatar a Nana de las manos de un titán, rebanándole los dedos. Cargarla y subir de vuelta a la rama no le demoró cuatro segundos— ¡Keiji y Abel, llegó el momento! ¡Ahora! —Lanzándose con éxito a la nuca de los especímenes rezagados, rebanaban después limpiamente la carne— ¡Moblit, Abel y Nifa, listos… CORTEN!

La malla cayó de modo irregular sobre el último titán y uno de los muertos, atrapándolos. El ejemplar había empezado a debatirse bajo la gruesa red y aquel reguero de huesos en que se convirtió el otro, nos estorbaba para tirar de los extremos y encerrarlos como si de una bolsa se tratara. Justo entonces vimos aparecer a parte de la escuadra logística, llevando consigo a todo galope los caballos del cuarto escuadrón… No vi mi precioso bayo entre los que venían y sentí el mismo dolor que me atosigaba cuando perdía un compañero.

—¡RETIRADA! —el jefe del grupo confirmó lo que antes dijeron los dos miembros flanqueadores— ¡Aparecieron de no se sabe dónde!

—¡Madre, varios de siete y diez metros por el oeste! —alertó Nifa, mirando con el catalejo— ¡Es un riego quedarnos!

—Hanji, no sabemos dónde quedó Shadis, los flancos están destruidos y sólo podemos tener esperanzas en la retaguardia y la escuadra de Erwin —sentí la pesada mano de Mike caer sobre mi hombro—. Di si vale la pena morir por tratar de llevarnos esa carga, que además, no sé dónde la transportaremos si, al parecer, ya no hay carretas.

—¡Órdenes, líder de escuadrón! —escuché la voz de Moblit— ¡Yo le cedo mi cabalgadura!

—¡Maldición! —qué poco valía el orgullo en esa clase de situaciones y el sufrimiento por la pérdida del caballo, se sumó a la humillación de no poder cumplir mi objetivo— ¡Retirada! ¡Te llevo, Moblit! ¡Carga a Nanaba en el tuyo, Mike!

Nos lanzamos a ocupar las cabalgaduras, y no pude librarme de volver la cabeza más de una vez, contemplando sobre mi hombro y el de Moblit, lo que perdí en menos de un segundo..., a cambio de preservar mi existencia y la del resto de aquellos que me seguían. Unidos a los hombres del escuadrón de logística, seguimos adelante, buscando llegar al extremo del bosque. Para más remate, Moblit se había visto forzado a rodear mi cintura, buscando no caer del animal. Avanzamos al galope hasta toparnos con la furiosa lucha que aún mantenía la retaguardia y el grupo del capitán. Los seis titanes que habíamos visto antes, yacían muertos, pero lidiaban con otros ejemplares.

—¡Abel, Nifa y Keiji! —ordené, señalándoles a tres monstruos de siete metros— ¡Nana y Mike, compártanse el de quince! ¿Moblit?

—Ya sé, voy al de diez y le dejo el otro. Por favor, tenga cuidado —aún se notaba un poco molesto, quizás por el disgusto de haberlo traído a mis espaldas, en lugar de cederle las riendas.

Moviéndome de árbol en árbol, conseguí estar cerca del titán. La ira por el ejemplar perdido me ayudó a focalizarme en destruirlo. Bajé rápidamente a propinarle un tajo en los músculos de los talones, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Cayó hacia delante y no lo pensé dos veces para cercenarle la nuca.

—"Deseaba tanto dar un paso más… ¡Si éste fuera el último que tuviera que aniquilar…! De ahora en lo adelante, juro solemnemente que voy a emplear todas mis fuerzas en la investigación, y menos en la matanza" —suspiré, disponiéndome a ir donde me necesitaran. Por lo visto, no sería necesario, la situación parecía estar ya bajo control y Nifa, parada sobre una rama a poca distancia de la mía, volvió a echar mano al catalejo.

—¡El comandante regresa! ¡Vienen titanes por el norte, siguiéndolo!

La intensa voz del capitán llamó entonces a la retirada. Sólo cuando partimos los escuadrones juntos, pude hacerme una idea de cuán maltrechos estábamos. Sería otro vergonzoso retorno a casa, recibiendo el desprecio de cuantos no entendían las motivaciones de la Legión; pleno de justificaciones para con los altos mandos…, y esa vez me incluiría puesto que atrapar un titán era el objetivo principal.

Hasta que alcanzamos a refugiarnos en uno de los cuarteles, no pudimos hablar con el comandante. Siguiéndonos a retaguardia; a duras penas conseguimos evadir los especímenes que iban tras él y su grupo. Siquiera pudimos recoger cuerpos esa vez… Fue un caos.

Desmontamos al pisar el campamento de la Brigada de Exploración y sin darnos medio segundo, Keith Shadis llamó a reunión a los pocos líderes supervivientes. Lo supe de antemano; se veía obligado a considerar la propuesta de Erwin…, pero a qué precio.

—Necesita hacerse de un caballo, líder Hange. No puedo consentir que lo comparta con su leal subordinado y dé la imagen de una pareja escapando de los padres —me soltó el comandante y le permití la observación porque estaba deshecho; necesitaba un aliviadero, si bien la conciencia nunca lo dejaría en paz.


	8. La noche del capitán

_**La noche del capitán**_

___A Eduardo Heras León, por el título de su libro. _

_Es mi homenaje a usted, maestro._

_A Rubén Martínez Villena, que no me dejó dormir_

_en toda la noche, recitándome en sueños su Soneto._

_Y sin dudas, a Audrey W. Watson,_

_que deseaba vivirlo y ahora es realidad._

***Advierto de alto erotismo para quienes no están acostumbrados al "amor de la cintura para abajo". Como bióloga, insisto en que el amor y la pasión que conlleva su acto, siempre y cuando no sea descrito groseramente, debe ser visto como algo sublime. Hange Zoë***

Encontré a Mike y Nanaba en los establos, compartiendo un beso. Se veían tan hermosos que me pregunté si Erwin y yo luciríamos igual de apasionados en la misma situación. Después de jugar con la muerte y ganarle la partida, cualquier muestra de ternura se convertía en bendición liberadora. Sintiéndome una sacrílega por estar allí, busqué la forma de volver atrás y escabullirme de nuevo por la puerta. Nanaba rompió el beso y me hizo señas con la mano, llamándome. Algo turbada, fui donde mis amigos, culpándome interiormente por ser tan inoportuna.

—Gracias por darme la posibilidad de rescatar a Nana —me lanzó Mike, apenas estuve a su lado—.

—¡Por favor! —suspiré y acto seguido les di un par de manotazos en el hombro, sonriéndoles— ¡Al menos debe quedar una pareja de tórtolos que nos brinde algo de confianza en el futuro!

—¿Es que no la tienes? ¿Qué te pasa? —Nanaba frunció el ceño, mirándome como siempre que trataba de leerme por dentro.

—¿Uh? ¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunté aparentando buen ánimo, e incluso me encogí de hombros— ¡Estoy de plácemes! Voy a comenzar un proyecto nuevo de investigación. Las babosas de las murallas siempre me han despertado el interés…

—No finjas. Te conocemos, Hanji. Estás peligrosamente depresiva —siquiera Moblit era tan sensible a los cambios espirituales como esos dos—… Quizás deberías considerar tu buena fortuna; llevas la cabeza sobre los hombros, escapaste viva de la incursión y del encontronazo con los altos mandos.

—¡Y perdí mi cabalgadura, el titán que ahora podía estar analizando, y la posibilidad de que los vejestorios aprueben otro presupuesto! —Solté de corrida, mientras apretaba los puños y daba un sonoro puntapiés al balde más cercano— ¡Me siento desmoralizada!

—Oírte decir eso hasta me asusta —musitó, volviéndose hacia Zacharius. Sólo tuvo que mirarlo y él asintió—. Vamos, Mike, dejemos que Hanji escoja el caballo. Es tarde, pronto se llamará a los dormitorios.

—Bien —fue toda su respuesta, y un breve olfateo. Sin embargo, no sonrió—. Después nos veremos.

—¡O-oigan! ¿A dónde van? ¿Por qué me dejan sola? —grité con arrebato infantil, agitando los brazos como si estuviese poseída— ¡Mike, Nana! ¡Vuelvan, necesito desahogar las penas! —mi voz menguó hasta convertirse en suspiro— No entiendo…

Acabé tirándome sobre una banqueta y me recosté a la pila de heno que había justo a mi costado. Sentí el pinchazo de la hierba a través del tejido de la camisa y cerré los ojos. Algo baboso, amén de áspero, me recorrió la mejilla.

—¡O-oye! —pasé la mano por el sitio, volviéndome al instante. Un precioso ejemplar pura sangre de color marrón oscuro me observó de soslayo y resopló, pegándome suave con el hocico— ¿Eh, me entiendes? ¡Oye, tú me entiendes! —levantándome de inmediato, pasé la mano por su frente. Parecía contento— ¿Qué hace un caballo tan listo como tú aquí, solito? Ah, eso pasa… ¡Te voy a elegir un lindo nombre! Pudiera llamarte "Shadis" como nuestro comandante, sólo por fastidiarlo; pero no lo mereces y sería un caos a la hora de las expediciones —musité, recibiendo por toda respuesta un sonoro bufido— ¡Sí que puedes comprenderme! ¡Vaya, eres muy inteligente!

—Buena elección, se ve bien —escuché aquella voz que me hacía estremecer, susurrándome al oído, mientras era rodeada por el vigor de unos brazos. El susto hizo que tratara de golpearlo hacia atrás con el codo, pero él esquivó fácilmente la tentativa.

—Maldita sea, Erwin. Cualquier día seré yo quien te impresione, devolviéndote un caderazo.

—Y dado tu tamaño, no considero que sea buena idea —hizo su característico gesto de alzar una ceja—. Podrías llevarte otra clase de sobresalto. Ahora, ¿quieres decirme qué te agobia?

—¡Ese par de…! —Sin dudas, para Mike y Nanaba lo más obvio era que su amigo viniera a consolarme. Así le habrían dicho, cuando él se dignó a hacerles caso— Discúlpame, tengo dolor de cabeza —pensé que sería mejor desviar el tema y deshacerme del abrazo—… ¿Entonces, definitivamente Shadis usará tu estrategia y el sistema de bengalas?

—Sólo a causa de esa pérdida me permite dirigir la siguiente operación, donde probaremos la nueva táctica —lo dijo sin el habitual entusiasmo que le causaba el tema, y pareció más interesado en hacerme comprender su punto de vista—. Hanji, vuelvo a repetir que tomaste las decisiones correctas ¿Qué variantes había? ¿Te lo digo? Ninguna.

—Ya saqué conclusiones del asunto —preferí clavar la vista en el suelo y no mirarlo a los ojos—, la captura de los titanes debe realizarse dentro de las murallas. En un espacio pequeño, de ser posible —murmuré y emití un suspiro desolado—. Quisiera probarlo, demostrar que la próxima vez no fallaremos…, pero ¿quién se arriesgará a darle presupuesto al cuarto escuadrón?

—Se le dará, te lo aseguro. Puede que no quieras recordar aquel día en la biblioteca, pero hicimos un pacto que haré valer —pese a la reticencia, empleó su índice para levantar mi rostro, instándome a mirarlo de frente—. Ya es tarde, ¿qué tal si aprovechas para darte una ducha y tratas de dormir algunas horas?

—Me siento mejor, gracias por levantar mi espíritu —intenté sonreír, pero ni aún él podía quitarme la carga de aquel pésimo día.

—Es obvio, no lo harás por las buenas —decidió, categórico—; y tampoco aceptarás mis órdenes en horario de relaciones, así que veré que lo hagas por las malas.

—¡Erwin Smith, bájame de inmediato! —Súbitamente me vi plegada sobre su hombro derecho y con la única posibilidad de montar un escándalo, acompañado de soberana pataleta y fuertes piñazos a su espalda— ¡Voy a castrarte si no lo haces! ¿Te ha quedado claro? ¡Hablo en serio!

—Me pregunto quién perderá más —volvió el rostro para lanzarme una mirada tan bribona como él mismo estaba siendo. Incluso el caballo hizo la tentativa de morderle un brazo, pero supo evadir el hocico a tiempo—. Ya veo que tienes otro admirador.

—¡Idiota pervertido! —Puesto que me sostenía con fuerza las piernas, redoblé la intensidad de los puñetazos— ¡Bájame ahora mismo! ¡¿A dónde me llevas?!

—Hanji, conozco este sitio de tal forma que puedo llegar a las habitaciones contigo encima, sin que nadie sepa de nuestra presencia —lo dijo muy seguro, y le creí—. Tú decidirás si volverlo un espectáculo o no, con tus gritos.

—En serio, ¿q-qué pretendes? —renuncié a golpearlo, buscando acomodarme un poco sobre el hombro.

—Ya te lo dije, levantar tu ánimo, justo como intentaste hacerlo antes conmigo.

Realmente, me sorprendió verme junto a la puerta de mi estancia sin que nos topáramos con una mosca siquiera. Por si aquella buena suerte de pronto desaparecía, me apresuré a abrir y nos colamos al interior. Erwin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al contemplar el proverbial reguero de libros y otros objetos.

—Hanji… ¿cómo te las arreglas para dejarlo todo patas arriba? —lo dijo entre atónito y risueño— Mi corazón incluido.

—Es el secreto para conseguir algo más de tiempo, las horas no me alcanzan —traté de organizar al menos lo que se hallaba sobre mi lecho—. Trabajo hasta que venga un impertinente a recordarme que debo hacer estas cosas…, y entonces les dedico varios minutos, corazón incluido.

—Toda la noche —fue tan serio, que me volví a observarlo. Estaba de pie, como siempre, con las manos cruzadas tras la espalda y mirándome grave—. Únicamente si estás de acuerdo.

—Pues vaya que deseas asegurarte de que me bañe y repose —le devolví una sonrisa de fingida inocencia—. Mi habitación carece de ducha propia ¿Te arriesgarás a que te vean bañándome?

—No, pensaba ofrecerte la intimidad de la mía —propuso, cruzándose de brazos—. Recoge tus cosas.

Cerré la hoja de madera y no pude creer el milagro, Erwin había entrelazado sus dedos con los míos. Lo miré boquiabierta, pero él se limitó a llevar su otro índice a los labios y darme un ligero tirón, para que lo siguiera. Nunca se había sentido tan extraño andar por esas galerías desiertas, excepto la noche que fui al cuarto de Moblit. Tuve un estremecimiento, no pude impedir que cierta parte de mi conciencia me gritara "culpable". Aunque no tuviera idea, Erwin pareció entender que podía echarme atrás y sin detenerse, me observó, haciéndome una pregunta con los ojos. Le respondí negando con la cabeza y sonreí. Caminamos sin mayores preocupaciones ni ser detenidos por algún miembro de la guardia. Estaba segura de que Nana y Mike debieron arreglarlo todo para nosotros, así que los bendije mentalmente.

Ni bien accedí a la habitación, pude confirmar que su sentido del orden era diametralmente opuesto al mío. Ya lo había experimentado en el despacho y de nuevo lo apreciaba, sin que importara la sencillez del dormitorio; que consistía en un escritorio con su silla, dos asientos, un librero, las mesitas auxiliares y el lecho.

—Puedes acomodarte mientras preparo tu baño, Hanji —era un tono de voz cariñoso que desconocía por completo. Decidí que podía sentarme sobre aquella cama tan bien tendida y lo escuché reír, mientras se aprestaba a encender los candelabros del secretaire— ¿Ya quieres acostarte? Me parece bien.

—¿Te parecería bien que me largara? —respondí con ironía. Él volvió de inmediato su atención hacia mí, ¿en verdad lo alarmaba tanto quedarse sin aquella noche, que ni yo misma pensé que se daría?— Lo siento, no me acostumbro a oírte bromear.

—Hanji, posiblemente seas y serás también la única mujer que me vea nervioso, en lo que nos resta de existencia —caminó hasta quedar frente a mí e hincó la rodilla, tomando mis manos entre las suyas—. Quiero decirte que temo el paso que ambos estamos dispuestos a dar, porque nada crea tanto un lazo entre dos personas, como el hecho de amarse con el alma y con la carne. Debemos prometernos que dicha unión involucrará el ser responsables de nuestros actos, te protegeré tanto como alcancen mis manos y mi cuerpo…, sin embargo, necesitas estar lista para sucederme, de ser necesario. Cualquiera de los dos puede morir en una incursión y lo que hoy ocurra, sirva como una luz al superviviente, en lugar de abatirlo.

—Te apoyaré, no importa qué —dije, tragando en seco y me mordí el labio, buscando contener una lágrima—. Convengo en tomar mis decisiones con acierto, fortalecer aún más el alma y despedirte sin quejas ni gritos, si debo hacerlo. Por lo demás…, sólo tendrás que ocuparte de quedar a solas conmigo.

—Me aseguraré de que siempre ocurra cuando sea el momento adecuado —sonrió, alzándose levemente para besarme. Fue un beso fugaz, apenas la breve presión de sus labios contra los míos y terminó de incorporarse—. Déjame preparar la bañera.

El cuarto de baño se hallaba contiguo a la pieza y podía accederse a él apartando una tupida cortina. Demoró más de lo que yo pensando en mis consiguientes pasos, al volver para indicarme que todo estaba listo, agarré las prendas fingiendo un aplomo que no tenía. La habitación era bastante grande para la función impuesta, igual de considerable el tamaño de la bañera y todo lo demás. Únicamente carecía de mejor iluminación, pero entonces lo agradecí. El ambiente lucía muy agradable, limpio en extremo y olía como a cítricos. Deposité la ropa encima de la silla y deshice el revoltijo que tenía por moño. Erwin me observó curioso, era la primera vez que contemplaba mi cabello suelto.

—¿Y Flagon creyó que eras un chico? No lo entiendo —analizó, cruzándose de brazos—. Te ves tan mujer…

—Lo dijo para molestarme y cuando quiso comprobarlo, perdió un molar —me incliné sobre la bañera, tocando el agua con la yema de los dedos e hice una mueca— ¡Está demasiado fría!

—No pretenderás que por ser capitán, tenga mayores privilegios —condenado bastardo, siempre con una respuesta a punto—. Bueno, en este caso, nada puedo hacer. Esperaré afuera.

—¡Pero es injusto, Erwin! —no acababa de interiorizar que mis protestas infantiles únicamente servían para divertirlo— ¡Merecerías que te metiera dentro y probaras cómo se te hiela…!

—Llevas la razón, a mí tampoco me gusta el agua congelada, pero ya me acostumbré —alzó una ceja y me soltó, muy serio— Entonces, ¿debería compartir el baño contigo?

—¡NO! Es decir —me había turbado, sonrojándome de sólo imaginarlo—… Puedo soportar un poco de frío.

—Comprendo. Si por casualidad necesitaras ayuda —lo dijo absolutamente sin malicia—, basta que me llames.

Me deshice de la ropa como si pudiera verme a través de la cortina. Por supuesto, nunca sería capaz de tal cosa; respetó hasta el último instante mi privacidad. Meterme dentro de la bañera infernal costó varios minutos de auto convencimiento; probar a introducir el dedo gordo y sacarlo repetidas veces, una oración al dios de las murallas -si es que existía-, pidiéndole el milagro de que calentara el agua. Suspiré acongojada y tomando valor, conseguí meter ambos pies…, el grito quedó estrangulado en mi garganta, de inmediato me senté, abrazándome las piernas y tiritando.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó una voz tranquila desde el otro lado.

—¡S-sí! m-maldito pervers-oo —añadí lo último mascullando iracunda ¿Realmente quería compartir aquel espacio tan íntimo con él? ¿No era mejor hacer las cosas del modo tradicional y seguirlo hasta la cama? Volví a suspirar, Hange Zoë jamás tomaba el camino recto, siempre conseguía un atajo, agarrándolo por sorpresa…, y eso, claramente, había marcado la diferencia. Gustándole apuestas y retos, era lógico que mi proceder lo atrajera.

La esponja y el jabón a mi siniestra parecieron burlarse de tanta inseguridad, tentándome a convertir lo incómodo en placentero. El primer paso era deslizarme de espaldas en la bañera y mojarme por completo, sumergiendo incluso la cabeza y sacándola de inmediato. Al salir, retomé la posición de abrazarme a las piernas, aterida por el frío.

—¡E-Erwin, auuuda! —lo llamé, tosiendo— "muévete rápido, titán moroso"

—Hanji, no creo que puedas ahogarte en esa bañera, por amplia que sea —me observó tan recto como siempre, aunque sus ojos reían ¿no le inmutaba siquiera el hecho de verme allí, encogida y por completo desnuda? Tuvo que acuclillarse y recostar los brazos al borde para decirme en tono bajo—. Mi presencia aquí, contigo… ¿eso es lo que quieres?

La voz se me congeló, negándose a responder; afirmé con la cabeza. Ni corto ni perezoso, fue de inmediato en busca de otra silla y trató de acomodarse. Cuando lo vi remangar su camisa hasta los codos, tragué en seco. Mi cuerpo empezaba a despertarse. Tomando el cabello, pasó lentamente la pastilla de jabón por él. Se le hizo un poco engorroso, al yo mantener la postura hacia delante; pero no lo escuché quejarse, todo lo contrario.

—Me gusta contemplarte mojada —terminó de lavar los mechones y se dispuso a enjuagarlos tomando el agua entre sus manos, dejándola caer sobre mi pelo como una ducha. Pensé que tardaría siglos usando ese método, pero él ciertamente lo disfrutaba—. Tus pestañas se resaltan, viéndose aún más largas; el cabello adhiriéndose al cuello y buscando luego despeñarse en curvas hasta el inicio de tus senos, como deseando esconderlos —fruncí el ceño, abrazando más las piernas cruzadas. Lo miré de reojo, él se limitó a sonreír y me acarició el cuello con el dedo índice curvado—… Si ahora me pidieras elegir qué parte de ti me trastorna el juicio, sería un problema…, incluso desconociendo algunas.

—¡Pero siquiera tengo una figura voluptuosa, de las que atraen a los hombres!

—No pretendo que me compares con ninguno —llevando su índice de mi cuello al mentón, hizo que alzara el rostro y lo mirase de frente—. Eres la clase de mujer con la que hay que contar, Hanji. Nada tienes que envidiarle a otras, ni física ni intelectualmente; pero como sé que la belleza será un motivo de preocupación —dijo, liberándome de su mirar intenso, para ocuparse de coger la esponja— quizás pueda especificarte algunos detalles que me atraparon desde el inicio —frotó suave a lo largo de la columna, haciéndome arquear involuntariamente y romper la recatada postura—. La caída de tu espalda es hermosa, y la manera en que corre el agua por ella, hasta detenerse un segundo en la curva donde inician las nalgas…

Perdí la vergüenza tan rápido como toda la inseguridad, me volví sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y echándole los brazos al cuello, refugié toda mi ansiedad en su boca. Desconcertándolo, entrelacé nuestros labios, abriendo mi boca después y rozando su labio inferior levemente con la lengua, para luego invadir adentro, explorando a profundidad. La forma en que correspondió al beso y a mis manos reveló el inminente deseo de ofrecernos mutuo alivio, hasta entonces velado con discreción. Porque nos ansiábamos al punto de querer devorarnos, la caricia era un preámbulo apenas de aquel anhelo contenido. Cuando rompió el beso, dejamos escapar un suspiro liberador.

Me prensó literalmente contra su torso, como si deseara meterme no sólo dentro de él, sino de su vida. Le mojé aún más la camisa, pero siquiera le dio importancia, como no se la dio a la incómoda posición que manteníamos al retenerme entre los brazos. Podía oír los latidos de su corazón a la desbandada y sentirlo golpear sobre mi seno.

—… Ya que me honras —tomando una de mis manos, besó el interior y acto seguido la acomodó sobre su pecho. La fuerza de aquellas palpitaciones contra la palma, avivaba mi sangre—, quiero hacerte sentir lo que significas, más allá del placer por el mero placer. Eso es amor del alma, Hanji, este vendaval escondido no tiene otra causa que tu proximidad.

—Más razón para eliminar tanta distancia —ya era toda urgencia cuando aferré las solapas de su camisa, halándolo bruscamente— ¡Erwin Smith, adentro!

Perdió apenas el equilibrio, deteniendo la caída con la mano puesta en el fondo de la bañera. No obstante, buena parte del agua salpicó, terminando por mojarlo de la cabeza a los pies.

—Sólo alguien como tú es capaz de provocarme así, Hanji —lejos de mostrarse indignado, sonrió y abandonando su asiento, quedó en pie junto a mí— ¿Asumirás las consecuencias de tu acto?

—Deberías conocer la respuesta —el duelo de miradas fue tan poderoso como la misma cópula—…, y espero que sean terribles.

Nunca temí contemplar la desnudez en un hombre; siquiera cuando el físico de Moblit dejó de ser algo secreto para mí. Develar el misterio anatómico de Erwin fue como ganarle una batalla a los años de renuncia y sufrimiento. Me complacía ver deslizarse cada pieza de ropa, hasta quedar amontonada en el suelo e ir vislumbrando la promesa de su cuerpo hecho para el sacrificio…, y el frenesí. Dicen que mentirle a una persona desnuda es algo difícil; el caso es que no supe disfrazar mi sobresalto cuando se adentró en el agua y tomándome de la muñeca, me haló suave.

—Recuéstate a mí. Quiero saber cómo se siente —si fue o no una orden, igual obedecí a su requerimiento ¿Le habría dicho y hecho lo mismo a Marie?—. Nunca he tenido el placer de compartir mi baño.

Sonreí triunfal, no iba a echarme atrás, por más turbación que me causara su cuerpo. Giré hasta quedar de espaldas a él e inclinándome un poco, acabé recostándome por completo a su pecho y los vigorosos brazos rodearon la base de mis senos. Ayudó que sus manos permanecieran quietas, limitándose a besarme con sutileza el cuello y la curva del hombro. Parecía entender que mi repentino temor, propio de la barrera moral, se debía al hecho de percibir contra una de mis nalgas, el brío de su sexo bien manifiesto... Baste decir que no se me hubiera ocurrido afrontar un encuentro contra natura, si bien conociéndolo, él tampoco lo propondría… Aunque era mejor no apostarlo.

—Dijiste antes que "desde el inicio te llamaron la atención algunos detalles", ¿quieres decirme cuáles otros? —murmuré, casi rendida por las caricias… ¿de qué forma lograba convertir mis temblores en serenidad? Y ninguno de los dos, sin embargo, perdió el ardor con esa calma.

—Prefiero guardármelos, si no te importa —deshizo el abrazo y tomando la esponja, dejó un rastro de espuma en mi espalda y a lo largo de mis extremidades—. Corro el riesgo de que me tomes por sinvergüenza…, cuando sólo soy un hombre.

—Sé perfectamente lo que eres, habla —una orden en tono seductor nunca la cuestionaría—.

—Espero que sepas entenderme… Ya que insistes —mirándolo por encima del hombro, noté que se había sonrojado ligeramente—… ¿Recuerdas el encuentro de los líderes con Shadis, la primera vez que propusiste usar la red? Saliste de aquella reunión odiándome como solo tú sabes hacerlo —exhaló y su tono fue pesaroso—. Nunca he tenido que dominarme tanto para no golpear a ciertos compañeros, de los cuales dos ya no están vivos. Irrumpiste allí con tu blusa empapada, revelando el encanto de unas curvas pequeñas, muy bien definidas y unos pezones desafiantes —ladeó la cabeza para besarme el cuello, mientras sus manos ceñían mis pechos en un agarre posesivo, no obstante, amoroso—. Entonces vi la repentina codicia de quienes subestimaron tu figura…, me obligué a serenarme y luego hice aquel torpe intento de finalizar la reunión lo antes posible. No quería que fueras para otros ojos…, soy egoísta en todo lo que a ti respecta —como si deseara enfatizarlo, se dio a rodear mi busto con un brazo, cubriéndolo; así mismo sentí su mano deslizarse por mi cuerpo hasta el vientre y copar mi sexo. Primero fue un sobresalto, luego el roce ardiente y gradual de la palma terminó por hacerme sucumbir y apenas habíamos empezado—. Acabo de conquistar tu María, Hanji —sonrió molestándome de broma, al oír un gemido irrefrenable que me fue imposible retener. Acomodó un mechón húmedo tras mi oreja, para luego besarme tierno la mejilla.

—Vuelve a mencionar ese nombre y no vas a rendir las otras murallas —le solté, apartándome irritada y me devolvió contra su pecho en un recio abrazo—.

—Es apenas un nombre, dudo que pueda enfriar tu ardor o mi palabra —enfatizó grave, cerrando más el cerco de sus brazos— ¿Cuándo vas a superar esos celos inconsistentes?

—No lo sé —odié mostrarme tan explícita, pero agradecí aquel refugio seguro y cálido. Lo tenía para mí, dispuesto a satisfacerme hasta el delirio y siquiera lograba desvanecer esa duda constante… Moblit había temido una comparación, quizás en el fondo yo era víctima de la misma incertidumbre. Si era así, el fantasma de Marie debía quedar ahogado en esa bañera.

Le arrebaté la esponja para lanzarla contra la pared; y me incorporé, permitiéndole observar mi cuerpo erguido, como una escultura viviente, goteando agua. Al volverme, lo miré desde la superioridad vertical, expuesta mi desnudez a su admiración. Coloqué las manos en sus hombros, buscando un apoyo y él comprendió de inmediato, asiéndome las caderas. Pareció fascinado por la iniciativa, y observó anhelante la proximidad de mi cuerpo; acompañando su descenso con las manos aún aferradas a las curvas, hasta casar a la perfección mis muslos con sus caderas, que oprimí sin piedad. Teniéndome a horcajadas sobre su vientre, respondió al consecuente abrazo con varios besos lentos, cortos y suaves, que interrumpía sólo para quitarme la paciencia… y excitarme más. Sentí una mano sujetarme la nuca, mientras con la otra presionaba la carne bajo mi espalda. Aprovechó el gemido para besarme, robándome el aliento como supo hacerlo la primera vez y luego de rivalizar intensamente por brindar tanto o más de lo que yo le ofrecía, terminó por mordisquearme el labio de manera sutil.

—Alguien parece un titán hambriento —dije, y buscando provocarlo, amenacé con pellizcar aquel ídolo fértil que me golpeaba, inquieto.

—Puedes apostar que sí —rió, inclinándose hacia mi cuello. Pronto descubriría que las pequeñas mordidas, seguidas de besos muy tenues, me volvían tan sensible, como dócil. Instintivamente, acabé reclinándome hacia atrás, sujeta por aquel brazo firme rodeando mi cintura, mientras consentía que su mano me recorriera los muslos, el inicio del pubis y ascendiera por el esternón hasta los senos. Tomó uno por el contorno, presentándolo como una ofrenda para su boca, y tuve que ahogar un gemido. Empujándome hacia él con el brazo, terminé poniendo las manos en su cabeza y nuca, incitando más el afán de acariciarme los pechos y sorber mis pezones endurecidos. Sollocé involuntariamente al sentirlos punzar, atenazados por sus labios… Nunca me había visto a merced de un hombre que dejara tan bien escrito su anhelo en mi piel—. Hanji… ¿qué sucede? ¿Te lastimé?

—N-No… No es un dolor molesto —reconocí, algo temblorosa, pero excitada—. Eres… intenso.

—Lo siento, me gustas en demasía —sonrió algo abochornado, bajando la cabeza—… Creo que es obvio cuánto.

—Oh, sí. Buen chico —deslicé la mano entre mis muslos hasta su entrepierna y rodeé aquel peligro bien despierto, apretándolo con moderación, jugando a oprimir y soltar, sin otra queja que los placenteros gruñidos; implacablemente, combiné aquel retozo poco usual con el movimiento más común. No tardó en aferrarme la muñeca, domando mi entusiasmo.

—Hanji, detente —siquiera fue una orden, pero valía como tal. Me agarró firme las caderas, buscando situarme donde antes estuviera mi mano.

Embriagada por el modo en que su carne imploraba la mía, quise atormentarlo deteniéndome justo cuando estaba a punto de recibirlo. Por un instante percibí su leve gesto de sorpresa y reí—. No estarás asumiendo que me contuve porque soy virgen, ¿o sí? —antes de que pudiese reaccionar, en un descenso resuelto pero gentil, conocimos juntos el camino y la vida a través de aquel simple gesto. Deslumbrado por el repentino placer, suspiró dejando caer la frente en mi hombro—. Ya ves que no…, así que estamos a mano, tu conciencia puede sentirse limpia —diciéndolo, coloqué una sobre su pecho, acariciándolo mientras comenzaba aquella danza ritual, que él tan solo podía seguir acoplándose a mi ritmo—. Te haré considerar el tiempo que perdimos.

—Eres una mujer vengativa, Hanji —respondió grave, pero sin dudas estaba dispuesto a recuperarlo, a juzgar por el modo en que me oprimió contra su vientre.

Sentir mi estrechez totalmente invadida, sin que sobrase o faltase un milímetro, haciendo del vínculo algo perfecto, me llevó a cabalgarlo de una forma delirante. Mi pelvis onduló, ajustándose maravillosamente a la suya. Las ondas del agua contra los cuerpos en movimiento, la visión misma del hecho y el tono pálido y deliciosamente limpio de su carne, me llevaron al desvarío. Los gemidos y jadeos en combinación, se hicieron imposibles de acallar, conforme aumentaba la fiebre de poseer el cuerpo ajeno. ¿Cómo atarlo con la promesa de hacerlo caer hacia el cielo, siempre que viniera a mí? Los músculos de mis paredes se hallaron prestos a estrechar su vigor y en el momento preciso, atrapé su virilidad, contrayéndome y dejándole ir por muy breve tiempo, hasta que mi temerario capitán dio por sentado que la derrota era inminente. Nos abrazamos, fundiéndonos como uno y después de oírnos dejar el aliento en un clamor, al unísono, poco importaba si decidían condenarnos a muerte por transgredir la normativa militar. Recostando la cabeza a los hombros del otro, ambos nos dimos a calmar la fatiga y disfrutar la verdadera libertad, esa de la que gozan los amantes bienaventurados.

—Quien hizo la estúpida cláusula en el reglamento de la Legión, debió creer que dando el corazón a la humanidad, se dejaba la misma atrás…

—El que la propuso nunca tuvo delante a una mujer desnuda, supongo —me respondió, aún agitado—… Y tú… Avergonzarías al infierno con ese ardor.

—Echaste al diablo en agua helada y te negaste a calentarla ¿Qué opción tenía, sino ponerla a hervir?—reí, extremadamente feliz. Aunque se llevó parte de mi felicidad cuando lo noté abandonar mi vientre.

—Ven, quiero darte a cambio algo especial —me tomó de la muñeca y halando suave, consiguió alzarme. Rodeó con la toalla su cintura y envolviéndome el cuerpo en otra, volvió a llevarme sobre el hombro, tal y como antes lo hiciera. Echó a un lado el cortinaje y fue hacia la cama, depositándome cuidadosamente sobre el colchón.

—Sí que te portas como un caballero —dije irónica.

—Nunca sobre la cama —sonrió malicioso, y como para demostrarlo, insertó su pierna izquierda entre las mías, buscando que las abriera para su acomodo. Me sentí hundir en el colchón, y mi figura casi se perdía bajo su peso—, aquí sé que prefieres al titán.

—¡Erwin, me aplastas! —Protesté, dándole manotazos en la espalda. Casi ni podía respirar— ¡Al menos conviértete en uno listo!

—¿No era uno hambriento? —me besó fugazmente los labios y sin deshacer el nudo de la toalla, apartó los extremos, revelando la piel brillante y húmeda. Fue haciendo un camino con su lengua desde los senos hasta el vientre, deteniéndose un instante en la concavidad del ombligo. Mi pronto arqueo, seguido por una súplica con voz de lamento y sin palabras, lo llevó justo donde quería. Se detuvo a observarme y alzó la ceja, gratamente sorprendido—. Es un buen terreno a explorar, mayor de lo que pensaba…

—¿Uh? —abrí los ojos en demasía cuando sus manos presionaron los muslos, separándolos aún más ¿Podía un hombre tan recto ser capaz de lanzar aquel tonto prejuicio a un lado, sólo por agradarme? Percibí la yema de los dedos tantear mi sexo levemente, dejando a su paso un insoportable cosquilleo que derivó en ansiedad. Buscó a conciencia dónde y cómo podía hacerme vibrar, dentro y fuera, arriba o abajo; cuando ya era primicia de río caudaloso, presionó suave donde la naturaleza vuelve a la mujer un arpa y le ofrecí a cambio las mejores notas de mi repertorio— ¡E-Erwin, quiero… necesito… Ahora!

—No —el detestable monosílabo y una expresión maligna fue todo lo que me dio—. Esa no es la manera de pedir algo tan personal a tu capitán, Hanji.

—¡Pero… no dije lo que desea…! —repliqué, aturdida y ansiosa— ¿D-de qué hablas? ¿Cómo sabes…? —tornó a contemplar mi dispuesta feminidad, rozando apenas con el índice aquel sitio que me perdía— ¡¿Oh, por Sina, tengo que rogarte?!

—Me complacería mucho —sonrió endemoniadamente seductor y advertí en sus ojos un brillo desconocido.

—¡Vete al cuerno, Erwin! ¡Jamás oirás de mí tal cosa…! —respondí, acalorada.

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, su boca se adueñó por completo del sitio donde habían estado los dedos, y sentí el calor de su aliento y lengua recorrer el umbral de mi fuente, hasta irrumpir en ella. De súbito, me vi exprimiendo las mantas con los puños, mi espalda se dobló suave y lancé atrás la cabeza. Parecía muy dispuesto a beber hasta la última gota que manara de mis entrañas— ¡Oh, no pares, te lo ruego… Hazlo!

—Creí que habías dicho "jamás… —se detuvo un segundo a mirarme divertido.

—¡No importa lo que dije! ¡Sigue! —clamé, y su lengua irrumpió inclemente en mi profundidad. Sin tener idea de a qué asirme, di buen palmetazo a la cabecera del lecho, dejando escapar un prolongado gemido; acabé por enredar mis dedos entre sus cabellos, acariciándolo, conforme se deleitaba y me hacía morir de pura dicha.

Casi a punto de quebrarme, le advertí con voz entrecortada, pero tomándome de los muslos tiró contra él con más fuerza, deslizando luego una mano por debajo de la toalla hasta el seno. Mientras oprimía suave la carne, su dedo índice y medio acariciaron el pezón; llevando un ritmo acorde al que mantenía su lengua.

—¡Oh, Erwin…! —Más que un grito, fue mi alma desbordándose.

Viví aquel instante a plenitud cerrando los ojos, al abrirlos noté que me había recibido con gusto y fascinación. Mi euforia debió traspasar las gruesas paredes y hacer eco en la galería porque del otro lado se oyeron varias pisadas. Erwin se avivó de inmediato, considerando prudente vestirse, al menos de la cintura para abajo.

—Ssssshhhhhh —llevó el índice a los labios instándome a sofocar los gimoteos, fruto de su atrevida incursión en un placer que se consideraba mal visto.

Efectivamente, oímos los pasos de dos personas que venían de lados opuestos y terminaban encontrándose frente a la puerta. Luego la voz de Mike imperó, confrontando al propio Shadis, quien exigía a voz en cuello que localizara al capitán.

—¡Si no está en su habitación, me lo buscas debajo de la tierra! ¡Esto es urgente, Zacharius! ¡Tengo que reunirme con él, cueste lo que cueste! —Seguía vociferando el comandante— ¡Dile que lo quiero en mi despacho, YA! ¿Entendiste? ¡Y Erwin no requiere un defensor! ¡¿Quién te piensas que eres?!

—SOY SU AMIGO —le respondía con voz bronca—. No se preocupe, me daré a la tarea de hallarlo.

Las fuertes pisadas de Keith Shadis dejaron de oírse y al cabo de varios minutos, los soberanos toques de Mike a la madera nos hicieron volver a la cruda realidad.

—Hange, vístete, por favor —murmuró. La expresión era tan seria como siempre, aunque yo lo adiviné de inmediato. Estaba sintiéndose incómodo, muy a su pesar. Hasta ese día, nunca le molestaron las obligaciones como soldado—. Si lo deseas, puedes quedarte a dormir lo que resta de la noche. Intenta ser discreta cuando regreses a tu cuarto, no voy a contenerme si alguien hace comentarios inapropiados.

Respondí con un gesto de cabeza. Estábamos en el ejército y el tiempo que nos daban para alistarnos era de tres minutos. Una vez presentables, quedé sentada en la cama, mientras Erwin abría la puerta.

—Disculpa, oíste al comandante —suspiró Zacharius, encogiéndose de hombros. Evitando a toda costa mirarme, sólo dirigió la palabra a su amigo, y entendí que lo hacía por guardarnos respeto—. Lío gordo con los de arriba, parece. Escuché algo de que un idiota del parlamento nos aguó los idilios de la noche. Y créeme que no estoy de buen humor, si conseguimos aplastarlo me daré por satisfecho…

—Entonces ya seremos dos —lo apoyé, odiando también a dicho imbécil—. Que se muera.

—Bueno, de seguro habrán otras noches como ésta —respondió Erwin calmo y dio una palmada en el hombro a su amigo—… Vamos, Mike. Dejemos que la dama se recupere del cansancio del día, no alientes su furia.

Sorprendido ante sus palabras con un claro doble sentido y viéndolo sonreír, éste siquiera necesitaba husmear el entorno. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, para después seguirlo rumbo al despacho de Keith Shadis.


	9. Espérame una y otra vez

_**Espérame, una y otra vez**_

Justo cuando me disponía a volver a la estancia, llevando conmigo el recuerdo de nuestra primera noche juntos, él regresaba presuroso de su encuentro con Shadis. Casi nos topamos de frente, al abrir la puerta. El ceño fruncido y su actitud hosca me indicaron el peligro que suponía para la Legión todo lo que se discutiera en el despacho del comandante. Únicamente suavizó el gesto al verme, como si mi presencia le otorgara la posibilidad de respirar.

—Agradezco que aún estés aquí —refirió agitado, cerrando la hoja de madera—. No quería darte más trabajo, pero necesito de tu ayuda.

—Erwin, siempre me has dado trabajo —encogiéndome de hombros, le dediqué una sonrisa—, para todo.

—Quisiera poder sonreír contigo, pero las cosas están volviéndose turbias —con un gesto indicó que me sentara junto a él sobre la cama—. Hanji, aunque no fuiste convocada a esa reunión, quiero confiarte lo que sucede…, bajo mi total responsabilidad —dijo, acallando un poco la voz—. Porque ya eres parte de mi obra y de mi vida.

—_Porque soy parte de tu obra y de tu vida _—repetí, analizando la seriedad de su declaración. Me sentía como si fuéramos un viejo matrimonio—…, significa que deberemos complementarnos por entero para lograr un objetivo muy complejo.

—Nadie puede sospechar que acudí a ti, siquiera el propio Shadis —advirtió—. Únicamente Mike lo sabe, por obvias razones. Antes de ponerte al tanto de la situación, voy a pedirte que trabajes en algo para la próxima salida…

—¿Y es?

—Precisamos de más bengalas, para cada miembro de la Legión que vaya en primera fila y los líderes de las escuadras. Además, estoy pensando en que también requerimos una variante que emita ondas sonoras —dijo y bajó la cabeza, meditativo. A los pocos segundos alzó la mirada, consultándome al respecto—. Esta última, ¿puede hacerse?

—La tendrás ¿Imagino que perfeccionaste la estrategia inicial?

—Sí, pero te daré los detalles cuando nos aprueben salir otra vez.

—Ah, ya decía yo —musité ansiosa—…, por el modo en que Shadis estaba llamándolos a su despacho, pude suponer una suspensión total del presupuesto del Cuerpo o algo parecido.

—Algunos miembros del parlamento quieren abolir las expediciones. Nicholas Lobov, quien tiene gran apoyo en las casas de la nobleza y gente abogando a su favor, hizo un gran reclamo para que no se nos permita salir —explicó a grandes rasgos—. El comandante le presentó la nueva formación al general Zackly apenas regresamos y éste le dio su visto bueno…, pero la decisión final será tomada en pocos días. Averigüé que Lobov tiene sus tratos con la firma Lang, una compañía que suministra recursos a la policía militar —no había concluido y aun así pude adivinarlo— ¿Comprendes, Hanji? Planean redirigir los fondos de las expediciones, una vez q sean abolidas. Es una información segura.

—¿Qué plan tienes?

—Cambiar la opinión de Nicholas Lobov; para eso me veré obligado a chantajearlo —afirmó, resuelto—. Poseo unos documentos altamente incriminatorios. Debo conseguir que cambie de opinión y se apruebe la siguiente partida. Shadis está de acuerdo.

—Amas tanto las apuestas como yo las emociones, así que no tiene sentido que te advierta el riesgo que corres de soltar el pellejo. Supongo que ya es una decisión irrevocable —bien lo sabía yo— ¿Infiero que hay algo más?

—Conozco a esa mala ralea, en cuanto se vea provocado enviará un maleante con el fin de robarme los documentos y por supuesto, acabar conmigo después —me observó intenso, considerando mi aplomo—. Voy a necesitar mucho de ti, Hanji.

—Solo tienes que buscarme. A este paso va a ser mejor que mude todas mis cosas al laboratorio, si debo ponerme a trabajar en lo que pediste —y no era una encomienda fácil, a decir verdad— ¿Puedo saber qué harás ahora?

—Mike y yo estaremos al tanto de los siguientes pasos de Lobov. Te mantendré informada. Es una suerte que tu escuadrón esté disponible y puedas ocuparte de las bengalas… Recuerda, Hanji —volvió a insistir —, ni el comandante puede saber que estás dentro... Cuento contigo.

—Pierde cuidado —abandoné mi asiento al filón del lecho y le hice formal el saludo—.

—Hanji…, espera —incorporándose, me agarró presto la mano y su mirada llegó a mi alma—. Una vez que acabe todo esto, me aseguraré de retomar lo que dejamos en suspenso.

—Procura volver de una pieza entonces, capitán Erwin Smith —le advertí con un tono conyugal que le hizo levantar una ceja.

Anduve cautelosa por los corredores, evitando que alguien concluyera dónde había pasado una buena parte de la noche. Di un rodeo hasta el cuarto de mi subordinado y animosa, toqué a la puerta.

—¡Moblit Berner! ¡Reúne a la escuadra! —Grité la orden, sin esperar a que saliera— ¡Quiero verlos en el laboratorio!

Escuché su afirmación y no perdí un segundo más, dirigiéndome al sitio de las experimentaciones. Las palabras de Erwin golpeaban mis sentidos. Corría el riesgo de que alguien lo matara y ese "alguien" obraría de manera encubierta. Rogué porque fuesen lo suficientemente cuidadosos, él y Mike, como para descubrirlo a tiempo. Llegando a la puerta del laboratorio, me pregunté si Nanaba conocería del asunto, o si ellos la habían dejado fuera de la conspiración.

—"Aparte de mi deber con la Legión, Erwin, te agradezco que confiaras en mí —realmente habíamos empezado bien la relación, uniendo fuerzas—. Tu estrategia dará mucho de qué hablar, porque incrementará las posibilidades de supervivencia, siendo un paso adelante para la humanidad."

Pronto me rodearon los fieles miembros de mi escuadrón, dispuestos a la tarea que les asignara. Moblit parecía inducir lo sucedido esa noche, a juzgar por la insistencia de su mirada y traté de permanecer lo más estoica posible. No era el momento para estar zanjando problemas del corazón. Mostrándoles un plano con las distintas piezas que conformaban las pistolas de lanzar bengalas, expliqué su confección de manera sencilla.

—Keiji, solicita la fundición de estas piezas inmediatamente. Sólo contamos para montar cinco más y se precisan veinte, si además queremos tener algunas de reserva. Recoge los moldes guardados bajo llave y cuando acabe todo el proceso, una vez fríos, los devuelves al sitio de dónde los tomaste. No quiero a nadie replicando estos modelos —recalqué, haciéndoles ver la importancia de obrar cuidadosamente—. Nifa, encárgate junto con Abel de poner a punto esas cinco que se hallan desarmadas y pruébenlas a conciencia. Apenas reciban las piezas que traiga Keiji, montan el resto — sin embargo, decidí encargarme personalmente del nuevo proyecto, halando al sublíder conmigo—. Moblit, ven a la mesa de análisis, vamos a gastar neuronas concibiendo una pistola que suene como los cañonazos de la Guarnición.

—Hanji-san, precise lo que desea ¿habla de un arma sónica que aturda a los titanes o simplemente, algo para utilizarlo como alarma? —consultó, dudoso.

—Pudiéramos unir ambos propósitos; con o sin titanes, vamos a necesitar comunicarnos bajo la lluvia, si ésta nos sorprendiera. Las bengalas se vuelven inútiles entonces, así que tendríamos esta opción —al ver que con el nuevo reto, olvidaba un poco sus recelos, decidí ocuparlo en la tarea la mayor cantidad de horas posible.

Enfrascada por completo en la confección de la pistola, realmente corrió el tiempo sin que nos percatáramos. Ni Moblit ni yo levantamos la vista del plano, hasta que tuvimos la idea bien sólida y factible del arma descrita en el papel. Di la orden a Keiji, que había vuelto con las pistolas desarmadas, de que se procediera con la construcción del nuevo molde, considerando que ya era tiempo de ofrecerle una tregua a mi cerebro y a los miembros del escuadrón.

Anhelaba respirar aire puro, cuando abandoné la sala de experimentos y salí al patio exterior del cuartel, iba cayendo el sol. Algo distante del arco que permitía el acceso al gran espacio, había una línea de árboles frondosos. Vi a Nana, sentada en la rama baja de uno, de espaldas al sitio donde me hallaba. Se había recostado lánguidamente al tronco, en solitaria pesadumbre. Me acerqué sigilosa y pude observar desde atrás cómo sostenía entre sus manos una hoja seca, en la que se leía la inscripción **"**_**Espérame, una y otra vez. Siempre**_**"**, y el nombre de Mike junto al suyo debajo. Ella no pareció inmutarse por mi atisbo, pero me dedicó una mirada severa.

—Te le estás pareciendo cada vez más —dijo irónica—, esa manía de tomar a la gente por sorpresa… y querer saberlo todo.

—Ya me gustaría que así fuera —suspiré, ocupando sitio a su lado—. Mike al menos te abre su corazón… Hablando de saber las cosas —puse cara de total ignorancia—, ¿por qué lo vi tan enojado cuando Shadis llamó anoche a consejo? Tenía cara de querer asesinar a alguien.

—… Hanji, no te hagas la inocente —me respondió frunciendo el ceño—.

—Oh, debió interrumpir algo que le interesaba mucho y no le habías dado hasta entonces —concluí, satisfecha de mi razonamiento—. Déjame adivinar… ¿Tiene que ver con la lengua?

—¡Eres insoportable! —masculló, intentando no alzar la voz— ¡Deberías moderar la tuya! ¡No es un conocimiento que se ofrece a las jóvenes decentes! ¿Qué sabes tú de las técnicas de burdel?

—Casi nada, pero hallé un libro muy interesante. Mi curiosidad y el estudio me llevaron a quebrar las reglas —le confié observándola de soslayo, esperando su reacción—. Nana… Intenté gratificar a Erwin —los ojos de Nanaba se abrieron sorprendidos, viéndose aún más claros. Quiso expresarse, pero no le salieron las palabras—… ¡Fue algo natural, con Moblit ni me pasó por la cabeza! Lo provoqué de broma y al principio se veía incómodo, luego me hizo entender que le atrajo la idea. Por desgracia, no pude llevarla a cabo en su totalidad…

—Ese tipo de cosas queda reservada para las mujeres de mal vivir —me observó seria, explicándome las razones—. Corres el riesgo de que Erwin te vea como una, cuando no lo eres y puede que incluso te pierda el respeto, si es prejuicioso.

—¡Te aseguro que siquiera lo es! ¡Y quiero hacer lo que mi deseo pide! —me quejé, ofendida— ¿Qué tiene de malo soñar con morderlo y retorcerlo ferozmente a gusto?

—¡Hanji, cállate! ¿Dónde soltaste la vergüenza? —vi a Nana ruborizarse y fruncir el ceño, bastante molesta— ¡Si lo que buscas es un consejo, deja esas ideas en el sueño y ni trates de experimentar…! ¡Por Sina! ¡Tú matarás a Erwin y no un titán!

—Uhm, nada de dientes, tampoco retorcijones…, qué aburrido ¡Ayúdame, Nana! —le devolví una mirada implorante— Quiero borrarle a Marie para siempre de la memoria.

—¿Por qué tanta insistencia en acabar con un recuerdo? ¡Imagina si yo tuviera celos de cada novia que Mike dejó en el pasado! —suspirando, alzó los ojos al cielo…, para después echarme un vistazo comprensiva— Hanji, Erwin tomó su decisión hace años y no es hombre que mire atrás ¿Qué todavía lo ame? Tanto peor para ella. Si conseguiste llevarlo al punto en que siquiera le importan los prejuicios, entonces olvídate de esa mujer. Lo alejarás de ti si continúas alojando esos celos en tu alma.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Y Mike fue un rompecorazones antes de venir al ejército? —exclamé, dando un repentino brinco de sorpresa.

—No lo sabes tú bien…, pero si estuviese insegura de lo que siente por mí, hoy no me verías esperando su regreso.

—¿Tienes idea de qué misión les dio el comandante? —pregunté con tono casual.

—No, pero sé que volverá —sonrió convencida, encrespándome aún más el moño con sus finos dedos— y Erwin también. Dejaron asuntos pendientes, ¿cierto?

Asentí con la cabeza, emitiendo un suspiro.

Erwin y Mike regresaron a los pocos días, tal como aseguraba Nana. Lejos de indagar por los resultados de la operación, procuré mantenerme ocupada en el recinto de las experimentaciones, hasta que mi capitán considerase la entrevista. Su pedido ya se había cubierto, incluida el arma sónica. Finalmente, decidió aparecer una tarde cuando recogía varios frascos de sustancias químicas y reponía las hierbas de mi cofre personal.

—¿Trabajas con plantas? —inquirió Erwin, curioso—. Espero que no brote un romero apenas Flagon hale el gatillo de su pistola.

—Cuando estás para bromas, es que obtuviste buenos resultados —dije, prosiguiendo mi labor de herbolaria—. Y al parecer, volviste sin que te falte nada.

—Lobov recibió el aviso, cambiando inmediatamente de opinión. Por el momento, decretaron que se llevará a cabo la siguiente partida, bajo la condicional de que sea utilizada mi estrategia —tornó a su postura de habitual gravedad—. No obstante, la idea de acabar con las expediciones de la Legión se continúa fortaleciendo. Esto es una supervivencia temporal.

—De forma que deberemos obtener magníficos logros en la próxima salida o nos convertiremos en polvo —musité, un poco harta de la guerra que los malditos del parlamento nos hacían—. Sí, porque dudo mucho que dejen alguien vivo una vez que decidieron acabar con el Cuerpo de Reconocimiento.

—Hanji, sabemos quiénes son los contratados por Lobov para hacerse con los documentos incriminatorios y sin duda les han encomendado matarme —aquello sonaba terrible, aun así traté de mostrarme serena—. Los chicos malviven en el distrito subterráneo, pero su habilidad usando el equipo de maniobras es increíble.

—¿Chicos? Oye, ¿qué edad pueden tener? —Aquello era el colmo; nada de criminales hechos y derechos, sino unos jovencitos— ¡Cielos!

—Bueno, la vida es dura para esos infelices. Pretendo unirlos a nosotros, si lo autorizan los altos mandos —dijo muy recto, cruzando las manos a la espalda—. Formarán parte de la expedición, luego de que reciban entrenamiento previo y se les discipline lo mejor posible.

—Otra de tus apuestas arriesgadas —me volví, dándole la espalda a la mesa y recostándome a ella, crucé los brazos—, uhm, no deja de ser interesante…, eso de mantener a los asesinos cerca.

—Mike y yo saldremos de nuevo, esta vez para capturarlos —parecía muy seguro de su próximo logro—. Hanji, apenas entren a la Brigada de Reconocimiento, deberás mantenerlos vigilados y ofrecerme los detalles que no vea. Confío en tu percepción.

—De acuerdo. Por lo pronto, ahí tienes lo que me pediste —señalé las cajas apiladas en el rincón derecho de la estancia—. Todas fueron probadas y te aseguro que de ninguna salió una hierba. No voy a poner a la Legión en riesgo, sólo por molestar a Flagon. Esas plantas cumplen otros propósitos.

—Gracias —me miró directo a los ojos, colocando ambas manos en mis hombros—. Le pediré a Mike que las recoja personalmente.

—¿Sigue tan irritado? —pregunté con una sonrisa.

—No lo había visto así desde la última vez que un recluta molestó a Nanaba —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Presumo que se le pasará cuando acabemos la captura y pueda volver a su regazo… Tú y yo demoraremos algo más para estabilizarnos, vienen tiempos duros.

—¿E-estabilizarnos?

—Me refiero al curso normal de los días, pero no excluyo la posibilidad de compartir algunos momentos contigo —reveló sonriendo, enigmático—..., noches incluidas.

—Todavía ni sabemos qué sucederá cuando regresemos de la marcha, si es que sobrevivimos —preferí evadir un tema que sólo me daba ilusión, cuando la realidad podía tornarse muy distinta—… Moblit tendrá las cajas dispuestas para cuando Mike venga… Necesito ir a comer algo.

—Bien, no hay más que hablar, supongo —bastó mi titubeo para que eligiera demostrarme con hechos, en el futuro, su determinación—. Te veré cuando los chicos ingresen al Cuerpo.

Había caminado hacia la puerta del laboratorio, cuando se volvió. Regresando sobre sus pasos, se detuvo frente a mí y tomó mi rostro entre las manos.

—Voy a regresar, Hanji. No lo dudes —aseguró, mirándome severo a los ojos—. Espérame convencida de que así será.

—"Esperaré, una y otra vez. Siempre" —aquella frase resumía a cabalidad la vida de los que amaban, yo no era la excepción sino la regla. Susurrando, le advertí por segunda vez—. Cuídate.

Desde el momento en que Levi pisó nuestro cuartel, acompañado por sus dos amigos, fue para Erwin como una especie de hijo díscolo al que debía educar. No conseguí echarles un vistazo hasta que fueron presentados oficialmente por Keith Shadis ante la tropa. Si el comandante los veía tan rebeldes y faltos de disciplina, yo consideraba que bastante formales eran para venir del distrito subterráneo. Inmediatamente, forjé una primera impresión de los tres. Mi perspectiva de ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista, lejos del usual, me llevó a sacar las conclusiones que luego discutiría con Erwin.

Flagon Turret sudó frío cuando el comandante se los asignó a su escuadrón. Más allá de que los sabía capaces de matar, al menos Levi, no creí que fuera completamente imposible asir sus riendas, poniéndoles cierto freno. Y como tal se lo dije a Erwin cuando esa mañana me llamó a su despacho, enviándome a Nifa con una repentina solicitud de informes acerca de las bengalas.

—Tu expresión al ver a Levi presentarse de la forma en que lo hizo —no pude aguantar la carcajada, recordando—… Cielos, Erwin, hubiera deseado que Moblit hiciera un retrato de ti. Parecías un padre severo con el entrecejo fruncido. Sabes que viene dispuesto a matarte y actúas de figura paterna, eres asombroso.

—Permíteme decirte que somos tal para cual —me observó de reojo, sonriendo mordaz—, los titanes piensan en lo mismo y tú los miras llena de un cariño que me sobrecoge. Quizás sea lo más a lo que podríamos aspirar —al ver que yo tragaba en seco y luego mordía mis labios, intentó remediar el efecto de sus palabras—… Lo siento, Hanji, me desvié del tema… Dejando a un lado los sentimientos paternalistas, creo que terminarán siendo una gran adquisición para la Brigada. Quiero que aparte de vigilar sus pasos, veas algunas sesiones del entrenamiento. Ya de por sí es un avance que dominen el equipo de maniobras.

—Son personas inadaptadas, básicamente la clase de chicos que darán mucho quehacer a la hora de trabajar en equipo. Si querías desquitarte de Flagon, hallaste la manera ideal pero…, vas a probar tu nueva formación y con esas características, no deja de ser un riesgo llevarlos.

—Es necesario. Por lo pronto, asegúrate de ver dónde se meten. Tú serás mis ojos, Hanji. Es imposible que pueda ocuparme de organizar la partida y a la vez, seguirles la pista a esos chicos —entonces bajó el tono hasta el susurro—. Hice una copia falsa de los documentos de Lobov. Apostaría que ya están maquinando registrar mis pertenencias.

—Pues yo apuesto a que Farlan será quien se dedique a buscarlos. Parece más propenso a usar el ingenio que la violencia. Sobreactúa, mostrándose demasiado entusiasta con la idea de pertenecer al Cuerpo. Incluso la forma torpe de saludar y el énfasis que le pone, delata sus propósitos —fue mi turno de sonreír irónica—. Hmph, no le recomendaría una novia inteligente, podría leerle hasta el pensamiento… Sip, quizás debiera quedarse con su amiguita Isabel.

—¡Hanji! Esto es algo serio —replicó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Los sentimientos también lo son, hay que ponerles interés.

—Por favor, dime que no estás llevando esto al nivel personal —aquello me sonó más a ruego que a disgusto y acto seguido pude comprobarlo—. Si en algún momento herí tu sensibilidad, perdóname.

—¿Llevas contigo esos papeles falsos? ¿Están a buen recaudo? —Preferí hacer como que ni lo había oído— Los chicos deben convencerse de que son los verdaderos o tu plan se irá por el tragante.

—Ni por un momento subestimo su capacidad de análisis, sin embargo, Isabel Magnolia es tan atolondrada que casi los delata —suavizó aún más el tono, mirándome con pesar.

—Hora del entrenamiento, Erwin —dije, presentándole mi reloj y me dispuse a salir de la estancia—. Veré si esa admiración por el manejo de los equipos está bien fundada, aunque muy pocas veces hierras apreciando algo.

—Hanji…, a veces pienso que estar consciente de nuestros impedimentos como soldados, nos vuelven conformes con ellos —jamás le vi poner tanto afán en disculparse y lo amé por eso—. Conozco muchas cosas de ti, pero nunca me vi preguntándote sobre tus aspiraciones más allá del trabajo y el deber; fui torpe, no quise afligirte.

—Olvídalo, por ahora concéntrate en el enano. Te mira con malos ojos, de verdad quiere acabar contigo. Nos vemos.

Agité la mano informalmente como despedida, para luego abandonar su despecho. Andando los corredores, medité sobre la necesidad de acercarme un poco más a los tres chicos, sus verdaderas personalidades no saldrían a flote durante la rutina diaria. Los ejercicios era una buena forma de ver lo que yacía en el alma de cada quien; la violencia, desesperación, ganas de relucir, todo se mostraba cuando asías las hojas. Fui por Moblit al laboratorio y lo llevé conmigo a echarle un vistazo a la flamante adquisición.

—La escuadra de Flagon tiene problemas de intolerancia con los nuevos desde que la crearon —él conocía sus deficiencias tanto como yo—. Me pregunto cómo le irá domando a los soldados más recalcitrantes.

—Hay unos cuántos que ni se miden para expresar el descontento, el tal Sayram, por ejemplo —indiqué, señalándolo desde la distancia. Estábamos a unos metros del área destinada a los entrenamientos—. Si el líder no es capaz de imponer un respeto desde el principio, después le será más complicado.

Flagon y yo no éramos precisamente los mejores amigos, pero tuve que considerarlo. Cuando llegué al campo a supervisar los ejercicios, recién acababa de acalorarse con Levi.

—¡Te dije que no es la forma correcta de tomar la espada! —le gritó, cruzándose de brazos— ¡Vas a morirte al primer intento!

—Puede ser —dijo el otro, volviéndose— ¿No se trata sólo de cortar la nuca a los titanes? Déjame hacerlo como me dé la gana.

Esa respuesta le hubiese valido el día completo bajo el sol, atado a un poste, si se la hubiera soltado al comandante. Flagon no pudo ni replicarle, el enano se introdujo rápidamente en el bosque de prácticas, haciendo gala de una técnica, que si bien distaba de perfecta, pronto la dominaría como pocos, llegando incluso a optimizarla.

—¿Acaso pasó el cuerpo de entrenamiento y ni lo sabemos? —Erwin tenía razón. Llegué a pensar que podía tratarse de un desertor, no era nada común encontrarse alguien autoeducado en semejante habilidad.

—No, no creo —Moblit estaba tan o más aturdido que yo.

—Extraordinario, es muy bueno —todo lo que implicara talento y adrenalina, me causaba inmediata emoción. Sería una experiencia nueva dentro de la Brigada—. Esto se pone interesante.

—Hanji-san, ¿tanta euforia le causa ver sus giros? ¡Se ha ruborizado!

—"Ahí está, mi castigo por celar tontamente a Erwin" —suspiré, mirándolo de reojo—. Moblit, ¿será que ahora debo cohibir hasta el entusiasmo? ¡Como si no bastara con las estúpidas suposiciones del comandante!

—¡Líder de escuadrón! ¡Que puede aparecerse y oírla! —dijo escandalizado, vigilando los alrededores.

Farlan e Isabel Magnolia poseían buen control del equipo de maniobras; más el primero que la segunda pero sin dudas, ambos eran mejores que cualquier novato recién adquirido por la Legión. Quizás ninguno estuviera precisamente al nivel del capitán, pero tampoco Erwin podía confiarse. Menos si pretendía llevarlos a la próxima salida; era imposible anticipar todas las complicaciones que se presentaban en medio de un bosque, rodeados por los titanes.

Bien pronto Farlan Church se dispuso a cumplir su misión y mis pronósticos, accediendo al cuarto de Erwin. Agradecí no haber dejado allí alguna prueba de mi corta permanencia, o se hubiera valido de ella para chantajearlo. Registró desde el armario hasta la gaveta donde guardaba los documentos secretos. Esos chicos iban dispuestos a todo.

—Ya están seguros de que llevas la información contigo —le informé a Erwin, cuando volvimos a encontrarnos, esa vez en los establos—, ahora buscarán la oportunidad de propinarte un tajo durante la marcha.

—La nueva estrategia les hará un poco difícil la tentativa. Enseguida percibiremos si abandonan sus puestos, los novatos forman parte de la retaguardia —le dio unas palmadas a su hermoso corcel en el lomo; yo mientras continuaba pasando el cepillo a las crines del mío. Sentí que de repente su palma cubría mi mano y el calor del tacto me hizo estremecer—. Hanji, sé lo que hago, no te preocupes.

Mi alazán resopló, salpicándole con agua el rostro.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa? —Le acaricié la frente, calmándolo, pero tornó a gruñir e intentó morderle a Erwin la chaqueta— ¡Oye, sé buen chico!

—Sin dudas te ama ¿Qué nombre le pusiste a ese animal, por Sina? —dijo, limpiándose con la manga de la cazadora y me observó alzando una ceja— No me dirás que lo llamaste Moblit.

—Erwin Smith, deja quieto a mi subordinado. Este bello ejemplar se llama Tommy —al parecer, éramos harina del mismo costal; aunque ocultara sus celos, no le hacía gracia ver a Moblit cerca de mí. Sin embargo, aquello estaba por debajo de sus prioridades y de nuevo se centró en el tema que antes nos ocupara—. Bueno, si te sirve de algo, averigüé cosas muy interesantes de esos tres… Levi solía meterse dentro de los baños de mujeres, mató a unos criminales de bajo mundo que abusaron físicamente de Isabel; ella por lo que aprecio, le ve como un hermano, así como siente gran "inclinación" por Farlan…, en otras palabras, el chico le gusta. No sé qué harás con eso, pero es mejor conocer hasta los últimos detalles cuando se trata del enemigo.

—Sabremos todavía más cuando partamos, tengo que preparar bien la formación y eso nos llevará tiempo. Descansa, Hanji, lo necesitas —insistió e hizo una pausa antes de comunicarme el nuevo mandato de Shadis—… Por cierto, el comandante debía ser quien te diera la noticia, pero te lo adelantaré ¿sabes que a partir de mañana, todos los líderes de escuadrón pasarán a tener habitaciones privadas en un recinto más cómodo, fuera del cuartel?

—Creo adivinar por dónde vienes ¿supongo que mi pieza quedará cerca de la tuya y estaré lejos de mis subordinados? —Llevé mis lentes a la cabeza y la vista al techo, exclamando irónica— ¡Oh, coincidencia!

—Digamos que se trata de ganar en rapidez y eficacia a la hora de organizarnos —dijo muy serio, colocando las manos a la espalda—. Te aseguro que fue idea del propio Shadis, nada tengo que ver —y me devolvió una sonrisa maliciosa—…, excepto… claro está…, con la distribución de las habitaciones.


	10. Que no llueva sobre mojado

_**Que no llueva sobre mojado**_

Meses después, repetimos la escena de observar la puerta del distrito Shiganshina levantarse para darnos la libertad de ir fuera de los muros. La diferencia era que teníamos confianza en la nueva formación ideada por Erwin y bueno, llevábamos más novatos que de costumbre; Levi, Farlan e Isabel incluidos. El primero y la última parecían muy satisfechos de contemplar el sol, no así el segundo, que se notaba sobresaltado. Imaginé su miedo a toparse con aquel peligro desconocido, amén de no saber cómo arrebatarle a Erwin los documentos.

La nueva distribución me alejaba de la escuadra de Flagon, sin embargo, aún con distancia de por medio; pude notar que las diferencias entre los chicos de la ciudad subterránea y el resto de los subordinados seguían manifestándose. Al parecer, la mano recia y lengua maledicente de su líder de escuadra no había sido capaz de apaciguar los ánimos a tiempo. En un ambiente de peligro como aquel, cualquier disputa banal podía costar la vida a toda la tropa. Flagon, volviéndose hacia el recalcitrante Sayram -el chico trigueño que me dijera Moblit sobresalía por sus conceptos discriminatorios-, a juzgar por sus gestos, lo conminó a salir del paso de Levi y Farlan. Estaba desacostumbrada a tildar de imprudente a Erwin, pero tuve que pensarlo…, era una locura llevar consigo semejante riesgo.

Más pronto de lo que creímos, apareció un titán de quince metros por la diestra. La vanguardia decretó la imposibilidad de apartarse y hubo que dividirla.

Otro ejemplar de veinte metros, que se hallaba escondido, cayó sobre la retaguardia. Buscando resguardar las provisiones, Flagon se vio obligado a romper la formación. Intentaron guiar al titán hacia el bosque, pero bien rápido me di cuenta de que se trataba de un anómalo. Jamás los seguiría, y la carreta con los suministros había quedado sola. El líder del escuadrón tuvo que meditar cómo se las arreglaría para salvar la carreta y enfrentarse al monstruo con sólo unos reclutas alborotadores. Siquiera el terreno le favorecía, pues cruzábamos el llano. Varios miembros de la retaguardia intentaron detenerlo, pero el titán los sacudió como si se tratara de pulgas y todo acabó de la trágica manera a la que ya nos habíamos acostumbrado…, o tratábamos de pensar que así era.

Percibí que Flagon únicamente requería el auxilio de Sayram, empero tuvo además la fuerza de los tres chicos, que sin dudarlo se abalanzaron sobre el ejemplar anómalo. Farlan seguía manifestándose como el menos arrojado de todos, no obstante, bastó una orden de Levi para que se coordinaran a la perfección. Aquello me gustó, su trabajo en equipo era muy efectivo; mientras el enano se concentraba en escalar hacia la nuca del titán, los otros dos le tasajearon las piernas, restándole movimiento. El corte propinado por Levi se veía tan limpio como el de cualquier veterano del Cuerpo. Lo último que pude contemplar antes de volcarme de lleno en mi propia lucha contra dos titanes ocultos a la siniestra, fue la expresión incrédula de Flagon, el entusiasmo de los chicos y la complacencia de Erwin, que volvía para establecer de nuevo el orden. Me sentí feliz por él, después de todo, valió la pena llevarlos. Igual, no íbamos a descuidarnos.

Más trabajo costó que mi escuadrón se deshiciera de un tercer espécimen, que desvariaba entre capturar a Nifa o seguir los carretones. Ni me avergüenza reconocer la similitud que había en la técnica empleada por mis hombres y la que antes usara Levi. Mientras el titán iba tras Nifa, Keiji y Abel se dedicaron prácticamente a lascar sus piernas. Luego de verme despedida por la mano del titán, que me lanzó dos veces lejos de su punto álgido, Moblit ocupó mi puesto e hizo un segundo intento de cortarle la nuca. Saltó a tiempo de no ser estrujado por la palma del monstruo, quien parecía haberlo confundido con un molesto insecto. Fui yo la que finalmente llevó a cabo la incisión, de manera definitiva. Sólo cuando lo vimos caer y evaporarse, nos unimos al grupo, siguiendo la ruta que Shadis y Erwin tenían previsto. Hasta ese momento, las cosas marcharon bien. La nueva formación daba resultado, las bajas eran pocas.

Llegando la noche, divisamos las ruinas donde nos íbamos a quedar. Se imponía el descanso, tanto para los soldados como las cabalgaduras. Moblit buscó el sitio menos húmedo, al calor de las antorchas…, pero donde pudiéramos tener a los chicos bajo la mira, sin que fuéramos completamente visibles para ellos. Apenas me senté, Keiji ya la había emprendido con Nifa, haciéndola ruborizar.

—Quién lo diría, en tu afán de seguir a nuestra líder, conseguiste incluso atraer a uno de esos ejemplares locos.

—Vete al cuerno, Keiji —le respondió ella de mal humor—. Por lo menos hice papel de carnada, exponiéndome. A ti solo te vi rebanarle un pedazo de trasero, ¿creías que se trataba de un jamón?

—Hablando de atraer la atención, esos tres nuevos ahora son la comidilla de los reclutas —dijo Moblit y volviendo el rostro hacia mí, consultó por lo bajo— ¿Qué opina, líder de escuadrón? ¿Le parece normal que prefieran dialogar entre ellos y ni hacer caso a los intentos de aproximación de los demás?

—Todavía les costará familiarizarse con el resto —sonreí, observándolos—, puede que Levi siquiera lo considere. "Ya no hay titanes cerca, tratarán de confirmar si Erwin lleva encima los documentos. Apuesto a que debaten esa posibilidad."

Capitán y comandante se habían retirado al fondo del castillo para discutir la continuación del viaje. Nadie vigilaba sus pertenencias, y dado lo espinoso que les sería robarlos durante la marcha, era el momento ideal de intentar un saqueo. Mantuve la vista fija en ellos, hasta que abandonaron sus provisiones junto al muro y fueron en dirección al sitio que antes eligieran los superiores.

—¡Ah, soy una genio! —exclamé, animada por mi deducción hecha realidad y acto seguido lancé una carcajada— ¡Lo supuse!

—¡Líder de escuadrón! ¡Va a matarnos del susto! —Moblit se llevó la mano al pecho, suspirando— ¿Qué fue lo que sospechó?

—¿Tiene que ver con los novatos? —inquirió Keiji, que igual de porfiado era chismoso.

—¿No se dan cuenta? Esa chica, Isabel, se ha prendado de Farlan como aquel titán de Nifa —conseguí armar al vuelo la justificación y hacérselas creer a pie juntillas—. Puede que idolatre a Levi, pero sólo como hermano.

—¡Ya! Entonces, Church está buscando entenderse a solas con Magnolia y se fueron juntos al pasaje —razonó mi subordinada, que como la mayoría de las chicas, poseía tendencia al romanticismo—… ¡Pero ese Levi se acaba de levantar y les siguió detrás!

—¡Vaya tipo más ruin! —noté que Abel crispaba los puños— De seguro que va a interrumpirlos.

—Muy probable, miren la cara de sapo que ha puesto —señaló Keiji con la cabeza—. Esperará al beso para meterse…

—Pero iban a conversar —Nifa se sonrojó—, ¿tan rápido un beso?

—¿Quieren callarse de una vez? —el pobre de Moblit trataba en vano de dormir y agradecí que pusiera el punto final al revuelo que yo causara— Hanji-san…, parece que vienen a saludarla.

—¿Eh, quién, quién? —giré la cabeza de un lado a otro y vi a Nanaba aproximarse desde la galería izquierda— ¡Ah, Nana!

—Te vi sólo cuando nos reagrupamos, me alegro de que todos estén bien —dijo al pararse junto a mis compañeros—. Mike y yo queremos hablar contigo.

—De acuerdo —me incorporé para ir con ella—. Nifa, quedas a cargo. Deja a Moblit dar un pestañazo.

Caminamos en silencio por los corredores, deteniéndonos ante varias antorchas con forma exuberante. Nanaba hizo unos determinados toques y se abrió una compuerta, oculta en la pared rocosa.

—Erwin quiere verte —me dio un empujón suave hacia el interior y sonrió irónica— ¿Qué pensabas, que íbamos a discutir los preparativos de la boda?

—Lo preferiría —musité, y sentí la puerta cerrarse a mi espalda. Como bien dijera, el capitán se hallaba en medio de una habitación pequeña y mal iluminada—. Bonito escondrijo.

—No tanto, el aire se torna enrarecido —suspiró, cruzándose de brazos— ¿Viste lo que sucedió ahí afuera?

—Por Sina, Erwin. Ya te dije que uso las gafas con el fin de proteger mis ojos, por supuesto que lo vi —repliqué, un poco molesta porque me subestimara. Él sonrió ante mi argumento—. Adoro esa expresión de padre orgulloso.

—Hanji, las observaciones que has hecho de los tres me sirvieron de mucho —dijo, mirándome grave—, pero necesito que rompas el hielo y los trates personalmente.

—Me siento como la madrastra que debe obtener el agrado de unos niños ajenos —le respondí algo incómoda— Sabes lo que todos están haciendo ahora, ¿verdad?

—Registrando mis cosas, los muy traviesos. Pienso darles la sorpresa de aparecer antes de que terminen su juego —me dedicó una sonrisa irónica, parecía estarlo disfrutando—. Es el motivo por el que no podemos demorarnos aquí, espera a que regresen al salón y acércate a ellos. Te conozco, eres la única que los hará sentirse verdaderos miembros de la Legión.

—Si cuestionaran sus razones, ¿dejarían de pensar en matarte?

—No lo creo, pero habremos sembrado la semilla de la duda —se aproximó para levantarme con su índice el mentón y besarme levemente—. Hanji, nos veremos cuando acabe la partida. Cuídate, por favor.

Estuve acechando el corredor desde mi puesto, hasta que los vi retornar. Aquellos semblantes adustos indicaban el fracaso total de la operación. Consideré que lo mejor sería darles unos minutos y luego presentarme, aprovechando que los miembros de mi escuadra dormían, excepto Abel que caballerosamente había sustituido a Nifa. Sinceramente lo agradecí, de todos era quizás el menos curioso y el más reservado.

Levantándome, dirigí mis pasos hacia el trío de la ciudad subterránea. Cuchicheaban en tono bajo y poco faltó para que Isabel y Farlan pegasen un brinco al escucharme.

—¡Eh, ustedes! ¿Los puedo molestar por un momento? —quise mostrarles todo mi entusiasmo. Levi me quedaba al frente, así que acabé dirigiéndome a él— Lo vi, ¿sabes? El momento decisivo.

Cabe decir que se pusieron todavía más nerviosos. Una gota de sudor apareció en la sien de Farlan.

—¿El momento decisivo? ¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió el enano, a la par que desenvainaba lentamente su cuchillo.

—¡Obvio, estoy hablando de cuando derrotaste a ese titán! —puse las manos sobre las rodillas y me semi acuclillé para mirarlo— ¡Fue asombroso! —Apreté el puño, mostrando euforia— ¡Estaba muy emocionada!

—Ah… —obtuve como respuesta, más las facciones asombradas del enano. Farlan dejó escapar un "Uf" de alivio e Isabel Magnolia insistía en observarme con mala cara.

—Soy Hange Zoë —les sonreí, tratándolos de igual a igual—. Eres Levi, ¿cierto? —Inmediatamente después señalé a Magnolia— Esta chica aquí es Isabel —e hice un ademán coqueto apuntando al otro—. Y este es…

—Farlan —aclaró él, aún inquieto.

—Cierto, cierto ¡Farlan! ¡Un placer conocerte! —me senté precipitadamente y le di buen palmetazo en el hombro. Dejó escapar un grito, adolorido. Me volví hacia el enano, que lucía menos expresivo que el musgo de las paredes— No viniste aquí de las tropas de entrenamiento ¿Verdad, Levi? ¿Cómo eres tan hábil con el equipo de maniobras?

Farlan le susurró que fuera sociable y únicamente así se dignó a responderme.

—Práctica, nada especial.

—¿Alguien te enseñó? —volví al ataque— Mi primera vez, fue difícil balancearme en los cinturones —y cuando Erwin pasaba delante del poste de maniobras, era peor—… ¿Tienes algunos trucos o consejos para mejorar?

Isabel continuó mirándome con rostro de pocos amigos. Noté a Farlan más relajado.

—No, realmente —confesó Levi.

—¡Vaya! No te andas con rodeos, ¿ah? —repliqué, asombrada— Incluso una pequeña pista sería genial —quise alentarlo—. Vamos, seguro que todos quieren saber —reí, observando a los demás reclutas, que parecían ansiosos por acercarse y no se atrevían—. Todos te vieron pelear. El modo en que lo hiciste nos alienta a creer que la humanidad no perderá contra los titanes ¡Fue realmente impresionante verte pelear! —le dediqué una mirada maternal, pero a la vez notaba el cambio en las facciones de Isabel— Así que a toda costa…

De repente, ella rió alegre, cortándome la idea.

—Somos asombrosos, ¡¿verdad?! ¿Opinan mejor de nosotros? ¡¿Lo viste bien?!

—Sip, fue asombroso —concedí—. Es por eso que Levi debería…

—¡Hermano es el más fuerte! ¡Aún en el subterráneo era el más fuerte! —gritó eufórica. Sin dudas, había llegado a idolatrar al enano.

—Ahora, me encantaría saber el secreto de su fuerza —busqué sonar más profesional y menos curiosa—. Oye, Levi…

—Hermano es… Mm…mm —la chica siquiera encontraba las palabras justas—… Bueno, ¡él es fuerte!

Debía inventar algo para lograr que se mordiera la lengua y me dejara convencer al enano de nuestra buena voluntad.

—Toma, Isabel ¿Te gustaría probar uno de estos dulces que me dio mi amigo? —le tendí una pequeña bolsa, consiguiendo que se callara y yo pudiera ir a lo que me interesaba. Retomé la conversación con Levi— ¿Qué te parece? ¿Estarías dispuesto a dejarnos saber qué pasa por tu mente?

—No puedo, soy autodidacta. No es algo que puedas enseñar fácilmente a otros.

—Pero… —intenté motivarlo de nuevo.

—Lo siento, estoy exhausto.

—Ya veo, lamento haberte molestado —no debía insistir más. Acaricié los cabellos de la chica y el hombro a su amigo, ambos me observaron extrañados—. Gracias, Isabel. Gracias, Farlan. Tengamos una larga conversación la próxima, ¿sí? ¡Si regresamos vivos, los invitaré a un almuerzo! —me despedí agitando la mano y sólo por no levantar sospechas, hice una ronda a todos los grupos que se hallaban presentes en el salón.

Al volver a nuestro sitio, establecí el cambio de guardia de Abel con Keiji y del mismo a Moblit, de forma tal que todos amaneciéramos ligeramente descansados. Fingí dormir, viendo por una pequeña ranura de mis ojos cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos entre los chicos de Levi. A juzgar por sus actitudes, seguían discutiendo cómo encargarse del capitán y robarse los documentos, pero Erwin tenía razón, Isabel ya dudaba. Increíblemente, acabé rindiéndome y hasta soñé…, pero lejos de sentirme tranquila, aquel sueño me presagió algo que conocía muy bien: la muerte.

Después de pasar otro día completo en las ruinas, a riesgo de que aparecieran los titanes y derrumbaran las paredes, todos los escuadrones se reunieron esa noche a considerar sus posiciones de combate y alistarse para la mañana siguiente. Flagon estaba en el otro extremo de la sala, pero su voz era un eco, tratando de hacerle ver a su escuadra la importancia de volverse uno con la tropa. La unidad no era el fuerte de sus soldados, consciente de la tremenda responsabilidad que le había caído sobre los hombros, temía que si erraban en lo mínimo, toda la formación se iría al traste y su nombre al piso. Más tarde lo escuché sermonear a Isabel por confundir el saludo. Para entonces, ella parecía estarse convenciendo de que su sitio se hallaba en la Legión.

El ¡de pie! del que Shadis hacía gala, usando un vozarrón especial capaz de intimidar a cualquier titán que se acercase, nos hizo despabilarnos bien temprano. Conseguí animarme al compartir mi frugal desayuno platicando con Mike y Nana.

—Uhm, el día me huele mal —pronosticó Zacharius, mientras daba par de mordiscos a su galleta—. Parece que siquiera el clima quiere favorecernos.

—Anoche tuve mal sueño —corroboré, mirándolo fijamente—. Mike, ni tengo que decirte…

—Ya lo sé, descuida. Nadie le pondrá un dedo encima —cortó, gruñendo—. Es una maldita locura salir, pero no hay de otra.

Bien pronto estuvimos listos para la cabalgata. La orden estableció partir en formación habitual, para cambiar a la de exploración a larga distancia cuando alcanzamos el centro de la llanura. Volví a cubrir el lateral izquierdo, amparando la retaguardia.

La bengala roja de alerta indicó un titán apareciendo por la diestra. Inmediatamente, las verdes confirmaron la dirección a seguir y el batallón en conjunto se movió hacia el lado contrario. Me sentí recompensada y satisfecha, feliz de contemplar mis artefactos puestos en acción, funcionando a las mil maravillas. El método en verdad permitió avanzar eludiendo a los titanes, sin que hubiera una sola baja. Por supuesto, cambiábamos de trayectoria al toparnos con algún espécimen y a veces aquello retrasaba el adelanto, pero valía la pena si no teníamos que lamentar pérdidas humanas.

Fue cuando el pronóstico de Mike Zacharius se tornó realidad. Las nubes, cargadas y oscuras, comenzaron a presagiar tormenta.

—¡Líder de escuadrón! ¡Órdenes! —gritó Moblit, observando ansioso el cielo— ¡Esto se ve mal!

—¡Toda la escuadra, manténgase alerta! ¡Suceda lo que suceda, ninguno se aleje de mí o de Moblit! —diciendo eso, un goterón tuvo el descaro de caerme sobre los lentes.

La lluvia se hizo cada vez más intensa, entorpeciéndonos la visión. Nifa lanzó un alarido cuando el primer rayo quebró el firmamento. Abel dijo algo para calmarla y Keiji profirió una maldición. Si el dios de las murallas existía, realmente se la hizo buena a Erwin, acabando por completo con su estrategia. El chaparrón se volvió tempestad y los caballos patinaron en el barro. Tommy era de músculos fuertes, podía sacar las patas del lodo sin tanto esfuerzo, la cabalgadura del sublíder también se las arreglaba para salir adelante.

—¡Moblit! ¡Toma las riendas de Nifa y yo cogeré las de Abel! —fue mi consiguiente orden— ¡Keiji! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te damos una mano?

—Gracias, puedo salir de… ¡Arghhhh, mierda! —la imprecación retumbó a la par del trueno— ¡Líder de escuadrón, no se preocupe! ¡Ahora les alcanzo!

—¡No dejo a los míos atrás! ¡Haz el favor y alcánzale tus riendas a Moblit! —estábamos arriesgándonos a morir juntos, pero sería preferible.

A duras penas conseguimos mantener el rumbo, vi la estela de humo negro disiparse en el aire, sin dudas lanzada por el capitán. Erwin debía estar muy tenso, conociendo la terrible situación del grupo. Las bengalas ya no servían de nada, la escuadra de Flagon estaba dispersa y para colmo, de repente se levantó una densa niebla.

—¡Sólo nos falta que aparezcan esos demonios! —rugió Keiji— ¡Estamos vulnerables, siquiera los percibiríamos!

—¡Cállate, insensato! —Moblit le hizo morderse la lengua, y en verdad lo agradecí. A veces actuaba como yo lo hubiera hecho— ¡Di otra estupidez parecida y juro que te dejamos atrás!

—¡Oigo las pistolas de ruido! —le hice un gesto al sublíder, atrayendo su atención—. Pudiera suponer que se trata de la vanguardia y quizás, por la distancia, Flagon respondiendo.

—¡Líder de escuadrón! ¡Casi no la escucho! —me respondió, espoleando su caballo hasta llegar a mi lado— ¡¿Dice que el comandante y Flagon?! ¡Entonces desviamos el curso!

—¡Todos, giren a la diestra en ángulo de setenta y cinco grados! —esperaba sinceramente acercarme un poco a la posición original, así como darle tiempo a la niebla para que disminuyera.

Respiré más tranquila cuando nos topamos a la vanguardia y el comandante Shadis a punto de usar el arma para emitir la onda sónica. Al verme, sonrió mordaz, apretando el gatillo.

—Debo felicitarla por estos juguetes nuevos, líder Hange Zoë —me observó fijo— ¿Su escuadrón es el único que logró traer intactos a todos los soldados?

Asentí con la cabeza, emocional y físicamente deshecha, ¿por qué no estaba Erwin junto a Keith Shadis? Un aguijonazo en el pecho me hizo temer lo peor…, y de preguntarle al comandante, sólo conseguiría darle pie a verme como una seductora irremediable. Para mi suerte, descubrí a Nanaba entre los miembros de la escuadra de Zacharius.

—¡Hanji! —me hizo señas de que la siguiera y nos apartamos un poco de los demás— Erwin y Mike fueron a dar una batida, por si hay sobrevivientes. Aunque las noticias distan mucho de ser halagadoras. No sabemos de Flagon…

—¡Maldita sea esta incertidumbre! Anoche soñé con muerte, ya te lo dije —miré a Nana como una posesa—. Ten por seguro que soy capaz de ir a buscarlos, si demoran más de lo establecido.

—¿Crees que no me siento igual? ¡Tranquilízate! —detuvo mis bríos, aguantándome firme por los antebrazos— ¡Ninguno de los dos es idiota! ¡Si esos chiquillos saben lo que les conviene, terminarán aceptando su destino y tendrán que adaptarse a la Legión de Reconocimiento!

Aquellas horas pasaron lentas, insoportables. El cañonazo de una pistola distante me sobresaltó, poniéndome sobre aviso; Nanaba siguió mis pasos, también alerta. No transcurrió mucho tiempo hasta que los vimos aparecer. La niebla se había desvanecido y la lluvia se redujo a finas gotas, señal de que los titanes podían tomarnos por sorpresa en cualquier momento. El sentido común indicaba reanudar la marcha rumbo al punto de suministro, y no entretenernos indagando los pormenores de la batida. Correspondían a Keith Shadis las preguntas, a mí esperar hasta que se me diera la oportunidad de ver personalmente a Erwin.

Pasó a caballo junto a mí e hizo el gesto ya establecido para hacerme saber que todo iba bien. Advertí casi de inmediato que su mano sangraba y aunque hubiera improvisado un vendaje con algún trozo de tela sucia, necesitaría de atención. Tras él cabalgaba Mike, quien nos dedicó su guiño afectivo, al parecer contento de que yo hubiera llegado sana y salva. Detrás, un Levi huraño, completamente destrozado. Jamás olvidaré su semblante de puro fracaso y a la vez, de profunda meditación. Estaba considerando el futuro, así como sus posibilidades de ayudar a la humanidad.

Conseguimos llegar al último campamento y alojarnos en aquel castillo algo más cómodamente. Apenas dejé a Tommy bajo el cuidado de Moblit, corrí a ver a Erwin con mi bolsa de primeros auxilios. Tuve la imprudencia de ser precipitada y no moderar la carrera, dándome de bruces contra Shadis al doblar en una esquina del corredor.

—¡Líder Hange Zoë! ¡Usted verdaderamente ya no sabe qué hacer para conseguir mi atención! —dijo, incómodo y me observó directo a los ojos. Luego de toser, aclarándose la garganta, suavizó el tono—. Puesto que se ha vuelto una molestia, haré la concesión y le permitiré besarme, ¡pero sólo por hoy!

—¡¿Eh?! C-comandante…, ¡lo lamento! Quiero decir que —di un paso atrás, al verlo acercarse—… en realidad me dirigía a… curar la mano del capitán.

—¿Sí, eh? ¡Magnífica excusa! —conforme yo retrocedía, el maldito avanzaba, hasta que mi espalda topó con alguien que afortunadamente iba por el pasaje.

—¿Hanji? —Erwin me sostuvo por los antebrazos, manchándome de sangre la manga de la chaqueta. Bastó una mirada para que se diera cuenta de mi agobio, el talego de curar y la postura del hombre. Su reacción fue súbita— Disculpe, comandante. Le pedí a la líder del escuadrón de investigaciones que me suturara la herida. Visto que no contamos con lo requerido en esa posta improvisada y está a punto de infectarse, creo que la puse literalmente a correr.

—¡Pues muévanse! Vamos a estar de regreso mañana —nos siguió con la vista, hasta que desaparecimos tras la puerta de su estudio de campaña.

Le pedí que se acomodara para observar la herida y sentándose en la cama, me tendió la mano. Arrastré la silla contigua, depositando luego el fardo sobre el lecho y acto seguido procedí a quitarle aquel vendaje lleno de polvo.

—¿Qué significa ese corte? —lo miré severa— Tal parece que amortiguaste la caída poniendo tu mano sobre una hoja de acero.

—Lo sé, no es nada —dijo, apartando los ojos de los míos—. Fue algo tonto de mi parte.

—Tonto es que le intentes mentir a quien conoce el oficio —gruñí, ante lo infantil de su respuesta—. No llegó al hueso, aunque la muesca se ve fea.

—Pues no conozco el oficio tan bien como tú —musitó—, pero bastante como para saber que podías arreglarlo después.

—¿Huh? ¿Crees que soy milagrera? Para tu suerte, aún puedo coserla y no cortarte la mano, bien que te salvaste de coger una infección —colocándome los guantes, tomé una venda higienizada para limpiar con alcohol y presionar. El ardor debió ser insoportable—. Llevará un tiempo restablecer la total movilidad de los dedos, voy a tener que suturar los tendones cortados —ensarté la aguja esterilizada previamente y di los puntos iniciales, él parpadeó adolorido—. Mientras hago mi labor, cuéntame qué sucedió con Levi… El fin de toda la escuadra puedo imaginarlo...

—Desastroso, no tengo una palabra mejor que describa la trágica muerte de Farlan e Isabel. Eran unos cinco titanes… Flagon y Sayram también cayeron dentro de sus fauces —arrugó el ceño, para después cerrar los ojos, tragando en seco—. Levi dejó atrás a sus amigos pensando matarme y que éstos no tendrían problemas al estar acompañados; cuando se dio cuenta de que los titanes iban derecho hacia donde los había dejado. Al llegar, vio la horrible realidad… Siquiera logró defenderlos. Ni te hablo de los restos.

Calló todo el tiempo que estuve concentrada en acabar la operación interna. Volví a ensartar la aguja para cerrarle definitivamente la herida. Su carne se resintió al pincharla y me costó un esfuerzo pasar el hilo.

—Hanji, por Sina, no la emprendas conmigo —se quejó suave, haciendo el intento de sonreír— ¿Tiene punta esa cosa?

—La tiene, pero tu piel es tan dura como tu cabeza —le devolví la sonrisa, dándole un pequeño jalón al hilo para que suturara parejo—. ¿Supongo que Levi mató a los especímenes y luego se volvió contra ti?

—Exacto, incluso me arrojó del caballo. Nunca vi semejante furia, o tanto rencor. Se culpaba de haber tomado una pésima decisión al abandonar a sus compañeros. Entonces le mostré los documentos que tanto persiguió…, las hojas en blanco —bajó el tono, escuchándose lúgubre—. Su ira creció y aunque Mike se mantuvo alerta, por un momento creí que yo moriría sin remedio.

—Fue cuando paraste la hoja de su espada e intentaste razonar con él. Por supuesto, lo convenciste de que pusiera su fuerza en beneficio de la humanidad.

—Si ya lo sabes ¿para qué me preguntas? —Ante el sarcasmo, le di par de pinchazos con mala intención— Lo siento, acababa de olvidar que tienes un arma...

—Listo —dije, cortando el hilo recién anudado—, mantén la herida lo más limpia posible. Si de pronto la fiebre te ataca, debes avisar a la posta. Las sanitarias de seguro estarán felices de atenderte... Y gracias por librarme del comandante.

—Hanji…, esto parece que ya terminó. Sin tu ayuda, ninguno hubiera sobrevivido —fijo los ojos en su palma suturada, no supe determinar si las mejillas le habían enrojecido por rubor o la destemplanza—. Quiero que sepas… no sé ni cómo expresártelo…

—Algún día encontrarás las palabras adecuadas —me incliné para besarle la frente, su temperatura estaba subiendo—. Descansa, Erwin. La humanidad te necesita más que a ninguno de nosotros.

—Pobre de la humanidad, si tú no estuvieras aquí —suspiró, bajando los párpados al recibir la caricia—. Es un privilegio tenerte a mi lado, como mujer y como guerrera —abriendo los ojos, me tomó la mano y dijo con voz segura—. Sonríe, Hanji…; porque mi corazón es tuyo, la humanidad tendrá esperanzas.


	11. Presagio y Pasión comparten letra

_**Presagio y Pasión comparten letra**_

_**Vuelve mi alerta sobre calentamiento en Trost, esta vez algo más intenso pero siempre con el lirismo que caracterizó nuestros encuentros carnales. Quedan advertidos, abstente lector puritano o con la edad de la inocencia. Hange Zoe**_

La expedición con el fin de hacer la primera base para la humanidad en el exterior fue un desastre; los pobladores nos acogieron de mala gana, pero eso no varió mucho de las partidas anteriores. Cuando regresamos, vencidos y con apenas el tercio de los hombres, recibimos aquel aluvión de miradas torvas y cuchicheos malintencionados, a los que jamás nos acostumbraríamos. Más que nunca se afianzó en mi mente la idea de que debíamos capturar un titán o las investigaciones quedarían estancadas. Intenté pasar entre la multitud sin bajar la cabeza, mostrándome firme. Ningún abucheo, o palabra sarcástica iba a debilitar mi voluntad de seguir adelante. Aquella situación provocó que Shadis se cuestionara muchas cosas, al oír que la opinión pública se inclinaba por nombrar a Erwin comandante. Su escuadra no había tenido bajas, lo que alentó el rumor sobre la necesidad de un cambio.

Vi a Keith Shadis avanzar entre comentarios alusivos a su tendencia suicida y las sospechas, cada vez más crecientes, de que sacrificaba a los suyos para salir vivo de las contiendas. Nada más lejos de la verdad, pero difícilmente se podría convencer a los simples moradores de por qué lo seguíamos, jugándonos la vida al ir más allá de los muros. Únicamente desvió el curso para digirse hacia cierta joven con un niño en brazos, semi oculta en la multitud. La mente suele tornarse perversa y mi primera idea fue que Shadis era casado.

—"Míralo, al viejo libidinoso ¡y pensar que me propuso besarlo! Tsk, ¡si hasta lo espera un hijo!" —hice un gesto negativo con la cabeza, observando su proceder. No, había errado en mi discernimiento. Se trataba de una conocida, si bien, al percibir cómo la contemplaba y escuchar parte de la consecuente discusión, se me hizo claro el motivo de su arrugado entrecejo. Antes lo imaginé y luego lo confirmaba. El comandante no iba más allá de ser un hombre igual a tantos otros, incapaz de perdonar el ser rechazado por una mujer.

Pensé que su comportamiento era grosero y tuve que apretar los puños, haciendo la vista gorda, para no intervenir en el asunto. Consideré que si yo hubiese sido esa chica, el comandante se hubiera ganado un bofetón. Por suerte, los refunfuños del enano, que venía justo detrás de mí, hicieron que desviara el interés hacia él.

—Oye, Levi —a juzgar por la mirada que me dedicó, aún no las tenía todas conmigo—, eres muy bueno peleando. Quizás dentro de poco tiempo, incluso te ganes un rango.

—¿Ah? —fue su respuesta, observándome de soslayo, entonces con total apatía.

—¿No quisieras tener una escuadra a tus órdenes? —procuré levantar su ánimo, aunque sabía por experiencia que la muerte de los compañeros se lleva como una espina en el corazón.

—… —ni una palabra me fue devuelta. Se limitó a bajar la vista hacia el caballo y gruñir.

—Apuesto a que serás de gran ayuda para la humanidad, si el comandante aprueba tu…

—Cuatro ojos, ¿quieres callarte? —aquello me tomó de sorpresa. No sólo había cortado la buena intención, sino que además osaba ponerme un apodo. Pues conmigo no la tendría fácil, pensé.

—Mi pobre Levi, ya que intentas bajarme la autoestima, te mostraré la clara diferencia entre nosotros dos —llevé mis lentes con ademán coqueto hacia la cabeza, y di un par de pestañazos—. Estas gafas me protegen los ojos, no tengo problemas serios en la vista, y por tanto, puedo quitármelas cuando guste. Sin embargo, no hay forma de que consigas añadir otra pulgada más a tu estatura —culminé mostrándole las palmas abiertas y sonriendo— ¡Qué pena tan grande! Una mujer que usa gafas es interesante, pero un hombre pequeño compitiendo con los colosos de la Legión…

—TÚ… —creí que arremetía contra mí un toro salvaje. A duras penas atiné a espolear a Tommy, rompiendo la formación.

—¡Hanji! ¡Levi! —el tono de Erwin no auguraba nada bueno, al cometer semejante desatino en medio del ambiente lúgubre nos esperaba después un castigo; pero yo no veía otra posibilidad que galopar hasta que el enano se cansara de perseguirme.

Finalmente, luego de corretear por toda Shiganshina con él detrás, acabamos regresando al cuartel. Ni que decir tiene que al malhumor usual del comandante Shadis, se le había sumado el que le generara la mujer y nuestra improvisada carrera. Al llamarnos a contar, daba miedo. Junto a él se hallaba Erwin, con expresión de pocos amigos.

—¡¿Qué va a decirme ahora, líder de escuadrón Hange Zoë?! —gritó, acercando su rostro al mío— ¡La vi salir como un rayo en su cabalgadura, cuando estábamos haciendo una entrada luctuosa! ¡Semejante vergüenza es un insulto a…!

—Con todo respeto, comandante, no volverá a suceder —cuadrándome, hice formal el saludo—. M-me saltó encima una rana.

—¡¿UNA QUÉ?! —rugió Shadis, observándome fijamente. Le sostuve muy seria la mirada, como si estuviera diciéndole la pura verdad. Levi me echó un vistazo de reojo, molesto— ¿Va a decirme usted que no teme a los titanes y huye de las ranas?

—Bueno, es creencia general que las mujeres le tenemos miedo a las cucarachas o a los anfibios —dije, encogiéndome de hombros. Erwin, primero grave, en aquel momento contenía el atisbo de sonrisa que pretendía escapársele—. No soy la excepción de la regla.

—Pues ya sabemos que se interpuso una pegajosa criatura en la marcha de la líder de escuadrón —gruñó, cruzándose de brazos y enfrentando al enano— ¡¿Qué hay de ti, Levi?! ¿También te asustan las ranas?

—… —a todas estas, él continuaba mirándome irritado, como si deseara licuarme con los ojos— Tsk, mierda. Quise detener su caballo, que se había desbocado. Eso es todo.

—Comandante, si me lo permite, usted está ocupado con asuntos de gran consideración —intervino pacientemente el capitán—. Puedo encargarme de aplicarles el castigo establecido…

—Sácalos de mi vista, Erwin —musitó Shadis, en ese instante lucía como de cien años—. Haz lo que te parezca, necesito encerrarme a pensar. Espero que nadie me moleste.

Una vez dado el permiso, nos retiramos al corredor. Apenas salimos, el capitán cerró tras de sí la puerta y encaró la situación.

—Escuchen, el Cuerpo no se halla en tiempos de gloria como para hacer imprudencias. Cualquier actitud nuestra puede malinterpretarse por los habitantes de la ciudad. No quiero volver a llamarles la atención por algo estúpido —hasta ese momento había sido muy compuesto, después me miró, alzando la ceja— ¿Ranas, Hanji, en serio?

—¿Qué? —Protesté— ¿Siquiera tengo derecho a espantarme por verlas? —añadí, molesta. Luego exhalé y reconocí mi falta— De acuerdo, es que nada me venía a la mente cuando preguntó.

—Levi, decidiste ofrecer tu corazón a la humanidad y ahora perteneces al Cuerpo, es importante que socialices con sus miembros —aquello sonó como una orden, luego se puso firme y llevando las manos a la espalda, concluyó—. Voy a dejarlos un día en las celdas de castigo, por quebrantar la formación y comportamiento inadecuado. Espero que no vuelva a suceder.

—Hmph —replicó Levi, huraño—. La cuatro ojos estaba molestándome.

—¡¿Eh, a qué te refieres?! Todo lo que hice fue halagarte —apreté los puños, dando un soberbio pisotón a las losas— ¡Erwin, no le creas!

—¿Ah? ¿Erwin? Tch, siquiera "capitán" —el muy bastardo lo señaló con el dedo pulgar— ¿Eres su chica?

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! —Por más que lo intenté, no pude reprimir el sonrojo y eso me puso furiosa— ¡Nos conocemos desde que éramos simples cadetes, idiota!

—Andando —el capitán se cruzó de brazos, observándonos como si fuéramos dos críos en disputa—. Sus contradicciones ya se arreglarán por fuerza, o acabaremos todos muertos. La nueva formación hace que las acciones de cada hombre cuenten, no podemos estar jugando.

Siquiera en los tiempos de soldado raso me había ganado el maldito calabozo de castigo y debía permanecer allí por un día completo, gracias al enano. Caminé bajo la luz de las antorchas ojeándolo despectivamente, él tan sólo miraba hacia adelante con su habitual expresión adusta. Sin embargo, muy adentro de mí no encontré motivo para guardarle rencor, aunque me negara a exteriorizar esa buena voluntad. Erwin tenía razón al tratarnos como a unos chiquillos. Pronto divisé los barrotes y aquellas prisiones deprimentes, de las cuales había escuchado hablar, pero jamás visitara. El capitán hizo un gesto al carcelero, quien obedeció sin chistar, abriendo la primera reja.

—Levi, confío en que no harás ninguna tontería —suspiró cansado—. Presumo que ya analizaste las opciones.

El muy renacuajo chasqueó la lengua, escupiendo entre los pies del guardia. Considerando su afán de limpieza, debió estimar que el piso estaba ya lo bastante sucio como para que su conducta fuera sermoneada. Marchó directo a la litera que había en el interior de la pieza y observándola con asco, decidió acostarse, no sin cierto disgusto.

Luego fue mi turno, acabé justo al final del pasillo, del lado contrario a Levi. El mismo procedimiento, sólo que antes de regresar a sus labores, Erwin se volvió, dedicándome una mirada de pesar. Adiviné que hacerme cumplir el castigo le dolía, pero era su deber.

Pasé la mitad del día imaginando que arrojaba al enano un cubo lleno con el estiércol de Tommy. La otra mitad, transcurrió a la par que maldecía a Erwin por ser tan obsesivo a la hora de cumplir sus tareas.

Al caer la noche, se apareció queriendo conversar. Despidió al guardia y quedamos solos, entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Al verlo acercarse, me senté en la miserable litera, refunfuñando. Terminó parado frente a mí, aún con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Nadie sabe tan bien como tú sobre la inestabilidad de la Brigada de Reconocimiento ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que Levi cometiera semejante idiotez cuando más severos debemos parecer ante los del pueblo? —dijo, acuclillándose, de manera que podía estar a mi nivel— Hanji, la figura del comandante ya está siendo cuestionada, no echemos leña a las brasas.

—Quise mostrarme afable con el enano y mira lo que recibo a cambio —di un bufido, estaba resuelta a no dejarme atosigar por el cuatro pulgadas—. Si te divierte el papel de padre adoptivo, a mí empieza a incomodarme el de madrastra.

—Debemos ser pacientes, nadie se recupera de la pérdida así de fácil —me insistió, procurando hacerse comprender—. Lo primordial ahora es ver cómo ayudamos a limpiar la imagen de Shadis. El clima se ha mostrado implacable cuando salimos, esperemos que con la próxima expedición logremos algo bueno.

—Capturemos un titán y el viento soplará a nuestro favor —le propuse, colocando mis manos sobre las suyas, en un gesto demandante—. Si lograra hacerme de uno, podría ofrecer más luz sobre ellos. No estarías mortificado por causa de los nobles.

—Analizaremos la posibilidad. Y por favor, sé de sobra que puedes lidiar con Levi, siempre y cuando no te dé por golpearlo.

—"Analizaremos la posibilidad... Sí, claro —suspiré y me mordí los labios, impotente—."

—Ese rostro incisivo —dijo, mientras me levantaba el mentón con su índice, observándome—… Hanji, ¿aún no confías en mí?

—Tal como tú en mí —de un gesto brusco rompí el contacto— ¿Dime, cuántas horas me quedan? Estoy perdiendo el tiempo.

—Lo hubieras pensado antes de ponerte a galopar media ciudad. Sé que Levi comenzó la provocación, sin embargo, esperaba que reaccionaras como adulta ¿O sólo eres tan madura cuando…?

—Erwin, vete al cuerno —le solté, irritada—… Y mi respuesta es NO. Esta noche NO.

—¿Sabías que estaba a punto de proponértelo? —Abrió ligeramente los ojos y al notar que me acostaba dándole la espalda, clavó la vista en el suelo— Bien, si estás enojada conmigo…, aunque apenas entiendo por qué, es mejor que lo dejemos pasar. Te faltan dos horas.

Puntual como siempre, al cabo de ese tiempo, Mike llegaba para liberarme. Sorprendida por no ver al cuatro pulgadas, miré inquisitiva a Zacharius. Éste se encogió de hombros, respondiendo escuetamente que Erwin le había dado la orden de liberarlo antes y dejarlo en las barracas, a buen recaudo.

—¿Prefirió soltar primero al enano?

—Se asegura de que no vuelvan a discutir, hasta que se les bajen los humos —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa—... Ya tenemos demasiadas chimeneas encendidas.

Anduvimos por las galerías sin cruzar más palabras. Éramos pocos, las escuadras estaban desunidas, la opinión pública apisonando a Shadis, la posibilidad de otra expedición pendía de un hilo y yo dándome el lujo de molestarme con Levi y Erwin ¿A dónde iríamos a parar?

—No es tu culpa, ni del enano…, de nadie —murmuró, dignándose a romper el silencio—. Es como si una niebla cargara el ambiente con el desánimo de todos y no nos permitiera ver más allá.

—Pues yo veo por qué le gustas a Nana —sonreí—, en el fondo eres un romántico, Mike.

—Creo que le gusto por muchas otras cosas también —precisó muy serio—, incluso las malas, que son las más difíciles de tolerar.

—Si hablas tanto es porque esperas dejar algo claro —lo miré de reojo, sabiendo por dónde venía—. Y la mayor parte de las veces tiene que ver con tu amigo.

—Hanji, no hay mayor descanso para un hombre que le brinden ánimos, cuando siente la carga del mundo sobre los hombros —lo afirmaba por experiencia propia, él, que se las había visto tan negras como el capitán—. La humanidad, los sueños, a eso consagramos la existencia… Pero al final, tú y Nana son la única fuerza que nos motiva a caminar por esta maldita niebla…, o acabaremos hundiéndonos. Erwin tiene los ojos del pueblo sobre él y los de Shadis a la vez, como dos espadas a punto de caerle encima.

—¿Dónde está? —pregunté, mirándolo de soslayo.

—En su despacho, pero me pidió una botella —respondió taciturno—. Dime qué hago.

—¿Eh, cómo que qué haces? ¡Luego de semejante discurso, era para que estuvieses junto a Nana! —cambié mi actitud lánguida a la Hange optimista y le di un palmetazo en la espalda—. Ve a que te alivie los pesares… u otra cosa —al verlo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, reí a carcajadas— ¡Hahahaha! Por Sina, Mike, creí que tu madurez te permitía soportar esa clase de chistes. En fin, ¡nos vemos!

Agitando la mano, me despedí para después correr hacia el laboratorio. Cuál no sería mi sorpresa al ver que las plantas contraceptivas se habían agotado. Entonces, recordé.

—Nana… Nana… Por tu culpa, voy a cometer una locura. No puedo salir a recoger las hierbas a esta hora —suspiré, y mordiéndome el labio inferior intentaba encontrar variantes—. Bueno, siempre hay formas de arreglar las cosas sin llegarlas a complicar.

… O eso creía, en materia de pasión de lo que piensas a lo que realmente haces va un largo trecho. Aún más largo que la distancia entre mi laboratorio y el despacho de Erwin. Cuando llegué a su puerta, siquiera di los toques reglamentarios. Simplemente, accedí a la pieza y deslicé los cerrojos.

—Le pedí a Mike una botella —dijo, alzando la vista de sus papeles. Me sonrió cansado y triste—, pero concuerdo en que la descripción "ámbar, con ligeras curvas y un líquido embriagador dentro", bien podía referirse a ti.

—¿Y le añadiste que la necesitabas para calmar tu ansiedad? —dirigiéndome hacia él, me detuve a su lado y de un brinco, terminé sentada en el escritorio.

—No, pero es justo lo que preciso —tomó mi mano y dándome un suave tirón, provocó que me acomodara sobre él—. Déjame abrazarte, Hanji. Gracias por venir junto a mí, a pesar de haberme dicho que NO lo harías.

—¿Podemos quedarnos así esta noche? —me arrellané entre sus brazos, como si fuera una crisálida. Era tan agradable sentirse protegida que no requería de nada más…, aunque recibí con gusto el beso. Profundo y tibio, seductor…, evocando mi lujuria. Dejé que me adormeciera el roce de su lengua contra la mía, avivando las ganas de romper todas las reglas. Sin embargo, no sé por qué endemoniada causa me vinieron a la mente las plantas contraceptivas, y varias explicaciones científicas sobre el placer— Ugh… —musité, apartándome.

—¿Qué sucede, Hanji? —alzó una ceja, suponiendo que la caricia no había sido de mi complacencia— ¿En qué cosa desagradable pensaste?

—Ah, nada. Sólo en que la ciencia vuelve grotesco lo que es sublime.

—¿Cómo así? —rió divertido— ¿Te refieres a los términos que usa?

—Sí, mira —imaginé que mi expresión debía resultarle muy graciosa, porque no dejaba de observarme risueño. Traté de acomodarme y explicar el punto—… Describiría nuestro beso como una "_contraposición anatómica de dos músculos, en estado de contracción_, _que generan un_ _intercambio hormonal, donde la especie reconoce los genes aptos para lograr la procreación perfecta"_.

—Tienes razón, suena desastroso —consintió, sonriendo— ¿Cómo le llamarías científicamente a lo que yo…? —acabó por susurrarlo en mi oído.

—No pienso decírtelo —abochornándome, recordé las palabras de Nanaba—, ¿qué clase de mujer crees que soy?

—Una muy resuelta, y por eso, me siento aún más privilegiado —dejó correr su índice por mi nariz, añadiendo con ternura—. Hanji, nunca voy a cortarte las alas, iría contra mis principios y la idea de libertad que fomentamos.

—¿…Por qué no cambias tu asiento? Es bastante incómodo, los brazos estorban.

—Si te mantuvieras quieta, no lo sería tanto ¿Y qué tiene que ver mi asiento con…? —Desde que me rodeara con los brazos, haciéndome sentir la calidez de su pecho, el escozor insoportable del deseo se había reflejado en la carne, torturándola. Me volví hacia él, colocando una mano sobre el corazón y otra en el hombro, e impulsándome un poco hacia arriba, conseguí que mi rostro estuviese a la altura de su oído— Hanji, ¿qué intentas…?

Quise aventurarme y brindarle los agrados que nunca le hubiesen propuesto, por audaces que fuesen. Puesto que toda yo reaccionaba por instinto a su cuerpo, sabía que mi lengua iba a permitirme un lugar sumo desde el instante que la introduje suave en su oído. Gimió y volví a sentir su respiración agitada, incrementándose a la par que profundizaba la caricia; de súbito y con un gesto brusco, noté su mano en torno a mi muñeca. Tragó, llamándose a la calma, porque lentamente moderó el agarre.

—Hanji…

—Ya lo sé, despacio —le sonreí, besándole después el cuello y le ofrecí un lengüetazo juguetón, conforme zafaba los botones de su camisa. Respondió humedeciendo mis labios con su lengua, permití que sacara mi chaqueta y una de sus manos oprimiera delicadamente el seno por encima del tejido. Frunció el entrecejo, como regañándome por la mala costumbre de no llevar sujetador—. Erwin, déjate de tonterías, nadie se ha ocupado de mirarme.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —dijo con tono punzante y sus labios coparon el sitio de la blusa donde se hallaba el pezón, halándolo suave junto con la tela. Emití un quejido placentero, y lo detuve cuando intentó deshacerse de la prenda.

—No. Hoy será tu noche ¿Te queda claro?—antes de que pudiera contradecirme, introduje las manos por el centro de la camisa, descubriéndole el pecho. Le devolví la caricia, rodeando primero las tetillas con los pulgares, luego recurrí a la lengua y las mordidas suaves. Era en cierta forma divertido, quería jadear pero a la vez mostrarse controlado, aunque eso último no estaba consiguiéndolo. Y su perenne desvelo por saberme dichosa…—. No te preocupes, créeme que yo también estoy disfrutándolo… Mucho.

—Ya veo —gruñó satisfecho, al ofrecerle un mordisco al costado, en la suave caída del pectoral. Se entretuvo acariciándome el cabello y me propinó pequeñas sacudidas cuando intensifiqué la presión. A esas alturas, podía contarle los latidos con sólo detenerme a oír. Su pecho contenía, no sólo el corazón que pugnaba por mostrarse, sino un anhelo hasta entonces oculto.

—Repítelo

—¿Qué?

—Lo que hiciste aquel día…

Si mi actitud era más propia de una chica de burdel que de mujer decente, bien poco me importó. Estaba enamorada y lo mejor que tiene ese sentimiento es que lo justifica todo a ojos de los amantes. Deshice, aparté, retiré cuanto se metía en mi camino hacia aquella torre desafiante, que me atraía con promesas de nuevos sobresaltos y éxtasis. Maravillosa al tacto, esa vez me permití disfrutar cada particularidad, tamaño, grosor, temperatura, conocer a fondo hasta el entramado de venas que recorrían su piel nívea. El suave correr de las yemas en el movimiento ascendente-descendente le hizo cerrar los ojos, emitiendo un suspiro que debí arrancarle del alma. Lentamente aumenté la cadencia, apresando su firmeza dentro de mi palma y mis labios, rebosantes de humedad, le declararon la guerra con un beso…, el gesto lo estremeció, dejando escapar un intenso gruñido y sus manos se afirmaron a mi cabeza, despeinándome por completo. Fue mi señal para tomar su virilidad por asalto, cubriéndola con labios y boca, deslizándola hasta sentirla correr a lo largo de mi lengua en perfecta sincronía con el afán de mis dedos. Era un sabor indeterminado, más psicológico que propio de los sentidos, ni salado ni dulce, simplemente me trastornaba, llevándome a degustarla, succionarla y en un arrebato, hacerla topar con mi garganta. Los ojos se me anegaron de lágrimas, a la par que los suyos se abrían desesperados y volvían a cerrarse. Un profundo gemido escapó de sus labios entreabiertos, desde ese instante fuimos uno; él tirándome del cabello, yo ansiosa buscando el triunfo del que tanto había escuchado pero desconocía. Rompí el contacto para detenerme a respirar, y observar orgullosa el placer dibujado en su rostro…, entonces aprendí que hacer pausas con Erwin no era una buena idea.

—¡E-eh, aguarda! ¡Erwin! —repliqué, al verme atraída por sus manos de improviso y literalmente arrojada sobre el escritorio después. Apenas le interesó que sus papeles se deslizaran y cayeran, esparciéndose por el suelo. Todo lo que vino a continuación fue un desenfreno tal, que ni yo misma supe cómo detenerlo. Para cuando terminó de arrancarme la ropa y deshacerse de la suya, yo me había sentado, asiéndome de piernas y brazos a su cuerpo, mientras él correspondía con un beso de los que te hacen perder todo resto de calma. Únicamente me liberó para dejar que deslizara mi cuerpo hacia atrás y acomodando las piernas, me expuse a sus ojos y a lo que su voluntad quisiese, sobre la superficie pulida.

—¿Sabes qué, Hanji? Quiero desquiciarte —inclinándose, cató el sabor de la humedad en mis labios con un beso, tenue y suavemente—. Beber a sorbos el aguamiel de tus pechos y tu vientre, hasta que se vuelva caudal —no se molestó en susurrarlo al oído como solía decir sus confidencias, sino que alzando el rostro, me observó a los ojos, febril. Abrí por instinto aún más las piernas, a la par que gemía, sucumbiendo a las palabras con una facilidad escandalosa; sus labios me cercaron los pezones degustándolos de tal forma que los sentí escocer.

—¡Oh, no, Erwin…! —Clamé ante su avidez repentina, que incitaba peligrosamente la mía. Percibí estremecida el rastro cálido de su lengua a lo largo del torso y el abdomen, deteniéndose luego para lamer gustoso el ombligo— "Cielos…, no… no puedo continuar ¿Qué hago?" —Tras una pausa, el tórrido aliento golpeó mi umbral y su boca se hundió en el vientre; me hallaba perdida y sollocé, no se conformaría con verme liberar el espíritu y toda esencia; para él aquello no era el fin sino el comienzo de la noche. Suspiré, cerrando los ojos, atrayéndolo más contra su placer y el mío. Aumentaron las pulsaciones que precedían a mis orgasmos, anunciándome que respondería generosamente a su fervor— ¡Oh, cielos! ¡No puedo resistirme! ¡No a ti!

Creí desfallecer, entregándome por completo al desahogo de los sentidos. Erwin sonrió victorioso al recibir su abundante ofrenda.

—Te gusta ser complacida por tu capitán, ¿verdad, Hanji? —volvió a inclinarse sobre mí, besándome la frente donde mis cabellos empapados se adherían a la piel. Sus dedos me recorrieron con sutileza, rozando con las yemas los endurecidos pezones y siguieron hasta asir la cintura. Mi vientre se había vuelto inquieta espera, dispuesto a recibir toda su altivez. Coloqué mis manos en el talle y las deslicé hasta el bajo de su espalda, presionándolo hasta sentirlo palpitar contra mi sexo, quitándome la escasa cordura que aún me quedaba. El maldito se apartó un poco, jugando a rozar la desbordante humedad— Uhm, alguien parece impaciente.

—MUY impaciente —olvidé con la embriaguez del momento cualquier preocupación, centrándome tan solo en poner fin a la tortura que suponía la espera. Situando mi mano sobre la suya, hice que la retirara y tomé ansiosa su virilidad para colocarla donde anhelaba que estuviese—. No estoy para bromas, quiero sentir tu carne topando con la mía.

—Eso no será un problema, nunca dije que sería piadoso contigo —La primera embestida fue brava, estremeciéndome de pies a cabeza y grité, no de dolor precisamente. Se detuvo un segundo para mirarme, apenas supo que todo estaba bien, deslizó las manos hasta los glúteos, presionando mi cuerpo aún más contra el suyo. Me dejé arrastrar por la satisfacción de atesorarlo dentro, retener momentáneamente cada final de sus embates, para luego dejarlo ir y volver a tenerlo. Mis muslos temblaban ante la pasión dominante, afianzados a sus caderas. Agradecí que tanto los muros como la puerta fueran lo bastante gruesas como para mitigar el fragor de aquella contienda.

—Terminarás cayendo sobre mi diván, exhausta y desparramada como esos papeles —sonrió convencido. Habíamos acoplado nuestros cuerpos de tal modo que pudo sostenerme y alzándome un poco, me llevó hasta la pared cercana. Mi espalda se pegó a la madera que la resguardaba, mientras que él propiciaba un nuevo goce ascendente a mis entrañas con cada sacudida. Cuando del jadeo incontrolable iba a pasar al grito, lo contuvo a tiempo su boca, devorando la mía. Sentí el ardor de una exaltación incontrolable quemándome dentro conforme perdía el aire, el pecho dolió a estallar sabiendo que desde ese instante nada sería lo mismo para los dos… Algo distinto empezaba a unirnos. Entonces un destello me cegó, lo juro, como señal de bendición y al arqueo de la espalda, mis pechos afrontaron el suyo, y el clamor fue unísono, conforme recibía su torrencial esencia y le brindaba mis aguas.

Sollocé, abrazándome a él muy fuerte, con las piernas aún alrededor de su cintura y mis brazos rodeándole los hombros. Tal y cual dijo, acabó por depositarme suavemente en el diván y quedó arrodillado junto a mí, peinando la rebeldía de mis cabellos con sus dedos. Por alguna extraña razón me hice un capullo y rompí a llorar.

—Hanji, normalmente cuesta que derrames una lágrima —inquirió visiblemente preocupado—…, ¿qué tienes?

—Nada —pasé el dorso de la mano bajo la nariz y le sonreí, aún lacrimosa—. Sólo que contigo me siento plena…, si bien por tu culpa me he vuelto una tonta sentimental.

—¿"Tonta sentimental"? Muy pocas cosas en este mundo me hacen feliz, y una es ver cómo estallas cuando te amo —dijo, mirándome intenso, luego suspiró—…, estoy cansado de presenciar únicamente lágrimas por los difuntos.

Lo soltó con tal vehemencia, que reprimí cualquier pensamiento lastimero. Decidí que lo mejor era cerrar la noche durmiendo entre sus brazos por algunas horas. Aquel diván apenas podía cobijarnos a los dos, pero nos las arreglamos entrelazando las extremidades. Nadie osó interrumpir esa vez; cuando el alba despuntó, Erwin ya dispuesto para el nuevo día, soplando lánguida y cálidamente sobre mi cuello.

—Tiempo de levantarse —me despertó sonriendo, para después tenderme una jarra llena de té humeante. Antes de aceptarla, bostecé, a la par que estiraba los músculos; y con los ojos adormecidos, percibí que se reía—.

—¿Eh, qué? ¿Qué tengo? —pretendí adivinar el motivo de la burla revisándome a conciencia y palpé todo mi cuerpo.

—No vas a encontrarlo —hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Al verme fruncir el entrecejo y quitarle la jarra, llevó el puño a los labios, tosiendo para molestarme—. Nunca imaginé que roncabas.


	12. La muerte en el alma

_**La muerte en el alma**_

Habían transcurrido unos dos meses y medio desde aquel espantoso retorno. El enano y yo, dispuestos a no volver a la celda, llegamos a tener una relación semejante al juego de pasar la bola. Me soltaba las ironías o los apodos y yo le devolvía respuestas inteligentes, cuando no esquivaba sus alusiones ofensivas. Nos mantuvimos así la mayor parte del tiempo; aunque siempre consideré su habilidad como guerrero, y él favoreció mis dotes de líder. Viendo que la sangre no llegaba al río, Erwin resolvió darnos por incorregibles.

Apenas el comandante avisó de la nueva expedición, me dirigí al patio del cuartel a probar unas pistolas de bengalas que había logrado recuperar. Dejé la caja sobre la hierba y extraje la primera, concentrándome en lo recio que aún tenía el gatillo cuando sentí que alguien jalaba hacia atrás el cuello de mi camisa. Prácticamente me fui de espaldas, pero logré a toda costa mantener el equilibrio. Al volver a estar firme sobre mis pies, noté algo pegajoso y frío saltando por dentro de la prenda. No pude librarme de dar un brinco, estremeciéndome. Giré para toparme con Levi, que me observaba impasible, parado a corta distancia.

—¡¿Uh?! ¿Qué será? ¡Me hace cosquillas! —ignoré al cuatro pulgadas e intenté sacar aquello que se desesperaba por salir afuera. El animal dio un salto hasta mi nuca y al intentar capturarlo volvió a impulsarse, enredándose entre los cabellos del moño, ahí conseguí atraparlo— ¡Oh, genial! ¡Te agarré! ¡Es un lindo ejemplar de anfibio! —Hice como que lo analizaba, contándole las patas— ¡Qué lástima, no tengo ningún proyecto en el que pueda incluirte, mi especialidad son los titanes…!

—Cuatro ojos, estás demente si eres capaz de alternar así con una rana —me soltó, provocativo—. Está visto que no les temes…, el comandante Shadis no te conoce para nada. Sin embargo, Erwin parece saber mucho de ti.

—¿Qué te parece? ¡En realidad es un sapo! ¡Creo que me lo quedaré! —le eché un vistazo de soslayo al enano y sonreí de oreja a oreja, hablando con el ejemplar— ¡Apuesto a que si te alimento adecuadamente, pronto crecerás más que Levi! ¡Oye, tengo que ponerte nombre…! —miré al susodicho, dedicándole mi mejor sonrisa— ¡Levi! ¿Dejarás que lo llame como tú?

—Si lo haces, te lanzaré a la boca de un titán… y ni Erwin podrá sacarte de ahí —dio media vuelta y se retiró. Nuevamente lo había vencido.

Liberé al pobre animal para seguir con mi trabajo, luego de una hora, ya tenía dispuestas las pistolas defectuosas. Retorné al laboratorio con la caja y escuché la protesta de Moblit porque no le había llamado para cargarla. Ni bien la deposité en el suelo, me sorprendió un ligero vahído, que supe disimular bastante bien, excepto a los ojos de Nifa.

—¡Hange-san! ¿Qué le sucede?

Se precipitó a sostenerme y tuve que hacerle veladas señas para que no armara un escándalo. Ya lo había experimentado, sólo que nunca en público y entonces lo atribuí a la fatiga diaria. Me sequé de inmediato el sudor frío con la manga de la chaqueta. Los demás voltearon a observarme, pero supe reanudar el curso de los acontecimientos sin que advirtieran aquella debilidad.

—Vaya manera de tropezar con esos trastes que están junto a la caja —hice un amago de sonrisa—. Keiji, ¿eres tan amable de acomodarlos? Moblit, deja de mirarme como si me hubiera desmayado. Quedas a cargo de poner a punto las armas sónicas. Nifa, recordé que debemos ver a Nanaba… Y tú, Abel, encárgate de revisar los caballos. Eres de los pocos que logran acercarse a Tommy.

Le hice un gesto con la cabeza a mi subordinada, indicándole la puerta y salimos de inmediato a los corredores. Nifa tenía una pregunta en los ojos, pero le indiqué que guardara silencio hasta que llegáramos a la habitación de Nanaba. Justo sonó el llamado para el almuerzo y no tuve que andar mucho más, ella venía en dirección contraria…, pero con el rostro de quien iba a desfallecer si no le daba un mordisco a algo. Ciertamente, había estado de guardia la noche anterior y su responsabilidad como segunda de Mike le restringió las posibilidades de comer algo más que unas galletas.

—Qué bien, por lo visto hoy compartiremos el rancho —dijo al vernos. A la pobre se le había ido todo el sentido de percepción con el hambre, porque siquiera distinguió el malestar en mis facciones—. Ni hables, no voy a interiorizar nada hasta que vacíe la bandeja. Silencio, Nifa —aseveró, colocándose el índice sobre los labios, y tomándonos de la muñeca a cada una, prácticamente nos llevó a rastras hacia el comedor. Si bien ya éramos parte de la élite y teníamos mesas asignadas, la cola era una sola…, pero Nana hizo que novatos y oficiales se apartaran, cediéndole sitio—. Aquí los que hacemos guardia tenemos prioridad, es ley establecida por mí. Hanji, Nifa, tomen sus raciones y adelante.

—Ugh, empiezo a cogerte miedo, Nana —balbuceó mi subordinada, mientras la acompañábamos a tomar asiento. Casualmente, allí estaba el enano en la mesa contigua, solo y con cara de pocos amigos—. Imagino que todos conocen de tu mal humor cuando tienes el estómago crujiendo.

—Y a los que no transan, de seguro los amenazas con Mike —sonreí, molestándola. De repente, sentí un hambre abismal, como si no hubiese comido en semanas—. Hum, después de todo, ha sido buena idea venir contigo.

—Sí, sí, aprovéchense de esta amiga tan generosa —respondió Nana burlona, ya más tranquila al verse acomodada y con el rancho dispuesto—. Buen apetito.

Nifa quiso decir algo, pero la interrumpí alegando que termináramos de almorzar en paz. Tiempo habría para confesiones y pláticas. Antes de acabar la bandeja primero que las dos, Nana ya estaba ojeándome alarmada.

—¿Qué? —la miré con cierto reproche— ¿No puedo tener hambre?

—TÚ no comes así de rápido, ni cuando te suenan las tripas —frunció el ceño, depositando la mirada en mi abdomen y mis pechos—. Cielos, Hanji… Déjame asimilar estas últimas cucharadas o corro el riesgo de atragantarme.

A todas estas, Nifa observaba ora a una, ora a la otra, sin conseguir atar cabos de nuestra conversación. Esperé que ambas terminaran y las tres nos dirigimos a entregar las bandejas, no era algo que debiéramos hacer por obligación los de la élite, pero la mayoría dábamos el ejemplo. Apenas me levanté, seguí los pasos de mi subalterna y de Nana, cuando sentí la fulminante arqueada. Sin poderme contener, me doblé como una hoja, vaciando el contenido de mi estómago…, justo a la espalda de Levi.

El enano saltó como si lo hubiese alcanzado un rayo. Su cara de horror y visible asco era indescriptible. Si bien había restos de comida en su camisa y pantalones, no lo había "bañado", para mi suerte. Recuerdo que me tomó por las solapas con un odio bien manifiesto. Los presentes en el comedor, se alejaron tanto como pudieron, sin dejar de contemplar la escena.

—Maldita cerda repugnante. Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿cierto? —dijo, alzándome un poco del suelo.

—¡Lo siento, de verdad! ¡No fue mala intención! —Repliqué, mareada— ¡Suéltame, Levi!

—Dame una razón para no estrangularte aquí mismo, cuatro ojos —vi sus pupilas brillar con la ira contenida—. Te pareció gracioso dejarme hecho un asco, para luego divertirte a mi costa.

—¡Levi! —Nanaba puso su mano sobre la de él y sus miradas rivalizaron— Puedo asegurarte que no es lo que piensas. Ahora, déjala ir.

—¿Quién eres tú para darme órdenes, lagartija? —ripostó él, entornando los ojos.

—Cuidado, enano. Te recuerdo que por encima de ti hay una cadena de mando —le sonrió Nana, sarcástica—. Quizás crees que puedes aplastarme, pero no te sugiero jugar con tus superiores.

—¡Sí, el capitán y el comandante sabrán responder por ella, si usted le hace algo! —Nifa había perdido la compostura desde que me viera presa de sus manos— ¡Ya le dijimos que no fue premeditado!

—A callar las dos, me van a dejar sordo —masculló Levi, apretando el agarre al verme forcejear—. Podemos solucionarlo con un baño —dijo, mirándome punzante—, después de todo, quedaste peor que yo. No te desagradan las tinas, ¿verdad?

—¡Levi, estoy dispuesta a pedirte disculpas en público, si es necesario! ¡Pero no hagas semejante idiotez! —le grité, desesperada. El solo hecho de imaginar la confrontación entre él y Erwin por mi causa, me hizo estremecer— ¡Te lo pido, no, te lo ruego!

—No tienes que rogarle nada, Hanji —vi a Nana apretar los puños—. Es un maldito bastardo sin respeto a las mujeres.

—Lo que digas, lagartija, pero nadie me va a privar de meter a esta en una bañera —intenté por todos los medios de liberarme, pero su maldita fuerza me contuvo. Entonces conseguí patearlo donde suponía que iba a doblegarse…, lo único que conseguí fue que parpadeara de dolor, pero siguió inmutable y su furia se redobló—. ¿Te gusta jugar violento? Muy bien.

—¡Nifa, ve a decirle a Mike! —le ordenó Nanaba por mí, haciéndole una particular seña. Por supuesto, mi subordinada conocía muy bien a quien debía ir y no era precisamente Zacharius…

Sentí el golpe de canto en el cuello y me desplomé, Nifa gritó, a la par que Nana lo agarraba del pescuezo, pero él se la sacudió de encima como si se tratara de un mosquito. El resto lo supe cuando las dos me lo narraron. Desperté en mi lecho, como quien se levanta de un sueño muy largo, cubierta por la manta y llevando únicamente la camisa limpia y las bragas sobre mi cuerpo. Nana estaba sentada a mis pies, mientras que Nifa me ponía una gasa húmeda en la frente. Reconocí el olor del sándalo conque la impregnaran y lentamente me incorporé, pestañeando adolorida.

—¿Está mejor? —inquirió Nifa, preocupada. Solo atiné a decirle que sí con la cabeza. Retirando la tela, volvió a humedecerla dentro de una jofaina para después colocarla otra vez en el mismo sitio. Nanaba le pidió con un gesto que cambiara el contenido de la misma y esperó a que saliera.

—Me alegro de que hayas recuperado la conciencia. Olvídate ahora del enano y todo lo que sucedió, para mí es más importante lo que vamos a hablar —Nana fue muy concisa al expresarme su parecer, como siempre— ¿Te descuidaste la última vez?

—… —sentí el calor invadirme las mejillas. No iba a echarle en cara que por estar compartiendo las hierbas, me había quedado sin abastecimiento esa noche. Además, no podía culparla de mi falta de voluntad para detener a Erwin justo cuando la situación se me fue de las manos.

—Entiendo, ni respondas. Hanji, conoces de esto mejor que yo —preguntó, mostrando las palmas en un gesto de incredulidad— ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta?

—Supongo que confundí los síntomas —repuse, avergonzada—. P-pensé que las manchas de la implantación del cigoto, eran las propias de mi tiempo. Y mis primeras señales fueron tardías —me encogí de hombros—, atribuí los vértigos al cansancio excesivo y las molestias en los senos a las correas del equipo… Nana, siempre hablabas de una tradición familiar que te permitía "ver" si había o no hijos en tu camino. Quiero que la pruebes conmigo.

—Qué tontería ¿Por qué una científica necesita de cosas tan mundanas? —dijo, arrugando el entrecejo. Aunque percibí temor en sus palabras— Ya sabes que no hay remedio, ¿qué vas a ganar con supuestamente "asegurarte" del hecho?

—No lo sé. Pero si ahora tuviera cien formas distintas de consultarlo, probaría todas y cada una. Sé que es inútil, pero lo harás.

—Por Mitras, eres tan cabecidura —me sonrió, incapaz de llevarme la contraria en esos momentos. Justo entonces apareció Nifa con la jofaina llena—… Lo aprendí en casa, parte de la tradición familiar… Tomas un hilo y enhebras la aguja, luego pones tu mano izquierda hacia arriba y permites deslizar el hilo entre el pulgar y el índice varias veces. Después colocas la hebra tensa, con la aguja apuntando al centro de la palma, y empezará a formar dos clases de figuras: un círculo si es mujer o una línea si es hombre. Si no vas a tener hijos, el hilo y la aguja no se mueven.

—¿Y lo has probado, Nana?

—Una vez, siendo todavía niña. Mi familia quedó muy decepcionada al saber que no concebiría, entendieron el por qué la aguja me señaló ese destino cuando quise ingresar en la Legión. Parece que Mike y yo no tendremos la oportunidad, como es lógico.

—¿A qué juegan? —Nifa, tan inocente, nos contempló risueña.

—Cosas de las antiguas brujas —le respondió Nanaba, observándola seria y acto seguido se volvió hacia mí—. Hanji, es mejor no probar. Quizás sea una tontería, pero quién sabe las consecuencias psicológicas que puede traerte…

—¡Por favor, Nana, tú misma lo has dicho! ¡Soy una científica! ¿Tienes algo parecido a mano, con lo que podamos experimentar?

—Nanaba-san… yo también quiero hacerlo —Nifa le tendió una pequeña bolsita—. Llevo esto siempre conmigo.

—Otra loca más, ¿qué pretendes, niña? ¿Salir corriendo de aquí a llorar si el hilo y la aguja te señalan que sí?

—No seas dura con ella, Nana. Estamos hablando de un juego y como tal lo trataremos. ¿Verdad, Nifa?

—Ustedes sabrán lo que hacen, ya les advertí —mi acompañante dispuso los objetos—… Empecemos conmigo y así lo haremos justo —sostuvo el hilo y la aguja sobre la palma— ¿Ven? No se movió en lo absoluto. Probemos ahora con la dueña de los enseres.

—Es muy difícil que siendo miembro del Cuerpo —una gota de sudor apareció en su sien cuando vio la aguja—… Nanaba-san…

—Ahí tienes. Nada, niña —sonrió ella, divertida con el suspiro de la otra—. Vamos a presumir que serás muy precavida luego de que Abel se te declare.

—¡¿Qué?! Oh…, no, no pienso en eso —ya lo había imaginado, era fácil advertirlo, pero evidentemente no tanto para él declararse. El rostro de Nifa semejaba un pimiento rojo— ¿Cómo pueden saber que le gusto?

—Es más que obvio —la molesté—. Y para que no te las veas negras, estarás tomándote mi contraceptivo hasta que los titanes desaparezcan.

—¡Hange-san!

—¿Sigues con la idea? —Nana volvió a cuestionarme.

—Ya te dije que soy una mujer de ciencia, y actuaré como tal —ratifiqué, tendiéndole la mano izquierda. Ella se encogió de hombros, procediendo igual que antes.

—… ¿Lo ves? —susurró mi amiga, ofuscada—… ¿Tendremos que duplicarte la dosis en lo adelante?

—¡¿Hange-san piensa tener hijos con un titán?! —las dos miramos al unísono a la jovencita, cuestionándonos su extrema ingenuidad.

—Bueno, creo que ya logré concebir uno —decidí bromear para no derrumbarme por completo.

—Hanji… Vamos a explicarle —dijo Nana por lo bajo—. Tarde o temprano, acabará enterándose. Aunque su falta de malicia es natural, tampoco vamos a pasarla por tonta.

—¡Nanaba-san! —protestó a la una y de inmediato abrió los ojos como platos, mirándome impresionada—¡¿Hange-san, usted tiene un amante?!

—Uy… qué mal sonó eso, Nifa. No creo que te agradaría tal definición, si se refirieran a ti como la "amante del tipo de los lentes".

—¡Nanaba-san! ¡Por favor, sea más discreta!

—El titán al que se refiere Hanji es un colosal de cabello dorado y ojos de cielo, al que has oído gritar bastante cada vez que salimos a las expediciones.

—¡¿U-usted y el capitán?! —creí que a Nifa le daba una apoplejía.

— "Un hijo de Erwin…" —pensé mirándome el vientre, y la sola idea de nuestras sangres mezcladas hizo que tragara en seco ¡Qué seductor imaginar un niño con las potencialidades de ambos! Pero lo más cruel de todo, era que el instinto materno había comenzado a despertarse y casi podía verlo…, un pequeño varón con su pelusa rubia y ojos diáfanos, tan intensos como los de su padre, alimentándose de mí.

Le presioné a Nanaba la muñeca, y la observé fijo, mordiéndome los labios. Sentí un par de lágrimas correr, tornándolos salados.

—Ahora mismo, Nana. Si lo demoro más, voy a morirme.

—Hanji, ¿qué rayos estás diciendo? —tanto ella como Nifa tornaron hacia mí como si estuviera en verdad enloquecida— ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Es importante que primero sepa todo con respecto a lo que ocurrió —Nana hizo ademán de contestar, pero la silencié de una mirada—… NO me interesan los detalles del baño, estaba inconsciente por lo que me es irrelevante. Háblame de la reacción que tuvo Erwin al escuchar lo sucedido, necesito por sobre todas las cosas que confíe en mí ¿Qué pasó con Levi? ¿Cuál es el comentario de la tropa, qué piensa mi escuadra?

—Empezaré por el final, pero no me interrumpas —dijo muy grave, lo bueno de Nanaba era que sabía ponerle orden a mi caos—. Tu asunto con Levi pasó a verse como que tú y él aún tenían inquinas sin resolver. El cuarto escuadrón menos Nifa, aquí presente, quería linchar al enano; pero quiso el cielo que llegaran Shadis y Erwin a tiempo de evitarlo. Aunque a ojos de los testigos fuiste tú quien lo provocó, el hecho de que Levi decidiera golpearte el cuello y meterte a la bañera después, le sirvió al capitán para declarar que su actitud iba totalmente contra los principios y reglamento de la Legión. Máxime porque "al parecer" te hallabas "enferma" —sonrió irónica—. Levi tendrá mañana su pequeña corte marcial, en la que participarán Zackly, Shadis y Erwin, pero conociendo el tema, lo aislarán otra vez hasta que venga la expedición… Ahora, el encuentro personal entre el capitán y Levi…

—Suéltalo —le exigí, tajante.

—Mike lo escuchó del otro lado, pero dice que si el enano sospechaba lo tuyo antes, ahora debe hallarse muy seguro —suspiró Nanaba—…, y no porque Erwin le arrancara las muelas de un puñetazo. Creo que sus mensajes son más pesados que cualquier puño. Simplemente le dejó claro a Levi que podía ser el más fuerte de la humanidad, pero SU código moral tenía escrito en mayúsculas que si volvía a poner la mano encima de una mujer, cualquiera que fuese, o hacerle algo contra su voluntad, iba a ahorcarlo él mismo en la plaza pública como escarmiento. Incluso Mike dice que nunca había sentido que se le chamuscaba la nariz y tuvo que buscar el modo de mantener a Erwin dentro de su cuarto. Podía delatar tu condición viniendo personalmente a verte, y más en el estado que se encontraba. Cuando Mike le habló de que sólo te perjudicaría con su proceder, comprendió y allí está, consumiéndose. Aunque hizo el intento de convencerlo de que podías no hallarte encinta, parecía tan seguro como tú… ¿Y si él quisiera tener un descendiente? ¿No lo has pensado? —Creyendo que era sabio insistir, Nana me tomó de la mano—. Hanji, sé que tu decisión no deja lugar a dudas, pero…, ¿y si pierdes a Erwin por no consultarlo?

—Si lo pierdo, sabré que todo este tiempo estuve amando a un hombre insensato. Si no es capaz de comprenderme, prefiero dejarlo ir —ahogué un sollozo e hice un esfuerzo por mantenerme firme—. Respeto sus ideales, Nana. Y le prometí que nunca pediría nada que no pudiera ofrecerme. Conozco sus responsabilidades y las mías, podré usar lentes pero no soy ciega… Ahora es capitán, pero será comandante, Nana. Tú misma lo auguraste, y yo soy la mano derecha de Erwin, juré dar mi corazón a la humanidad. Se verá en una encrucijada, cuando más fríamente debe pensar.

—Hange-san, díganos que hacer —Nifa estaba más a punto del llanto que yo—. Vamos a apoyarla.

—Tú conoces mejor que Nana las plantas, junto a los muros crece una hierba pequeña de color verde intenso, tallos rojizos y hojas alargadas pero de punta redonda. Si está florecida, tiene flores amarillas muy pequeñas ¿Sabes de cuál te hablo? —asintió con voz lastimera—. Trae la cantidad suficiente como para obtener un abortivo. Por favor, Nanaba, dispón tú el agua hervida y todo lo demás.

Yo misma no me conocía, jamás pensé dar órdenes tan crudas, pero nuestra vida tenía de bello muy poco. La compañera de Mike salió al corredor y escuché que discutía con alguien, por la voz no era otro que mi subordinado.

—Basta de hacer aspavientos, Moblit. Hanji está bien —oí que le decía, exasperada, con la mano aún en el pomo de la puerta—. No tienes que hacer guardia aquí ¿no te parece que ya es bastante conque su altercado sea la comidilla de la tropa?

—La conozco muy bien como para saber lo que tiene la líder de escuadrón —ripostó él, cierto que bastaba mi ligero desvanecimiento del mediodía para que hubiese atado cabos—. Por eso mismo quiero guardar su dormitorio, sabrá que puede contar conmigo incluso si esto me resulta extremadamente doloroso.

—Haz lo que te dé la gana, pero si tan dispuesto vas a estar, procura entonces ver cómo detienes al comandante y al capitán —asomándose por la hoja entreabierta, me observó alarmada—. Ya lo sabes, Hanji, ¿qué piensas hacer?

—Maldición, no debí subestimar la inteligencia de Erwin —apreté puños y dientes, viendo mis planes momentáneamente hechos polvo—. Trae consigo a Shadis para no levantar sospechas y de paso, que nadie le impida llegar hasta mí ¡Asombroso que haya pensado en eso! —mi amiga me observó irritada, con expresión de "¡no es momento de alabar su ingenio!"— Nana, reúnete con mi subalterna y preparen todo en el laboratorio. Ya buscaré un modo para llamarles.

—Si te mata cuando sepa lo que vas a hacer, bien que habrás resuelto el inconveniente —musitó ella y se retiró preocupada.

Había dejado la hoja sin cerrar y logré seguir el diálogo que se desenvolvió puertas afuera. Por supuesto, quería morirme, se me unieron cielo y tierra cuando oí el tono peligroso de Erwin Smith.

—Moblit, puedes retirarte.

—Quiero velar personalmente por la líder del cuarto escuadrón —Al parecer, mi segundo al mando pretendió hacer el intento de pararlos, si bien sabía lo inútil de su acto—. Permítame quedarme, comandante Shadis —já, dentro de mi opresión, aquello me resultó gracioso. Moblit pasaba por alto a Erwin y apelaba al superior, de manera que si éste lo aprobaba, el capitán debía tragarse su orgullo.

—Creo que la líder de escuadrón ya tiene a dos soldados atendiéndola directamente —para su desgracia, Keith Shadis empezaba a ceder ante Erwin—. Esta es una de las construcciones con mejor custodia de todo el cuartel, ¡debiera estar sustituyendo a Hange Zoë y así poner en práctica su capacidad como sucesor! ¿O da por sentado que nunca tendrá que ocupar el puesto? —el maldito habló como si fuera a morir de verdad.

—¡No, señor! —escuché que se cuadraba y aún dudoso, pedía la anuencia para marchar.

Si bien detesté mirarle la cara a Shadis en un instante como ese, peor fue resistir la mirada del capitán. Evité sus ojos desde que cruzó el umbral y preferí hacer de tripas corazón, dedicándole una sonrisa al comandante.

—¡Líder Hange Zoë! ¡Espero que su indisposición no sea ficticia y en realidad quiera evitarse ir fuera de los muros! —su vozarrón hizo eco en las paredes. Cruzándose de brazos me observó analítico— ¡Pero no se preocupe, supongo que de sólo verme recuperará todo su brío antes de la marcha y estará dispuesta a enamoriscar titanes de nuevo!

—Cuente con eso, no voy a perderme la expedición por nada —le aseguré y advertí que Erwin arrugaba el ceño—. Para entonces, ya seré toda suya…

—¡Eso quisiera usted! ¡Le he dicho mil veces que no va a quebrar mi estoicismo y ética profesional! —por lo visto, se le había olvidado que antes me propuso besarlo—. Es obvio que comienza a mejorar, así que la dejo en buenas manos. El capitán me habló de una posibilidad de prender titanes, atrayéndolos hacia las murallas. Una vez que ajusten sus ideas, podemos hacer el intento…

—Excelente —fue mi única respuesta. Las horas corrían y yo deseaba terminar de una vez con mi sufrimiento.

—Hmph, está mal en verdad —murmuró Shadis a su ayudante—. Siquiera lanzó uno de esos gritos infernales por la noticia —y fue rumbo a la puerta—. Los dejo para que se pongan de acuerdo.

La hoja de madera se cerró, quedando yo a merced de Erwin Smith y su mirada tajante. Observándome en absoluto silencio, acercó posteriormente una silla a la cama y apoyándose con ambos codos en el colchón, se inclinó para tenerme lo más cerca posible. Raras veces lo había visto frotarse las manos y ésta era una de ellas. Estaba irritado e inquieto, combinación que en él distaba mucho de ser agradable; dado que parecía transmutarse en alguien distinto. Su voz adquirió un tono pesaroso al hablar.

—¿Quieres decirme por qué siquiera tengo derecho a saber algo que nos concierne a los dos?

Ahogué un gemido, esa vez mis lágrimas también serían por causa de la muerte.

—¿Por qué no me hablaste de tus sospechas? Debiste haberte dado cuenta de algún cambio inusual en ti ¿o no?

—No, Erwin Smith, no tuve ninguna sospecha, no reconocí los cambios, no tienes la culpa porque aquella noche todo se precipitó y yo no pude ni quise alertarte, no voy a tenerlo, no quiero hijos, no…

—¡Hanji! —me sacudió, haciéndome volver en mí, yo estaba desvariando— Hanji, es la vida que se impone al descanso eterno. Si me dices que estás dispuesta a correr el riesgo y traerlo a este mundo, lo presentaré como mío suceda lo que suceda…

—No, ya te lo he dicho. Yo no soy Marie —entonces conseguí mirarlo de frente y hablarle como sólo Hange Zoë podía hacerlo—. Pertenezco a la Legión, soy parte de tu obra y la segunda en la cadena de mando. En realidad… —sollocé, ya sin poder contenerme—, no quiero traer hijos para dejarlos al cuidado de otros, ni perderlos comidos por un titán ¿Puedes entender?

—Lo estás haciendo por mí, que es lo peor —apoyó la frente en sus manos entrelazadas y cerró los ojos—, ¡me siento como un maldito egoísta!

—Es mi última palabra, Erwin. Por favor, dile a Nanaba y a Nifa que traigan las cosas del laboratorio —tragué mi dolor, hundiéndome en la almohada—.

—Todos hemos ofrecido nuestros corazones…, bajo mis órdenes, cientos marchan a inmolarse en nombre de la humanidad, millones de vidas… Ésta era un latido apenas, pero si lo pongo en una balanza, Hanji, tu sacrificio pesa más que cualquier otro —de súbito me rodeó con los brazos el vientre, ocultando su semblante de mi vista. Sé que la única lágrima que alguna vez ese hombre tan recto derramó fue por la pérdida de su hijo—. He matado una parte de ti, como una parte de mi ha muerto… Es justo que lo suframos juntos, no me iré de aquí.

Pegué un salto al reparar que alguien abría la puerta lentamente.

—¿H-hange-san? —vi la cabeza de Nifa mostrarse tímida y enrojeció ante la escena— ¡Y-o lo s-siento, n-no quuise interrumpir! ¡Cielos, es-s decir, capitán…!

—No te preocupes, ya estabas enterada. Trae a Nana, por favor, sean todo lo discretas que puedan. Antes de entrar, toca dos veces, fuerte y seco, así sabremos de quién se trata.

—De acuerdo —Nifa marchó de inmediato, completamente ruborizada.

Estaba en el proceso de resignarme y consumar una de las decisiones más complejas de toda mi vida.

—Hanji, desiste… Aún estás a tiempo —Erwin me observó, abatido. Negué con la cabeza—. Por Sina —sonrió entre cabizbajo y maravillado—, ¡jamás imaginé que desearía tanto gritar que te amo!


	13. El sacrificio y los demonios

_**El sacrificio y los demonios**_

Aún debía caminar a paso lento y evitarme las escaleras, pero consideré necesario hacer el esfuerzo. De modo que cuando estuve frente al calabozo donde Levi padecía su castigo, le di orden al guardia de que abriera la reja y me dejara sola con él. Obviamente, el hombre titubeó, no quería correr el riesgo de que le culparan si éste llegaba a matarme. Lo convencí de que tal cosa jamás pasaría, aunque yo misma estaba insegura de eso y con toda la entereza que me caracterizaba, entré a la celda.

—¿Qué se te ha perdido aquí, Cuatro Ojos? —Levi me observó sombrío, analizándome como si fuera un espécimen diseccionado— Por lo visto, Erwin te considera más de lo reglamentario… No halló un sitio peor donde meterme. Apesta, las ratas pululan e incluso te orinan la cama.

—Escúchame, Levi. No estoy para bromas —le devolví una mirada grave—. Te sacaré de la celda, e irás directo a donde tu capitán a recibir sus órdenes. Voy a enviar a Mike para que te conduzca a su recámara… Y si de verdad te consideras un hombre, discúlpate con Nanaba.

—Tsk, ¿y qué te hace pensar que aceptaré tu misericordia? —preguntó, entornando los ojos— Puedo soportar mi encierro hasta que llegue la dichosa expedición. Vete al infierno.

—¡Maldito idiota! ¡¿Siquiera te das cuenta de que tanto Erwin como el Cuerpo necesitan de tu fuerza?! ¡De continuar así, regresarás a ese hueco subterráneo donde vivías! —Me cegué al punto de tomarlo de las solapas y gritarle en la cara— ¡Esta mujer a la que golpeaste, ofendiéndole su condición y pisoteando su voluntad, está privándose del orgullo por un bien mayor! ¡¿Y tú eres incapaz de sacrificar el tuyo?!

—Oye, oye, cegata… No me escupas el rostro —cerró las manos sobre mis dedos, apretándolos para liberarse y dio un paso atrás, arreglándose el atuendo. Lo supe de inmediato… Cuando un hombre retrocedía ante los sólidos reclamos de una mujer, indicaba que ésta le había ganado la pelea—. Iré, por dos motivos. Entendí los propósitos de la Legión, quizás más tarde que Farlan e incluso que Isabel…

—¿Y el segundo? —lo apremié a continuar, luego de verlo hacer una pausa demasiado larga. Entrecerró los ojos, contemplándome el abdomen.

—Por la esperanza de no tener que sacrificar más vidas… Nacidas o no.

Contuve las ganas de llorar…, más bien fue un condicionamiento de reflejo porque ya era incapaz de hacerlo. Todo el tiempo que me llevó asimilar mi pérdida, no tuve lágrimas para consolarme.

—Hange, te pido disculpas —masculló, cruzándose de brazos. Su aire podía ser arrogante, pero sentí que lo decía de corazón—. Manda al bigotazos a buscarme… Aguanta, ¿se lo consultaste a Erwin? ¿Sabes que amenazó con ahorcarme por tu causa?

—Por supuesto que lo hablé antes. Hago muy pocas cosas sin su consentimiento —tuve que cruzar los dedos a la espalda. La verdad es que muchísimas veces hacía mi voluntad y ni se lo comunicaba. Lógicamente, más tarde reñíamos por tal insubordinación... No obstante, ese no era el caso.

El camino de vuelta hacia el despacho del capitán fue tedioso, lo pasé tratando de alejar el pesimismo que exigía colarse en mi espíritu. Di unos toques formales a la hoja de madera, estremeciéndome al oír su voz accediendo a que pasara. No conseguí mirarlo a los ojos hasta que transcurrieron algunos segundos.

—Dicho y hecho, Erwin. Todo salió bien, como te dije, regresé de una pieza. Puedes enviar a Mike por el cuatro pulgadas —sacudí las manos, dándole a entender que le había puesto fin al asunto—. Ya sé que todavía te sientes indignado, aunque luzcas impasible. Por favor, no es el momento, debes olvidarte de su estúpido arrebato.

—Si consideras que hiciste lo correcto, entonces permíteme lidiar con el resto. Necesitas descansar o enfermarás —abandonó su puesto detrás del escritorio, hasta quedar de pie frente a mí— ¿Cómo pretendes incorporarte a la expedición si no te recuperas?

—Prueba a estar en una cama todo el día, que acabarás poniendo a funcionar el cerebro y dando vueltas igual que yo —gimoteé, abatida—. Es algo insoportable… Viene a mi mente con más insistencia cuanto más trato de borrarlo de la memoria.

—Lo sé. No creas que soy ajeno al sentimiento —suspiró e inconscientemente dio un manotazo al escritorio— ¡Por Sina, iba a ser mi primogénito! —Al percibir que había vuelto a entristecer, me acarició la mejilla con el índice para después tomarme una mano entre las suyas—… Perdóname, Hanji ¿Mejor del dolor?

—Un poco, sí. Eso nunca ha sido un problema, y tengo mis remedios —aparté suave la mano, y él alzó una ceja, afligido por el sutil rechazo. Lo cierto era que posterior a la interrupción, todo lo relativo al contacto físico se me hizo incómodo—. H-hablemos de la captura de los titanes.

—¡Hanji, ya le sugerimos el plan a Keith Shadis! ¡Tu salud ahora es lo más importante! —Replicó iracundo, sacudiéndome levemente por los antebrazos— ¿Piensas que no sé que apenas duermes y comes? Vuelvo y repito, ¿así quieres apresar un titán? ¡Las posibilidades de tu retorno serían casi nulas! ¿O es que intentas suicidarte?

—¡Já, el caldero diciéndole al sartén "quítate que me tiznas"! —apunté, sarcástica—. Estás muy equivocado, Erwin Smith. Yo jamás pondré fin a mi existencia por una medida que tomé con el corazón oprimido pero la cabeza fría —llevé las manos a las sienes al sentir el pinchazo— ¡Ugh, aún me dan mareos!

—¿Te das cuenta? Debes tener anemia —jamás lo vi tan presto a sostenerme y de algún modo, acariciarme aunque fuera peinándome los cabellos. Nuevamente advirtió mi poca disposición para los mimos—… Está bien, si no lo deseas me voy a contener de tocarte.

—C-creo que será lo mejor —suspiré, a veces deseaba en verdad ser hombre. Así no me las vería pugnando con miedos a repetir la misma situación, con los trastornos hormonales o anímicos que me alejaban de su abrazo; matándome adentro cualquier interés por lo carnal—. Discúlpame…, s-siquiera tiene que ver contigo…

—Nos acostumbramos a poner delante las prioridades y al volvernos soldados, pensar que nuestra salud es consideración secundaria —me observó grave—. No obstante, si el ejército mengua por enfermedad o se desmoraliza, hay que valorarlo de inmediato —dejó su postura formal y me hizo un gesto para que lo acompañara a su diván. Obedecí como artilugio de cuerda que es dirigido a voluntad y una vez sentados, tornó a mirarme directo a los ojos—… Hanji, olvida por un instante mi posición y respeto hacia las normas —dijo acercando su rostro al mío, pero deteniéndose a escasos centímetros, y enmarcó mi semblante con sus manos—… ¿De verdad opinas que discutir sobre los titanes es más importante que sincerarnos? ¡Por Mitras, no se trata de que te quiero de vuelta sobre mi escritorio o dispuesta a prodigarme los mil y un placeres que me das!... Sé muy bien cómo te sientes, compartí ese instante horrendo contigo, ¿realmente vas a estar lista cuando se dé la orden para salir?

—Me siento vacía —respondí, mordiéndome los labios—. Necesito algo que dé alguna satisfacción a este capullo abandonado que soy ¡Lo único que me motivará es ponerme a investigar…, y siquiera podré hacerlo si no capturamos un titán!

—De acuerdo, pero entonces deberás fortalecer tu corazón y recuperar ese arrojo que te lleva a burlar el peligro. Aparta de tu cabeza la idea de inmolarte cazando titanes —quise decir algo, pero me interrumpió—… ¿Piensas que soy incapaz de ver por qué decidiste liberar a Levi? Hanji…, él no va a sustituirte ni me cuidará las espaldas, porque tú NO vas a morir.

Los toques a la puerta cortaron mi repentina fragilidad ante sus palabras, si alguna duda me quedaba de cuán bien podía leerme, se difuminó con aquella observación. Salí, dando paso a Mike y a Levi, este último me dirigió una mirada socarrona.

Mejoré de físico como para que Erwin considerase mi presencia en la expedición; del espíritu, apenas un poco. Y ese poco se debió a que, de conjunto con Moblit, empecé a graficar un arma novedosa para detener a los titanes. Los materiales eran simples y no costaría gran trabajo ni colosal esfuerzo. Transcurrió el mes y a finales de éste, nos llamaba el comandante para concluir los detalles de la marcha. Erwin y yo habíamos invertido tiempo buscando eliminar los errores de la vez anterior. Cuál no sería mi sorpresa cuando Keith Shadis me soltó que después de analizarlo tres veces, los altos mandos habían rechazado a última hora la idea de la captura. No obstante, aprobarían mi proyecto de fabricar las armas de contención.

—E-es inaudito —apreté los puños, acalorada por una súbita ira que fue quemándome por dentro— ¿Creen que resulta divertido burlarse de los desvelos ajenos? ¡Desde que se lo propuse, me volqué de lleno en investigar las mejores posibilidades de hacernos con uno!

—Líder de escuadrón Hange Zoë, ni piense que voy a discutir esa conclusión. Mucho que nos cuesta ya la supervivencia del Cuerpo…

—¡Pues le costará más todavía si no trae resultados positivos cuando salgamos otra vez! —Descargué un soberano pisotón sobre las losas— ¡Erwin! ¡Dile cuántas veces revisamos el plan!

Callaba, con las manos cruzadas a la espalda, como analizando la situación.

—¿Te quedarás en silencio? —De repente creí que él, alarmado por mi fragilidad emocional, se las había compuesto para que negaran la captura— ¿Erwin? —lo reté con una mirada fiera— ¡Me compadezco de ti si tienes algo que ver!

—Cálmate, Hanji. No lograrás otra cosa que alterarte vanamente —respondió usando un tono cuidadoso—. Y tu amenaza es inútil, esta vez siquiera poseo el modo de…

—¡Bien que conseguiste hacer tu santa voluntad cuando Lobov amenazó a la Legión! ¡Moviste cielo y tierra porque aprobaran otra salida! —si de por sí era intolerante a las negativas, mi nuevo estado irascible no aceptaba imposiciones— ¡Pero son ciegos ante lo evidente! ¡Sin sacrificios nunca obtendremos información y tarde o temprano el Cuerpo será desintegrado!

—¡Líder Hange Zoë! Si continúa insistiendo en mostrarse como una desequilibrada —Shadis zanjó pronto la cuestión—, no pondrá los pies más allá del muro. Y ciertamente, su actitud contravendría el reglamento al ausentarse, lo cual significa que será desposeída de su cargo.

—¡Eso es abusivo! ¡Si yo fuera hombre no tendría las bolas de amenazarme! —apenas sin reflexionar las consecuencias, aferré las solapas del comandante y lo miré con ansias de golpearlo. Por vez primera, noté que lo había impresionado.

—Sáquela de mi vista, Smith, antes de que la expulse del Cuerpo —le dijo a su inmediato; soltándose no sin trabajo del agarre—. Intente calmarla o juro que causará baja del ejército.

Erwin procuró tomarme del brazo y cumplir la orden, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por lucir sereno. Rompí con brusquedad el acercamiento, lanzándome puerta afuera, dejando tras de mí a los dos hombres atónitos ante mi reacción y el dintel resquebrajado a causa del portazo. La ofuscación que me inundaba hizo que saliera corriendo y siquiera me diese cuenta de dónde había ido a parar. Simplemente, abrí una puerta y me colé dentro, jadeando por la cólera.

—Cuatro ojos, ¿qué mierda se te olvidó ahora? —el enano me observó, cruzándose de brazos; de todos los sitios posibles tenía que caer en su habitación— ¿Quieres que tu "capitán" piense algo de nosotros que JAMÁS me pasaría por la cabeza? Lárgate.

—P-perdona, Levi. Entré aquí sin proponérmelo —suspirando, cogí una silla y me senté a pesar de su expresión huraña— ¡Oh, cielos! Debo calmarme.

—Viendo que no estás nada bien del cerebro, aplazar la captura es lo mejor que pudo suceder —hizo un gesto negativo con la suya y posó la mirada en el techo, como si le cansara ofrecerme razones—. Tsk, moriríamos todos inútilmente, si la principal alentadora de la idea es todavía un manojo de nervios.

—¡¿Y soy un manojo de nervios acaso para ir a matarlos?! —Me rebelé ante lo que consideraba incomprensible— ¿Cuál es la maldita diferencia?

—Oye, oye, sé que te gusta chillarle a Erwin; pero yo no soy él, ni admito que venga nadie a gritar entre mis cuatro paredes —clarificó, apuntándome con el índice—. Aquí la del exceso de neuronas eres tú, moléstate al menos en deducir lo que pasaría si te dejaran al frente —musitó ceñudo—. Tienes mucha experiencia cortando nucas, lo vi cuando fuimos a la expedición…, así que lo harás casi por instinto. Llevarse un titán envuelto como regalo son palabras mayores, demanda juicio e ingenio.

—¿Es que ahora mis planes son insensatos? —exploté sin poderlo remediar.

—Siquiera los conozco, pero no hablo de la estrategia sino de quién la guía —dijo, mirándome grave—. Al comandante Shadis y a tu Erwin, les va a ser más fácil retirarse o recogerte si fallas el ataque a esos demonios…, que vernos morir a todos debido a cualquier mala decisión, impulsada por tus arrebatos delirantes.

—Él no es "mi" Erwin —fue una respuesta sonsa, para todo el significativo análisis que había hecho de mi estado y la captura—. Quizás sea hasta el principal causante del rechazo a la propuesta.

—Cuatro ojos, cállate. Si tanto querías empaquetar a un titán en tu red, mejor te hubieras controlado esos impulsos naturales. Ahora no te quejes —levantándome bruscamente del asiento y con brillo de matar en los ojos, lo así de las solapas. Él apenas se inmutó, comprendiendo que yo había entendido. A las malas, pero lo había hecho. Levantó uno por uno mis dedos, sin considerar el dolor que me provocaba al afianzarlos y luego tirar de ellos, buscando liberarse del agarre—. Tsk, ni creas que voy a golpearte la cabeza de vuelta, no pienso regresar a las mazmorras por tu causa. Y ya gasté demasiada saliva, lárgate.

Sonreí mordaz y tragué en seco.

—… Gracias, pelo de tazón. Espero que de nuevo te luzcas —dije, para después agitar la mano como despedida y salir de la estancia.

/

Si bien Levi consiguió hacerme ver las cosas desde otro punto, bastante me costó retornarle la palabra a Keith Shadis y sobre todo, a Erwin. Tuve que hablarles al final, por supuesto, y sólo mucho después me di cuenta de que actuaba como si los hiciera culpables indirectos de mi pérdida. La única persona capaz de regresarme al inicio y equilibrar mis emociones resultó ser Nanaba, pero entonces mi psiquis aún era un tormento. Aprovechó que me hallaba sola dentro del laboratorio, para visitarme con la excusa de llevarle a Mike una pistola sónica nueva.

—Hanji, estamos a tres días de salir fuera de los muros. Apenas quieres ver a Erwin, matas con tus exigencias a Moblit y llevas tenso al escuadrón de investigaciones —volvíamos a estar sentadas una junto a la otra en el viejo diván. Su mirada tan seria y digna como siempre—. Yo sé que te costará sentirte igual que antes, sin embargo, debes recuperar tu paz interna. Eres un soldado y la líder de la escuadra, por muy crudo que suene, tú misma lo dijiste…, que no tendrías el niño porque tus responsabilidades pesaban mucho. Haz que tamaña decisión sea por el beneficio de la humanidad, no lances tu sacrificio por el desagüe cediendo terreno al abatimiento.

—Nana, esto se me va de las manos y lo peor es que todos llevan razón. Quisiera dejar mi pena entre renglones, sólo que no sé por dónde comenzar…

—¿Qué tal pidiendo ayuda, Hanji? ¿O reconciliándote con Erwin? —Intentó acomodarme los tiesos mechones de cabello, sin dejar de observar mi expresión enajenada— Te acostumbraste a ser fuerte, ahora toca que los amigos den su apoyo. No obstante, deberás permitirnos llegar a ti; últimamente se hace imposible hablar contigo de un tema que se aleje de los titanes.

—¡Es que esto es un sinsentido, Nana! ¿Qué? ¿Esperas que te hable del niño? —Le solté, descargando cada palabra con saña— ¡Yo lo quería, sí, en el fondo lo quería! ¡Ojalá hubiera sido tan osada como para ir contra todas las banderas guardándolo en mi vientre! —nunca la había visto retroceder por más enérgicas que fueran mis afirmaciones, empero la observé retraerse, levemente sobrecogida— ¡Preferí que Erwin jamás supiera lo que significaba para mí ese hijo! ¡Ahora sólo me quedan los titanes, justo como debe ser!

Inesperadamente, creí escuchar un ruido más allá de la puerta. Nana me hizo señas de que olvidara cualquier asunto que no fuera la conversación.

—Bien, eso es. Ahí está el dilema. Comprendo que deseabas hacerle ver tu apoyo incondicional a la humanidad, pero lo cierto es que te odias por privarte del niño —suspiró, al reconocer la causa encubierta de mi padecimiento—. Díselo, Hanji, aunque tengas que gritárselo. No curarás hasta que lo hagas, y más tarde podrán sanar mutuamente. Aunque te niegues a verlo, estamos muy alarmados…, y Erwin sufre tanto como tú.

Una vez dicha la verdad que pretendía ocultar a toda costa, me sentí algo más desahogada. Quebrantarme llorando sobre su hombro, serenó mi espíritu. Me abstraje al punto de no distinguir la mano que gradualmente abrió la puerta del laboratorio. Fue su voz lo que provocó en mí un sobresalto.

—Me disculpo al entrar sin haber tocado primero. Y sobre todo, perdón Nanaba, no era mi propósito interrumpir —siquiera me atreví a mirar sino las botas, que se habían acercado hasta donde nos hallábamos—… Necesito hablar con Hanji.

Asintió, levantándose del sitio que ocupara y respiró más tranquila, sabiendo que confiaba el asunto a las debidas manos. Despidiéndose por el momento, ya que más tarde nos veríamos para cuestiones organizativas de la expedición, abandonó el laboratorio dejándonos a solas. Erwin ocupaba de inmediato su lugar a mi lado y no demoró un segundo para decir lo que había retenido dentro.

—Hanji, ya sucedió. No hay decisiones que tomar, sólo resignarnos a darle cara a la realidad. ¿Por qué nos unimos a la Brigada de Reconocimiento? Ninguno de nosotros veía como una opción quedarse a vivir dentro de los muros, asemejándonos a los prisioneros de las mazmorras —de algún modo advertí en sus ojos que percibía cabalmente mi dolor— ¿Te hubiese agradado legarle a ese niño un futuro de supuesta "comodidad", metido entre las murallas? Bienestar que es algo relativo, porque los titanes amenazan cada vez más con acceder al interior de las ciudades. Pedí que lo meditaras antes de interrumpir tu embarazo, pero ambos sabemos que las alternativas distaban mucho de ser halagüeñas.

—Supongo que oíste lo que le dije a Nana.

—Debiste asegurar la puerta y discutir más bajo, si no deseabas que fuera partícipe indirecto —replicó muy serio—.

—L-lo siento, para nada quise… —negué frenéticamente con la cabeza, estallando en sollozos y me crucé de brazos— ¡Oh, Erwin, jamás te oculté algo, excepto el hecho de que deseaba tu hijo por encima de todo!

—No te disculpes, Hanji ¿qué otra cosa has hecho sino darte completa por amor? Incluso renunciaste a lo que más deseabas —hizo el intento de apartarme las lágrimas con sus pulgares; cuando recordó mi aversión al tacto y se retrajo. Bajó la mirada, pesaroso—. A veces pienso que siquiera te merezco —entonces de pronto sonrió y alzando el rostro, me observó a los ojos y fue el Erwin que amaba—…, pero sé que no es lo que quieres oír, además, eso atraería a ciertos aspirantes que aún esperan callados —su atractiva sonrisa se tornó maliciosa y al verme recuperar la calma, finalmente se animó a reconocer—; necesitas que te lo diga con todo mi egoísmo; no dejaré acercarse a ninguno, y voy a reciprocar tu sacrificio amándote hasta que uno de los dos arroje al otro a la boca de un titán —si bien lo había declarado con gracia, buscando que me sintiera reconfortada, no restó seriedad a su actitud—. Sabré merecerte cada día y cuando esto haya terminado, como seguiremos en pie gracias a nuestras voluntades, haré de ti la madre de mis hijos.

—¿Huh, en plural? —dije, abriendo mucho los ojos. Realmente le creí, viviendo una momentánea fantasía que le dio calor a mi alma—. Ya dije que los cuidaría yo, pero ni pienses que voy a renunciar a las investigaciones. ¿A cuántos aspiras?

—¿Sin titanes merodeando? No lo sé… ¿cuatro? ¿Seis? —preguntó, irguiendo una ceja, muy travieso. Entendí lo difícil que le resultaba estar a mi lado y expresándose de manera tan íntima, sin poder siquiera tomarme de las manos. Aproximé mi cuerpo al suyo, permitiéndole abrazarme, lo que hizo de inmediato. Suspiró, hundiendo el rostro en mi cabello.

—Empiezo a considerar lo de arrojarte a la boca de uno de quince metros —respondí burlona. Como insólito prodigio, el vórtice oscuro que parecía ennegrecer mi espíritu y mi mente fue menguando hasta percibir el albor—. Gracias por darme la idea y declarar tus propósitos a tiempo.

—Los dos tenemos la sangre caliente, lo sabes —volvió a sonreír, tomando mi rostro entre las manos— ¿Puedes verlo ahora, que estás serena? Un hijo nuestro precisaría de vigilancia constante, de atención y cariño, porque no quisiera imaginar desde tan temprano las travesuras que se le ocurrirían —levantó los ojos al techo, como indicando qué tan inquieto podría ser, observándome grave después—. Si hubiera nacido bajo esta hostilidad, viéndonos como sus héroes, acabaría por seguirnos los pasos y aventurándose muro afuera. Probablemente se convirtiera en causa de orgullo, pero ¿soportarías verlo caer dentro de la boca de un titán, luego de que semejante monstruo lo haya mutilado a gusto?

—Entiendo, no lo digas otra vez —tragué, cerrando los ojos. Al abrirlos, descubrí el ruego en los suyos.

—Vuelve a mí, Hanji —fue casi una súplica y me alzó el mentón suavemente con el índice, acercando su rostro al mío— ¿D-dejarás que te bese?

Primera vez que ambos titubeábamos para dar un paso que por lo común era natural e impetuoso. Hasta su primer beso había sido puro arrebato y delirio, así que subestimé lo cautivadora que podía volverse la caricia en su modo más apacible. Recién descubría entonces el misterio de humedecer los labios lentamente, quitarnos el alma y no el aliento, poseyendo la certeza de que nadie podría suplantarlo de mi vida.

—Nunca había conocido el miedo a perder una mujer —aseveró al culminar el beso, tan suave que me dolió. Luego dijo, mirándome intenso—. Y puesto que tocamos el asunto, espero que vayas a la exploración bien centrada. Piensa en el día que podamos vivir libres de los titanes —hizo una breve pausa, queriendo hacerme comprender su punto de vista—… Ninguno de los dos tiene permitido morir, ¿de acuerdo? Menos aún puedes irte antes que yo.

—¿Qué hacemos con los planes de la captura? —suspiré, consternada.

—El momento llegará, te pido un poco de paciencia. Mientras, ocúpate de que se construya el arma que has creado. Parece que tendrá buen futuro —dijo muy optimista y noté que hablaba sinceramente. Después sonrió, recordando algo—… Ah, y visita al único ejemplar masculino con el que pretendo compartirte. Si Tommy pudiera comunicarse, diría que te extraña. Intenta morderme siempre que voy al establo.

/

Volvíamos a enfrentarnos al peligro, llevando en los corazones la esperanza de ganar un terreno bastante lejano de la muralla María. El objetivo era ocupar las ruinas de cierta fortaleza y volverlas un cuartel para la Legión de Reconocimiento. Shadis ni había cuestionado el propósito de Erwin cuando resolvió que mi escuadra pasara al frente. Una posición riesgosa la de segunda línea; y también Levi quedaba, justo como nosotros, bajo su mando. No era el puesto más envidiable, pero las órdenes de Erwin siempre ofrecían cierta garantía de supervivencia. Aquello, por supuesto, generó sospechas respecto a la verdadera forma en que el capitán y yo nos relacionábamos. Sin embargo, jamás hubo un valiente que se atreviera a decirlo por lo claro.

El mayor peligro lo afrontamos cuando luego de cabalgar la zona boscosa, libre de presencia extraña, salimos al valle. La escasez de árboles nos limitaba el uso del equipo de maniobras y temí por los reclutas adquiridos. Cierto que la Brigada necesitó reponer su maltrecho ejército, pero aquello suponía más posibilidad de bajas. Llegó el horrible momento en que preferí verlos como una lista de nombres, para lograr seguir adelante.

Habíamos recorrido algunos kilómetros de llanura con arbustos y apareció el primer espécimen.

—¡Titán a la vista, izquierda! —clamó el comandante Shadis, haciendo el gesto indicativo de la evasión. Esa vez fue Erwin quien lanzara la bengala roja y recordé a Flagon— ¡Dividan las escuadras!

Seguimos al capitán sin mayores consecuencias, volviéndonos a reunir minutos después, aunque dos cadetes quedaron muertos en el campo. Sin dudas, presas de algún descuido. El terreno se volvía más a favor, puesto que comenzaron a sucederse hileras de árboles frondosos. Aparecieron de la nada otros seis ejemplares; dos de ellos anómalos, que como siempre, corrieron directo a las carretas.

Recibí la orden y junto a los ya veteranos, fuimos a proteger los suministros. El que debíamos abatir era un hermoso ejemplar de cabello rubio… No sé qué me sucedió, pero al estar próxima, bajé las cuchillas. El titán agitaba los brazos desaforadamente, intentando liberarse del ataque conjunto de Mike, Nana y toda mi escuadra... Excepto yo, que permanecí hipnotizada mirándolo con extrañeza, y por alguna razón, mi forma pertinaz de observarlo atrajo su curiosidad…, si es que la poseen. Apartó a manotazos a sus agresores, lanzándolos como si fuesen moscas y quedamos frente a frente.

No pude saber a ciencia cierta qué me llevó a permanecer inmóvil. Quizás el cabello rubio…, análogo al que pudo lucir aquella vida que tronché.

—¡Líder de escuadrón! ¡Reaccione, la van a matar! —escuché a Moblit a través de mi pensamiento, más que del oído.

—Tch, ¡¿qué hace la idiota?! —fue Levi quien gritó, molesto.

—¡Hanji! ¡A un lado! ¡Mantén la cabeza fría! —oí a Erwin, quien habiendo acabado con el otro ejemplar, llegaba para caer sobre aquel y le propinó un corte profundo a la pierna derecha.

—¡Cielos, diría por el modo en que la mira, que puede leer su pensamiento!

—¡Déjate de tonterías románticas, Nifa! —la reprendió Nana— ¡Córtale los brazos y no alientes la cabeza atolondrada de Hanji!

Fueron quizás unos segundos, pero supe que aquel titán comprendía mi dolor ¡Si tan sólo hubiese podido capturarlo e impedir su muerte! Todas las voces se unieron y fueron una. Cuando volví en mis cabales, Erwin se hallaba sosteniéndome y Levi había culminado su parte con un tajo magistral a la nuca del excéntrico.

—Lo siento, no volverá a suceder —fue cuanto logré decir. Erwin siquiera me devolvió una palabra, leí en sus ojos la creciente preocupación ante lo ya obvio; tenía fiebre—. Voy a llegar sin problemas…

—Cuatro ojos, ¿qué diablos estabas pensando? —gruñó Levi, a la par que limpiaba su equipo de cualquier opacidad provocada por la sangre— ¡Repítelo y a la próxima, serás almuerzo de titán!

—Oh, gracias de todas maneras —le sonreí, buscando aminorar las tensiones.

De inmediato, usando el silbido llamamos de vuelta a los caballos. Me dolía ser una carga de inquietud para todos, pero aún con la repentina fiebre atormentándome, la voluntad fue más poderosa. Hice silencio mientras volvíamos a reagruparnos, el comandante Shadis, que se había ocupado de los titanes normales, siquiera percibió lo que ocurriera, para mi suerte. Los miembros de mi escuadrón aún ni se atrevían a cuestionar lo sucedido, Mike y Nanaba no dejaron de observarme según continuábamos adelante.

—Hanji, ¿será que de aquello… habrá quedado algún resto? —murmuró ella, frunciendo el ceño—. De ser así, tendremos que hacer algo cuando lleguemos al futuro campamento.

—No lo sé, Nana —intenté verme lo mejor posible, irguiéndome sobre Tommy—. Estoy confundida, porque las molestias son llevaderas y mis conocimientos médicos, generales. Por suerte, las hierbas abundan.

Las siguientes visualizaciones de titanes fueron eludidas gracias a la estrategia de Erwin, o no resultaron en exceso complicadas. La fiebre comenzaba a provocarme ardor en la vista, sin embargo, conseguí eliminar a otros cinco especímenes normales ayudada por el escuadrón. Las bajas continuaron siendo mínimas y luego de un día, llegamos al objetivo con la fortuna de nuestra parte. Naturalmente, de inmediato Erwin se las arregló para que me permitieran uno de los dos espacios cerrados que poseían las ruinas convertidas en cuartel y de nuevo caí bajo las atenciones de Nana y Nifa. Moblit se aseguró de permanecer custodiando aquel sitio de cualquier impertinente.

—Voy a pasar, quieras o no, son órdenes de Erwin —oí decir al cuatro pulgadas, del otro lado de la puerta—. Aunque la cegata bien podría dormir en un chiquero y sería feliz.

—¿A quién crees que engañas? Lo haces más para satisfacer tu vicio de limpieza que por su bienestar —farfulló Moblit, abriendo la puerta y empujándolo adentro. La expresión de berrinche que ponía el enano, al verse con la puerta cerrada en sus narices, nos hizo reír a las tres.

—¡Eh, Levi! —lo saludé, tratando de contenerme— ¡Gracias por el servicio doméstico!

—O se callan, o las dejo tragar polvo y telarañas —dijo, rezongando. Llevaba un paño cubriéndole la cabeza y una escoba hecha por él—. Sé que a ti eso te parece muy normal, ¿cierto, cuatro ojos? Ni te molestaría despertar con la araña en tu boca.

—Cierto, cierto —le respondí, siguiéndole la corriente. Levi siempre intuía más de lo que hablaba y lo supe de inmediato—. Pero esta vez reconozco que tengo necesidad de tus habilidades.

—Salgan de mi vista —masculló, disponiéndose a limpiar la habitación abandonada.

Nos vimos junto a Moblit y tras varios minutos, cuando regresamos al sitio, aquella pieza había quedado impecable. Levi realizó un trabajo de primera.

—Creo que de noche podemos bajar hasta el río cercano y buscar agua para hervir —propuso Nanaba, mirándome atenta—. Dinos qué tenemos que hacer.

—Esto es un riesgo de incrementar la infección, pero no queda de otra —suspiré y me di a explicarles cómo deberían de proceder—… Si conocen el árbol, de seguro encontrarán la planta incrustada al tronco. La propiedad curativa está en las hojas, usarán el cocimiento para limpiar, es incluso mejor que si utilizaran el alcohol.

—Tenderemos las mantas para que se acomode —Nifa procedió, muy diligente—. Acuéstese y espere a que traigamos las plantas.

—La caja de sanidad está entre mis cosas —dije, para después indicarles—. Necesitaré varias dosis de la medicina contra bacterias, cuando todo acabe. Si no han aprendido a clavar la aguja, entonces me ayudan y les muestro.

Bajo la luz de las antorchas, mis dos compañeras prepararon las condiciones para una intervención que bien podía matarme si los gérmenes persistían en el interior de mi cuerpo. Erwin acudió tan pronto se lo permitieron sus responsabilidades, a veces me resultaba increíble ver su impasibilidad ante la tropa, cuando el corazón le pendía de un hilo a causa de la pesadumbre. Cuidándose debido a la presencia de las chicas de cualquier muestra exhaustiva, prefirió sentarse a la cabeza y poner su mano bajo mi nuca para que me sintiera más cómoda.

—Supongo que después de todo esto, puedo graduarme al menos de sanitaria —murmuró Nana, disponiéndose a lavarse las manos—.

—La fiebre sigue, comprendo que sea lógico pero —Erwin me miró inseguro—…, ¿qué tiempo necesitaremos para saber si salió bien?

—Luego del pinchazo, la temperatura corporal debe ir cediendo —dije, señalando el estuche que contenía la jeringa y varios tubos de ensayo pequeños— ¿Quién se anima? Yo no tengo ganas de incorporarme.

—Dan escalofríos sólo de mirar esa púa tan afilada…

—La verdad, Nifa, eres un caso —Nanaba jamás contenía la lengua, pero tampoco se veía muy dispuesta—. Yo soy algo torpe, Hanji, puede que te lastime hincándote mal… ¿Quizás el capitán quiera hacerle los honores?

—¿Yo? ¿No dicen ustedes que los hombres y las agujas no se llevan bien? —Erwin abrió los ojos y con los míos entrecerrados, intenté reír a pesar del nuevo dolor y la fiebre.

—Erwin Smith, sinceramente… Alcáncenme la jeringa, legión de cobardes — sonreí, poniendo fin al traspaso del asunto de mano en mano—. Nana, desliza el émbolo y toma cuatro rayas del líquido. Dámela cuando la tengas a punto.

Urgía levantar mis defensas y encontrarme lista para el regreso, contando tan sólo con veinticuatro horas. Ni bien ella me devolvió el instrumento, lo clavé de un tirón en el muslo.

—¡Uuuch! —gemí, al sentir el líquido arderme dentro y al finalizar, extraje la aguja— ¿Huh, y esas caras?

Los bravos veteranos de la Brigada de Reconocimiento habían decidido girar el rostro hacia cualquier sitio que no fuera aquel donde había quedado un pequeño moretón.


	14. Más allá de los límites

_**Más allá de los límites**_

Reñí contra la fiebre durante la noche, siempre asistida por Nana y Nifa. Erwin se mantuvo junto a mí el tiempo que le permitió su estatus de capitán y acabé durmiéndome, la cabeza apoyada sobre la palma de su mano. Sentí a pesar del sueño, que mi temperatura corporal bajaba lentamente, volviéndose más llevadera la molestia; de seguir así podría mantenerme sobre Tommy al regresar la mañana siguiente. No supe cuándo Erwin cambió de puesto con Nanaba, pero fue su mano la que hallé cuando Moblit abrió de un portazo y me hizo despertar, nerviosa al oír los gritos.

—¡Ustedes! ¡Manténganse lejos de la pared exterior, los titanes cercaron las ruinas y pueden hacerla caer! —me observó inquieto— ¡Líder de escuadrón, tiene la orden exclusiva de permanecer den…! ¡Hange-san!

—Ayúdame a ponerme las malditas correas, Nana —ni quise continuar escuchando a mi subordinado. Continuó gritándome, furioso e incapaz ante mi terquedad. Hice un esfuerzo para levantarme, ayudada por mis dos compañeras—. Por Sina, Moblit, tus alaridos me causan dolor de cabeza. Nifa, tráeme las cuchillas y demás.

La de cabello naranja obedeció inmediatamente, marchando en busca del equipo de maniobras.

—¡Entienda que la van a matar si pelea en esas condiciones! —vociferó mostrándome las palmas. Al percibir que mi caso era omiso y continuaba preparándome, tornando hacia mi fiel amiga, casi le imploró— ¡Nanaba, convéncela de que hará una locura! ¿Quieres perderla? ¡Al comandante, a Erwin y Mike les está costando trabajo deshacerse de los titanes y vas a permitir que…!

Sus palabras fueron un catalizador para las dos.

—¿Y de quién proviene la orden de retenerme? —la verdad es que nunca dejé al cuerpo someter mi voluntad. Acababa de colocar la última correa— Si es del capitán, ya nos arreglaremos personalmente.

—¿Trajiste la red? —Nana observó a Moblit, incisiva— Porque de otro modo no vas a poder contenerla —volviéndose hacia la otra, le alentó—… Por favor, Nifa, muévete poniendo esas hojas en su sitio.

Apenas vi que podía sostenerme y analizando que la compresa dentro de mí aguantaría cualquier hemorragia posible, sentí las fuerzas volver a pesar del dolor y el resto de la fiebre. Mi adrenalina siempre ganaría la pelea. Salimos en fila de la habitación, ante el resignado mirar de Moblit.

—"¿Ya ves por qué hubiese sido un error quedarme a tu lado como pareja? —le dije con el pensamiento— Sería un martirio para ti, más de lo que ya es."

—Por lo que oigo, los míos están del otro lado, en el techo de la izquierda ¿Qué harás, Hanji? —titubeó Nanaba— Tampoco quiero dejarte sola.

Ciertamente, las apacibles horas de la mañana habían sido quebradas por el griterío del Cuerpo, intentando aniquilar la mayor cantidad posible de titanes y así conseguir un retorno sin peligros extremos.

—Ve y ponte bajo las órdenes de Mike, dile que yo me les uniré. Si están peleando, no tendrán forma de cuestionar esta decisión hasta que derriben al último titán —ella ni se lo pensó dos veces para irse a primera línea; entonces, dirigiéndome a Nifa y Moblit, inquirí— ¿Cuál es la posición que ocupan Abel y Keiji?

—Luchaban junto a Levi sobre el tejado del salón que tenía esas viejas colgaduras púrpura —mi segundo no pudo hacer ya más que suspirar— ¿Órdenes?

—Te mantienes a mi lado por si uno de esos lindos ejemplares intenta propasarse —busqué aliviar los repentinos pinchazos del vientre con un poco de humor—. Es bueno saber que Shadis nos dejó al enano, su técnica viene muy bien cuando el grupo está reducido. Nifa, puedes unirte a Keiji y Abel…, o apoyar a Levi. Puedo hallarme desfallecida pero últimamente me doy cuenta de que lo miras de soslayo.

—¡Hange-san! ¿Qué dice? —mi subordinada enrojeció de pies a cabeza— ¡N-no tengo interés alguno…!

—Sí, sí. Hablaremos cuando esto acabe. Primero vamos a ocuparnos de los titanes —le dije, poniéndome seria y empezando a caminar hacia el sitio que me señalara Moblit—. Veamos cuán dura es la realidad.

El panorama que contemplamos desde el tejado no era muy alentador. Varios titanes rodeaban las ruinas y atacaban por varios puntos. Solo bajo nuestros pies, contábamos ocho titanes apiñados intentando escalar los viejos muros de roca. Nifa marchó de inmediato donde Abel y Keiji, que se batían con un espécimen de diez metros. Recibieron agradecidos el refuerzo y por supuesto, apenas me vieron situarme en el borde del techo, abrieron los ojos exageradamente.

—Moblit, vamos a librarnos del que se movió hacia el extremo —señalé uno, que se apartaba del resto para tratar de subir por los escombros de las ruinas—. Es un precioso ejemplar de siete…, me lo llevaría con gusto, lástima.

—¿E-está bien como para hacer los giros, o cortarle la nuca? —vi una gota correr por la frente de mi pobre subordinado— Líder de escuadrón, considere que los movimientos bruscos pueden causar hemorragias.

—Por esta vez, te permitiré dar el toque de gracia. Voy a encargarme de sus extremidades —tuve preparado el equipo en un santiamén y cuando vi a Moblit dispuesto, conté— ¡A la una, a las dos… a las tres! ¡Yahoooo! —y me arrojé a desmembrar el espécimen.

No lo vi, pero imaginaba claramente a mi subalterno moviendo la cabeza, dándome por irremediable. Di par de vueltas al titán, logrando propinarle un tajo profundo al brazo derecho. Esquivé a duras penas la mano contraria, pudiendo acabar de cortarlo.

—¡Uch, eso debió ser doloroso! —le dije a esos enormes ojos que me observaban con expresión desvariada— ¡Prometo que seré más rápida!

Dicho y hecho, prontamente conseguí situarme a su izquierda, lanzándome de lleno a cercenar la extremidad superior. Moblit había estado pendiente de mí y su habitual precisión se vio afectada cuando tuvo que repetir dos veces el corte a la nuca.

—¡Uno menos! —le sonreí, cuando lo vi desvanecerse. Analicé las perspectivas de limpiar lo más velozmente posible aquel sitio donde nos hallábamos, y ponernos a disposición de los otros grupos— Creo que podemos ayudar con ese de quince…

—¡Líder de escuadrón! ¡Es demasiado grande para el estado en que…! —Moblit extendió la mano intentando frenar mi arrebato. Yo me había proyectado ya contra el tobillo, escindiéndolo…, entonces, me cegó la punzada. Tan fuerte que tuve que cerrar los ojos. Mi última percepción fue la mole del espécimen de quince metros viniéndoseme arriba.

—¡Dime, cuatro ojos! ¡¿Por qué infiernos tengo siempre que sacarte de un maldito apuro, en vez de permitirle al titán convertirte en galleta?! —de repente me hallaba entre los brazos del enano y él observando mi languidez terriblemente disgustado. Puede que fuera interesante la sensación, aunque no llegó al punto erótico, por ninguna de las dos partes. Más bien parecía un hijo teniendo que lidiar con su madre suicida— ¡¿Tengo pinta de rescatador de idiotas?!

—Ah… ¡Hola, Levi! Ehm, ¿gracias? —le dije, intentando encogerme de hombros a pesar de su firme agarre. Volví a sentir el calor de la fiebre— ¡Och, le rebanaste la nuca! ¡Genial!

—Cállate, gafotas inútil. Vine a destruir a los titanes, no a llevarme un excéntrico.

—¿Capturaste a un excéntrico? —el entusiasmo no me permitió reparar en la ironía, ni tampoco los retortijones que nublaban mi lógica— ¡¿Dónde lo pusiste?!

—Lo dejaré sobre el techo, antes de que a Erwin o su perro guardián se les ocurra imaginarse cosas raras —chistó el muy insoportable, soltándome allí donde apuntara—. Tch, estás loca de atar. Si vuelvo a encontrarte lascando monstruos, seré yo quien te mate y acabarás dentro de uno.

—¡Líder de escuadrón! ¡Sabía que no era buena idea…! —Nifa corrió en mi auxilio, pues no conseguí levantarme debido a un nuevo tirón abdominal que me plegó— ¡La llevaré de regreso a la habitación!

—Regresa junto a tus compañeros —la miré grave—. Todavía quedan cuatro por eliminar. Puedo quitarles del medio el otro de siete metros.

—Pero… —mi subalterna se mordió el labio inferior. Le vi las ansias de impedirme seguir adelante cuando apretó los puños contra el mango del equipo.

—Será el último, Nifa, lo prometo —la verdad era que rechazaba la idea de ser un estorbo y el tener que darle la razón a Erwin al aprobar la demora de la captura—. Ven conmigo, no quiero a Moblit sermoneándome por embestirlo sola.

—Está bien, pero sólo éste —parecía una niña consintiendo ante la palabra dada por un mayor—. Después irá a reponerse.

A pesar de la intimidación de Levi, salté hacia la espalda del titán. Esa vez dejé a mi subordinada rodearlo y dar los tajos correspondientes para suprimir los brazos. Erré un primer corte, logrando esquivar el mordisco con que me amenazó el espécimen al girar la cabeza. Nifa la emprendió contra los tobillos. Mi último esfuerzo lo dediqué a cercenar su nuca y recoger los asideros, consiguiendo subir nuevamente al punto de partida.

El cuarto escuadrón iba por los dos ejemplares restantes de diez metros. Le di la orden a Nifa de prestarles ayuda y decidí que no me iría hasta que presenciara el final de la batalla. Estaba próximo, a juzgar por el número mínimo de ejemplares que permanecían en pie, chocando contra las paredes.

—¡LEVI! —oí la potente y conocida voz imponerse al fragor de la pelea— ¡Haz que Hanji vaya adentro del salón! ¡Es una orden!

Bastó esa palabra dicha por Erwin y el cuatro pulgadas abandonó el cuerpo moribundo del titán que recién exterminara, cayendo junto a mí.

—Parece que hablé con la pared —había un brillo obscuro en sus ojos, que aprendí a reconocer. Significaba peligro— ¿Qué parte del "seré yo el que te mate" NO entendiste?

—¿Huh, a quién destriparte y luego mordiste? —fingí un intento de leer sus labios— Casi ni puedo escucharte, hay demasiado ruido —al verlo enfurecerse aún más, decidí aplacar un poco su ira—… ¿Me llevarías a la pieza de abajo? No sé cuánto pueda resistir parada…

—Sostente de mi hombro y camina… Estoy contando hasta diez para no desmembrarte aquí mismo —noté que hablaba seriamente y lo creía bien capaz de hacerlo, de más está decir que obedecí sin chistar. Tuvo que acoplarse a mi paso, ya bajo el nivel de adrenalina, el dolor se incrementó y la fiebre continuó intensificándose. Conforme avanzábamos, iba menguando su cólera, de vez en vez sorprendía una mirada de reojo, evaluando mi condición—. Tsk, no pienso tener amantes pero si alguna vez me vuelvo loco, buscaré una mujer que sepa obedecer las órdenes y respete lo que digo.

—Agradezco que a Erwin le gusten los retos, cuanto más arduos, mejor —declaré sinceramente, pues era una de las razones por las que Marie no tuvo mayores posibilidades. El aguijonazo retornó apenas colocamos los pies en el salón, y experimenté algo semejante a la pérdida.

El cuatro pulgadas dio un salto, apartándose como si yo hubiese adquirido una enfermedad infecciosa.

—Cuatro ojos —el enano me observó de soslayo, poniendo cara de asco y disminuyó la voz casi a un susurro. Era la primera vez que lo veía ruborizarse—… Bájate la pieza de las caderas.

—¡Levi! ¡Puedes sonrojarte! —clamé a pesar de la indisposición, entrecruzando los dedos, entusiasmada. Se veía realmente adorable— ¡Eres un encanto!

—Cállate, idiota —frunció el ceño, irritado, pero no logró menguar su vergüenza—. Tápate con la faja…, estás manchada.

—¿Uh, eh, qué? —sólo entonces vi la humedad entre mis piernas. Aquella simple observación, regresó las agujetas que me retorcían el vientre. La compresa había terminado cediendo. Tiré de la pieza de cuero hacia abajo, buscando cubrirme.

Oí los gritos que anunciaban la pequeña victoria de la humanidad, penetrar en el salón. No tardarían los soldados en descender hacia donde nos encontrábamos. El desconcierto me ganó, por mucho que intentara llegar a la estancia donde me había quedado antes, alguien me vería.

—Gafotas inútil, ¿nunca te ha pasado… eso? —me miró de través, para luego suspirar— Quítate la chaqueta y anúdatela a la cintura.

Cuando pretendí hacerlo, a la par de salir caminando, me detuvo la voz de mi capitán.

—¡Hanji! —para más desgracia, vi a Erwin dirigirse hacia mí con andar presuroso y expresión agravada— ¡Ni un paso más!

Aquel tono me auguró una confrontación por incumplir su orden previa, justo en el momento que precisaba de otro lavatorio y cambio de torunda. Enfrenté su mirar gélido sin replicar nada, manteniendo las manos a la espalda.

—Parece que deberé licenciarte de las próximas expediciones —arrugó el entrecejo aún más, al verme impaciente por salir de su presencia—. Voy a exponérselo a Shadis, tan sólo procuraremos de tus servicios como investigadora.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes hacerme tal cosa! ¡Hablemos primero! —lo miré implorante. Si demoraba más, todo el Cuerpo distinguiría el sangrado— ¡Por favor, Erwin!

—¿Acaso me dejas opción? Ya que te gusta ir en contra de las órdenes —sabía leerlo muy bien, y sus ojos no me reprochaban la indisciplina sino el hecho de poner en riesgo mi existencia—, debo tomar alguna medida que te haga reconsiderarlo.

—Uhm, Erwin… La cuatro ojos… —el enano quiso explicarle mi apuro, indicándole con un gesto de cabeza y su mirada se desvió hacia el cinturón. Sin embargo, para algunas cosas de índole femenina, Erwin Smith era escasamente perceptivo.

—No intercedas, Levi. Hanji sabe cómo funciona la normativa del ejército —estableció cortante, de gesto y palabra.

—Lo siento, de verdad. Te aseguro que no volverá a suceder —puse un semblante de miseria total que le hizo levantar las cejas—. Ahora, sé buen capitán y déjame ir… ¡Nana! —le grité, agitando desmedidamente una mano, al verla regresar junto a Mike— ¡Nana, sálvame!

Ella me observó, sobresaltada. Luego notó mi angustia y la reacia postura de Erwin. Sólo tuvo que mirar a su compañero para que éste comprendiera.

—¡Nanaba, Hanji! —nuestro común superior jamás se había topado con semejante desacato. Nana, metiéndose entre ambos, me había llevado aparte consigo mascullando un simple "capitán, permiso". Vi que Mike y Levi procedían a explicarle aquello que no dedujera.

—Óyeme un instante y aplica la ley después… Por todos los cielos, el grado a veces te ciega, hombre—le dijo Mike con tono grave y bajo, dándole una buena palmada en el hombro— ¿De qué te sirvieron esas clases de biología que recibiste? —y sonrió irónico—¿O siquiera las interiorizaste por estar pendiente de Hanji? Semejante mancha nunca podrás hacerla pasar como sangre de titán. De hecho, sugeriría que le busques unos pantalones nuevos o la tropa completa empezará a murmurar.

—Y ninguna mujer te perdonaría que no la libres de pasar ese tipo de vergüenza —el cuatro pulgadas habló como todo un entendido—. Incluso las prostitutas odian cuando les ocurre…

—Vaya, vaya. Eres una caja de sorpresas —Mike sonrió divertido— ¿Así que mujeres de bajo mundo?

—Tsk, cállate, bigotón —dijo el otro, cruzándose de brazos, molesto—. De mirarte sé que tienes historia.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —Mike le fue encima, a lo que Levi se puso en guardia; pero antes de que pudiera sacar el equipo, su compañero guardó la hoja, riendo por lo bajo— La verdad es que no puedo negarlo…, pero será mejor para los dos si no lo mencionas delante de Nanaba.

A todas esas, Erwin había quedado estático y mudo ante los razonamientos expuestos. Incluso para un hombre que gustara de los retos, mi actitud pasaba límites y de no manejarlo de una manera inteligente, acabaríamos quebrando la relación.

—¿Qué hago con ella? Siempre ha desafiado al peligro, ahora después de aquello… Nada la detiene —suspiró, volviendo de inmediato a su postura formal—. Hablaré personalmente con Shadis, no me gusta imponer mi criterio, pero voy a mantenerla por un tiempo dentro del cuartel. Ahora, creo que alegando la temeridad de Hanji, y la fiebre a consecuencia de ella, permitirá que la regresemos en carreta.

—Eso significaría que debemos extremar el cuidado si hallamos titanes excéntricos —dijo Levi y chasqueó la lengua—. Maldita cuatro ojos, todo lo complica.

/

Volví a someterme a otro lavado usando cocimiento de plantas y a la jeringa que contenía la medicina contra bacterias. Ya fuera del ardor de la batalla, retornaron todas las molestias, la temperatura, los dolores y… Nifa.

—Hanji-san, le acabará con los nervios al capitán —susurró para no incomodarme, accediendo a la estancia—. Se pospuso la retirada para esta noche ¿Cómo está usted?

—Viva, que es lo más importante —respondí sincera, obviando el resto de los agobios propios de la manipulación—. Hice una locura, pero no iba a quedarme tranquila mientras los demás estaban arriesgándose.

—Deberías considerar tu recuperación cuando estemos de vuelta en el cuartel —Nanaba se mordió el labio, pensativa—. Lo siento, Hanji, te apoyé pero esta vez decido ponerme de parte de Erwin.

—Nana, qué traidora —sonreí, empezando a sudar la fiebre bajo la manta—. Ni te preocupes, lo pensé y voy a cumplir su orden. Yo sé hasta qué punto halar el cordel y…, lo estoy tensando demasiado.

—Qué bueno, ya me siento incómoda porque no tengo vocación de bióloga ni de médico —dijo, colocando su palma sobre mi frente. La verdad es que podía haberlo sido, o en su lugar, una buena enfermera. Retirando la mano, al instante Nifa puso la compresa húmeda de lavanda. Nana intentó bromear— ¿Qué tal si hacemos que Moblit atienda tus cuestiones? ¡Apuesto a que haría un trabajo excelente! Mejor que yo, en todo caso.

—¡Nanaba-san! ¡Perderíamos a un miembro de la escuadra y no por causa de los titanes! —Nifa se veía tan escandalizada, que las dos reímos. Estábamos claras de que incluso la paciencia de Erwin tenía límites.

—O perdería su miembro, por conocer las entrañas de Hanji un poco mejor que él —aseguró Nana, observando mi estuche médico—. Incluso Mike dudo que llegue donde tus instrumentos…, y espero que yo nunca precise usarlos. Apenas regresemos, tomaré cinco tarros llenos de brebaje antes de que alguien se apasione…

—Ni te imagines que los métodos naturales son cien por ciento efectivos, puedes llevarte una fea sorpresa cualquier día. Estoy meditando algo para nosotras —parpadeé al sentir la dolorosa respuesta de mi cerebro al obligarlo a generar ideas—, pero demandará el uso del instrumental.

—Hanji, desde ahora te informo que prefiero comer hierba —la mirada que me lanzó fue categórica—. Deberías aprovechar y dormir hasta que den la voz de partida.

Mi subalterna permanecía sentada en el sitio contrario a Nana, también junto a mi cabeza. Se limitaba a escucharnos y tenía las mejillas escarlata, la vista baja. Entonces recordé su nueva fascinación por Levi.

—Ah, Nifa…, entiendo que te interese de pronto el cuatro pulgadas —suspirando, me di a una tarea que consideraba indispensable; resolver las cuestiones personales que desmotivaban a los miembros de la escuadra—. Pues bien, voy a hablarte como si fuera la madre que no llegué a ser… Evita la rivalidad entre hombres, sobre todo si a uno de ellos siquiera le interesas. Harás que Abel vaya contra Levi y éste lo ridiculice o lo mate ¿Qué ganarás? El remordimiento, mientras dure tu vida; sólo eso, para el enano eres menos que nada —giré el rostro para distinguir su expresión, lucía tímida, vergonzosa y a punto de llorar— No, las lágrimas vendrán más tarde ¿Quisieras verte así, llorando la muerte de un compañero y mendigando el amor de otro?

—Es que me siento confundida —su cabello naranja le cayó sobre el rostro, ensombreciéndolo—, hasta que llegó a la Brigada, no tuve inclinación por un hombre que no fuera Abel.

—Puede que suene muy cruda, pero aun así te lo diré. Llevo tiempo estudiando la personalidad del cuatro pulgadas —hablé pausadamente, medio adormecida por los olores propios de los remedios—, la mujer que lo atrape, conseguirá su atención desde que ponga los ojos en ella ¿No es gracioso? Alguien como Levi, sucumbiendo al amor a primera vista. Quisiera estar viva si ocurre, para divertirme fastidiándolo —sonreí diabólicamente al imaginar la situación, mi subordinada pareció asustarse con tal actitud y me apresuré a consolarla—. Estoy segura de que tu problema, Nifa, se llama impaciencia. Decidiste acercarte al enano, porque Abel no acaba de soltar prenda y eso te desespera.

—¿U-usted cree? —la pobre chica siquiera tenía idea de cómo encausar sus sentimientos.

—¡Ah, bien sé yo cuán desesperante puede ser esa conducta masculina —le solté, recordando mis comienzos con Erwin— y las terribles consecuencias que genera!

—Eres la líder del escuadrón, Hanji. Quizás debieras ordenarle a tu subordinado que se declare y así nos ahorraríamos un problema —no supe descifrar si Nana hablaba en broma o seriamente, pero aquello me resultó gracioso. Mi temperatura iba en descenso, a la par que cedía la dolencia—. Amenázalo con echarlo del Cuerpo si se niega. Es preferible a que Nifa provoque un duelo y haya más caos dentro de la Legión.

—Lo que me faltaba, el abuso del poder —musité, sonriendo al contemplar el ademán temeroso de mi subalterna. Los párpados ya me pesaban—. Creo que voy a dormir un poco.

Eso quise, pero había olvidado momentáneamente lo que mi capitán no. Reconocí su presencia en la manera de tocar a la puerta. Nanaba se apresuró a ir hacia la hoja de madera y abrirla, permitiéndole la entrada. Supo de mirarlo que debía retirarse junto con Nifa, dejándonos solos.

Alcé la vista para vislumbrar su prestancia, de pie junto a la manta donde yo estaba tendida. Me observó grave y temí que realmente hubiese tensado la cuerda tanto que se hallaba a punto de quebrarse. La sola idea me hizo estremecer y el sueño escapó, despertándome.

—Hanji, te informo que el comandante Shadis aprobó mi sugerencia de limitar tus acciones a la parte investigativa —me odié porque veía el desvelo escondido tras la frialdad de su tono y el ceño arrugado por causa del disgusto—. Serás libre de trabajar con los técnicos y en el laboratorio. Hasta que un médico nos asegure tu convalecencia, no volverás a salir de los muros.

—De acuerdo, Erwin —suspiré, quería disculparme pero el "perdóname" se me atragantó en la garganta—. Te doy mi palabra de que haré cuanto digas.

—¿Oí bien? Hanji, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que tratas de tomarme el pelo —abandonando su recia postura, bordeó la manta, resolviendo acuclillarse a mi lado y puso rodilla en tierra. Me observó exaltado y atónito, acariciándome la mejilla con el índice, su roce tan suave motivó un temblor—. El día que seas tan obediente, yo…

—¿Tú, qué? —ah, ni hablar. No estaba dispuesta a perder aquella mirada, capaz de volverme todo lo sumisa que no era— Dame el placer de oírlo, ya que otro tipo de satisfacción me es imposible.

—Por todos los cielos, Hanji, sólo tú puedes intentar engatusarme de esa forma cuando trato de castigar tus negligencias —volvió a imponer su rectitud, pero llevó la mano al cuello verificando la temperatura—. Que la fiebre vaya cediendo, es un respiro.

—Erwin… Fui descuidada, imprudente y mil cosas que nuestro reglamento prohíbe —dije sin pausa, devolviéndole una mirada lúgubre—, quise demostrar que mis capacidades no estaban reducidas y lo único que conseguí fue la posibilidad de quedarme infértil —tragué en seco al declararlo—. Estabas en lo cierto, por eso aceptaré la disposición… Sin embargo, necesito que me perdones, como capitán… y el hombre al cual he dado todo.

—Que puedas verlo, reconocer tu irresponsabilidad y estar dispuesta a expiar la falta, es más que suficiente para mí —apartó la vista, sonrojándose. Adiviné un pensamiento indecoroso dada la súbita mansedumbre, algo infrecuente en mi carácter—. Hanji, por Sina, estás tentándome cuando sabes que no puedo tomarte como me gustaría —se contentó con besarme y recibí aliviada su ternura—… ¿Por qué piensas que tendrás la mala suerte de quedar estéril?

—Sería mejor que sucediera —dejé escapar un suspiro—, por el bien de los dos. Aunque te agradezco la sensibilidad de haberme dado esperanzas, ambos conocemos el escenario. Hoy no quise verme disminuida a tus ojos y fui más allá del límite permisible. Sé que jamás lo reconocerás, pero te cuestionaste si debíamos seguir juntos…

—Quizás si te respondiera que sí lo consideré, sería el único modo de que reaccionaras —frunció el entrecejo y lamenté mi penosa condición, estaba deseándolo a pesar de la dolencia. Pues ya tenía servido mi castigo—… Hanji, pasemos la página de una maldita vez. Yo también fui más allá de mis límites la mañana en que te besé, olvidando mis responsabilidades, la ética del reglamento, el respeto y consideración a un soldado que no por subalterno, deja de ser un hombre orgulloso —habló con fuerza, haciéndome notar su voluntad inalterable— ¿Crees que obré atendiendo a algo que no fuera la necesidad de compartir mi vida contigo? ¡Y tú siquiera lo entiendes, arriesgando la tuya!

—Lo comprendo, Erwin. Daré más valor a mi existencia —y abrí los ojos al darme cuenta de un detalle que sucumbió momentáneamente a la carga emocional. Había referido que por ganarme, debió rivalizar con cierto subordinado y ponerle las cartas sobre la mesa… Entonces, ¿cuánto sabía de aquella primera noche? Sin dudas, ya no quedaban secretos entre nosotros.

—Partimos después que se ponga el sol, te pido que descanses hasta que se dé la orden de regreso. Debe ser fácil adormilarse con ese aroma a lavanda —sonrió, inclinándose para olisquearme el cuello, de la manera en que Mike solía hacerlo—, estoy por suplicar que me des un espacio a tu diestra.

—La compañía de Zacharius te está volviendo más osado —llevé la mano a su cabello, mis dedos entre las blondas hebras en correspondencia a su tibia caricia. No supe cómo terminó acostándose a mi lado, estrechándome la cintura y su cabeza entre mis senos— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¿Imaginas la cara del enano o del comandante si abren esa puerta y te sorprenden?

—Me ocupé de asegurarla. Y suponiendo que ocurriera…, si Levi no sabe lo que significa este placer, yo soy pastor del Culto de las Murallas —era curioso y deliciosamente tierno verlo bostezar—. Keith Shadis…, creo que se desilusionará mucho al comprobar que lo "traicionas".

Estuvo unos minutos apegado a mí, provocando que lo amara sin remedio y maldijera el paso del tiempo. Ya no era el voraz deseo de la carne, sino aquello que había dicho; la necesidad de saberlo arraigado a mi alma. Cuando marchó, realmente logré dormir y mantener a raya la fiebre, así como los dolores. Al ocaso ya estábamos dispuestos para el regreso. Fue Mike quien me ayudó a subir a la carreta, junto a la que cabalgaba Nana y los miembros de mi escuadra.

Felizmente, los tropiezos en el camino fueron mínimos y los atascaderos, franqueables.

Quedó asentado en la memoria de los altos mandos, que aquella fue la única misión con relativo éxito. Las bajas, reducidas y la figura del comandante Keith Shadis se mantuvo sin magnos elogios pero calmó un poco las dudas respecto a su potencial como líder.


	15. Orden del Día

_**Orden del Día**_

El hecho de permanecer en el cuartel por unos meses, dedicada al trabajo investigativo, no fue tan horrible como pensara. Sobre todo, porque los Altos Mandos autorizaron el presupuesto que me permitiría llevar a la fase técnica el arma de captura. Mientras había estado convaleciente de la interrupción, me dediqué a explicarle a Moblit cómo era físicamente aquella herramienta, con el fin de que la dibujara y tener una idea palpable. Por lo tanto, ya estaba todo su concepto llevado a los planos. Los siguientes pasos que consumieron mi tiempo fueron la revisión de estos antes de hacer la muestra y la prueba de la misma, una vez creada.

—Los materiales no son complejos de obtener y el caso es que necesitamos ganar confiabilidad. Si la muestra sale bien desde el primer golpe, será un logro —aparté la vista de los pergaminos y sonreí punzante—. A esos idiotas de los Altos Mandos no se les puede convencer dándoles una charla sobre cómo funciona el proceso de investigación. El paso a paso y el aprender de los equívocos es algo inconcebible para ellos, requieren que todo sea un golpe de efecto.

—¡Líder de escuadrón! ¡No diga esas cosas con la puerta del laboratorio abierta! —abrió los ojos aterrorizado, a la par que me arrugaba sin percatarse los planos que tenía en las manos, doblándolos bruscamente— Pueden escucharla y retirarle todo el dinero…

—Estoy tan cansada de sus amenazas a la Legión, que siquiera me inspira usarlo en esta belleza. La creé para capturar a titanes muy específicos, así que voy a encargarme de que vea la luz..., usando mis propios recursos —musité pensativa y fruncí el ceño, ideando un plan—. Ya lo había pensado, pero al rechazarse la idea por ese hato de viejos, ni llegué a implementarla. Moblit, ¿cuándo saldrá la próxima expedición?

—Todavía están esperando el permiso. Las cosas no cambian mucho, aunque el comandante haya limpiado un poco su imagen —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Calculo una demora de otros dos meses.

—Hmph, alguien debe sacarle provecho a los que no arriesgan el pellejo —decidí, volviéndome hacia mi subordinado—. Moblit, dile a Erwin que preciso verlo aquí. Luego ve a reunirte con Dot Pixis y solicítale un encuentro en mi nombre… Cuando regreses, habla con Abel y Keiji, que te digan el mejor día para ir a visitar los centros industriales. Me refiero al momento en que sus amigos de la infancia estén trabajando.

—Hanji-san, esa mirada de científica demente no augura nada bueno.

—Exacto, ¡qué bien me conoces, Moblit! —lo alabé por su deducción— Ahora haz lo que te pedí. Y si a Erwin se le ocurre mandarte de vuelta indicando que sea yo quien vaya, le dices que te ordené no virar sin él.

—Hanji-san, ¿por qué me hace tal cosa? —me observó de soslayo. Adiviné que le molestaba la encomienda— Quiero evitar cualquier posibilidad de confrontación con el capitán.

—Por Sina, Erwin es un tipo civilizado —suspiré, mirando al techo e invocando paciencia—. En todo caso, al decirle que se trata de una orden que te di, reaccionará primero como militar y luego como un hombre. Operaríamos mejor si todos interpretaran el deber igual que lo hace él, por encima del orgullo machista o las relaciones personales.

—Comprendo, me retiro —supuse que ante mi argumento, no había nada más que declarar.

—Ah, Moblit. Busca la manera de hacernos con unas cajas lo suficientemente grandes, para montar dentro el resto de la parafernalia.

Hizo un gesto de asentimiento y se marchó. Pensé cuán difícil tendría que haberle resultado aquel diálogo referido por Erwin, donde según él, había dejado clara su posición respecto a mí. Quizás todo su celo pasara de incógnito para los ojos de los miembros del Cuerpo, sin embargo, ahí estaba dispuesto a saltar cuando fuera necesario y Levi podía dar crédito de ello.

Sólo tuve que permanecer unos minutos caminando de extremo a extremo del laboratorio, con los gráficos en la mano. Erwin Smith se presentó de inmediato, demostrándome una vez más que sabía leer muy bien entre líneas. Aguardó a que mi subalterno desapareciera de los alrededores y haciendo correr el cerrojo de la puerta, se dispuso a escucharme.

—Supe que todavía no les han dado una fecha para salir de las murallas —comencé, alzándome las gafas y mirándolo fijamente—, puede que demore mucho tiempo y siquiera es algo seguro que lo autoricen.

—Deberíamos estar acostumbrados a ese molesto proceder —adoptó su pose formal con las manos a la espalda, si bien acabó por encogerse de hombros—, ya se ha vuelto casi un hábito.

—El presupuesto que requiere una expedición me sobrepasa —dije algo contrariada y le ofrecí—; pero a cambio acepta una buena parte del que me otorgaron para las armas. Compra más uniformes o cuchillas…

—Hanji, ¿puedo saber a qué responde semejante dádiva? —intentó descubrir mis intenciones, devolviéndome su mirar acentuado—. Conozco de sobra tu rencor hacia los Altos Mandos.

—Sé que puedo arreglármelas y conseguirlo todo sin gastar una moneda. Ese dinero será mejor invertirlo en algunas de las necesidades que tiene la Brigada —bien convencida estaba de mi proceder—. Ahora, te pido que manejes la situación como entiendas, bajo el más absoluto silencio.

—Voy a confiar en ti y cubrirte las espaldas. No obstante, si algo te fallara, ve inmediatamente a mi recámara —advertí bajo su habitual compostura, la estima y el mérito que me otorgaba—. Reserva una parte, insisto; quizás con la idea de otro proyecto.

—¿Eh, adivinaste? Sólo que ese traerá beneficios un tanto —sonreí como si preparara una travesura—…, ajenos a los fines bélicos.

—¿Contribuirán al bienestar de la Legión? —fue una pregunta más bien formal— De cualquier modo, el dinero es tuyo.

—Erwin…, ¿costaría mucho conseguir algo de oro en el mercado? —Recuerdo que le puse mi mejor expresión de ruego, parpadearle a veces daba buenos resultados— Puede que Levi sepa cómo negociarlo. Tampoco preciso de una cantidad enorme.

—Oro, Hanji… Lo creo improbable, por no decir imposible —suspiró al ver que se le dificultaría concederme la solicitud— ¿Te molestaría contarme tu objetivo?

—Yo —de repente me ruboricé, habían cosas que por más científica que fuera y dados los prejuicios, no conseguía declararlas sin tapujos—… es para un anillo.

—¿Un anillo? —Erwin me observó desconcertado, leí en sus ojos el estupor de quien recibe un ataque con la guardia baja. Ya éramos dos compartiendo el sonrojo, aunque los motivos distaban de ser los mismos— Perdóname, Hanji. Si pudiera hacer oficial nuestra unión, no dudes que ya te lo hubiera propuesto… Ahora mismo supone un peligro que otros fuera del Cuerpo nos relacionen —tragó en seco porque odiaba que sus sentimientos me generaran dudas—. Empero, si ese anillo te brinda cierto sosiego respecto a...

—Por Mitras, Erwin, ¿serías capaz de tanto? Me vas a hacer llorar —si bien soy de las que no cree en proposiciones de matrimonio, de verdad me sentí hasta cierto punto conmovida—. Pero no, no estaba refiriéndome a una joya.

—Explícame, porque cada vez entiendo menos —dijo, completamente desorientado.

—Se trata de crear algo que sirva de contraceptivo —expliqué muy seria, pero no conseguí aguantar la risa al percibir su mirar alarmado— ¡Vaya cara la que has puesto! Cálmate, únicamente lo usarían las mujeres de la tropa… Y evítame los detalles técnicos, por favor.

—De acuerdo. Si ayuda a que disminuyan los riesgos de concepción, estoy dispuesto a secundar tu propósito.

—Al menos garantizaría que las chicas no pasaran lo mismo que yo.

Nuestras miradas se hallaron de frente, la mía triste la de él, culpable. De pronto me sentí mal yo también y tuve la repentina urgencia de acariciarle el rostro, a lo que correspondió besándome. Pequeños momentos para liberar el alma y las tensiones, era cuanto poseíamos. Nadie, siquiera los vejestorios de los Altos Mandos iban a poder quitárnoslos.

—¿Y no hay una variante más barata? —preguntó al romper el beso, consciente de que podía incitarme a trasgredir la convalecencia, de seguir entusiasmándonos—. El oro es una tentación, ni quiero imaginarme que las mujeres sean acechadas para abrirlas en canal.

—Resulta difícil, porque la mayoría de los metales se corromperían.

—Analízalo y si logras hallar uno que pueda sustituir al oro, te prometo que haré cuanto esté a mi alcance por facilitártelo —entonces me observó malicioso, haciendo correr el índice por mi nariz con tierno ademán—. Debemos pensar que todo volverá pronto a la normalidad y —apreció mi abdomen, ya firme—…, sería razonable no exponer tu vientre a la misma experiencia.

—¿Has considerado el celibato, si falla mi tentativa?

—Estoy seguro de que vas a esmerarte porque los resultados sean indiscutiblemente positivos —me dedicó una sonrisa ladina, para luego besarme la mano y proponer— ¿Qué tal madera?

—No, es porosa. Uhm —contemplé meditativa el suelo, y por algún motivo fui subiendo la vista, dando con las correas en sus muslos—… ¡Oh, lo encontré! ¡Tan cerca que no lo veía! ¡El acero super endurecido del equipo! ¡Yahooooooo!

—Van a colgarme por esto, si llegara a oídos inoportunos —suspiró, mirando al techo— ¡Anillos en el vientre!

—Mira, la justificación perfecta es que debimos forjar más instrumental médico —estaba muy entusiasmada—. Conformaré una lista y de ahí obtendremos lo que voy a utilizar.

—Espero que dicha "versión de muralla" no se divulgue, o los moralistas del ejército querrán tomarla contigo —había cierta preocupación en su voz, si bien después la echó a un lado para divertirse a mi costa— ¿Vas a llamar a tu pequeño aro Sina, Rose o…?

—Dilo, di el nombre, sé que te mueres de ganas por verme saltar —y yo no quería darle el gusto—. Pues te equivocas; Marie, Marie, Marie, Marie, Marie, Marie, Marie, puedes repetirlo treinta veces y siquiera voy a inmutarme. Segura estoy que no se aparecerá aquí para discutirte. Y ahora discúlpame —había terminado volviéndome con altivez hacia la mesa experimental—, quiero establecer los posibles gruesos y tamaños para el "Retenedor de impulsos".

—¿Nadie te ha dicho que va contra el reglamento darle la espalda a tu superior, Hange Zoë? —me susurró al oído, colocándose tras de mí y halándome coquetamente por el moño. Emití un quejido, sabiendo que debía contener las ganas de vengarme hasta que terminara mi recuperación— Que no vuelva a repetirse.

—Capitán, si continúa interrumpiendo mi labor, difícilmente pueda garantizarle una vida libre de abstinencia —lo miré de soslayo, mordaz. Volvió a tirarme de la cola, un poco más fuerte y cerré los ojos al sentir el aguijonazo tanto en el cráneo como entre las piernas—… ¡Erwiiiin, sueltaaaa!

—Debo regresar —abandonó un beso en mi mejilla, a la par que me liberaba del agarre—, estamos presionando a los sacerdotes del Culto de la Muralla para que acepten el emplazamiento de los nuevos cañones. Pierde cuidado, buscaré manejar lo que me pediste.

—Más te vale —dije por lo bajo, viéndolo partir. Conforme salía, mi subalterno llegaba y se toparon de frente. Advertí que aunque se imponía el respeto dado por la cadena de mando, el corazón de ambos era incapaz de contener la rivalidad. Aquella se desbordaba sin remedio cuando sus miradas solían cruzarse; aunque Moblit aceptara que le cediera el paso con mesura y el otro hiciera gala de su estoicismo, cuando le ganaban los celos. Inmediatamente, agité la mano para llamar la atención del sublíder y aliviar el entorno—. ¡Ah, Moblit! ¿Qué noticias me traes?

—Líder de escuadrón, excúseme por haber bebido —sólo cuando llegó junto a mí percibí el olor a sake—, sabe que no lo hago durante las misiones pero..., ¡el comandante Pixis se negó a cooperar sino lo acompañaba!

—Es una suerte que tengas esa gran tolerancia al alcohol —coloqué los brazos en jarras, haciéndole comprender que no me agradaban los excesos, sin derivaciones favorables—. Asegúrame que semejante francachela resultó propicia a nuestros intereses.

—Le dije que usted quería verlo personalmente y me soltó muy entusiasmado que para visitar a las mujeres bonitas siempre guarda tiempo —noté como sudaba frío al repetir sus palabras—. Disculpe, insistió en preguntarme si habrían otras chicas con usted, al parecer cree que lo invita para una tertulia.

—¿Qué le respondiste? —rogué porque aquello no hubiera echado a perder la oportunidad del encuentro, negándose Moblit a convenir un día para la cita.

—Sé que dependemos de su ayuda, le acepté la propuesta y vendrá mañana pasando el mediodía.

—Excelente, hay que prepararlo todo. Si quiere pasar la tarde rodeado por féminas, voy a complacerlo —medité sonriendo perversa—. No hay que temerle al viejo sabueso, le daremos alegría pero sin autorizarle a morder.

—Líder de escuadrón… Cuando mira de ese modo, asusta —mi subordinado prefirió retroceder—. Por favor, libéreme de sus planes macabros. Todavía debo encontrarme con Keiji y Abel, también hay que recoger las cajas que me pidió en la tienda del regimiento.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Termina de cumplir tus deberes, pero antes dile a Nana y a Nifa que necesito verlas.

—Madre… —suspiró él, retirándose de inmediato.

Reí divertida, o me salía con la mía o dejaba de llamarme Hange Zoë. Únicamente quedaba por delante la espinosa tarea de persuadir a mis compañeras para que me auxiliaran con la maniobra.

Nifa se presentó en un santiamén, sin embargo, nos vimos precisadas a esperar por Nana, tomando asiento en el diván. Ésta llegó más tarde, algo nerviosa y ocupó su puesto entre mi subalterna y yo.

—Me alegro de que me llamaras, dime que has recogido las hierbas —fue casi una súplica, no obstante se mostrara igual de seria que siempre—. Keith Shadis envió a Mike a la capital y parte mañana al amanecer.

—Lo siento, Nana, carezco de provisión ahora mismo —suspiré, negando con la cabeza y de súbito me vino la idea del anillo contraceptivo— ¡Oh, pero tendré muy pronto algo que te vendrá de maravillas!

—Hanji, NO —me observó cáustica—. Bórrate de la cabeza que seré tu mascota de experimentaciones.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Ya me lo agradecerás! —Protesté dolida, sin embargo, no era la ocasión para discutirlo— Hablaremos luego del asunto, quiero pedirles un favor en nombre de la Brigada de Reconocimiento —y les conté de la futura entrevista con Dot Pixis.

—¿U-una tertulia? P-pero —Nifa se había sonrojado violentamente—… Hange-san, ¿es necesario que lleguemos a ese extremo?

—Aunque Mike no esté presente, me niego a servirle bebidas a otro hombre y dejarme observar por sus ojos libidinosos —alegó, cruzándose de brazos—. Erwin podrá ser muy tolerante; Mike acabaría con la guarnición completa si esta locura llegara a sus oídos.

—¡Pero, Nana! ¡Lo harás por el Cuerpo! —insistí, chillándole alterada— ¡Sólo debes mostrarte agradable!

—Yo no soy agradable, Hanji. Ni tampoco sacrificaré mi relación…

—¡Le diré a Erwin para que lo calme, si ocurriera! ¡No les pido a ti y a Nifa que compartan su taza con Pixis, o le bailen una danza voluptuosa!

—Faltaría más —gruñó, categórica—. Mi respuesta es la misma, búscate a cualquiera que no esté comprometida.

—Hange-san, eso es tan vergonzoso —Nifa continuaba en sus trece— ¡Pareceríamos taberneras!

—Nadie ha dicho que se vestirán como las mozas de un bar. Luciremos nuestros uniformes —expliqué impaciente—. ¡Por Mitras! ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser agradar con sonrisas y un sano coqueteo al viejo comandante?

—¡Tu "sano coqueteo" provocará que Mike lance a Pixis desde Rose, Hanji! —Nana había terminado levantándose del asiento con expresivo disgusto y elevó aún más la voz— ¡Jamás imaginé que me pidieras tamaña insensatez!

—Es por el bien de la Legión, te lo juro —si tenía que llorar para convencerla, estaba dispuesta— ¡Nadie más que yo desea que Zacharius y tú estén juntos de por vida!

—Líder de escuadrón, si de verdad es tan importante —consideró mi subalterna, renunciando a la comodidad del diván y parándose frente a mí—, lo haré, aunque muera de puro bochorno.

—Gracias, Nifa ¡Ojalá todos en el regimiento fueran tan conscientes! —dije, mirando a Nana de soslayo.

—Hanji, agradece que soy tu amiga porque de lo contrario —suspiró Nana, pelear conmigo le resultaba desgastante—…, estarías volando por los aires.

—Di que sí y limpiaré Trost de hierbas —implorándole comprensión, entrecrucé los dedos—. Te prometo un brebaje capaz de mantener las entrañas inmunes a cualquier ataque de índole reproductiva.

—Eso es chantaje —masculló, y apuntándome al pecho con el índice, dejaba claros sus términos—. Óyeme bien, vas a explicarle a Erwin lo que piensas hacer. Solo cuando yo escuche al capitán asegurarme su apoyo incondicional, podrás contar conmigo.

—¡Yahoooo! ¡Te adoro, Nana! —grité a todo pulmón y luego de arrojarme sobre ella, salí corriendo puerta afuera, dejándola atónita. Escuché la risa de Nifa, quien aseguró que yo era única, dada mi forma de proceder. Y ciertamente, ni quería esperar al regreso de Moblit para enterarme de la respuesta de Abel y Keiji. No tuve que andar mucho, regresaban juntos en una carreta, encaramados encima de la lona que ocultaba su contenido. Reconocí al vendedor de provisiones de la tienda del regimiento, guiando los caballos. Me hizo un saludo con la mano y le respondí agradecida.

—Líder de escuadrón, nos han suministrado unas veinte cajas —se adelantó Keiji, quien por lo visto había sido el mediador con los negociantes— ¿Suficientes para empezar?

—¡Muy bien, chicos! Busquen ayuda y llévenlas adentro —volviéndome hacia Abel, inquirí anhelante— ¿Podemos visitar de inmediato el centro industrial?

—Mis amigos facilitarán cualquier trabajo que les ordene, si está respaldado por el comandante Shadis o el capitán Smith —aseguró mi subalterno—. Siendo autorizada por ellos, ni siquiera lo cuestionarían.

—Perfecto, las cosas marchan a pedir de boca ¡Moblit! —Interrumpí un segundo el traslado de las cajas y él me observó, dispuesto— Ven conmigo, deja que tus compañeros sigan haciéndose cargo.

/

Me gustaba observar el ambiente de la forja, con los grandes hornos y el constante ir y venir de quienes allí hacían sus labores. Si bien el calor era insoportable, me adentré resuelta en el centro industrial. Moblit se adelantó para volver de inmediato acompañado por dos jóvenes que lucían el tizne producto del trabajo.

—Líder Hange Zoë, ya nos pusieron al corriente de sus requerimientos —sonrió el más alto, inclinándose respetuoso—. De acuerdo a lo dicho por su ayudante, parece que no tendremos problemas al suministrárselo.

—Agradezco a ustedes en nombre del Cuerpo de Exploración; es un alivio saber que comprenden por qué decidimos pagarles más equipos de maniobras —les hice notar, sin imponerles mi rango, tratándolos al mismo nivel—. Invertir dinero para estas minucias que pedimos es…

—Comprendemos. Descríbame las piezas —intervino el otro, acercándose al distinguir que sacaba los planos—. Bien, aquí veo unos tubos de acero. Siete por cada objeto, o sea, unos cuarenta y dos… Alambre de largo considerable, igual cantidad, resortes gruesos y… ¿puntas de flechas?

—Exacto. Si no es mucho pedir, multiplíquenlo por veinte. Añadan clavos para madera y las ruedas del tipo dentada, cuarenta en total —precisé, indicándoles el prototipo en el dibujo—. De funcionar, esperamos detener a un ejemplar de nueve metros o más.

—Va a requerir presión, trabajaremos los resortes de modo que no sean demasiado recios —analizó el joven alto, que parecía uno de los jefes.

—Les agradezco nuevamente, sólo me resta insistirles… A quien pregunte, les pagamos todas las piezas —dije, ofreciéndole los planos—; y la cantidad extra de los equipos más las cuchillas, deben mantenerlos sin declarar. Cuando estén listos, envíen un discreto mensaje al capitán Erwin y él se ocupará de retirarlos.

—Así se hará, pierda cuidado —respondió el segundo, muy atento—. Le rogamos nos excuse, debemos poner manos a la obra. Puede ver que casi no se descansa.

Me sonrieron, para después marcharse cada uno por su lado a dar órdenes.

—Todo listo, Moblit. Ya podemos retirarnos —le insté a dar media vuelta y regresar al cuartel—. Estoy agotada, creo que por hoy, rendí lo suficiente.

—Líder de escuadrón ¿se siente bien? —me observó de reojo, irónico, tratando de igualar sus pasos a los míos— Rara vez acepta la urgencia de irse a dormir.

Me sentí el cansancio al dejarme caer sobre el colchón. Esperaba no tener que interrumpir el sueño hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando me aguardaba la tarea de preparar el té para Dot Pixis. Apenas conseguí dar un pestañazo, los golpes en la puerta me indicaron que no habría descanso posible.

—¡Hoy no doy servicio, ven mañana! —le grité a quien fuera que tocaba de modo tan prepotente y me coloqué la almohada encima de la cabeza.

—O abres o me retiro del trato, Hange Zoë —dijo con voz firme Nanaba, del otro lado de la puerta— ¡Bonita manera de cumplir tus promesas!

Había olvidado por completo la recolección de hierbas y el brebaje. Me vi obligada a levantarme, para luego ir hacia la hoja de madera igual que lo haría un titán. Al abrirla, ella retrocedió, mirándome sobrecogida.

—Luces fatal —pero enseguida se cruzó de brazos, imperturbable—. Aseguraste que ibas a hacer magia y bien que la voy a requerir. Mike y yo estaremos separados una semana.

—Por todos los cielos… Se va a la capital, no fuera de las murallas —repliqué bostezando. Ella me tiró del brazo, arrastrándome consigo— ¡Nana, camina despacio! ¡Estoy sin gafas, voy a caerme! ¿Qué si recojo plantas venenosas?

—Tomarás el primer sorbo, entonces… Hanji —me observó aguda, sin dejar de halarme—, ¿qué harías si Erwin marchara a la ciudad donde sabes que vive Marie? ¿Y que hará estancia allí por una semana?

—No sé… Tú eras la confiada y quien decía que todas esas antiguas novias de Mike te daban lo mismo —referí, ojeándola confundida—. Incluso, hiciste que casi arrojara a un pozo mis celos por aquella mujer ¿Ahora ves la misión a la capital como una posible amenaza a tu idilio?

—Hay cierta rival peligrosa —se detuvo cuando salimos al patio del cuartel y escrutó con la vista el suelo cubierto de hierba—… Quiero darle a Mike una noche que recuerde incluso si la tentación lo llama.

—Lo mismo vas a tener que confiar en él, Nana. Justo como yo debo fiarme de Erwin ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer? —Cansada, me encogí de hombros— Ahí tienes el huerto y las demás ya las conoces. Aguarda… ¿significa que deseas añadirle un efecto alentador? ¿Por eso me traes al patio?

—Bien, táchame de artificiosa, no importa —dijo, mordiéndose el labio—. Sí, es lo que te pido. Cuanto más fuerte, mejor.

—Nana, las hierbas a veces son peligrosas. Y no esperes hallarlas todas al alcance de la mano.

—Te acompañaré si hay que dejar el cuartel —parecía muy decidida incluso a ir más allá del muro, de ser necesario.

—Recojamos primero las que ya conoces —la natural sabiduría hizo que decidiéramos apropiarnos de una porción de tierra, justificando ante Keith Shadis el hecho de que nos era menester un huerto de plantas medicinales. Otras las dejamos crecer libres y aisladas, para evitar que cualquier idiota las confundiera, usándolas como condimento o tisana curativa—. "Y viendo esto, agilizaré mi nueva invención. Serás la primera en usarlo, aunque tenga que amarrarte a la mesa experimental, Nana".

Obviamente, debimos abandonar el cuartel y andar las calles, hasta las afueras de la ciudad. La noche había caído, por lo que nos dispusimos a usar las antorchas. Al divisar el pequeño bosque, me volví hacia Nana, divertida.

—¿Te imaginas si encontráramos un titán vagando por aquí?

—¡No bromees, Hanji! Sería más común que nos topemos varios acechadores dispuestos a satisfacerse a costa nuestra.

—Prefiero al titán —si algo detestaba eran los hombres con tendencia a obtener las cosas de manera fácil—. Cuidado, Nana, la vegetación aumenta. Sujeta bien tu antorcha, no sea que provoquemos un fuego. Alumbra este sitio.

—¿Descubriste la hierba? —preguntó ansiosa, iluminando entre dos árboles.

—Uhm, no… ¡Mira, qué precioso ejemplar de gorgojo tornasolado!

—¡Hanji! ¡Concéntrate y busca la planta! —me regañó, tumbándome de un manotazo el bello espécimen— Es peligroso andar por aquí solas.

—Lo siento, caminemos un poco más —no tuvimos otro remedio que adentrarnos en el bosque. Tras varios minutos andando, creí ver la enredadera ligada a un arbusto, pasos adelante—. Ahí la tienes, llévate las hojas y recoge las que puedas, guardaré las que sobren.

—Ya podemos volver —dijo, concluyendo la faena y sonrió—. No es prudente demorarse en estos lugares.

Asentí y tomamos el sendero de vuelta, mirando hacia atrás cada unos segundos. Jamás debía ofrecerse la espalda a los entornos peligrosos. Justo a la tercera vez que miré, advertí una tenue silueta de hombre.

—Nana… ¿es que nos siguen? — inferí, observándola inquieta.

—Pues…

No tuvimos oportunidad de apagar las antorchas y correr hacia las miserables luces de los suburbios. Aquello que habíamos visto se materializó frente a nosotras, cortándonos el paso. Vislumbramos el resplandor de dos cuchillas cruzadas.

—¡¿Pero qué…?! —gritamos ambas, deteniéndonos en seco.

—Quietas y no muevan un dedo —la figura bajó las hojas, descruzándolas y retornándolas a su estuche. Identifiqué la voz de inmediato antes que descubriera el rostro, prácticamente oculto por la capa— ¿Van a explicarme por qué, cuatro ojos de mierda y tú, lagartija, deciden escurrirse del cuartel justo cuando me siento a tomar el té?

—¡Levi! —le grité, sonriendo— ¡Me alegra verte, pensamos que se trataba de un cerdo pervertido!

—Sí… Alguien capaz de hacer cosas muy sucias oculto detrás de los árboles —soltó Nana, mirándolo de soslayo.

—Tsk, debería matarlas aquí mismo, desaparecer sus cuerpos y decirle a Erwin que no las hallé —podía torcerme los ojos todo lo que quisiera, ya estaba acostumbrándome a sus terribles amenazas— ¿Qué piensan? Por supuesto, ese comportamiento sospechoso llevó al capitán a que me ordenara seguirlas. Interrumpí mi descanso, la bebida… ¿Y todo para observar a dos locas deshojando una enredadera?

—Huh, lo siento mucho, Levi —dije, disculpándome con absoluta sinceridad—. Salimos para buscar los ingredientes que usaremos en la infusión medicinal de Nana.

—¡Hanji! —masculló por lo bajo, completamente ruborizada y propinándome un codazo.

—"Infusión medicinal", ¿eh? —el enano dio una vuelta alrededor de las dos y terminó frente a nosotras, cruzándose de brazos— A pedir de boca, diría yo. El té se agotó y me parece una excelente idea beber algo que vigorice mi organismo ¡Regresando!

—Levi, no creo que la precises —intenté remediarlo de la mejor forma posible—. Eres saludable… MUY saludable. Tomarla podría llevarte a un colapso.

—Sí, cuatro ojos, y yo soy idiota. La lagartija y tú se ven muy enfermas —chistó, irónico— ¿De qué va ese té?

—Cielos… —musitó Nanaba con la vista en la senda, plena de bochorno.

—Acabo de puntualizar que no lo requieres, pelo de tazón —comenzaba a molestarme y cada vez iba pesándome más el sueño— ¡Pero si tanto ansías compartirlo con nosotras, bienvenido seas! ¡Quizás tu pasado te dotó de ovarios y no te afectará beber un calmante periódico!

—Hanji…

—Cállate, Nana. Quería saber, pues ya lo sabe —sonreí cruel, observándolo maliciosa— ¿Y bien, enano? ¿Aceptarías un brebaje femenino?

—Estúpida cuatro ojos —se volvió, tomándome bruscamente de las solapas—. Da las gracias por ser su mujer, y además correspondida… O ya estarías bajo tierra.

—¿Uh, tratas de ofenderme? Aprende una cosa, Levi —puse mis manos sobre las suyas y acerqué el rostro al suyo, intimidante—. No soy la única bajo el amparo de Erwin Smith. La Legión completa encuentra un refugio en él, por encima incluso de la protección del comandante. Puede que ocupe ese lugar privilegiado junto a su pecho, sin embargo, cualquier miembro de la tropa consigue su buen juicio ¿Te queda claro?

—Muévanse —gruñó, liberándome y segundos más tarde, escupió despreciativo la hierba. Pensé que le resultaba difícil admitir que había personas dispuestas a no dejarse intimidar, aunque fueran más débiles en fuerza.

Todavía nos quedaba por ver los resultados de aquella pequeña incursión y rogar porque no acabaran siendo lamentables.

_**Llegó el momento de agradecer a quienes me acompañaron hasta aquí con su lectura; de corazón les digo que agradezco mucho cuánto se han involucrado en mi historia. A la sargento Audrey W. Watson, cabo DannyDragon y la teniente del sexto escuadrón Margarita Feliciano (que me admira y ha permanecido leal a mí desde que nos conocimos en la Legión) y los soldados que se han ido sumando a tan personal aventura: Averdia, SayriinaBlack, Rouusess13, Katrina Kaambl, Yxerh y uno desconocido a quien agradezco también su gentileza de leer estas páginas. **_

_**El año culmina, esperemos que el siguiente venga sin amenazas de guerra y con más oportunidades para la humanidad. Hasta el próximo capítulo. Les quiero, Hange Zoë.**_


	16. No me pidas la cabeza

_**No me pidas la cabeza**_

Lo primero que hice al despuntar la mañana fue ir a la recámara del capitán. Estaba consciente de que aún le debía a Nana el hablarle a Erwin, para volverlo partícipe de nuestro encuentro con el comandante Dot Pixis, y evitarle así cualquier malentendido si Zacharius llegara a saberlo. De más está decir que no puso ninguna objeción, pero me hizo un comentario interesante.

—Dot Pixis es un hombre casado.

—¿Y? —alcé una ceja, inquisitiva.

—Supongo que lo tratarás de acuerdo a su estado civil —dijo sutilmente, recostándose al escritorio—. Me refiero a que…, sabrás cómo proceder sin que se levanten rumores.

—¿Cómo proceder? —alcé la voz, observándolo molesta— Erwin Smith, no usé la palabra "tertulia" cuando hice solicitud a Pixis de la reunión. Mi encargo decía "junta para cerrar un trato con la Brigada de Reconocimiento" ¡Así que busco hacer las cosas pensando en la tropa, y porque los hombres equivocan las intenciones, soy yo quien debe comportarse! ¡Comportarme! ¿Insinúas que provoqué deliberadamente al viejo? —él frunció el ceño, e hizo ademán de interrumpir mi súbito monólogo— ¡Oh, no! ¡Ahora me dejarás hablar! Estaba lejos de querer hacerlo, pero ya que las cosas tomaron este rumbo, tendré que mostrarme afectuosa o no conseguiré mi propósito.

—Afectuosa —el tono que usara llamó mi atención, enfático y suspicaz—. Hange, tú misma lo has dicho, actitudes y expresiones son fácilmente malinterpretadas por el sexo masculino ¿Qué harás si el comandante se propasa?

—No soy una niña ingenua, Erwin. Creo que te he demostrado cuán efectivas son mis barreras y ni hablemos de las de Nana —quería dejarle claro mi habilidad para darme a respetar—. Ahora, si él no se preocupa por favorecer su matrimonio, ¿pretendes que le diga "comandante, recuerde su condición de esposo"? ¡Eso arrojaría al piso todos mis esfuerzos! —Decidí usar una carta de triunfo— ¿Quizás prefieras, si me pide que le llene la copa, "qué pena, estoy soltera pero tengo un amante y es horriblemente celoso"?

—¿Quién es horriblemente celoso? —esta vez fue el capitán quien levantó las cejas, de manera tan graciosa que olvidé mi repentino furor y lancé una carcajada.

—Los hombres mayores que corren detrás de las jovencitas, por lo general no consiguen siquiera levantar… su entusiasmo —sonreí mordaz—. Está de más que te preocupes; igualmente, la reunión transcurrirá dentro de la Sala de los Oficiales y he anticipado que dure lo preciso —busqué darle toda la referencia posible, cuando me di cuenta de un detalle—. Hmph, ¿qué le sucede a Nana? Jamás ha sido tan impuntual. Iré a buscarla.

—Espera un segundo —aferrándome la muñeca, detuvo mis pasos—. Casi lo olvido, tengo algo para ti —dio la vuelta rodeando el escritorio y le vi hurgar en la única gaveta con llave. Sacó una caja de madera de tamaño mediano, bien torneada, y la puso encima de la pulcra superficie. Muriéndome de la curiosidad, esperé a que volviera a cerrar el compartimiento.

—¿Huh, estás dándome un regalo?

—Sólo cumplo mi promesa —dijo para después tenderme la hermosa caja de madera.

—¡El acero súper endurecido! ¡Yahoooooo! —oh, no iba a contener la satisfacción y su complicidad me resultó maravillosa. Di un pequeño salto de júbilo— Gracias por comprenderme, al menos con esto. De verdad, Erwin.

—No sabía la cantidad exacta que necesitarías; y desviar ese material para otros usos es ilícito. Hanji, tenlo presente —advirtió severo, aunque mi gozo terminó conmoviéndolo—. Espero que te alcance.

—Uhm, del titán un pelo. Sí, porque debo forjar varios de prueba y luego, si funcionan —dije, haciendo análisis mentales a la par que agitaba el índice emocionada—, el aro hay que confeccionarlo al tamaño de la chica... Al tamaño de su… De su matriz ¿Entiendes?

—Eso será un problema —elevó los ojos al techo, con expresión de fingida inquietud—. Necesitarás la mitad de la caja para ti.

Reaccioné instintivamente a la observación, propinándole un recio manotazo en el hombro. La respuesta a su broma no le agradó, como era de esperarse y me capturó la muñeca, tachándome de manisuelta.

—¿Sabes cuál es la penitencia por sacudir a tu inmediato superior? El reglamento indica que puedo considerar los azotes —ágil y rápidamente me tomó de la cintura, doblándome sobre la suya e impidiéndome reaccionar a tiempo, me asestó una fuerte nalgada. Brinqué adolorida, ni mis padres habían usado tal correctivo—. No vuelvas a jugar de manos conmigo, Hanji.

—Sí, capitán —satisfice con aparente aceptación su orgullo masculino—. Prometo aguantarme las ganas de probar fuerza hasta que tenga los anillos dispuestos —me observó de soslayo, conteniéndose de asestarme otra nalgada y preferí cambiar el tema o acabaría por mandar al diablo la convalecencia— ¿Dónde se habrá metido Nana? ¡Espero que no se haya echado atrás!

—Presiento que moriré a manos de Zacharius y no de un titán —Erwin suspiró, ya más flexible—. Dot Pixis era el ídolo de Mike en sus tiempos de conquistador. Si yo fuera él reconsideraría esa devoción —observándome contemplativo, hizo referencia a cierto asunto—. Hablando de Nanaba, quizás demora porque no consiguió levantarse temprano. Hanji, despedí a Mike en la mañana…, y créeme que iba dispuesto a traerme hasta la corona del rey, si se lo hubiese ordenado —trató de parecer lo más casual posible—. No sé qué pudo hacerle ella para que marchara con ese ímpetu.

—¿De verdad no te lo imaginas? —le devolví una mirada socarrona.

—Me faltan secretos por conocer… Aunque, presumo que lograré develarlos bien pronto —indicó modesto, si bien vislumbré la malicia en sus ojos— ¿Y todo gracias al brebaje?

—Posiblemente… Si te digo la verdad, estoy contra su uso. Lo hice por Nana —y le narré a detalle cómo el enano había insistido en probarlo, desistiendo sólo cuando le advertí que se trataba de un bebedizo para malestares femeninos.

—¿L-le dijiste a L-Levi que tenía ovarios? —Erwin trató de aguantar la carcajada, pero no lo consiguió y estalló de risa— ¡Por Sina! ¡Realmente no hay otra como tú, Hanji!

—¿Qué? Fue un halago —repliqué—. Si realmente los poseyera, y por ende, todas las mortificaciones propias de ese órgano, podría titularse "el más fuerte de la humanidad" con razón.

—Lo cierto es que cualquiera podría equivocarse y tomar de la tetera, pensando que se trata de un té común —analizó él, intranquilo ante la idea—. Espero que hayas lavado a conciencia la vasija, o tendremos una serie de humanos enloquecidos buscando diversión por el cuartel.

—Sería terrible —lo pensé mejor y le tendí la caja de vuelta—. Escucha, tomemos como medida guardar el acero, hasta después de la entrevista con el comandante de la guarnición.

—De acuerdo, no podemos arriesgarnos —asintiendo, la devolvió a su escondite inicial—. Trata de mandarlos a fundir como si fueran piezas de armamento.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose nos provocó un ligero sobresalto y contemplamos absortos a la persona que siquiera se había atrevido a obedecer el protocolo de tocar primero. La sorpresa causó que perdiésemos el habla.

—¡Siento la demora! —gritó Nanaba, presentándose ante nosotros y se adentró hasta el mismo centro de la recámara, observándonos muy briosa— ¡Bueno, estoy lista! ¿Y el comandante?

Erwin y yo nos miramos, asombrados por la repentina exaltación de la siempre discreta y seria compañera de Mike. Nanaba se dejaba matar antes que incumplir una regla básica de comportamiento.

—¿Qué pasa, y esas caras? ¿No ha llegado el hombre? —preguntó, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Volviéndose hacia Erwin, le palmeó el hombro con toda confianza— Descuide, capitán, le voy a cuidar a Hanji como si fuera de oro.

—¿Cuidarme, a mí? —le devolví un vistazo escéptico— ¿De qué o de quién?

—E-er, Nanaba —Erwin la observó aturdido—… Precisamente, Hanji me había dicho que te garantizara mi disposición para…

—Todo está bien, capitán —dijo muy resuelta—. Si Mike a estas alturas no confía en mí, puede irse al quinto infierno.

—Nana… ¿Eres tú? —juro que no se me ocurrió algo menos tonto. Erwin había abierto desmesuradamente los ojos— ¿Cuándo te has referido así a Mike?

—Pues si viene a dárselas de celoso por culpa de un viejo ebrio, conocerá mi lado menos adorable —había puesto los brazos en jarras, con los puños cerrados sobre las caderas y me observaba reacia—. Tú lo dijiste, primero la Legión. Nuestra causa es lo más importante ¿Verdad, capitán?

—Sin duda —le contestó muy serio; torné a mirar a Erwin, pero él se notaba tanto o más confundido que yo y acabó haciéndome un gesto con la cabeza, indicando que le siguiera la corriente—. Quedamos entonces que utilizarán la Sala de Oficiales…

—Ojalá este nuevo giro ayude a mi propósito —musité, sintiéndome culpable de antemano por todo lo que podría suceder teniendo a Nana en esa condición.

—¡Hanji, va a llegar el comandante y nosotras perdiendo el tiempo! —clamó, afianzándose a mi brazo para después halarme consigo— ¡Permiso, capitán! ¡Le traeremos sake a la vuelta!

Erwin me dedicó una mirada que me ordenaba hacerle caso a Nanaba y no perderla de vista. Salimos de la recámara prácticamente corriendo.

—¿Qué tenemos para él, vino, sake? —Observándome inquieta, puso expresión de aburrimiento al verme tan formal— ¡No digas que vas a darle té! ¡Por Mitras, que Dot Pixis sea viejo no significa que debamos hacer una velada al estilo "señoras zurcidoras de medias"!

—Nana, cállate o las sienes me van a explotar —a mitad de camino, logré zafarme de su agarre y me detuve. Nifa había quedado en esperarnos junto a la plaza. La vi acercarse, todavía insegura de sí misma respecto a lo que íbamos a hacer.

—Hange-san, faltan sólo diez minutos para dejar el salón listo —me informó—. La escuadra limpió todo a conciencia, puesto que ayer fue utilizado. Sólo resta que llevemos las galletas y bebidas ¿Sobre qué comenzaremos hablando?

—Mejor no forzar las conversaciones —le indiqué, presintiendo un desastre—. Caeremos en el tema que nos interesa cuando sea el momento preciso.

—Déjame los negocios a mí —soltó Nana, guiñándome el ojo—. Soy capaz de sacarle al comandante hasta el presupuesto de cinco expediciones.

—Por el bien de todos nosotros, quédate al margen —de ésta Erwin y yo perderíamos la cabeza a manos de Zacharius—. Nifa, ocúpate de esas nimiedades… ya te daré una explicación —le dije al ver sus ojos abrirse a tope con la metamorfosis de Nanaba.

—Eh, sí. Líder de escuadrón, creo que debiéramos ir esperando al comandante Pixis dentro de la sala —respondió, echando un vistazo de soslayo a Nana, que agitaba la mano frente a su pecho como si tuviera mucho calor— ¿Y qué hacemos si las cosas se nos van de medida?

—Procuremos que no suceda o habrá un exterminio masivo —suspiré, dirigiéndome hacia el sitio acordado. Las dos me siguieron los pasos, Nana muy resuelta y Nifa, temerosa—. Cielos, tan sólo conversaremos protocolarmente.

—"Conversaremos protocolarmente" ¡Por Mitras, Hanji! —sonrió mordaz la rubia platinada. Sí, porque siquiera veía en esa criatura a mi prudente y solemne amiga— ¿Esperas doblegar su voluntad siendo tan insulsa?

Tragué mi furor, disponiendo interiormente que jamás volvería a experimentar con la dichosa hierba. Lo peor es que dada la cantidad absorbida, calculaba que sus efectos no hubiesen llegado a la mañana…, pero había cometido un equívoco. Una vez delante de la Sala de Oficiales, abrí la puerta y accedimos al interior. Se veía realmente limpio y bien dispuesto. Incluso Nifa se había ocupado de poner algunas rosas silvestres en los jarrones, brindándole al entorno un aire ciertamente femenino. Pocos minutos después Moblit, Abel y Keiji traían las bandejas con galletas, jarras llenas de sake y la tetera humeante.

—Bueno, parece que ahora sólo falta Dot Pixis —dije, volviendo a suspirar. Nifa había ocupado uno de los asientos, el segundo a la izquierda del tope, dejándome el inmediato; Nana por su parte, acabó sentándose a la diestra con expresión abstraída y se recreaba torciendo coquetamente uno de los puntiagudos mechones de su cabello.

—¡Lamento venir tarde, preciosas! —escuchamos la voz del comandante, volviéndonos al unísono hacia la puerta— Oh, no se molesten, quédense ahí sentaditas.

—Me alegra que nos visite —independientemente de lo dicho, resolví levantarme y conducirlo hacia el extremo de la mesa—. Es muy atento de su parte el acceder tan rápido a la entrevista.

—Niña, si no la conociera —sonrió afable, caminando junto a mí—, hubiese priorizado otros asuntos. Pero discutir cosas de provecho con jóvenes hermosas es tanto un deber, como una satisfacción.

—Y vamos a darle muchas satisfacciones mientras esté acompañándonos —saltó Nanaba, dejando su puesto y apartándole la silla. Ni bien el comandante ocupó su lugar, de inmediato le rodeaba los hombros con su brazo. Él la observó emocionado por la calurosa bienvenida, permitiendo que le acariciara la nuca— ¿Por dónde comenzamos, el té?

—¡Ah, esto supera mis expectativas! —Clamando vivamente, Dot Pixis señaló las jarras de sake— No quiero parecer descortés, pero creo que nuestra reunión merece algo mejor.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dirigí un vistazo autoritario a mi amiga—. Nana, trae las galletas. Nifa le servirá al comandante.

—Deliciosas y calentitas —Nanaba depositó frente a Pixis la bandeja y tomando una golosina la agitó, muy desenvuelta— ¿Me permite que se la ofrezca con mis propias manos?

—Sin dudas, sin dudas —el viejo comandante abrió la boca, dispuesto—. Y les prometo que visitaré más a menudo el cuartel —a la par que masticaba, reparó en mi subalterna—. Oh, lindo cabello. Es una pena que se les obligue a llevarlo corto o bien recogido.

Nifa respingó al notar cómo Pixis tomaba entre sus dedos un mechón anaranjado y como si se tratara de Mike, lo acercó a su nariz.

—Uhm, eres delicada como una camelia —dijo sonriendo— ¿Eh, qué pasó?

—¡L-lo siento! ¡Me puse nerviosa! —la pobre Nifa había comenzado a temblar, aun sosteniendo la jarra. Pixis miraba su camisa, sobre la tela se expandía una mancha enorme de sake— ¡Líder de escuadrón, perdóneme!

—Tranquila, Nifa —me incliné, servilleta en mano, dispuesta a secar el desastre— ¿Puedo?

—Muero de gusto ¡Cuánta gentileza! —el maldito adelantó el rostro y acabé con su nariz en la línea de los pechos. Tragué en seco de imaginar a Erwin asomándose a la puerta y contemplando el escenario. Por suerte, no sucedió; pero removí la mancha lo más enérgicamente posible, quitándole al viejo cualquier idea de posible seducción— Uhm, no es mi deseo que se pongan nerviosas. Vayamos al grano.

—¿Al grano y sus labios secos? —Nana le arrebató a mi subordinada la jarra, para dispensar la bebida en el vaso de Pixis— Déjeme servirle, comandante Dot…

—Llámame Dotti —otra vez parecía relajado— ¡Qué preciosa! Y bien, Hange Zoë ¿no me equivoqué de nombre, verdad? Es difícil que olvide cómo se llama una mujer que tiene los ojos tan bellos… Y un pecho muy cálido.

—Le agradecería que reservara este grato momento sólo para su memoria; siquiera lo mencione a Keith Shadis, Erwin Smith y aún menos a los altos mandos —intenté sonreír lo más encantadoramente posible—. Usted comprende… Las habladurías.

—Oh, sí. Hay muchos envidiosos que ahora quisieran estar aquí —asintió convencido, bajándose el vaso completo de alcohol. Añadí en mi mente "incluso Erwin y Mike darían lo que fuera por esto"— ¡Que se lo pierdan! Y si veo alguno intentando murmurar sobre nuestro encuentro, ¡lo arrojaré de las murallas por difamador!

—Sólo podemos confiar en usted —dije, acariciándole la mano con la mía, Nana volvió a llenarle la vasija—… Ahora mismo estoy creando un arma de captura, sin embargo, únicamente podré terminarla si dispongo de los útiles adecuados.

—¡Ese paso es un gran avance para nuestro ataque a los titanes! —bramó, tomando mi mano entre las suyas. Liberándome después, se dio a beber nuevamente— Quiero rendir a los demonios... Y derrotar a esos gigantes más que nada en el mundo. Supongo que será más fácil destruirlos si los apresamos.

—Lo cierto es que pretendo analizarlos —aclaré, sirviéndome yo misma el sake por primera vez—. Investigar la verdadera naturaleza de los titanes y extraer información valiosa de su anatomía o comportamiento.

—Vaya, que mente retorcida…, justo como la mía —lo vi reír muy divertido— ¡Haríamos buena pareja!

—¿Más sake, Dotti? —Nanaba le llenó el vaso por tercera vez. Oírla llamar al comandante con ese diminutivo me dio náuseas, pero me salvaba de la siguiente posible insinuación— Uhm, está un poco fuerte.

—No te preocupes, conozco el sabor del sake. Y éste sabe a gloria —Pixis alzó el recipiente, brindando por mi atractiva idea. Vació el contenido tan de súbito que casi se atoró. Me vi obligada a levantarme y darle unas palmaditas en la espalda, cosa que aprovechó para rodear con su brazo mi cintura—. Además de sabia, Hange Zoë parece comprender mucho del amor y del dulce… Dilo, niña ¿qué necesitas de mí?

—Barriles, usted es el único capaz de proveérmelos obviando las regulaciones —solté de inmediato, ya empezaba a rayar en la ebriedad y no convenía que más tarde ni recordara el trato— ¿Me firmaría una constancia sobre la futura entrega de veinte barriles de vino?

—Oh, no lo dude. Sólo espero que me invite a consumirlos —hice un gesto a Nifa para que le acercara pergamino y pluma—. Aunque, si lo pienso ¿no es más fácil obtenerlos vacíos?

—La tienda del regimiento carece de ellos, recuerde que tanto las reservas de alimentos como las de bebestibles están a su cargo —me daba mala espina que ni lo recordara, en todo caso, el pergamino hablaría por él—. Tenga la amabilidad, por favor, de escribir la transacción a mi nombre.

—Pues aquí está, pequeña —dijo, tendiéndome el papel ya firmado. Aproveché el momento en que le indicaba a Nana rebosarle el vaso para deshacerme de su agarre a mi cintura. Respondiendo el pedido, ésta obedeció y luego puso a un lado la jarra— ¿Eso era todo? ¡Por Sina, me han hecho el centro de sus atenciones y les doy a cambio tan poco!

—¿Qué tal obtener más dinero de los nobles para invertirlo en la Legión? —Nanaba empezó a refrescarse, agitando seguidamente la mano sobre su pecho y desabotonó el primer botón, abriendo el escote— Uf, esta sala es un infierno de calor.

—¡Nana! —gritamos a coro Nifa y yo, reprendiéndola.

—Oh, la pobre señorita está en lo cierto, ¿por qué las ventanas se hallan cerradas? —Pixis trató de abandonar su lugar para ir a abrirlas, pero lo detuvimos en el intento.

—Recuerde lo que hablábamos… Las malas lenguas de los envidiosos.

—Tiene razón —asintió, molesto— ¡Si quieren atenciones, que se vuelvan comandantes! —pensé memorizar la frase, y soltársela a Erwin cuando empezara a molestarle la abstinencia—. Hange-san, el presupuesto es reducido para todos los cuerpos del ejército. No obstante, quiero que acepte unas monedas, obsequiadas de buena fe —hurgando en el bolsillo de su uniforme, buscó una bolsa que hizo caer sobre la superficie de madera—. Muy pocas veces aposté con tanto gusto a las nuevas inventivas. Ustedes se lo han ganado.

—Comandante… —me rehusé a aceptarlas, devolviéndolas a su portador y mirando de reojo a Nanaba, que en ese preciso instante se bebía mi recipiente lleno de sake. Dot Pixis me tomó la mano y abriéndome los dedos, volvió a entregármela.

—Ha sido una tarde muy placentera, empero, debo regresar a mis obligaciones —concluyó, parándose del asiento y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta…, no sin antes lanzarle un beso a Nanaba y a Nifa. Se detuvo por breves segundos frente a mí, y sonrió para decirme:

—Líder Hange Zoë ¿cree en el amor a primera vista? —Pareció darle gracia el advertir mi estremecimiento— ¿Quizás debiera pasar delante de usted otra vez?

—Cuánto lo siento, comandante —recalqué muy digna—, soy prácticamente ciega. Sobre todo si el objetivo está casado.

—Ups, eso ha sido un golpe bajo —rió el maldito, despidiéndose—. Insisto en que volvamos a encontrarnos.

—Líder de escuadrón —dijo Nifa, colocándose a mi lado—… Nanaba-san cayó rendida sobre la mesa.

—Lo cual es un alivio —suspiré, rogando porque Mike Zacharius jamás supiera lo desenfadada que había sido con el comandante de la guarnición, su adorada y tímida Nana—. Creo que sería prudente que la cargáramos entre las dos, hay que llevarla a su cuarto.

Esa misma tarde, los miembros de la cuarta escuadra iban por los barriles. Ninguno de los guardianes de suministros puso reparos al entregarlos y de repente, me hallé con el laboratorio lleno de cajas y toneles. Suspiré pensando que todavía faltaba una cantidad enorme de piezas, que posiblemente demorarían.

—¡Piezas… Los anillos, los había olvidado! —y recordé también la bolsa de monedas que Dot Pixis me había hecho aceptar. Era tiempo de ir a ver a Erwin Smith.

Abandonando el que consideraba mi recinto sagrado, entonces convertido en almacén del arma de captura, fui hacia la recámara del capitán. Sin embargo, no sé por qué motivo desvié mis pasos hacia la residencia de los líderes. Cuando vislumbré su pórtico, entendí que anhelaba como nunca darme un baño, y así dejar atrás cualquier memoria que tuviese relación con aquella tarde. Subí rápidamente la escalera, encaminándome hacia la estancia y saqué la llave para abrir la puerta. Girándola, sentí la mano de Erwin dar un breve palmetazo a la madera y abrirla de par en par. Brinqué, sobresaltada ¿Cómo había llegado allí sin que me diese cuenta?

—Hanji, entra —solo entonces percibí el envoltorio que traía bajo el brazo—. Por Mitras, apúrate. No conviene que me vean y menos cargando esto.

—"Ah, ya decía yo que mucho habías demorado" —pensé, sabiéndolo impaciente por causa de la reunión. Y el entregarme la caja le daba la excusa perfecta para inquirir sobre lo sucedido; por supuesto, lo haría de manera muy sutil.

Entramos a la habitación y moví el cerrojo. Buscó sentarse sobre mi cama, para tenderme lo que llevaba consigo. Rápidamente, coloqué el fardo con el mineral dentro del compartimiento secreto que poseía el armario.

—Gracias, justo planeaba ir a tu recámara… Después de tomar un baño —enfatizando mi decisión, lancé la bata de laboratorio hacia el espaldar de la silla junto a la escribanía. Él observó con parsimonia mi actitud desordenada y sólo por incomodarlo, empecé a desabotonar pausadamente los botones de la camisa. Desvió la mirada hacia las mantas, echas un lío; sabía que mi reposo lo estaba enloqueciendo… y a mí también.

—Es importante que no dejes el acero aquí por mucho tiempo. Si pudieras encaminar tu proyecto mañana mismo, hazlo —quise imaginarlo ansioso ante la posibilidad de volver a amarme descontroladamente y sin riesgos—. Recuerda justificar tu invención alegando que son piezas de armamento a prueba… ¿Qué sucede, por qué te ruborizas?

—No es nada —me rehusé a declarar la escena que había en mi mente, pero sólo conseguí enrojecer más y morderme el labio inferior. Terminé por dejar la camisa abierta, emprendiéndola nerviosa con el cinto, que cayó al suelo para enroscarse como serpiente.

Se levantó a medias, e inclinándose para introducir un dedo en la trabilla delantera de mi pantalón, tiró hacia él. Dejándome llevar, acabé con el vientre delante de su boca y emití un gemido de angustia, pero me hizo sentarme sobre sus piernas.

—Yo también cuento los días —aseguró nostálgico, escondiendo el rostro en mi cuello, a la par que me rodeaba la cintura, desnuda bajo la camisa entreabierta. Me gustaba un mundo aquella sensación íntima, conyugal sin llegar a serlo—. Cuando el plazo se cumpla, incluso si autorizan una partida, voy a asegurarme de calentar tu lecho antes —me acarició con el índice el mentón, apreciando un brillo de lujuria inundar sus pupilas—. Y no tendremos necesidad alguna de brebaje. Dime, ¿cómo está Nana?

—Profundamente dormida. Nifa y yo la dejamos en su habitación —consideré que era todo cuanto debía referirle—. Apenas se le pasó el efecto, la vimos caer sobre la mesa. Dudo que incluso recuerde algo relacionado al día de hoy. No pasó nada comprometedor, de cualquier forma. Dot Pixis es un viejo amigable y juguetón, pero se le pueden controlar los impulsos —aseguré, mirándolo de frente y con la conciencia tranquila. Me alcé para caminar hasta las gavetas del armario y abriendo una, saqué la bolsa que posteriormente le lanzaría a las manos—. Confío que tomes este regalo del comandante, como un acto de buena voluntad hacia el Cuerpo —dije, atajando a tiempo cualquier posible duda—, y no bajo la visión machista de que a una chica sólo se le ofrecen monedas por servicios pecaminosos.

—Hanji… Fabricas un arma, recolectas dinero para la Brigada y te preocupas incluso de solucionar los problemas de las mujeres en la tropa. Eso es lo que veo y todo me parece digno de alabanza —volvió a atraerme y temí que rompiese la trabilla con el repentino jalón. Acabé cayéndole sobre el pecho, con sus ojos atentos al boqueo de mi camisa abierta—. Sigue con lo planeado.

—Estaré más tranquila si me acompañas a la fundición —hice correr el índice por el centro de sus pectorales y le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa de convencimiento—. Nadie se atrevería a dudar de los aros contigo delante.

—Ya veo —me devolvió la sonrisa, depositando un beso rápido en mis labios. Elevó ligeramente el cuerpo, a fin de incorporarse, y terminé por sentarme a horcajadas, como tanto le gustaba. Su mano recorrió mi abdomen con placidez—. Me pregunto qué dirá Mike cuando sepa que Nanaba porta una alianza matrimonial en su vientre.

—¿Alianza matrimonial? Uhm, dispositivos "AM"…, ya que tenemos abreviaturas para los equipos, bien los puedo bautizar así y sería más fácil referirnos a ellos sin levantar perversos e ignorantes rumores —mi súbito entusiasmo se avivó ante una obvia reflexión—. No puedo arriesgarme a seguir tratando a las chicas con plantas que quizás lleguen a matarlas. Y mira lo que sucedió con Nana —mi conciencia ya me alertaba—… Lo último que quisiera es verla pasar lo mismo que yo; ningún organismo es igual a otro, dudo mucho que pueda someterse a una intervención sin graves consecuencias, físicas y mentales —me consideraba fuerte, pero no inquebrantable y de pronto sentí la necesidad de refugiarme en su pecho—. El médico de la capital me lo ha mostrado, soy una bendita excepción. Hice la mayor locura a la que recurren las mujeres desesperadas y sané bien, con la única posibilidad de quedar estéril de por vida.

—Bueno apostemos porque tu nueva invención sea motivo de sosiego para los miembros de la tropa en general, prejuicios aparte —suspiró, como siempre que tocaba el tema engorroso—. Iré contigo.

—Podría inventar un bello aro a juego para los hombres y así sabrían lo que es portar uno en…

—Hanji, ni lo intentes…, no vas a poder convencerme —aseguró, mordiéndome el costado de un pecho, risueño— ¡Y menos a Mike!

Los portazos interrumpieron cualquier otra muestra de ternura marital. Esa vez fue Nifa, que gritaba muy alterada del lado contrario de la puerta.

—¡Líder de escuadrón, abra, por favor! ¡Es una emergencia! —y la escuché bajar la voz— ¡Nanaba-san está enferma!

Observé con sobresalto a Erwin, cerrándome los botones de la camisa en un santiamén. Corrí sin pensarlo dos veces hacia la hoja de madera, quité el cerrojo y halando a Nifa hacia el interior, volví a cerrarla tras ella.

—¡Perdón, capitán! —jamás se adaptaría a la presencia de Erwin en mi cuarto y por suerte, él había tenido el buen tino de levantarse de la cama. Lo miró llena de vergüenza, para entonces volver hacia mí su desesperación— ¡Hange-san! ¡Vamos a perder a Nana! ¡Su rostro está de un color verdoso y también suda frío!

—Esto es precisamente lo que deseo evitar en el futuro —aseveré, terminando de reacomodar mis ropas y cogí la bata. Erwin asintió, permitiendo que abandonara primero el sitio.


	17. Confianza y Habilidades

_**Confianza y Habilidades**_

Contemplar a Nana con aquella palidez verdosa cadavérica me hizo retroceder un paso. De pronto fui consciente de que el morir estaba siempre al alcance de la mano, por una causa u otra. Ver a mi amiga de años en tan mala condición provocó un sentimiento de completo desamparo si alguna vez…

—¡Hange-san! —Nifa me sacudió, volviéndome a la realidad— ¡Por favor, prepare algo que la salve!

—Lo primero es tomar los signos vitales, a partir de ellos es que podemos decidir cuál es el remedio mejor; frecuencia cardíaca, respiratoria, la tensión arterial y la temperatura del cuerpo —expliqué, sacando del bolsillo de la bata el cono de madera que usaba para escuchar respiración y latidos. Inclinándome sobre el pecho de Nana, me di a oír tonos y soplos; procedí luego a medir el pulso, auxiliándome de mi viejo reloj—. Debe haberse intoxicado, lo peor es que pasó mucho tiempo después de ingerirlo. El procedimiento quizás no resulte tan bien como lo hubiese sido de aplicarlo varias horas antes.

—¿P-pero vivirá?

—¡Claro que vivirá o dejaré de llamarme Hange Zoë! —mi subordinada me sacó de paso. La idea de perder a Nana volvió a punzarme en algún sitio muy dentro de mi ser— ¡Y bien puede cansarse de rogarme, que no le voy a preparar nunca más algo parecido! Respiración y pulso agitado, la temperatura es preocupantemente baja con sudoraciones frías… Nifa, corre al laboratorio y ve al estante de la izquierda, donde se hallan los frascos de color ámbar. Encontrarás esto que voy a escribirte —busqué la pluma que siempre aguardaba dentro del bolsillo de mi bata, junto al cono de madera y las pequeñas hojas de notas, apuntando los nombres de las sustancias que necesitaría—. Tráelas de inmediato, carga también con una bandeja, el estuche que guarda la jeringa más grande, tres vasos de precipitado, los guantes y el tubo envuelto en gasa que hay dentro del estante. Necesito una jarra llena de agua al tiempo y también pide algo de aceite cuando pases junto a la cocina. Dile a Keiji o Abel que te ayude.

—¡Permiso! Enseguida vuelvo —salió disparada a cumplir el pedido.

—Nana —le susurré, buscando sentarme junto a ella en la cama—… Nana, ¿puedes oírme?

Ella volvió el rostro por toda respuesta e intentó enfocar la vista; era una buena señal que me comprendiera. Colocando ambos pulgares sobre las mejillas, presioné ligeramente hacia abajo y descubrí la parte inferior de los ojos. El color amarillo pálido mezclado al rosa que presentaba la zona indicó algo de anemia. Revisé las pupilas, notándolas demasiado pequeñas; claro indicio de sobredosis de narcóticos. Sentí repulsión hacia mí misma, como bióloga investigadora; los científicos responsables no pueden ceder ante las presiones de las circunstancias y tienen que decir NO cuando les toca ¿Por qué diablos accedí a prepararle aquello, confiada en mis conocimientos de botánica?

—M-mike —balbuceó.

—Debes hallarte muy mal para confundirme ¿acaso me ves un bigote? —le sonreí, era preciso que se hallara lo más relajada posible cuando tuviera que hacerle aquel molesto procedimiento gástrico.

—N-no fas-tidies, Han-ji —reclamó haciendo par de arqueadas.

—Tranquila, Nana. Me aseguraré de que te vea rozagante cuando vuelva —creí prudente ir acomodándola de cúbito lateral izquierdo. Una vez tendida como se requería, busqué con la mirada por la habitación algo que pareciese un librero— ¿Es que no tienes libros gruesos aquí? Necesito levantar la cama.

—D-dos ej-emplar-es del re-glam-eento —pareció que iba a soltar el contenido del estómago al decirlo—. Pr-immera ga-veta.

—Por Mitras, quizás debiera leerte la parte en que se alude a las relaciones de índole romántica dentro de la tropa —sonriendo irónica, fui hasta el armario—. Me ahorrarías trabajo si consigues devolver los restos de lo que tomaste.

No respondió, cerrando los ojos. Hallé lo que buscaba y justo entonces, Nifa volvía con Keiji y Abel.

—Ustedes, alcen el lecho cuidadosamente para colocar estos libros bajo las patas. Los pies de Nana deben quedar a más altura que su torso —indiqué a mis subordinados, para luego dirigirme a ella—. Nanaba, inclina un poco la cabeza fuera de la cama. Voy a comenzar el procedimiento, relájate.

Obedeció, mientras le ordenaba a Keiji juntar un par de mesas. Debía tener las cosas a mano, si deseaba conseguir buenos resultados y no demorar mucho aquella técnica molesta. Ni bien mis subordinados colocaron todo sobre las superficies de madera, Nifa preparó la utilería en segundos, acostumbrada ya a esas labores.

—Keiji, tú y Abel manténganse frente a la puerta. No permitan que nadie grite o corra por la galería hasta que yo salga de aquí —asintieron gravemente—. Sobre todo, busquen el modo de aguantar a quien pretenda ver a Nana. Excepto, por supuesto, nuestros dos superiores.

—¿Algo más que necesite? —preguntó Abel, siempre tan presto a ser útil. Pensé que le vendría bien tornarse igual de rápido para otras cuestiones, tales como declarársele de una vez a Nifa.

—Creo que a partir de ahora puedo apañármelas con mi ayudante, gracias —me di a lavarme las manos en la jofaina e insté a Nifa para que hiciera lo mismo. Colocándome los guantes, procedí a tomar el tubo flexible y me aproximé a Nana.

—S-ssannto cie-lo —abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, a pesar de sus molestias. No la culpé, hasta el más bravo sudaría contemplando la extensión y grosor— ¿Qq-ué har-áas con e-so?

—Vamos, Nana —traté de liberar su tirantez—. Eres quien menos debiera temerle a las proporciones. Y por ahora sólo voy a usarla para medir —le sonreí, marcando con el extremo desde la garganta hasta su estómago y calculé la parte que utilizaría—. No puedo creer que te asuste más que Mike.

—Aun-que se le pa-sara por la ca-abeza, nun-ca po-odría lleg-arme al est-óma-go —musitó, elevando los ojos al techo como si estuviese pidiendo misericordia—. Ter-mina de u-na vez.

—¿Eh? Qué ansiosa estás —prolongué la chanza, mientras despojaba el tubo de la gasa esterilizada—, no te preocupes, lo haré más fácil para ti. Nifa, por favor, alcánzame el aceite.

—Pensé que se lo daría a tomar —mi subordinada observó confusa el modo en que yo untaba el extremo y una porción del tubo flexible.

—Ya ves que no. Colócate bien esos guantes, los llevas torcidos —señalé las numerosas arrugas entre sus dedos—. Necesito que me ayudes con la otra punta, cuando te diga —resolví tomarle de nuevo el pulso a Nana y comprobar sus funciones vitales antes de proceder—. Nanaba, ya sé que te parecerá tonto, pero es importante saber cómo está tu conciencia…

—L-lim-pia —intentó sonreír de vuelta. Que hiciera una broma en aquella situación, mejoraba las perspectivas.

—¿Huh? ¡Excelente señal! —apremié su ocurrencia, preparando el tubo para la introducción— Me refería a si tu mente recuerda cosas…, por ejemplo, la primera vez que Mike se acercó a ti.

—L-lue-go de se-r re-clu-tada —me observó inquisitiva.

—Sí, y curiosamente al pasar a la Legión, Erwin dispuso que fueras la segunda de Zacharius. Me dijo que al principio se negó, pero Mike lo volvió tan loco insistiéndole, que —por encima del color enfermizo de su tez, noté que afloraba un lívido enrojecimiento en sus mejillas. Iba a replicar, pero vi el momento justo para sostenerla de la nuca y con la otra mano, introducir lentamente aquel tubo por su garganta—… terminaste donde ahora estás. Y mejor no pudo suceder, créeme. Ambos se complementan muy bien. Una relación así merece algo más seguro… Nifa, ¿qué haces mirando hacia las paredes?

—¡Es la primera vez que veo a alguien comiéndose un…!

—Por Sina, es un lavado gástrico normal, común y corriente —la interrumpí, encogiéndome de hombros ante sus escrúpulos—. El extremo ya está dentro del órgano, creo. Tú sostendrás esta punta, y comprobaremos si es cierto —abriendo el estuche de la enorme jeringa, instroduje su émbolo dejándolo correr y lo deslicé hacia atrás. Se la ofrecí a Nifa—. Colócala donde termina el tubo y cuando te dé la orden, inyecta el aire al interior.

Volví a inclinarme sobre el torso de Nana y saqué de nuevo el cono, poniéndolo sobre la zona del epigastrio.

—Ahora, puedes hacerlo —la exhorté, sin apartar el oído del instrumento de madera—. Perfecto, se halla en el sitio adecuado… Hala nuevamente el émbolo y recoge el contenido gástrico para después analizarlo. Viértelo dentro del único frasco vacío, pero no sueltes el tubo.

Nifa hizo cuando dije, aunque su expresión de asco era como para que Moblit la hubiese dibujado.

—Ahora lavarás esa jeringa con esta solución —vertí el contenido de los pomos en los vasos de precipitado y los licué usando el agua—, usa la misma bandeja donde Nana drenará el contenido de su estómago. Dame el extremo y cuando termines, mide con la jeringa tres porciones del mismo compuesto.

—Hange-san, aquí tiene —me devolvió el instrumento, corriendo a poner la bandeja en el suelo, bajo la cabeza de Nana.

—Observa cómo vierto lentamente la solución salina, es desaconsejado hacerlo de golpe —me gustaba enseñarle a mis subalternos el porqué de las cosas, por si alguna vez se veían necesitados de usar aquellos conocimientos sin mi presencia—. La cantidad que requieran según lo injerido. Nifa, según vaya introduciendo este líquido, masajea suavemente el sitio del estómago. Por favor, Nana —ella parecía fuera de este mundo, sufriendo la angustia del momento—, no vayas a golpear a mi ayudante aunque te sea un poco fastidioso.

Agradecí que ni pudiese responderme. Varios minutos más tarde, consideré que ya era tiempo de permitirle drenar. Colocando la extremidad del tubo flexible dentro de la bandeja, lo dejé allí, sentándome próxima a la cama. Era cuestión de esperar hasta que la cantidad de líquido drenado fuera más o menos la misma que había introducido. Repetí par de veces más la operación, consiguiendo que a la tercera la sustancia evacuada cambiara de tono.

—¿Cómo sabremos si el resultado es positivo? —inquirió Nifa, observando la bandeja con la misma expresión de asco que luciera desde el inicio.

—Pues acaba de ponerse claro el líquido —sonreí aliviada—, si en los dos próximos intentos continúa igual o más claro, podemos decir que fue un éxito.

Tal como predije, solo restaba ya administrarle carbón activo y el jugo de bayas para facilitar otro tipo de eliminación. Satisfecha al percibir que había vuelto a Nana el rosa tenue de su piel, torné hacia mi subalterna con la dicha esbozada en el rostro.

—¡Yahoo! No debo gritar, pero esto lo merece. Chilla si vas a hacerlo, Nifa, porque después necesitaré silencio —reí, jubilosa—. Ve limpiando de cacharros las mesas, que voy a retirar poco a poco el tubo, esto es una labor muy paciente o corro el riesgo de dañar su interior.

—¿Qué es ese ruido? —mi ayudante se sobresaltó. Cierto que del otro lado de la puerta se oía como si hubiera un forcejeo.

—No lo sé, pero tampoco me incumbe —mascullé, poniendo toda mi concentración en el dichoso tubo—. Keiji y Abel están ahí para detener a los escandalosos.

—Es que…

Vi el cierre de la puerta salir volando hacia el escaparate y la hoja abrirse, golpeando sonoramente la pared. Un Gelgar ebrio de sake, arrastraba consigo a mis subordinados, quienes veían difícil el retenerlo a pesar de inmovilizarle los brazos.

—¡Nana! ¡¿Qué te han hecho?! —vociferó al notar la extraña escena que ofrecíamos— ¡¿Por qué la desquiciada de Hange se da gusto experimentando contigo?!

—Atrás, Gelgar —rezongaba Keiji, visiblemente malhumorado—. Si das un paso más, nos veremos obligados a amarrarte. Y apuesto a que la Líder de Escuadrón te usará como animal de laboratorio.

—Hombre, tranquilízate. Resolvamos afuera el asunto —Abel trató de hacerlo razonar—. Imagina si pasa un superior y observa tus maneras descompuestas.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Dejen de sostenerme! —Batallando atormentado, logró deshacerse momentáneamente del agarre a que lo sometía Keiji— ¡Quiero verla! ¡Nana!

Quiso el infortunio que en el forcejeo, Gelgar me golpeara un hombro, provocando que parte del tubo regresase a la garganta de Nana. La vi abrir los ojos y apretar la manta con los puños, haciendo por tragar para no ahogarse.

—Gelgar…, si le provocaste algún daño a Nana, o fallo en esta operación tan delicada —me alcé las gafas y lo miré de soslayo, dirigiéndome a él con una voz cruda y sentenciosa que reservaba sólo para momentos claves—... Juro por mi existencia que voy a matarte aquí, usando estas manos que le salvan la vida.

Quedó momentáneamente paralizado, contemplándome absorto, la boca abierta en señal de impotencia. Mis subalternos aprovecharon para asirlo mejor e intentaron conducirlo de vuelta al pasillo. Él se afirmó al suelo, imperturbable.

—Puff, qué vergüenza —Nifa se cruzó de brazos, apartándose para no llevarse un golpe, si es que volvían a reñir—. Se atreve porque Zacharius no está presente; de lo contrario, hubiese tenido que apostarse en la galería y esperar las noticias.

—¡Yo velo por ella, cuando él es incapaz de hacerlo! —aquello me irritó aún más si cabe decirlo, pero debía contenerme. La situación de Nana estaba por encima de cualquier insolencia y volví a mi tarea, ignorándolo.

—Si tanto "aprecias" a Nanaba, cállate y déjame proseguir —mascullé furiosa. No era que gustara de comadrear, pero juzgué necesario hablarle seriamente del caso a Mike. Antes de que llegase a sus oídos por otras vías y siguiera hundiéndose la Legión.

—¡Oh, Nana! ¡Quiero cuidarte y estar a tu lado hasta que te recuperes! —continuó gimoteando su amigo. Entonces vi que Nana fruncía el ceño, declarando con la mirada su total desaprobación.

A punto estaba de volverme y arrastrarlo yo misma puerta afuera, cuando escuché la voz de Moblit a mis espaldas.

—Gelgar, en verdad tu actitud es patética —le hizo notar, calmo y serio. Había llegado justo a tiempo de poder situarlo—. Ten dignidad.

—¿Vas a decirme que no harías igual —desafió el otro, mirándolo a los ojos—… si la persona que significa el mundo para ti, corre peligro de morir? ¡Te conozco, Moblit!

—No, no me conoces —de repente, se había puesto grave—. Yo sigo la voluntad de Hange-san. Ella determina cuándo y dónde soy necesario. Si mi preocupación la molesta, simplemente me retiro —la diferencia entre los dos era notable; aunque compartieran la circunstancia de amar a una mujer emparejada con otro—. Decide si lo haces de buena gana, o mis subalternos te sueltan y me ocupo yo del asunto.

Gelgar dejó de resistirse. Convencido de que Moblit, a pesar de toda su cordura y paciencia, sabía cuándo situar a un compañero equivocado; dejó que Abel y Keiji lo escoltaran de vuelta a la galería. Reconocí a mi sublíder la oportuna intervención.

—Bien hecho, Moblit. Te lo agradezco en verdad porque no me faltó nada para soltarle un puñetazo —referí muy seria y extraje la última porción del tubo flexible. Nana carraspeó, terminando por vomitar par de veces más. Nifa le acercó el vaso con agua—. He terminado —suspiré, analizando con un vistazo a Nanaba. Sin dudas parecía tranquila y solicité a mi ayudante que le aseara el rostro—. Mantente durmiendo así, Nana, siquiera pienses en acostarte bocarriba.

—Hanji… —me observó de soslayo— C-creo q-ue voy a probar e-sa nueva inven-sión tuya.

/

Una semana más tarde, recibimos las piezas que faltaban para confeccionar el arma de captura. Nunca me había proporcionado tanto regocijo el observar mi laboratorio repleto de trastos. Los tres hombres que conformaban mi escuadra se dieron a ordenar un poco las distintas cajas. Vi a Moblit acceder al recinto portando en cada mano una conejera, interrogándome con la mirada.

—Líder de escuadrón, ¿a qué se debe su repentino interés por los conejos? —me observó atónito, mientras los colocaba sobre la mesa— Por más que lo intento, no consigo asociarlos a ninguna experimentación…

—¿Huh? ¡Son criaturas extraordinarias, Moblit! —reí para mis adentros— Fértiles durante todo el año y los machos enfurecen cuando las hembras no se dejan cubrir ¿A quiénes te recuerda? ¡Una total similitud con el género humano!

—P-pero nosotros no somos los que necesitamos ser investigados. Y tampoco veo qué semejanza puede haber entre conejos y titanes…

—Bueno, es una pareja de animales —dijo Abel, encogiéndose de hombros—. Sea lo que sea, podemos inferir que se trata de apareamiento.

—Quizás la líder pretende criarlos y aumentar su número para que la escuadra tenga carne, aún en los momentos difíciles —analizó Keiji, siendo el más práctico de mis subordinados.

—¡No seas cruel! —rebatió de inmediato Nifa, mirándolo de mal talante— ¡Hange-san es incapaz de hacer algo tan horrible!

—Por desgracia, no hay nada peor que matar y me he visto obligada a ello —suspiré con resignación ante los recuerdos, obligándome de inmediato a levantar el ánimo—. Sin embargo, adivinando son pésimos. Esta es una investigación secreta del Alto Mando, es decir, MÍA.

—Lo que significa; debemos concentrarnos en las armas y no mirar los conejos —Abel observó a Moblit, esperando las consiguientes órdenes—. Ya que la líder estará centrada en otra investigación… ¿Distribuirás tú las tareas, Berner?

—Me toca, por lo visto —dijo, al mirar por encima del hombro y percatarse de mi súbita concentración en los encantadores mamíferos—. Abel, tú y Keiji comiencen a montar los toneles dentro de las cajas. Seis por cada una, que ajusten bien —mi subordinado tenía una extraordinaria capacidad organizativa, permitiéndome delegar en él y emprender disímiles proyectos a la vez—. Nifa, ve acoplando resortes y cables a las puntas de flecha. Yo voy a encargarme de las ruedas, aquí están las cajas de tornillos… y estos aros, ¿dónde van? —de improviso, entendí a qué se refería Moblit, y no conseguí esconder mi rubor al verlo contemplar uno con asombro— La líder me volverá loco, primero los animales y ahora piezas que no concuerdan. Juraría que las armas carecen de…

—Si te fijas, es un estuche diferente —le hice notar—. Por lo tanto, no forma parte del resto de los encargos, aunque los entregaran juntos. Espero sinceramente que así mismo hayan pasado inadvertidos a ojos indiscretos.

—Hange-san ¿esos aros de varias dimensiones... tienen que ver con los conejos? —preguntó mi subalterna, tímidamente.

—¡Muy bien, Nifa! —sonreí divertida— Estás más clara que los demás.

—¿Será que desea prender a los titanes y ponerles collar, igual que a las mascotas? —le susurró Keiji a Moblit, quien sólo pudo encogerse de hombros— ¿Es una prueba a escala?

—Santo cielo, vaya polémica suscité —reí por lo bajo, retirándome a una esquina para valorar que se hubiesen respetado los requerimientos de tamaño y forma de los aros—. Todo parece avenirse a mis…

—Hola, escuadra… ¡Hanji! —ví a Mike entrar con tanta premura, que tropezó con una caja, dándose buen golpe en la pierna. Todos se volvieron a mirarlo, pero al percatarse de que nada grave había sucedido, retornaron a su trabajo. Lanzando una maldición, me soltó— Erwin está claro al decir que eres un peligro ¿Vamos a llevar sake a la próxima expedición? Él no me comentó nada.

—¡Oh! ¿Ya de regreso, Mike? … Pues, los barriles están vacíos —le señalé uno arrinconado, con la parte superior abierta—. "Caíste" a tiempo de ver cómo el escuadrón monta el arma de captura.

—Muy graciosa —dijo, emitiendo un gruñido y se palpó bajo la rodilla—. Parece un bendito carromato de vender legumbres, pero al final, haces maravillas de cualquier armatroste ¿Cómo funciona?

—Seis barriles van dispuestos en el interior del cajón de madera. Estos tienen siete tubos de acero, los cuales a su vez poseen unos alambres enrollados con puntas de flecha —expliqué muy orgullosa— ¡puede llegar a detener titanes de quince metros, inmovilizándolos!

—Espero que sea más efectivo que la red —entonces sonrió ligeramente, como si oliera un buen plan. Mirando hacia mis subalternos, paseó la vista por la habitación—. Hanji, si no te importa ¿podemos debatir en privado?

—¡Todos, excepto Moblit, deténganse un instante! —la escuadra giró hacia mí, a la espera de órdenes— Nifa, puesto que vamos a estar aquí hasta la noche, asegúrate de traer unos panes y lo que sea para tomar. Abel, ¿puedes acompañarla? Keiji, corta varias de las hierbas finas que hay en el patio y échalas a los conejos, olvidé que no han comido.

Zacharius los vio partir dispuestos a cumplir las nuevas disposiciones, pero me hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándome a Moblit. Éste se hallaba muy concentrado, intentando ajustar los barriles dentro del enorme cajón.

—No te ocupes, ahora nos sentaremos en el diván y me contarás que traes de vuelta —dije, asiéndome de su brazo y lo guié hasta el mueble, sin darle un segundo para replicar—. Supongo que ya fuiste con ella… ¡es lo primero que debiste hacer!

—Está visto que me conoces. Antes que nada, quiero darte las gracias porque salvaste a Nana —comentó en voz baja, relativamente incómodo por la presencia de Moblit—. Le hice comprender que su inseguridad no tiene motivos, de modo que las experimentaciones con hierbas están de más.

—Fui descuidada, Mike. Debí oponerme desde el principio, sin embargo la vi tan… Abatida —quizás era bueno mostrarle lo mucho que afectaba a su pareja la idea de un posible desliz—. Es bueno que hayas vuelto y sobre todo, le hagas notar cuánto vale para ti. Perdona mi falta de profesionalidad, que pudo haberla conducido a la muerte.

—No creo que debas juzgarte tan recio —musitó, clavando la mirada en el suelo—. Escucha, Hanji. Puesto que íbamos a conversar lo de Nana, Erwin me pidió que además te hiciera saber todo lo concerniente a la misión.

—No es por demeritar… sin embargo, vi muy raro que fueras tú quien se ocupara del tema —desde el inicio, supe que las cosas iban a tornarse más oscuras—. Eso me hace deducir que ni Shadis ni él debían presentarse ante los Altos Mandos.

—Hanji, ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos aquella vez en las mazmorras? Después creímos que la última expedición alejaría un poco el mal criterio que pesaba sobre la figura del comandante —bajó tanto la voz que debí esmerarme para escucharlo—. Nos aprobaron otra salida, pero todo cuanto veo me dice que buscan una excusa para otorgarle su cargo a Erwin.

—¡Y tuve que prometerle quedarme de ociosa! —desgraciadamente, no pude contener mi frustración al saberme atada— ¡Mira por dónde vienen los truenos y yo no formaré parte de la marcha! ¿Qué pasará con mi escuadra?

—No lo sé—dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Supongo que el comandante dispondrá…

—Cuando sea de público dominio la noticia de la partida, voy a proclamar mi derecho como líder de escuadrón —garanticé, alzándome las gafas para mirarlo directo a los ojos—. Yo decido bajo qué mando queda la cuarta escuadra. Pienso hablarle a Erwin sobre mi parecer y respetar su autoridad, siendo él quien debe comunicárselo a Shadis.

—Hmph, ya ves que "ociosa" es un término que no encaja contigo. Estás a cargo de un arma y sabrá el cielo de cuántos inventos —se inclinó hasta susurrarme al oído—… Alguien me contó acerca del solucionador de problemas…, con mucho entusiasmo.

—Entonces, deduzco que fue Erwin, porque Nana estaba lejos de considerarlo buena idea —sonreí mordaz—. Uhm, pues vas a tener que ayudarme con eso, Mike.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Te refieres a… darte una mano colocándolo?

—"¡María, Rose y Sina!", como diría Moblit —suspiré, mirando al techo—… ¿Por qué no logran quitar esas ideas morbosas de sus cerebros? —y añadí, ecuánime— Sé que Nanaba reflexionó sobre lo que es mejor para ella, sin embargo… Temo que se arrepienta de usar el contraceptivo, debido precisamente a su colocación. De ser necesario, te pido…

—¿Arrepentirse? ¡Ni pensarlo! —abrió los ojos y parecía insultado conque Nana rechazara tal "bendición"— Déjalo en mis manos. Ehm… ¿lo tendrás listo antes de la marcha?

—Haré lo posible. Tengo que probarlos y garantizar su funcionalidad al menos un noventa y ocho porciento —de improviso, lo atrapé lanzando una mirada furtiva a Moblit y regresó a mí su interés—. Mike… Sé lo que acaba de pasarte por la mente. Ese anillo es un método que reducirá el peligro de embarazo, y por tanto, los riesgos de operaciones invasivas. No lo concebí como una incitación a la infidelidad.

—Lo siento… Tal vez te parezco demasiado malicioso, pero —tragó en seco, luego se dio a observarme más allá de los ojos, directo al corazón—… Nana lo es todo para mí. Jamás desconfiaría de ella, sin embargo, no soy ciego aunque a veces lo pretenda.

—Ser infiel o no depende únicamente de la persona, más que de cualquier posibilidad que tenga ésta para llevar a cabo el acto —le aseguré—. Preocúpate de qué sucederá con tu escuadra, que dicho sea de paso es la de Erwin, si Gelgar y tú crean una brecha —visiblemente incómoda al tratar un tema escabroso, añadí —. Mike, tu amigo necesita que le pongas los puntos sobre las íes a tiempo y no hablo de darle cuatro puñetazos. De continuar así, dejándolo correr, provocará un caos justo cuando la Legión esté más débil… Y ya lo está… Demasiado.

—Me di cuenta desde que Nanaba y él decidieron entrar al Cuerpo. Se la pasaban tan juntos, que al principio creí que tenían algo —masculló, recordando. Hizo una pausa y después sonrió—. La evité por no parecer un intruso, hasta que un día nos miramos a los ojos. Fue muy extraño, su alma le habló a la mía, o sabrá el cielo que fue lo que sucedió, pero comencé a vivir y a respirar por Nana. Y ella, tuvo a bien corresponderme. Gelgar quedó a un lado, si bien era obvio que sucediera.

—A veces no basta que nosotras les hagamos ver lo improductivo de tales aspiraciones o esperanzas. Me alegra que confíes en Nana —le sonreí, colocando mi mano sobre su hombro y dándole una palmadita cariñosa—. Eres bueno como pocos, Mike… Sean felices mientras puedan.

—Gracias por el halago, Hanji. Tú garantiza la parte que te atañe y déjame el resto —gruñó alegremente, incorporándose para ir hacia la puerta—. Los chicos están regresando, ¿algo que decirle a Erwin?

—Pídele que ordene un encuentro conmigo y con Levi.

Asintió, despidiéndose. Mis subalternos le cedieron el paso al salir, cerrando la puerta cuando lo vieron desaparecer a la vuelta de un corredor. Keiji me tendió el saco repleto de hierba que acarreaba consigo y ofrecí un puñado a los conejos.

—Tienen más apetito que los titanes —sonrió Abel, mirándolos comer—. Líder de escuadrón, le traje una tetera y Nifa, la cesta llena de pan.

—Muy bien. Tomemos el té antes de que se enfríe y cada uno cogerá dos hogazas —indiqué a mis subalternos, que se habían apostado alrededor del diván—. Cinco minutos de respiro y no pararemos hasta que nuestro primer dispositivo se halle completamente listo para ser probado en el patio. Moblit, ¿quieres dejar ese barril y compartir con nosotros? —lo llamé, a la vez que metía la mano en la cesta y la retiraba por causa del súbito calor— ¡Oh, oh! El pan está calentito.

/

El cuatro pulgadas me aguardaba de pie frente al escritorio de Erwin, con su gesto huraño de siempre y los brazos cruzados. Apenas entré a la recámara, chasqueó la lengua, observándome de reojo. Hice mi saludo al capitán, que ocupaba el asiento tras la escribanía, provocando que Levi sonriera torvo y después, tornara hacia el mismo.

—Ya estamos cuántos debemos estar, supongo —condenado gruñón, siquiera intuía para qué lo citaban, y de antemano había puesto esa cara de náusea—. Erwin no suelta prenda, me lo imaginé…, fuiste tú quien ideó esto.

—Erwin Smith, dado que no participaré en la futura salida, quiero aplicar a mi derecho como líder del cuarto escuadrón —declaré formalmente, sin un ápice de afectividad—. Te corresponde tratar el asunto con el comandante Shadis. Hago entrega de una solicitud por escrito con dicha petición.

—De acuerdo, esperaba que hicieras este movimiento y me preparé de antemano —respondió, leyendo de corrido mis líneas—. Sólo que no quise precipitarme conjeturando bajo el mando de quién los pondrías. Era obvio que tu elección sería la misma que hubiera hecho yo. Puntualizaré los detalles con nuestro superior.

—¿De qué va esto? —el enano pareció incómodo, al saberse ignorante de cuánto se discutía— ¿A qué debo mi presencia en medio del capitán y la subordinada que tan bien se comprenden?

—Levi, ¿te sabes la historia del sapo que perdió la lengua por estirarla demasiado? —le sonreí, molestándolo— ¿Huh, no? Voy a contártela. Resulta…

—Déjala para otra ocasión, Hanji —Erwin me cortó suavemente, con un gesto de la mano y agregó muy serio, dirigiéndose a él—. La líder Hange Zoë pondrá su escuadra bajo tus órdenes ¿Comprendes lo que significa?

—… —Levi había quedado momentáneamente sin habla.

—Tienes una gran responsabilidad sobre tus hombros. El cuarto escuadrón es el único capaz de investigar, por lo tanto, si lo perdemos habremos acabado con gran parte de la esperanza que mantiene viva a la humanidad —le soltó a quemarropa, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar—. Hange pudo asignarlos a cualquier otro grupo, sin embargo, hará de ti un oficial transitorio.

—Moblit es mi segundo al mando, pero necesito absoluta garantía de su regreso y el de todos VIVOS —me incliné para mirarlo, poniendo las manos sobre las rodillas. Parpadeó y estuvo a punto de dar un paso atrás— ¿Entendiste, pelo de tazón?

—¡Cállate, maldita Cuatro Ojos! —Levi se debatía entre odiarme o aceptar esa muestra de confianza que de pronto le ofrecía— Si es una orden, la cumpliré. Lo hiciste porque sabes lo mucho que detesto las muertes ajenas, ¿no?

—Bueeeeno —disfrutaba sacarlo de paso— ¿Te digo lo mucho que me fío de ti?

—Estás loca —masculló, cortándose al saberse bajo la mirada del capitán. De repente, lo noté melancólico. Sabía que antes, Isabel y Farlan habían confiado igual que yo en su capacidad—. No soy una garantía de nada.

—Entonces, cuando vuelvas le dirás adiós… a lo que fuera el orgullo de tu madre —sonreí, haciendo un gesto rápido con el índice sobre mi vientre.

Al moverme hacia la puerta, después de que Erwin me permitiera marchar, lo escuché decir muy quedo— Tsk, ¿cómo supo lo de mi madre y su entusiasmo por el tamaño de mi…?

—Quizás porque sucede lo mismo con todas —vi a Erwin sonreír malicioso y me observó antes de que cerrara la hoja de madera—. La mía estaba particularmente orgullosa, decía mi padre.


	18. Seguridad ante todo

_**Seguridad ante todo**_

A las puertas de la marcha, revisé por enésima vez el estado de las conejas dedicadas a la experimentación. Sólo una de las cuatro se hallaba gestando y las otras habían conseguido mantenerse infecundas.

—¡Oh, ya decía yo…, el diámetro es lo más importante! —Anoté los resultados con el gozo de quien obtiene un magnífico producto final—. El aro tiene que ajustar de manera perfecta —como lo había previsto, la coneja que llevaba el anillo unos milímetros más pequeño fue víctima del proceso de fecundación— ¡Nana es la única encinta! Ah, Mike, eres un pillo ¡Te las arreglaste a pesar de todo!

—Hanji… ¿Q-qué estás balbuceando ahí por lo bajo? ¡Repítelo! —contemplé a Nanaba entrando al laboratorio casi a hurtadillas. De repente se detuvo en seco, apretó los puños y tornándose pálida, unas gotas frías le brotaron de la sien— ¡No es posible! ¿Tu prueba dice que yo…?

—¡¿Eh?! —Mike, que venía siguiéndola, estuvo pronto a su lado y aguantándola del brazo, me observó entre atónito y molesto— ¡Siquiera me acerqué a Nana! ¡Lo juro! ¡Palabra de hombre!

—Oigan, ¿a qué se refieren? ¿Y esas caras? —los miré aturdida, ella a punto de un colapso y Zacharius rompiéndose la cabeza buscándole una lógica a mis palabras— ¡Hablaba de los animales!

—NO puedo creer que le hayas puesto mi nombre a un conejo —gruñó Nana, visiblemente irritada— ¡Y el de Mike!

—Bueno, de alguna forma debía identificarlos —dije, restándole interés al tema—, y su vitalidad me lo sugirió. A estas linduras les llamé Nifa y Abel, al ser más quietos de lo normal; esos de pelaje negro son Isabel y Farlan, en honor a nuestros compañeros caídos.

—¿Y los últimos? —Nana miró de reojo a dos conejos que dormían, inmutables ante los ruidos.

—… —me corté un poco al responder— Son Nile y Marie.

—¿Q-quienes? —se volvió entonces hacia su compañero, que resoplaba intentando ahogar las carcajadas.

—¡Siquiera parecen interesados en procrear! —Mike prorrumpió en un ataque incontenible de risa bronca.

—Por Sina, cállate…

—Nana, olvida los conejos y céntrate ahora en el paso que darás —la corté, a la par que guardaba la tablilla de notas dentro de una gaveta— ¡Eres la primera mujer dispuesta a probar un método novedoso de contracepción!

—Tú solo procura que funcione —dijo amenazadora, si bien aquello no pasaba de ser una simple advertencia; pues jamás nos liamos ni de manos ni de palabra—. O te lanzaré tal maldición, que acabarás casándote con Zackly.

—¿Eh? ¡Seguro que no tendrás nada de lo que quejarte! —antepuse mi optimismo a su desconfianza y la conduje hacia el sitio ya preparado al efecto— Por favor, acomódate sobre la camilla. Mike, si vas a quedarte, colócate donde no molestes. Debo tomar cosas del mueble constantemente —aguardé a que Nana trepara y abrí el pomo de formaldehído para disolver un treinta y cinco porciento en el agua que contenía la jofaina encima de la mesa— ¿O deseas ocupar el puesto de Nifa y ayudarme?

—Hmph. No —Zacharius frunció la nariz con desagrado—. Ese olor me aturde.

—¿Cerraste la puerta? —Observé por encima del hombro y aparte de los numerosos cerrojos, había puesto la enorme traviesa; como si tratara de impedir el acceso incluso a los titanes— Sí, estaba de más preguntar… —decidí concentrarme en su compañera. Lavé mis manos y ya con los guantes puestos me dirigí hacia ella—. Sabes lo que debes hacer, colócate igual que yo cuando la interrupción —traté de sonar confiada pero la voz me tembló, recordando—... Pon la mente en blanco, mira el techo y relájate, los instrumentos no te conciernen. Sólo molestará un poco y a cambio vas a estar segura y tranquila durante muchos años. Eh, Nana… Debes quitarte pantalón y bragas.

—¡Por todos los cielos! —nunca vi a Nana tan avergonzada y luego de titubear un poco, se despojó de las prendas. La cubrí con una manta, buscando que se sintiera menos incómoda. Cuando inicié el proceso dio un pequeño brinco, cerrando los ojos a causa del malestar que le ocasionaba el trasteo— ¡Empiezo a considerarte, Hanji! ¿Cómo lograste resistir todo lo que pasaste?

—Oh, esto no es nada si lo comparamos —le hice notar brevemente que había gran diferencia en el dolor físico y psicológico—. Ayudó que para mis adentros insultara a Erwin, augurándole un largo período de abstinencia. Como si no hubiese sido también culpa mía —sonreí, deduciendo la expresión consternada del capitán si yo le hubiera gritado todo aquello—. Y ahora, estoy implorando por salir del reposo… ¡Mike! ¿Quieres dejar de brincar a mi espalda? —me vi obligada a propinarle un codazo, para que se calmara— Terminaré poniéndole a Nana el anillo en la garganta.

—¡No, ya he padecido lo suficiente! —Nanaba hizo el intento de levantarse y tuve que devolverla a su sitio presionándole con la mano. Ella suspiró, muy perturbada— ¡Acaba de una vez, te lo ruego!

—Si me apuras, corro el riesgo de herirte o ponerlo mal…

—Nana ¿te hace mucho daño? —a todas esas, Zacharius continuó metiendo la cabeza por sobre mi hombro—. Hanji, estás lastimándola.

—Es tu culpa, maldición ¿Qué diablos intentas ver? —Mike había logrado su objetivo y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, para luego tambalearse un poco— Ahora no es un panorama tan bonito, ¿eh? Por Sina, ve a sentarte o acabarás desmayándote.

—Hmph —de mala gana, fue dando tumbos hacia el mueble y se dejó caer sobre los cojines—. Deberías tener algo para ir entreteniendo la vista.

—¿Pues qué te crees? Mi laboratorio no es un lugar de placer, sino de trabajo —le devolví muy digna y puse fin a mi labor— ¡Listo, Nana! Cualquier situación extraña, debes avisarme de inmediato. Esperen a mañana para experimentar, igual saldrán fuera de las murallas al cabo de tres días.

—¿Y-ya está? ¿Cómo, tan rápido? —Mike parecía inseguro de que su felicidad privada y así mismo la de Nanaba, la garantizara un procedimiento más bien simple— Gracias, Hanji.

—Que funcione como es debido será también una satisfacción para mí —quitándome los guantes, asentí complacida—; los humanos avanzamos lento, pero siempre damos un paso adelante.

—¿Y tú…? —inquirió Nana, conocedora de mi dificultad personal.

—El doctor de Mitras indicó que deben transcurrir par de semanas aún, para considerarme repuesta del todo —suspiré con resignación, mientras lavaba los enseres utilizados y volvía a colocarlos sobre la mesa—. Debo esperar al regreso de la Brigada para mostrarle a Nifa cómo hacerlo. Si fuera ese un buen aliciente para que Erwin vuelva sano y salvo al cuartel, me daré por satisfecha.

—Lo es, Hanji —Zacharius me sonrió, convencido de la batalla que daría su amigo con tal de regresar vivo— ¿Sabes que probarán las armas nuevas? —añadió, cauteloso.

—El comandante tuvo a bien decírmelo, no sin resguardar previamente su punto vulnerable tras las manos. Debió temer que llevara a cabo mi última intimidación hacia su persona, cree que estoy loca ¡Y es obvio que me cuesta un mundo hacerme a la idea de no estar junto a la escuadra, conduciendo las operaciones! —Manifesté abiertamente mi disconformidad pegando un manotazo a la superficie de madera con ambas palmas— ¿Cazar a un titán sin mi presencia? ¡Qué ironía, después de reñir tanto por conseguirlo! Sin embargo, le hice una promesa a Erwin y aunque no me guste la situación, debo cumplir mi palabra —traté de sosegarme, nada cambiaría los hechos y mi única disyuntiva era confiar en el arma de captura.

—Tu invento se probó usando las maquetas de los ejercicios y dio buen resultado —Nana trató de ofrecerme confianza, nadie mejor que ella sabía cuánto iba a deprimirme, sintiéndome retenida entre los muros del cuartel—. Le diré a Erwin que capture un hermoso titán y te lo presente como regalo.

—Sí, lo incentivaremos contándole portentos del anillo —me soltó Mike con expresión villana, guiñando un ojo—. Apuesto a que pondrá a tus pies el ejemplar más excéntrico de cuantos veamos.

—Les repito lo mismo que digo a los Altos Mandos; jamás las maquetas podrán sustituir a los verdaderos titanes. Las armas, incluida la vieja red, tienen por fuerza que probarse con los objetivos in situ —les aseguré, dando la vuelta a la mesa y cruzándome de brazos, terminé por recostarme a ella—; solo entonces puedes llevarte una idea cabal de qué falla y qué no. A partir del resultado final de la cacería, es que podremos reparar los errores técnicos.

—Saldrá bien, Hanji —persistió Nana, dándome una palmada suave en el hombro—. Esta vez siquiera estaremos lejos de la muralla.

—Mike, dejaré a tu cargo el vigilar al enano. Cuida que Moblit y él no tengan roces durante la operación —le advertí, conociendo el orgullo de uno y la insolencia del otro—; sacúdelo a gusto de ser necesario si ves que incumple las órdenes de los superiores… Aunque me da el corazón que regresará con la gloria de su lado.

Hizo un gesto aprobatorio, satisfecho ante la idea de poderle dar un guantazo, al estar directamente bajo su mando.

/

Tal y cual predije, aquella breve incursión fuera de la muralla María le otorgó a Levi, por sobradas razones, la oportunidad de subir el nivel. Retornó al campamento acompañándose de todo mi escuadrón y la noticia pronto se regó como la pólvora… ¡El cuatro pulgadas había conseguido evitarle al comandante la pesadilla de ser vilmente devorado!

El gesto huraño de Keith Shadis al volver lo decía todo. Sí, por una parte se hallaba satisfecho de prolongar la vida, pero no al costo de sentir la humillación de que su imagen cayera más en picada.

Me tocó esperarlos junto a la sala de los superiores. La figura lúgubre del comandante sobre el caballo malherido contrastaba fuertemente con la gallardía de Erwin, quien a pesar de su visible angustia, parecía rodearle una aureola de triunfo. Mike y Nana iban detrás, muy serios y de labios fruncidos. Les seguía Levi, silencioso e impasible; como si el hecho de salvar a Keith Shadis no lo considerase algo trascendental, sino parte de su deber y por tanto, nada que mereciese una ovación. Bastó que ojeara la marcha, para darme cuenta de que algo había fallado a la hora de usar las armas. El peso de la responsabilidad me provocó sudoraciones frías ¿Cuál era el error y cuántos miembros del Cuerpo habían perecido a causa de mis equivocaciones? Vi a Shadis pasar de largo, ignorándome por completo. Erwin desmontó, entregando las riendas a Nanaba y luego de mirarme significativamente, fue tras los pasos del comandante. Mike lo siguió de mala gana.

Apenas estuvo a mi lado el enano, me observó desde su posición superior y dándose importancia, hizo que la cuarta escuadra lo rodeara.

—Cuatro ojos, aquí te los devuelvo. No falta ninguno, así que conservo las pelotas —masculló adusto. Contuve las ganas de preguntarle sobre la captura y los detalles del rescate de Shadis al notar su mal humor—. Sólo tengo quejas de Nifa, es demasiado curiosa y por momentos llegó a fastidiarme.

—¿Uh, qué dices? ¿Oye, cómo es posible que todavía no sepas debatir con las mujeres? Puede que requieras de su ayuda en el futuro —le auguré pensando las vueltas que daba la vida, y lo mucho que iba a divertirme si alguna vez se aparecía con una chica para colocarle un anillo— ¡De cualquier forma, gracias Levi! Moblit, Keiji, Abel y Nifa… Me alegro de saberlos vivos. Creo que nuestra prioridad es reunirnos de inmediato.

—Antes de que lo hagas, necesito hablar contigo —Nana, desde que bajara de la silla, había esperado pacientemente su turno para demandar mi atención. Realizando un gesto con la cabeza, indicó que la siguiera a los establos.

—Chicos, vayan al laboratorio —musité, presintiendo que había un mensaje del capitán tras la interrupción de Nanaba—. Está patas arriba, lo normal. Tengo el suelo lleno de trastes, así que pisen cuidadosamente.

Dejé que ella tomara sólo las riendas de su yegua, ocupándome del hermoso caballo de Erwin. A diferencia de Tommy, parecía feliz de que su dueño mantuviese una relación en la que se veía beneficiado con mi trato…, y la cantidad de azúcar o zanahoria dispensadas.

—Me dijo que te relatara cuanto sucedió en la expedición —suspirando pesarosa, caminó junto a mí a paso lento—. Ambos percibimos tu desespero al vernos llegar sin un solo titán y ese número de bajas. Erwin quiere hacerte comprender que no eres precisamente la culpable del avance nulo que tuvo el plan. Fue la mala estrategia de ya sabemos quién —bajó la voz, mirando alrededor, inquieta—… Sabes que dio el mando de la quinta escuadra a cierto imbécil, que sólo entró a la Legión con la idea de ligar chicas. Erwin y Mike se hartaron de advertirle, pero él alegaba que no había nadie más idóneo para estar al frente. Levi pudo ser mejor opción, si no hubiese llevado consigo a tus hombres. Keith Shadis desoyó la propuesta del capitán de repartir los soldados entre los demás grupos, y eliminar la quinta. Puede que hoy tuvieras un nuevo subalterno a quien darle lata.

—¡Me lo temía! —propiné una patada a la tierra del camino, el polvo se elevó haciendo toser a Nana— ¡Dime que se lo zampó un titán y estaré satisfecha! ¡Tipos así hacen que los esfuerzos del resto se desperdicien!

—Fue lo que pasó, justamente —musitó, recordando, y sin duda no le hacía gracia mirar atrás—… Buscamos atraer a los especímenes hacia la muralla con el fin de reducirlos a uno en específico. Todos los jefes debían gritar la orden de "Fuego" apenas la escucharan del comandante Shadis, y ejecutar a la vez los mecanismos de las distintas armas. El idiota se atrasó, dándole tiempo a esa bestia de quince metros a mover la pierna completa; cuando lanzaron las flechas era demasiado tarde. Imaginarás el resto, fue una masacre y no hubo modo de que pudiéramos cargar con el titán.

—¿Estás segura de que no hubo problemas a la hora de accionarlas? Puede que alguna se atascara, o algo así —quise insistir en ello—. N-no soy infalible, ¿sabes? Los humanos erramos, y es natural que ocurra.

—Por Mitras, Hanji. Si lo que deseas es culparte por no haber estado allí… Te dejo hablando con los caballos —me soltó la rienda de su animal e hizo gesto de marcharse.

—¿Eh? ¡No me abandones! ¡Te creo, Nana! —le grité, agitando los brazos desesperada. Sabía que no iba a tener paciencia conmigo, de oponerme a su razonamiento— Hmph, entonces mi objetivo inmediato será modificar el disparador del arma…, de modo que pueda ser usada incluso por un idiota.

—Cálmate, revisamos todo y es obvio que no se atoró nada. Tenemos además un testigo entre los sobrevivientes, que pertenecía al tercer escuadrón —volvió sobre sus pasos, quitándome de un tirón suave las riendas y continuó andando a mi lado—. El comandante Shadis se las verá muy negras esta vez. No sé si le darán su cargo a Erwin, pero lo que sí viene caminando es la dispensa para la promoción de Levi.

—¿Huh? Eso le daría la potestad de solicitar una escuadra —de súbito imaginé al enano poniéndose de puntillas, tratando de imponerse a los subordinados. Agité la cabeza y sonreí; aunque fueran más altos que él, poseía suficiente carácter como para imponer obediencia, sin necesidad de ridiculeces—. Aunque, conociendo lo que detesta ver morir a sus compañeros e impartir órdenes que pueden llevarlos a la muerte…

—Creo que Erwin es partidario de organizarle su propia tropa —Nana parecía muy segura de su criterio—. Si lo hacen comandante, obviará esas consideraciones del enano, poniéndolo al frente de un grupo.

—Quién lo diría, el cuatro pulgadas terminará por convertirse en un chico responsable, lo quiera o no —sonreí mordaz y miré a Nanaba, que aún no las tenía todas con él—. Si bien parece que muy dentro de su corazón, sí quiere.

—Hablando de otro tema —prefirió no seguir, desviando la mirada hacia los establos, ya próximos—… Espero que tu invento resulte o voy a estar perdida.

—Nana, tu querido Mike no será más fuerte que el acero súper endurecido —por mucho que presumiera, difícilmente le ganaría la batalla a ese aro—. Puedes arrancarme la cabeza si de aquí a un mes tienes los síntomas que ya conoces —le devolví las riendas del caballo de Erwin, ya sabía cuánto necesitaba conocer— Agarra, vuelvo con mis chicos ¡Vaya si los extrañé! ¡Levi hizo buen trabajo!

—Estás alabando mucho al enano —sonrió maliciosa—, cuidado no vayas a terminar encandilándote.

—A los hijos se les reconocen las cosas buenas, me siento feliz porque logró superar sus viejas rencillas —consideré, encogiéndome de hombros y luego me percaté de lo que había dejado escapar—… D-digo, no sé… Supongo que es así como se siente.

—Hanji, discúlpame —la expresión irónica de Nanaba cambió de inmediato a una de absoluta inquietud—. Quise bromear y no sé cómo le puse vinagre a la herida.

—¡Tonterías! ¡Soy una sentimental! ¡Tú me conoces, Nana! —Le solté una risa histérica, propinándole un manotazo en el hombro como despedida— Oh, regreso a mis conejos… A mis compañeros… Es decir, al laboratorio…

Cielos, aquel sentimiento inexplicable que ya creía enterrado junto con el fruto de mis entrañas, brotó cuando menos lo deseaba ¿Por qué tuve que decirle tal cosa a Nana? Había salido de mis labios tan naturalmente, que todo el camino de vuelta al laboratorio estuve cuestionando esas emociones. La conclusión me sorprendió; Erwin trataba a Levi como su hijo, por tanto, inconscientemente yo le transferí mi parte maternal. Era nuestro vínculo indirecto, ya que no existía el real, el otro…

—¿Líder de escuadrón? —Moblit, asomándose a la galería, me descubrió contra la pared, suspirando— ¿Qué le sucede? ¡María, Rose y Sina, está sudando frío!

—No es nada —le sonreí, consciente de que no iba a convencerlo—; inadaptación a quedarme dentro de los muros y conocer de todo por vivencias ajenas. Ahora deseo escucharlo de ustedes, entremos.

Los demás aguardaban por mí en la sala de investigación; Keiji de pie junto a una de las columnas, Nifa y Abel compartían el diván, muy silenciosos. Tuvieron la intención de levantarse al verme llegar, pero los detuve con un gesto.

—Celebro tenerlos de regreso y sin heridas graves que lamentar. Me han dicho que nuestras armas funcionaron como era debido, adjudicando el fracaso a un solo hombre —ninguno de ellos tuvo jamás idea de los días que pasé sin conciliar el sueño, rogando porque no hubiesen despedidas entre nosotros—. Comprendo la situación que debieron vivir, sabiendo la incompetencia del líder escogido para la quinta escuadra. No obstante, mi deber es preguntar la opinión de cada uno de ustedes. Keiji, tú estuviste a cargo de armar junto con Moblit el cañón de captura ¿Pudiste advertir que no hubo desperfecto en ninguna de las piezas utilizadas?

—El monstruo arrastró consigo todas las armas, por causa del imbéc… —se cortó, al darse cuenta de que su ira había sobrepasado al respeto en el hablar— Lo siento, líder de escuadrón. Hubo un retraso de varios segundos al dispararle, y el quinto grupo debía retenerlo del costado izquierdo. Lógicamente, la bestia supo aprovechar su pierna libre y cuando se lanzaron las flechas, ya había propinado un barrido circular… Llevándose todo por delante. A duras penas logramos refugiarnos en las arboledas de los alrededores.

—Doy fe de cuanto dice Keiji. Siquiera parece que nuestro proyecto vaya a ser desechado —Moblit afirmó seguro, atreviéndose a vaticinar—. Más fácil será que hagan dimitir al comandante.

—¡Moblit! No antepongas la carreta a los bueyes —me pareció que, al menos el grupo, debía ser cauteloso al emitir opiniones—. Todavía está por verse qué ocurrirá. Los Altos Mandos son impredecibles, te lo aseguro.

—Al menos, nadie podrá señalarnos y decir que construimos armas defectuosas —acotó Nifa, cruzándose de brazos—. El propio Levi hizo una revisión de todo el cargamento antes de ser apostado en el lugar.

—¿Abel? No has dicho media palabra —me volví hacia él, contemplando su estampa meditativa—, ¿qué sucede?

—Hum, creo que pudiéramos flexibilizar un poco los cables. Noté que todavía son demasiado rígidos —tenía la mirada hosca de los demás, se inclinaba hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en los muslos y la barbilla en sus manos superpuestas—, corremos el riesgo de que se quiebren si el titán da varios tirones bruscos. Esta vez no sucedió por causa del error, sin embargo, la posibilidad existe.

—¡Oh, buen punto, Abel! —di un rodeo al diván y me situé tras mi subordinado, descargando las palmas sobre el borde del espaldar. Nifa y él se sobresaltaron ante mi efusividad— ¡Este es el escuadrón del cual me siento tan orgullosa! Mientras nos centrábamos en demostrar si éramos o no responsables de la catástrofe, Abel iba considerando los detalles técnicos… ¿Alguna otra precisión?

—Las flechas podrían ser dentadas y no completamente lisas —añadió Moblit, luego de considerarlo un poco—. Se fijan mejor a la carne, del otro modo acaban desgarrando y resbalan hasta desprenderse.

—Nifa, toma nota de cuanto se habla —le tendí un tabloncillo con hojas y pluma—. Perfeccionaremos nuestra creación, apenas los Altos Mandos digan su última palabra.

—¿Será cierto que ascenderán a Levi a líder de grupo? —tenía que ser ella quien preguntara, me dije. Todavía el enano le despertaba inquietudes…, por no decir otra cosa ¡Y Abel sin poner su ficha en el juego!

—Ya veo que esa noticia es la comidilla de la tropa ¿Qué sucedió allí exactamente?

—Cuando Keith Shadis gritó la retirada, luego de que se malograra todo el plan de captura, ya sabe… Unos preciosos titanes aparecieron de varias zonas y se lanzaron sobre nosotros —las delicadas facciones de Nifa endurecieron, haciendo evidente su malestar—. De alguna forma, el único de nueve metros que había la tomó con él y lo siguió hasta capturarlo de un manotazo. Fue cuando Levi ordenó que nos dividiéramos, estableciendo cierto punto de encuentro antes de ir por el comandante.

—Le propuse ayudarlo, pero me gritó que obedeciera la orden —Moblit se cruzó de brazos, noté su disgusto por haber tenido que acatar las decisiones del enano—. Al final, tuve que batallar contra un espécimen de siete metros y cuando logré cortarle la nuca, vi a Levi en la distancia…, ya había rebanado a ese gigante como si se tratara de un pan viejo y cargaba al comandante Shadis consigo.

—Y a juzgar por su expresión, creo que él prefería la boca del titán —sonrió Keiji malévolo, tornándose huraño después—. Ahora los pocos sobrevivientes de la Brigada cuchichean al respecto, mientras él se muestra rudo con Levi y Erwin.

—Chicos, es obvio que piden un descanso a gritos. Los dejaré acomodarse hasta mañana —parecían muy ansiosos por irse a la ducha y sobre todo, a dormir. Únicamente detuve a mi subalterna— ¡Oh, Nifa! Espera, debo hablar algo muy serio contigo.

La pobre, debí sonarle terrible porque se detuvo en seco, mirándome angustiada. Me apresuré a sacarla del error.

—No, no voy a regañarte ¿Por qué lo haría? —Sonreí, encogiéndome de hombros y coloqué las manos en los bolsillos, aparentando inocencia… como siempre que me disponía a inventar algo obscuro— Sólo pretendo compartir un secreto. Hasta el día de hoy, tú y Nanaba se han portado como buenas confidentes. Ahora necesito ayuda, se trata de aquellos aros y los conejos… Siéntate un segundo, voy a explicarte rápidamente mi propósito —le indiqué con un gesto de la mano que volviera a ocupar el diván—. Me darás tu palabra de que cuanto te diga, lo guardarás contigo hasta el día que dejes de existir.

Apenas ofreció juramento, le expuse con pelos y señales todo el proyecto en el que había estado trabajando. Si bien era virgen por entonces, aquello no la eximía de conocer los riesgos que conllevaba la sexualidad… Mejor que estuviera preparada.

—¿Y-y-y… todas… las chicas debemos… usarlo? —se ruborizó hasta la raíz de los cabellos— Parece algo muy molesto.

—Cuando quieres prevenir un embarazo debes tenerlo en cuenta —expliqué a grandes rasgos—, pero es un método para las que ya no son vírgenes. Tu labor de asistente ha sido meritoria y requiero una mano a la hora de colocarlos. Aprenderás conmigo, porque seré la primera. Nanaba hizo bastante por mí, no voy a seguir molestándola —determiné, considerando que Nana detestaba las curaciones y había sido partícipe voluntaria de ellas, echando a un lado su reticencia sólo por ayudarme—. Debemos mantener esta práctica de manera prudente dentro del Cuerpo de Reconocimiento, nada de propagarlo, ¿entiendes? Puede que los malditos viejos reprimidos de los Altos Mandos nos envíen a la horca.

—¡Santo cielo! Garantizar que todas conserven el secreto es un riesgo —abrió los ojos, consciente de la tremenda responsabilidad que aquello implicaba.

—El camino de la ciencia está lleno de riesgos, pero nada me detendrá de hacer un bien a la humanidad —la miré fijo, queriendo dejarle clara la idea—. Para eso trabajamos, ¿no? Ve a dormir, Nifa.

Se despidió, aturdida por su nueva misión, tan lejos de hacer armas o abatir a los titanes. Me disponía a sentarme y analizar los detalles que mis subordinados acababan de ofrecerme, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Juzgando los poderosos golpes, adiviné muy pronto quién podía estar llamando y no demoré mis pasos.

—Calculaba que la reunión de los superiores debía estar por terminarse —dije, observando ansiosa a Mike— ¿Han pedido que me presente?

—Sí, mañana a primera hora. En apariencia, sólo quieren tu aprobación o negativa para subir de rango al enano. Moblit declaró todo respecto a las armas, lo consideraron más apropiado, puesto que él estuvo allí y tú no —gruñó éste, bajando los ojos al suelo—… Cuidado, Hanji. Porque huelo malos propósitos… Shadis está en sus últimas y no parece que las cosas vayan a favorecer a Erwin, ni a ti.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué dices? —aquello me dio mala espina. Un temor desconocido invadió mi cuerpo.

—No puedo saberlo, han pedido a todos que se retiren y a mí que te diera el mensaje de inmediato —masculló, tenso—. El asunto de Shadis motivó a los grandes a venir hasta aquí apenas les llegaron las noticias de ellos cruzando María… Pero algo me dice que ventilarán otras cosas. Y cuando Erwin me miró, noté su preocupación…

—Será mejor que se abstenga de verme, si hueles peligro. Me consta que tú no hierras, Mike —resolví enviarle un mensaje de vuelta—. Dile que confíe, sabré cómo sacármelos de encima.

/

Pasé lo que restaba de la tarde meditando en mi recinto sagrado qué habría percibido Zacharius. Erwin de seguro iba a encontrar el modo de alertarme y bien pronto llegó a través de nuestra leal Nifa. Entró al laboratorio con expresión desesperada, pateando en su nerviosismo la jaula que contenía a Nile y Marie. Los conejos brincaron nerviosos, despertándose.

—¡Hange-san! Es importante que aprenda de inmediato lo concerniente a su proyecto —habló rápido y en voz baja—. Dice el capitán que si puede ayudar a otra persona, lo haga. No hay tiempo que perder.

—Manos a la obra, entonces —me dispuse a organizar todo lo requerido para el procedimiento— ¿Hallaste alguien de confianza a quien podamos beneficiar, Nifa?

—Lynne, es la única dispuesta. No hay muchas sobrevivientes.

—Bien, seré lo más profesional y explícita posible, ya tú conoces parte del tema —luego de lavarme las manos y ponerme los guantes, fui colocando los enseres sobre la mesa y los nombré uno a uno, de manera que se familiarizara con ellos—. Lo distinto es apenas un detalle para lo que has lidiado conmigo. Debe irte bien, quiero que te sientas muy segura de tus habilidades médicas.

—¡Sí, Hange-san!

—Lo primero es que concientices el hecho de la molestia normal ocasionada por los instrumentos. Debes ser cuidadosa, no forzarlos, evitar los movimientos innecesarios de la varilla cuando le coloques el aro, ¿bien? El resto lo veremos cuando regreses.

—Comprendido, ¿llamo a Lynne? —la noté más tranquila después de la explicación.

—Tráela discretamente, iré organizando los utensilios para que te sea más fácil. Y apenas ella se marche, vas a tener que hacerlo sola —dije grave, observándola a los ojos—. Podré indicarte, pero voy a quedar en tus manos… Y no creo que ni Erwin ni yo seamos capaces de perdonar lo mal hecho…

—¡D-descuide, prestaré atención! Voy a buscar a Lynne —corrió hacia la puerta, y al abrirla topó de frente con Nana— ¡Nanaba-san! ¿También se dirigía hacia aquí?

—Corre a lo tuyo, niña —igual que siempre, Nana se mostró seria con la pobre chica y luego de que saliera, cerró la puerta—… ¿Qué pensabas, Hanji? Me bastó ver lo apresurada que iba tu ayudante para imaginar que algo está sucediendo. Puede que no tenga vocación de curandera, pero las ayudas siempre vienen bien.

—Nana, en serio, las dos podíamos arreglarnos. Igual, nunca te diría que no eres bienvenida a mi laboratorio —sonreí agradeciendo su presencia e intenté indagar un poco— ¿Mike te comentó algo de la reunión?

—Siquiera he podido verle la cara desde que lo llamaron a la sala. Cuando te marchaste del establo, fui directo a mi cuarto y no sé nada de él —suspiró, cruzándose de brazos. Alzó la mirada para enfrentar la mía—. Pero hay que ser idiota para no darse cuenta de que el ambiente de la Legión se torna cada vez más oscuro.

—No debería manifestarlo, pero… Quisiera que Erwin ocupara el sitio que le corresponde —dije, apoyándome en la mesa con ambas manos, como si con ello lograra consolidar la idea—. Al menos, el cambio es fuerza y los nuevos miembros estarían mejor con él. Dudo que se nos sumen más reclutas de continuar por el mismo camino.

—Me abstengo de hacer bromas a costa del viejo Shadis… Está visto que no soy buena intentándolo y su caída es inminente como para burlarse de él —suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros—. Hanji, ¿no has pensado que al nombrar a Erwin comandante la relación de ustedes será más complicada? Ya te lo había dicho, pero…

—Estoy lista para cualquier tipo de escenario que pueda ofrecerse —respondí segura y sonreí a Lynne, que recién accedía a la habitación acompañada por Nifa. Lo que no sabía era si Erwin Smith estaría listo para ello.


	19. Frisando el Peligro

_**Frisando el peligro**_

Mike tenía razón, apenas entré a la sala, todo lo que vi fue una especie de tribunal y los rostros agrios de algunos miembros de los Altos Mandos, alrededor de la mesa principal. Sin embargo, ni el Generalísimo Zackly, ni el comandante de la Guarnición Dot Pixis, hacían acto de presencia en aquel consejo. Intenté obviar a Keith Shadis y a Erwin, que aguardaban de pie a la izquierda del salón de oficiales; simplemente avancé decidida y haciendo el saludo, me coloqué frente al improvisado concilio, muy digna.

—Líder de Escuadrón Hange Zoë, ¿cierto?

—A su disposición, señor —respondí claro y sin perturbarme. Una sombra pesada comenzó a presionarme los hombros. De repente, sentí un vacío total en el corazón y tuve la certeza de que se preparaba un golpe… Y que ese golpe me iba a traspasar.

—Nuestro primer asunto con usted es algo sencillo —habló el del centro. Era uno de los tantos nobles que terminaban como miembros, debido a las subvenciones que otorgaban al Cuerpo—. Siendo líder de sección, debemos preguntarle si aprueba o no la iniciativa del actual comandante Keith Shadis, de que el soldado raso Levi sea promovido a capitán…, considerando su bravo desempeño. Hacemos ver que todavía es un procedimiento en camino y hasta que sea registrado, puede revocarse por cualquier mal proceder o indisciplina del soldado en cuestión.

—Como superior en la cadena de mando, no he visto nada que me haga objetar esa propuesta —hablé alto y preciso, demostrando un aplomo que de ninguna manera pudo agradarles—. Regresó con todos los hombres que le fueron asignados e incluso tuvo el buen tino de comprobar el funcionamiento de las armas cuando se dispusieron —Sentí la mirada del comandante Keith Shadis traspasarme como una saeta, pero no tuve más opción. Mi prioridad era demostrar que la tropa se había comportado según las normas y por tanto, limpiarla de cualquier posible cargo—. Hay que alabarle su buen juicio, porque demuestra que bajo su mando, la cuarta escuadra estuvo libre de responsabilidad con respecto a lo fallido de la captura.

—Perfectamente, acaba de tocar el segundo tema por el cual se le convocó a este consejo en cuestión —siguió el individuo de aspecto adiposo y repugnante—. Hasta este momento, concordamos que los cañones no son motivo de discusión, sino las piezas que realmente lo conformaron… Rara vez se ha podido sustraer acero súper endurecido de nuestras industrias, con otros fines que no sean los de la elaboración de armas. Sin embargo, nos dimos cuenta de que se pidió un encargo de ciertos "anillos", que supuestamente, formaban parte del arma en cuestión. Revisando los planos iniciales de ésta con los técnicos de la policía militar, hallamos que de ninguna manera encajaban con el resto de las piezas en cuestión. Uno de los fundidores asegura que la orden partió de usted, amparada por el capitán Erwin Smith, aquí presente —indicó a mi superior con su índice a la par que lo miraba torvo, luego de un instante, volvió a observarme pérfido mientras depositaba los codos sobre la mesa, superponiendo las manos—… Ahora, piense bien lo que responderá, mentir ante los Altos Mandos equivale a la expulsión del ejército en cuestión y dependiendo de su argumento, podemos incluso ejecutar un castigo público.

Mi primer impulso fue irle encima y de un buen puñetazo en el centro del rostro, hacerle saltar los dientes…, en cuestión de segundos. No obstante, cuando perteneces a la vida militar, hay cosas que por más detestables, te habitúas a ellas. La principal es que aprendes a obedecer a tus superiores, por más que los aborrezcas. Mente fría y pies de plomo son las mejores armas para defenderse primero y atacar después, posiblemente la única manera que posee un subordinado con agallas, si pretende cambiar las reglas a su favor.

El comandante Shadis estaba penosamente silencioso, miraba a un punto distante de la habitación, como si su alma estuviese a millas de la sala. Erwin Smith… Sólo yo podía conocer, debajo de tanta impavidez que lo hacía verse aún más recto, el calvario que estaba padeciendo y me gritaba el brillo de sus pupilas. Incapacitado para mover un dedo, ni yo tampoco lo deseaba o las cosas iban a resultar peores. Quizás en ese tiempo, la poderosa confianza que ya nos unía, terminó por atar nuestros lazos de tal forma, que aun sabiéndonos al borde del abismo, nos transmitíamos la fuerza requerida sin necesidad alguna de gestos.

—Théa Maurer, año 842. Dorothee Benz, año 842. Sophie Müller, año 842, Sigrid Klein, año 843, Ludovca Bayer, año 843. Son apenas unos nombres, pero todas fallecieron víctimas del aborto provocado. Agnes Geier, año 843: Víctima de una fiebre puerperal. Biela Stein, año 844, murió a causa de infección por muerte fetal. Otras dos jóvenes cometieron suicidio también en el año 843, debido a su avanzada gestación sin tener conocimiento ni medios para interrumpirla —comencé a recitar los casos que recordaba, por haberlos estudiado recién. Ellos se convertirían en el mejor escudo y posible ataque—. Mi único propósito al solicitar esos aros, que sólo pueden hacerse de acero súper endurecido, fue poner fin a tan penosa lista de fallecimientos. Quise crear un contraceptivo que permitiese a las miembros de la Legión no ser víctimas de situaciones como éstas… en cuestión.

—¡¿De modo que utilizó ese material para ir contra los principios morales de nuestro ejército?! —el militar del extremo derecho saltó, dando un palmetazo a la mesa con ambas manos— ¡Habrase visto semejante desfachatez!

—¿Principios morales? Como bióloga e investigadora entiendo que salvar vidas es prioritario, lo inmoral sería dejar que ellas continúen muriendo, cuando puede salvarlas un trozo mínimo de acero —declaré con firmeza, dando a mi voz el tono cortante de un filo metálico— ¡Quizás no lo entienden, pero esas chicas derraman su sangre fuera de las murallas! ¿Y ha sido motivo de preocupación su pérdida y la de otras tantas semejantes? ¿Cuál de ustedes movió un dedo sino fue para señalarlas, envilecerlas o indicar que ocultaran sus condiciones? ¡Principios morales!

—¿Nos está acusando de las muertes de unas irresponsables? —tornó a observar con indignado asombro a sus otros dos compañeros, y agitó vehemente la mano en dirección a mí— ¡No puedo creer que sea tan osada!

—¿Irresponsables? ¿Así las llama, eso es todo lo que merecen? Cada una de ellas sobrevivió a los titanes por años, y hoy serían veteranas de la Legión, si no les hubiese tocado en desgracia morir por una causa totalmente ajena…, que pudo evitarse.

—Razonemos, líder de escuadrón Hange Zoë —por lo visto, el militar de la izquierda tendía más a seguir las normas del libro y no a imponer su moralismo—. Hay reglas en el ejército, las mujeres que acceden a él lo saben muy bien. Incluso se les da la oportunidad de abandonarlo si desean llevar a cabo su embarazo.

—Existen reglas más fuertes, y son las que impone la Madre Naturaleza —mantuve la postura de quien conoce a fondo el tema, por constituir su labor diaria— ¿Pretende que las suyas opaquen otras que nos rigen desde que nacemos? ¿Y las que no desean volverse gestantes?

—¿Lo dice por experiencia propia, líder de escuadrón Hange Zoë? —el diabólico militar noble del centro, puso el dedo sobre la llaga cuando menos lo esperaba— Sabemos que su problema de salud actual, es resultado de un embarazo interrupto.

—…Pues vaya que tiene usted un ojo clínico ¿Puede saberlo, a esa distancia? —Me permití mostrarme irónica, encogiéndome de hombros y restándole importancia a la observación. Requerí entonces de una fuerte dosis de autocontrol—. Normalmente, se necesita un examen a conciencia para determinarlo.

—Estuvo atendiéndola un médico de Mitras, ¿no es cierto? —el maldito contraatacó, revelando la carta que ni Erwin ni yo pensábamos ver sobre la mesa— Tenemos derecho sobrado para llevar a cabo la disposición que se aplicó a esas jóvenes que antes mencionara y comprobarlo. Sólo que a diferencia de las fallecidas en cuestión, usted recibiría un castigo más… drástico, porque robar el acero en cuestión es…

—No robé nada. Hice la solicitud personalmente —insistí molesta—, fui a darles la cara y si no hubiesen falsos moralistas como ustedes, pensando que algo tan simple como la contracepción es pactar con el diablo, incluso les hubiera dicho mis propósitos.

—¡¿Se atreve a insultarnos?! —Volvió a saltar el de la derecha— Considere que su posición ahora no es muy firme que digamos, líder de escuadrón Hange Zoë.

—Pues yo no me siento caer, señor. Contrariamente, me hallo firme sobre mis pies —dije llevando las manos tras la espalda; alcé un poco uno, apoyándolo en el talón mientras lo miraba con fingida curiosidad, luego el otro—. El único insulto que veo es hacia mi género, al cual se le impone sufrir las consecuencias de una ley dictada por hombres.

—Mujeres… Deberíamos sacarlas a todas del ejército —musitó el de la izquierda, llegando a su propia conclusión del problema— ¡O impedirles entrar! Dan más conflictos que ventajas.

—Inténtelo y le aseguro que lo único tambaleante serán los Altos Mandos ¡Y no estoy de broma! —la expresión mordaz abandonó mis facciones, tornándose la imagen del peligro. Había fruncido el ceño y un resplandor asesino debió lucir en mis pupilas, ya que los vi echarse atrás en sus asientos y advertí que Erwin alzaba una ceja, no supe si por advertirme o porque conocía muy bien mi furia— ¡Antes que limitarnos, bien podían evolucionar como personas! Y si pretenden castigarme según la normativa, dejen de hablar, ¡procedan! ¡A diferencia de ustedes, tengo mucho que hacer!

—Su lengua insolente la conducirá directo a la horca ¡No hemos terminado! —me percaté que aquel individuo preparaba su golpe magistral, que guardara para usarlo cuando el asunto se le fuera de las manos—… Tiene usted la agravante de que hizo al capitán Erwin Smith cómplice de su plan y él accedió, sabiendo que debía negarse.

Como supuse, al verse acusado no movió ni un músculo; su mente debía ser todo cálculo y análisis. Ya respondería a lo que fuese, con la serenidad que lo caracterizaba. Paciencia que iba perdiendo yo, porque se me hacía difícil contener el hervor de la sangre.

—¡Es lógico que el capitán aceptara bajo presión! ¡Si le pusiera a usted una hoja en el cuello, haría lo mismo!

—Líder Hange Zoë… Permítame, con alterarse no va a solucionarlo —por fin, Erwin decidió hablar, primero volviéndose hacia mí para que le cediera el derecho a la defensa y luego afrontando al consejo directamente—. Señores, pido que reconsideren su actitud en cuanto a la líder del cuarto escuadrón. Hablando de principios, uno de los más fuertes que caracteriza a la Brigada de Reconocimiento, es el hecho de que no permitimos ninguna clase de vejación hacia los miembros femeninos que son parte de él. Por tanto, en presencia del comandante Shadis y la mía propiamente, absténganse de humillar a una veterana del Cuerpo, tenga o no pruebas de las causas que motivaron su actual estado de salud —mantuve la mirada al frente, pero sentí el calor y la complicidad de la suya cuando se refirió a mi convalecencia. Él, que debía tomar decisiones que involucraban a la muerte, siempre guardó un respeto al hecho de interrumpir la vida cuando empezara a germinar—. Bajo mi responsabilidad hice la petición del acero limitado, por tanto, lo invito a discutir conmigo cuanto desee.

—¿Lo hizo conociendo el futuro destino del metal en cuestión, supongo? —noté que un brillo siniestro iluminaba las pupilas de aquel noble repulsivo.

—Me pareció justo que se brindara un mínimo de interés a ese problema, hasta entonces nadie se había pronunciado al respecto —amaba su tono sereno como íntegro, al que difícilmente alguien podía resistirse, fuera para detestarlo o quedar convencido de cuanto dijese—. No es apropiado para la Legión añadir a sus listas otras bajas que no sean producto de una batalla. Eso es todo.

—¿Y si ese pensamiento que ahora expone, lo generó una vivencia? —el detestable militar saboreó la pregunta, dignándose incluso a sonreír— ¿Era usted el padre de la criatura que se gestaba en el vientre de la líder de escuadrón?

JAMÁS durante mi vida, NUNCA, me vi rogando por una fuerza sobrehumana que me permitiese quedar de pie, impasible y sin mostrar otra cosa que un odio acérrimo hacia los malditos que nos observaban. Buscando atajar cualquier gesto de quebranto, habían puesto sus miras en el punto más frágil. Si les gritaba, lo dudoso del hecho iba a tomar visos reales a ojos de los presentes; pero morderme la lengua y tragarme la ira, era como digerir a voluntad su ponzoña.

—Le repito la pregunta, capitán —la voz del noble adquirió incluso un ligero matiz dulzón— ¿Era usted el padre de la criatura que…?

—No es necesario redundar, escuché perfectamente. Lo e… —fruncí aún más el ceño, mirándolo de soslayo, haciéndole notar que no debía cometer semejante imprudencia. Nuestro vástago siquiera llegó a formarse, yo misma lo había truncado en aras de nuestra lucha común, para que pretendiera echar por tierra mi sacrificio, declarándose orgullosamente culpable. Justo entonces, se vio interrumpido con la entrada del comandante Dot Pixis y el Generalísimo Zackly, quienes le hicieron gesto de que parase la revelación.

—Sentimos llegar un poco tarde, ya conocen la distancia y esto fue algo… precipitado ¿Verdad que es chocante cuando te requieren de dos sitios opuestos a la vez? —podía haber amado tanto a Zackly como a Erwin en ese momento, dada su oportuna maniobra… Un segundo, fue lo que me tomó darme cuenta de que mi capitán había dado sus pasos, con sólo escasas horas de antelación—. No se molesten, caballeros, ocupen sus asientos. Por cierto, ¿habrá sillas dispuestas para nosotros?

El propio comandante Shadis pidió la venia y puso a su alcance los dos sillones que se hallaban a los costados de la sala. Zackly le dio afablemente las gracias, al igual que Pixis; ambos ocuparon sus puestos con un aire pomposo, que me sugirió cierta ojeriza entre los miembros del tribunal y los dos oficiales.

—Nos alegra que hayan podido… arribar a tiempo de oír esta confesión —el militar noble pareció nervioso. Empero, aún con el viento en contra, quiso jugar su carta—. El capitán Erwin Smith estaba por declarar que la líder de escuadrón Hange…

—Primeramente —le cortó de plano el general Zackly—, debo expresar mi sorpresa de que los distinguidos miembros de este consejo, busquen su chivo expiatorio en esta señorita —musitando algo por lo bajo, colocó mejor sus gafas y se dio a observar a los tres miembros de los Altos Mandos por encima de los cristales—. Si la captura que llevó a cabo la Brigada de Reconocimiento no tuvo el final que deseábamos por causa de una mala… er, decisión; y visto el caso, ella siquiera estuvo presente, además de que se mostró el buen funcionamiento del arma creada… ¿Qué hacemos sometiéndola a este juicio?

—Recuerde lo que hablamos, todo parece indicar que hubo una extracción del acero súper endurecido para un proyecto de la señorita Hange Zoë, que no estaba previsto —Dot Pixis interrumpió lo que fuera que iba a decir el militar de la derecha, inclinándose un poco hacia Zackly, llevó el puño a los labios y tosió—. Sin embargo, como todo lo novedoso, causa gran polémica entre los nuestros. Hasta el día de hoy ninguno de los señores aquí presente ha considerado el bienestar de sus compañeras, por encima de las cualidades físicas.

—¡Ah, sí, sí! ¡Aquí los tengo! —Zackly extrajo una buena cantidad de papeles del cartapacio que portaba consigo; luego se dio a leer ajustándose nuevamente las gafas— Vamos a cortar por lo sano… Morven Bauer ¿es usted, no? —miró al de la izquierda por encima de los cristales— "Amonestación por acoso a una recluta en el año 842" —continuó, pasando la hoja—, Erich Riedl "Demanda de los padres de la srta. Magda Waddell en el año 842, usted la sedujo —le tocó el turno al repulsivo noble del centro, que ya había saltado al escuchar lo previo— ¡vaya! y la dejó según se dice aquí… "en un estado lamentable"". Bueno, supongo que ya sabemos cómo traducir eso… Josef Kaplan, "Advertencia por seducir a una miembro de la Guarnición, año 843, que la condujo a la práctica de un aborto provocado" —giró para observar a Pixis, que cruzándose de brazos, asentía con expresión grave. Depositando nuevamente los papeles en su carpeta, enfrentó a los tres hombres, lívidos de rabia—… ¿Señores, continúo?

—¡Esto es imperdonable! ¡¿Quién escribió todas esas calumnias?! —gritó el de la derecha sin moderación, dando un puñetazo a la mesa. Los otros lo secundaron, murmurando su descontento.

—Mejor no cuestionar la veracidad de cuánto ha dicho el Generalísimo Zackly —Dot Pixis zanjó la cuestión bien pronto—. Lo cierto es que la prudencia impone que terminemos esto de una vez —dirigiéndose a mí con la recia ternura que siempre usara si debía comunicarse o discutir algo conmigo en público—. Líder de escuadrón Hange Zoë, no sé si estos caballeros deseen ofrecerle sus disculpas, pero lo que es mi caso, me avergüenzo de que haya tenido que pasar por una situación tan desagradable. Su proyecto lo analizaremos concienzudamente y le aseguro, que si evita las tempranas muertes de esas chicas, algún día su comandante le dirá que fue aprobado.

—Me temo que llevará un tiempo aún, Pixis… No es algo que se aceptará fácil, pero haremos el intento —Zackly lo frenó convenientemente—. Mi veredicto es que por ahora, la líder de escuadrón se abstenga de su idea y ceda el material restringido. A cambio, está libre de cualquier acusación que pueda hacérsele. Después de todo, los científicos siempre irán un paso adelante y nos cuesta verlo —dedicándome una leve sonrisa, por tercera vez ajustaba sus gafas, para inspeccionarme de pies a cabeza. Me vino a la mente la idea de que consideraba las cualidades que podían haber interesado a Erwin en mí… Y si Zacharius podía olfatear qué guardaba el alma de cada soldado, el general Zackly tenía vista de águila para ver por encima y hasta debajo de la ropa. Inconscientemente, me mordí el labio inferior. Él tan sólo pareció comprenderlo y se dirigió a Erwin, que continuaba impasible, con las manos tras la espalda en su posición formal—. Capitán, me disculpo con la señorita y usted, no se debe humillar a quienes arriesgan el pellejo fuera de estos muros, tengan o no resultados. Nadie volverá a molestarlos, pero absténganse de investigaciones ocultas. Comandante Keith Shadis, ha estado silencioso…

—Hmph, les aseguro que desconocía totalmente el proyecto de la líder Hange Zoë. Yo mismo incautaré su invención —gruñó éste, mirándome de reojo—. Por supuesto, me corresponde reprenderla por haberse atrevido a esconder su propósito. Y quince días tras las rejas no le vendrán mal.

—¡¿Huh, por qué?! ¿Por qué detener un proyecto que tendrá efectos positivos? —me rebelé ante la idea, sin pensar que ya de por sí era una suerte haber escapado del tribunal— ¡No quiero darles mi obra, sólo para que termine cogiendo polvo en un rincón, o refundida!

—Comandante Shadis, aplique igual medida al capitán. Es lo justo —el general Zackly me ignoró; a sus ojos yo montaba simplemente el espectáculo de una chiquilla malcriada—, de cualquier forma no habrán incursiones hasta dentro de unos meses…, quizás un año.

—Iré gustoso —Erwin aceptó conforme, seguramente complacido de que su ardid hubiese marchado viento en popa. Yo me debatía entre querer golpearlo por hacerme pasar tan mal rato con su intento de confesión o cobrármelas todas amarrándolo al lecho, y servirme a placer sin que pudiese colocarme un dedo encima.

—¡Esperen! ¡Deben oírme! —persistí gritando, resuelta a intentar que cambiaran su punto de vista; si bien yo misma lo creía improbable— ¡No me importa ir tras las rejas, pero déjenme continuar beneficiando a…!

—Querida niña, le recomiendo que cuide su garganta —intervino suavemente Pixis, dedicándome una sonrisa— y analice mejor su conveniencia.

—Comandante Shadis, puede llamar a los guardas y ejecutar el castigo —prosiguió Zackly, acabando por abandonar el asiento. El jefe de la Guarnición hizo lo mismo y ambos se colocaron junto a la mesa que ocupaba el resto de los Altos Mandos—. Nuestros asuntos con estos señores aún no han terminado… Llame también a la guardia de la corte.

No se hicieron esperar los soldados para rodear la sala y colocarnos las esposas tanto a Erwin como a mí.

—La líder de escuadrón tiene buenos pulmones —oí decir al general Zackly mientras me transportaban, esposada—… Con esa voz de soprano de coloratura, me pregunto qué tan buena sería cantando un aria.

—¡Oh, la señorita Hange Zoë es una mujer talentosa! —le respondió el comandante Pixis, riendo— ¿Accederá a entonarnos algo cuando salga del castigo?

Dándome un pequeño empujón, me hicieron entrar a la celda. Solo cuando estuve dentro me liberaron de las esposas y quedé a la buena del hado. Pasaría quince días tragándome la impotencia de no haber podido continuar mi trabajo, tanto la prueba de los anillos contraceptivos como los escasos cambios al arma de captura. No obstante, lo que más pesaba en mi alma era el hecho de saberme tan vulnerable por causa de un hombre.

—"Erwin Smith —suspiré, acostándome en el rústico lecho y me volví para quedar frente a la pared—… Casi me matas."

Pude oírlo caminar de un extremo a otro de la celda. El muro que nos separaba no conseguía reducir los sonidos al punto de hacerlos reservados a una pieza. Anduvo a todo lo largo del tabique. Mientras, yo intentaba dormir y canalizar el disgusto soñando que le vociferaba mis emociones. Fue cuando escuché un ligero toque en la piedra, que se repitió por dos veces más. Rezongué molesta, girándome hacia el sitio donde creí escucharlo… Cuál no sería mi sorpresa cuando vi deslizarse un minúsculo y alargado trozo de papel a través de un agujero casi a ras del piso.

Me incorporé de inmediato y en dos zancadas estuve allí, pronta a recogerlo.

—_**Aguantaste un asedio que podía echar abajo cualquier muralla**_ —había escrito, como si adivinara mi pensamiento—. _**Para morir aún hay tiempo. Mejor que sea por una causa generosa, no porque lo quieran esos tipos de los Altos Mandos. Y ya ves que pude conservar un arma, de la que pienso disponer hasta que se agote.**_

—Hmph —le hice notar con una simple onomatopeya mi enojo, reservándome las palabras—. "Renuncié a lo que más deseaba para que no hicieras precisamente lo que hiciste" —reduje la nota a un tirabuzón bien estrujado y se la envié de vuelta—. "Olvídalo, ya que no lo consigo yo. Si tampoco puedes —con un nudo en la garganta, me retiré hacia el camastro—…, ten la sensatez de ponerle fin a esto ahora…"

Nuevamente el dichoso toque. Me sorprendió verlo tan dispuesto a persistir en un intercambio contrario a su orgullosa parquedad, y que tenía visos de ser unilateral. Igual, sucumbí regresando sobre mis pasos y tomé la segunda esquela.

—_**¿De verdad vas a rendirte? **_—maldito bastardo, que me hacía escuchar su voz como si lo tuviese junto a mi oído. Contuve a duras penas los sollozos pero una lágrima silenciosa cayó sobre los trazos. Papel mojado; eso era yo por causa de apostar el corazón— _**Me temo que para los dos es demasiado tarde, ¿o es que no lo pensaste, Hange Zoë, que todo lo estudias y calculas, el día que me propusiste ser parte de mi obra y de mi vida?**_

—"¡Rendirme con las investigaciones o el propósito de hacer algo por la humanidad, jamás! ¡Nada me interesa y continúo adelante suceda lo que suceda —descargué un puñetazo contra la pared y me dejé caer por ella, estrujando el papel dentro del puño—, por lo mismo…! ¡Nos pusimos en evidencia, estuviste a punto de confesar que tuvimos una relación con sus secuelas!"

Acabé sentándome y apoyando la espalda al muro que se alzaba, tan alto como el que había levantado momentáneamente contra él. Recogí las piernas, inclinándome hacia delante y dejé caer la cabeza entre ellas emitiendo un suspiro quejumbroso.

—"Me importas tanto que prefiero escucharte decir que se terminó… Lograré soportarlo, con tal de no complicar más las cosas."

El toque fue más bajo esa vez, como si se hubiese arrodillado de la otra parte, buscando estar a mi nivel. Inconscientemente dirigí la mirada hacia mi siniestra. Viendo la tercera nota, doblé la anterior, colocándola dentro de la camisa, en mi pecho. De ningún modo la devolvería como testigo de mi lamento. Recogí el papel, cada vez más pequeño.

—_**Hanji, ya detuve la vida de nuestro hijo, no me pidas que pare de vivir o te desangre con una ruptura propia de cobardes**_—¿Cómo diablos podía saberlo? ¿Era consciente de que le propondría ese camino, desgarrador pero seguro?—. _**Parece que después de todo, no soy capaz de negarlos a los dos.**_

—¡Sí que deberías serlo! —estallé sin control; por mucho que demostrara cuánto valía para él y eso me complaciera, no debíamos alejarnos del objetivo principal—… ¡Envías a tus soldados a la muerte siempre que salimos fuera de las murallas! ¿A qué viene semejante actitud, cuando es claro que no podemos hacer lo que otros?

—Haz silencio, por Sina —el eco de las mazmorras retornaba su voz, con un matiz de reproche. La pausa inmediatamente después me indicó que aguardara otro mensaje, que no tardaría en llegar—. _**Políticamente me he visto en situaciones muy oscuras, teniendo que disponer asuntos con frialdad, ¿en serio crees que unos imbéciles de los Altos Mandos conseguirán doblarme como acero endeble?**_ —esa confianza lo llevaría muchas veces a tentar a la suerte— _**Gano fuerzas con el dolor de tus sacrificios, cada vez que me punzan, más razones tengo para irles de frente.**_

—Tu gusto por desafiar el peligro nos meterá de lleno en él —musité irritada, tornando el rostro hacia la pared y mirándola de reojo— ¡No nos uses como excusa!

—Hanji, no eres una excusa, eres mi motivo —que decidiese hablar, me llamó la atención. Entonces comprendí que había llegado el cambio de guardia y por tanto, los soldados se alejaban hacia las escaleras.

—Sí, la motivación para llegar donde tú quieres —objeté, comprimiendo el trozo de papel con el puño, para luego retornárselo—. Tienes razón, es tonto discutirlo. "Al final, te elegí sobre otro. Si hubiese querido algo normal, estaría junto a Moblit trabajando en mi laboratorio y no aquí."

—¿Piensas en él, ahora? —Chistó, apacible. Me conocía lo suficiente y de inmediato barruntó por donde iban mis reflexiones. Sabiéndome colérica, quiso halagar mi vanidad femenina—… Lograrás ponerme celoso.

—¡Vete al cuerno, Erwin! —le solté, hablando entre dientes. Hice uso de mi recurso favorito al cambiar la inflexión a una casual; eso lo fastidiaría más que cualquier muestra de enojo— ¡Oh, parece que finalmente no podré comprobar si funciona mi experimento! ¿Cuánto tiempo demorarán Zackly y Pixis en autorizarme el uso de los anillos? —lancé un suspiro a todas luces ficticio— ¡Aaaahhhhhwwww, más de un mes, de seguro!

—Hanji, no seas tan fría —suspiró y su tono fue marchito—, me basta con la celda.

—¡Lo mereces! A ver si callas lo que no debes confesar.

—Siempre que pueda evitarlo, no voy a negarte aunque me lo pidas.

—¡Pues dile a toda la Legión, entonces! —me puse a cuatro patas y vociferé a través del pequeño agujero del muro— ¿A qué jugamos, ocultando nuestro maridaje?

—Es distinto. Mientras la conveniencia mueva a una parte de los Altos Mandos, habrá salida para esa clase de percances —sonó grave, a diferencia mía no alzaba la voz por encima de la media— y tanto Zackly como Pixis siempre desean mostrarles quiénes prevalecen a la hora de tomar decisiones. Porque si te das cuenta, son nobles que llegaron a ese puesto vaciando la bolsa —ante los remotos pasos de los guardias que regresaban, hizo silencio. Los oí detenerse junto al corredor que conducía hasta el fondo de las prisiones, tres celdas más allá de las nuestras. Incorporándome, decidí que lo habíamos dicho todo y me dispuse a ir nuevamente a la cama. Sin embargo, a él parecía quedarle algo por aclarar y recibí otra esquela. Mascullé para mis adentros "deja que me tumbe de una maldita vez, a ver si consigo perdonarte"—. _**Cierto que aposté porque el médico no hablara si lo presionaban. Un error de mi parte ¿Alternativas? En lugar de buscarlo, esperar que sanaras por alguna clase de milagro, o dejarte morir lentamente. Considera mi posición y medita si no es lo mismo que intentas hacer con las chicas de la Brigada de Reconocimiento. Acabó el papel, no puedo seguir escribiendo.**_

—¡Awww! ¡Parece que voy a estar mucho tiempo sin mover los labios! ¡Cuánto voy a extrañar a Nana! —dije, sin cuidarme de lo que oyeran los guardias. Nada importante a sus oídos, pero Erwin supo comprender mi necesidad de confidencias— ¡De seguro alguien también echará de menos quejarse a su mejor amigo!

Doblando el trozo de hoja, me di a guardarlo junto al otro, sobre mi pecho. "Jamás recibí tantos mensajes de índole sentimental, vale la pena conservarlos para mostrárselos a Erwin cuando presuma de insensible."

Transcurrieron quince días sin que volviéramos a intercambiar palabra. Viéndolo con mirada objetiva, nuestra reclusión sirvió para que mi disgusto fuera mitigándose al punto de convertirse en anhelo. Me descubrí pegándome a la pared, queriendo sorprender algún suave ronquido –cosa que jamás sucedió-, pero sí retuve los detalles más ínfimos, aquellos que no me permitía conocer la vida tormentosamente dinámica que ambos llevábamos; y acabé ruborizándome al escuchar que incluso haciendo aguas, su corriente era tan enérgica y autoritaria como su carácter… Debió imaginar la demanda de mi vientre, conocedor de su potencia e ímpetu, porque no menguó la intensidad por pudor a ser oído; acrecentando la íntima confianza que ya existía entre los dos.

Pero también ese tiempo, con ambos lejos del Cuerpo, sirvió para que contrario a cuanto pensábamos, los Altos Mandos confirmaran la permanencia del comandante Shadis dentro del ejército. Aquella decisión generó suspicacia y desconfianza tanto en los futuros miembros de la Legión, como dentro de sus filas. Ya para entonces, había determinado no repetir la historia de quedarme sin poner un pie fuera de las murallas, pasase lo que pasase conmigo.


	20. Chapter 20

_**¿Qué tal si me querrá?**_

Contrario a lo que pensábamos, fue aprobada otra marcha que se llevaría a cabo tres meses más adelante. Tiempo suficiente para considerar los distintos cambios al arma de captura y que las nuevas piezas estuviesen listas, autorizadas por Darius Zackly. Acuerdo que se llevó a cabo a partir de aquella corte funesta; yo pediría el material, bien justificado, al generalísimo y bajo su venia, me serían entregadas las partes del cañón, así evitaríamos cualquier disgusto con los Altos Mandos.

El ser líder no me dispensó de hacer guardia y dos semanas después del juicio, me vi junto con Nana custodiando un almacén temporal junto al muro límite del cuartel, donde se guardaban varios depósitos de gas. Hecho de troncos y sin otro piso que la hierba, fácilmente accedían a él varias de las alimañas que por allí rondaban, sobresaltándonos con sus ruidos.

Nanaba ya me había dicho todo cuanto hubiese deseado saber acerca de su condición infértil, producto del anillo, e incluso más… Parecía feliz de poderse ofrecer a Mike sin reservas, y a la vez recibir de su compañero todo el amor que atesoraba para ella; porque Zacharius más que nada vivía y se desvivía por Nana, ocultando a duras penas que su idilio se iba por encima de la protección a la humanidad. Sin embargo, ni el propio Keith Shadis osaría reprochárselo.

Cuan distinto a lo que nos impuso el destino a Erwin y a mí. Posterior al castigo, lo habían enviado a Mitras y yo debí quedarme a trabajar con el arma. Opté porque mejor no hubiese despedida, ni tampoco acercamientos al volver. Se imponía el ser prudentes y andar a pie firme, aunque la distancia obligada estaba matándonos.

—Hace quince días que saliste de una celda húmeda y maloliente, desde entonces te has encerrado en tu laboratorio día y noche —comenzó a decir, intentando hallarle la lógica a mi persistencia de siquiera hablar con Erwin—. Comprendo que ahora más que nunca debes recoger la ropa luego de bañarte, pero… ¿No crees que al huir del capitán, estás sometiéndote a ti misma a un castigo?

—Si hubieras vivido lo que yo, cuando todos aquellos viejos hurgaron en la herida y casi forzaron a Erwin a exponer su relación conmigo, sabrías por qué trato de solapar mis emociones —rebatí, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Y con el comandante siendo vigilado por los Altos Mandos, quizás debiéramos habituarnos a la idea de que cada vez habrá menos ocasión para el afecto.

—Apenas se pierda ese amor que todos juzgan egoísta, no habrá nadie capaz de levantar una hoja —musitó, elevando los ojos al cielo nocturno y después me miró reprobatoria. Nana no aceptaba los amoríos cobardes, sosteniendo la creencia de que pasión y miedo no podían ni remotamente conjugar—. Basta la oscuridad que ha caído sobre la tropa, como para oírte a ti decir semejante blasfemia.

—¿Sabes que Erwin llegó al punto de confesarme que podía sentir celos de Moblit? —sonreí al recordarlo, tratando de suavizar el tenso diálogo— He pasado estas semanas en compañía de mi subalterno, poniendo los ojos de la Legión otra vez sobre nosotros. Quiero alejar cualquier posible rumor que llegue a gestarse acerca de Erwin.

—¿Y crees que al capitán le complazca más una habladuría sobre tu supuesto acercamiento a Moblit? —Inquirió suspicaz, alzando una ceja— No tienes idea… Es tu culpa que Mike la haya pasado negras debido a una repentina coriza, que le apareció desde el regreso del capitán esta mañana.

—¿Coriza? ¡Oh, de seguro le baja un río por esas fosas nasales! —estallé en carcajadas sin poder evitarlo, al imaginar a Zacharius con la nariz roja como un pimiento— Erwin podrá simular mucho estoicismo, pero sé cuan fuerte es la tormenta en su alma cuando siente la presencia de mi subalterno cerca…

—Hanji, entiendo que desees mitigar las sospechas respecto a tu relación con el capitán —me observó muy seria, como siempre que buscaba hacerme considerar algo a sus ojos importante—… Sin embargo, sugiero que le aclares bien los latines porque la duda empieza a ganarlo. Ustedes han tenido una secuencia de situaciones horribles que terminarán amargándoles la existencia, y ésta de por sí, pende siempre de un hilo —aquellas palabras, que debían ser cotidianas para quien acostumbraba a poner la vida en juego, me sacudieron de repente. Cavilé "¿qué haría sin los oportunos consejos de Nana, su buen juicio y esa recia ternura de amiga que siempre me ofrecía?" Perdí un segundo el hilo de la conversación, imaginando el vacío que se iba a alojar en mí si… No, por más que pudiese suceder, tal cosa nunca ocurriría—... Las grietas que no se recomponen a tiempo, acaban expandiéndose ¿Aseguras que todo es por el bien de una causa mayor? Pues ahora mismo está dependiendo de la unión de sus cabezas principales. Olvidemos a Shadis —bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro cómplice—, sabemos bien que tú y él son los que liberarán a la humanidad de quedar encerrados entre las murallas.

—Tchhhh… ¿Oyes eso? —brinqué al escuchar un sonido en el interior de la caseta. Me asombró advertir a mi compañera demasiado tranquila, cuando siempre la había visto saltar, dispuesta a sorprender lo que tratara de sorprenderla a ella— ¡Nana, hay alguien adentro!

—Le dije a Nifa que pusiera en orden los depósitos de gas… Y resulta que fue apilándolos como si estuviera haciendo unas torres —bufó molesta, para después encogerse de hombros—. No sería extraño que cualquier alimaña los tumbara, con ésta serían cinco las veces que miro. Antes de que tú estuvieses aquí, coloqué una trampa; lo que se mueva quedará atrapado, así corra, se arrastre o vuele.

—Igual no podemos bajar la guardia. Iré a ver, permanece atenta por si te necesito —giré sobre mis talones y fui en dirección al pequeño local, a un metro escaso del sitio donde nos hallábamos.

El cuadro que se me reveló delante cuando accedí al improvisado almacén, era inaudito. La trampa de Nanaba consistía en una red de tejido compacto, de manera que cualquier animal pequeño quedaría encerrado sin posibilidades de salir, debido al ínfimo tamaño de los agujeros. Y dentro, sabrían los cielos por qué, se hallaba Erwin Smith con expresión de pocos amigos. La caseta poseía una puerta más, que abría en dirección al muro y de noche, se camuflaba en las sombras del mismo; permaneciendo cerrada por tal razón. Supuse que para el capitán era fácil hacerse de la llave y una vez adentro, aproximarse al puesto de guardia.

Tal desgracia para él, se convirtió en motivo de risa por más que tratara de aguantarme.

—¿Hanji? ¿Qué sucede? —Gritó Nanaba, impaciente por mi demora— ¡Vas a soltar el hígado por la boca!

—¡N-nada, nada! —Contuve a duras penas las carcajadas, observando a Erwin fruncir el ceño— ¡En la próxima salida le diré a Mike que te ponga al mando de quienes lancen la red, Nana!

—¿Cayó alguna sabandija?

—¡Diría que cogiste un titán! —Aún lloraba de la risa, cuando me dispuse a liberarlo— ¡Calma, yo me ocupo!

—¿U-un qué…? —Nana pareció no haber oído bien, pero luego reaccionó al vislumbrar el significado de mis palabras— ¡Oh, diablos! ¡Lo siento, no era mi propósito capturarlo…! ¡Ni tampoco llamarle sabandija!

Me apresuré a calmarla y ella oportunamente determinó apartarse aún más del área, permitiéndonos alguna intimidad ¿Por qué cuando más buscaba verme recta y formal, la providencia torcía mis planes, colocándome delante la única tentación capaz de hacerme quebrar las reglas? Mitigando la risa con un suspiro, deshice poco a poco aquel embrollo de cuerdas y nudos, hasta que la red abandonó la forma de gota que adquiriera por estar atada a un soporte del techo, deslizándose al piso.

Erwin mantuvo su postura digna y el semblante rígido hasta que consiguió poner los pies fuera del artilugio hecho por Nana.

—¿Debería sugerirle a Keith Shadis que pasara a Nanaba para tu escuadrón de investigaciones? —propuso algo más relajado. Empero, se notaba exhausto y no había tenido siquiera tiempo de afeitarse desde que llegara en la mañana. Sin dudas resolvió que su prioridad era verme, ya que la última vez que hablamos, estábamos los dos en las celdas— ¿O fue un escarmiento por haberle dicho al comandante que permanecería soltero hasta morir? Si pudiera hacer lo que Mike…

—Bueno, yo declaré hace años que no iba a estar pendiente del hombre con quien me involucrase. Tú sin compromiso y yo despreocupada… Parece que somos buen par de mentirosos —le sacudí el polvo de la camisa, provocando que tosiera— ¿Llegó a Mitras el asunto?

—Estando Zackly y Pixis al mando, claramente, queda enterrado. A pesar de todo, soportaste bien el miedo —admitió complacido—. Eres increíble, Hanji, posees una entereza capaz de inutilizar cualquier plan macabro de los Altos Mandos.

—Acabas de perder la oportunidad de convertirte en el comandante de la Legión. Manifestándote como lo hiciste, dudo que los mismos depositen el cargo en alguien tan peligrosamente contrario a sus intereses.

—Por supuesto, amenacé su omnipotencia lanzándoles a Zackly y a Pixis —dijo solemne y advertí lo mucho que había disfrutado ganarles el juego—. Es algo de lo que no me arrepiento. Ya sé que te desagrada la perspectiva de continuar errando las estrategias, ni yo lo apruebo…, te aseguro que el resto de veteranos tampoco —suspiró, conociendo su momentánea invalidez para cambiar el rumbo de las cosas—. Pero Keith Shadis aún vive, Hanji. No ambiciono un rango que fue ganado por mérito propio.

—Conseguirás engañar incluso a Mike, pero siquiera lo intentes conmigo… Sí que lo ambicionas.

—Sí —aceptó, grave y sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos—, pero no seré quien provoque la caída del comandante.

—Bien, después de todo, las decisiones te corresponden a ti —concedí, encogiéndome de hombros—. Yo sólo analizo, discuto y apoyo.

—Fui sincero al admitir mi ambición, igual voy a serlo respecto al motivo por el que me hallo aquí, escondiéndome como si fuera un criminal. No vine a discutir sobre política ni de cambios en el ejército —permaneció serio—, quería saber de ti. Siquiera te he podido preguntar cómo te sientes, aunque por ese médico hablador conocí de tu recuperación satisfactoria —quedó a medio camino de acariciarme la mejilla, prefiriendo llevar la mano bajo el mentón y observarme caviloso— ¿Nifa te dio el mensaje, supongo? ¿Conseguiste beneficiar a otras chicas?

—Eso te lo agradezco —le correspondí sonriendo—, llegó a tiempo de hacer un par de inserciones más… Sí, la mía incluida —lo miré de reojo y me sentí ruborizar; encubriéndonos o no, el anhelo producto de la separación era innegable—. Al principio sentí un dolor mínimo, luego me olvidé incluso que lo llevaba. No dio problemas estando en la celda. Me alegro de poder comprobar lo dicho por Nana.

—El médico de Mitras asegura que aún eres fértil. Si decides investigar lo positivo de tu invención, haré de titán voluntario —dada su habitual seriedad, lo atrevido de la propuesta me hizo abrir los ojos y alzarme los lentes, para observarlo incrédula. Sonrió ante mi expresión, dejando correr el dedo índice flexionado por mi mejilla—. Entenderás que no pienso gastar mis influencias con Zackly si el resultado es nulo.

—¿De qué hablas? Los titanes carecen de aparato reproductor —chisté siguiendo el juego, a la par que desviaba la mirada hacia la zona en cuestión, y luego volvía a enfrentarme al profundo azul de aquellos iris. Su presencia bastaba para que me sintiese feliz— ¿Uh, será que acabo de tropezarme un espécimen bien dotado?

—Pues ya que lo descubriste, investígalo —bajó la mirada, y fue su turno de ruborizarse; como si se hubiese percatado entonces de lo que implicaba todo cuanto había dicho…—. Hanji, desde que abandonamos la celda, estás obsesiva cuidando las apariencias, tanto o más, que con el tema de capturar titanes. Piensas erróneamente que disfruto invitando al peligro, cuando en verdad busco la manera de hacer convivir mi objetivo y mi vínculo contigo —al igual que yo, sentía la urgente necesidad de cerrar la brecha, recuperando los momentos perdidos y la confianza en el porvenir—. No debo, puedo, ni quiero tratarte de otra forma que no sea la que mereces, aunque los corruptos de los Altos Mandos nos impongan epítetos deshonrosos.

—Erwin Smith, voy a decir algo terrible…, pero es tiempo de seguir adelante —frunció el entrecejo, posiblemente esperando que le hablase de Moblit o a pesar de todo, insistiera en la ruptura—. Hallé un modo para que ambos logremos enfocarnos y darle paz a ese pequeño espíritu que nos aunó. Si esto me vuelve una egoísta, empero sana, que así sea —clavé la vista en el suelo, emitiendo un suspiro—. Cuando arribaron al cuartel, y enviaste a Nana para que me contase los pormenores… Ocurrió una cosa, por un comentario inocente de ella sobre Levi…

—¿Qué sucede con él? —aquel giro inesperado lo sorprendió.

—No con él, conmigo, Erwin —consideraba que aquello nos haría salir del hueco y en consecuencia, era primordial discutirlo—. Creo que mi mente perturbada trata de canalizar las emociones maternales —dije, rascándome nerviosa bajo el moño, al comienzo de la nuca—. No quiero malentendidos porque sabes lo mucho que gusta la tropa de hablar sobre lo que siquiera conoce —acentué mis palabras, indicándole que también lo referente a Moblit no era más que una estrategia, como tantas otras y seguí el punto—. Lo acogiste, y yo continué tus pasos. Debo estar loca…, pero ahora es todo cuanto nos queda para imaginarnos cómo hubiese sido…

—Hanji, si eso hace más llevadero el golpe, dejémoslo estar —suspiró abrumado, poniéndole fin a la situación—. Aunque conociendo a Levi, le resultará chocante vernos ocupándonos de él. Por otro lado, saber que tiene dos personas en quien confiar le será de ayuda cuando lo asciendan —hizo una pausa y sonrió malicioso, dispuesto a responderme con alguna repentina picardía—. Y no, nunca se me ha ocurrido poner en tela de juicio tu actitud hacia él, ¡cómo te gusta pensarme celoso! Mientras no se te ocurra cambiarle los calzones o darle el pecho, todo estará bien.

—¡¿Eh, cómo te pasa tal cosa por la…?! —apenas me vio cerrar el puño, atrapó ágil mi muñeca e intenté darle un manotazo, únicamente para instigarlo más— ¡Suéltame, barbudo pervertido!

—La última vez que jugaste así conmigo, lo dejamos en una simple nalgada —sonrió entre maligno y travieso; liberándome las muñecas. Llevó las manos a mi talle, jalándome contra él para deshacer el múltiple atado del equipo de la cintura hacia abajo, y liberarme de su carga. Sin que pudiese reclamarle me dobló presto sobre su cintura, igual que lo hiciera la ocasión anterior, propinándome un dueto de azotes en el trasero. El grueso de la tela se pegó a mi carne y la sentí arder, conforme nacía la meliflua humedad en mi entrepierna. Me incorporé aturdida…, la repentina urgencia, a modo de hambre voraz, había despertado en mi vientre conforme avivara el suyo. Colocando sus manos a la altura del talle, me alzó bruscamente y por instinto, mis piernas se asieron a su cintura. Sofocamos el clamor de las gargantas con par de besos precipitados, irrefrenables, casi torpes. Sentí mi espalda golpear la pared de troncos, el pinchazo en una de las vértebras provocó que gimiera de dolor y a la vez arqueara la espalda, mis senos lo embistieron dispuestos a su provecho. No tuve más remedio que rodearle los hombros con los brazos, mientras él sostenía en sus manos la redondez de mis glúteos—. Ah, te gusta verme primitivo ¿no, Hanji?

—Que sepas que para nada te queda bien —intenté fingir desencanto, pero lo cierto es que me vi en la obligación de cerrar los ojos… El roce de la barba incipiente, primero contra la mejilla y luego bajando al mentón hizo que tragara en seco. Gemí sin poder contenerme, hincándole las uñas en la parte posterior de la cabeza, mientras con la mano libre afirmaba la tela de su camisa dentro del puño. El escozor del vello facial era un poco molesto, empero, lo novedoso añadía un atractivo innegable a la sensación. Los latidos retumbaron, doblando su viveza como sementales en estampida y sentí la familiar necesidad de hacerme una con su pecho. A duras penas logré ponerle voz a los jadeos que intentaban ser palabras— ¡Erwiiiiinnnnn… Nana está de guardia…, y-y yo también!

Abandonó de inmediato el cuello, a donde había deslizado sus caricias, para callarme otra vez, rudamente. Un beso pronto, ansioso, de meses en espera, que mi boca recibió presta a recompensar en igual medida. Nada que dijese por lo alto sería tan elocuente como su lengua, que irrumpía usurpándome todo aliento, como si tuviese derecho a él. Adormecida por la breve sensación de asfixia que iba incrementándose, y la picante y dulce humedad de la saliva, bajé la guardia.

—¡Por Sina, permíteme al menos respirar! —fue una súplica, dejándome caer sobre su hombro, desmadejada. Mi fuerte resistencia se declaró rendida y perdí cualquier gana que tuviese de vencerle.

—Has respirado mucho sin mí —aseguró con un leve susurro a mi oído—, ¿no es justo que tome de vuelta el aliento que llevas quitándome hace años?

—También te he quitado la ropa y jamás reclamaste por eso —Prendí mis manos a las solapas de su camisa y se dejó atraer, ladeando la cabeza para intentar zafarme los botones con los dientes— ¿Qué haces? Te será muy complejo si no sueltas primero la correa —emití un jadeo leve, al percibir el roce de sus labios y la humedad de la saliva penetrar el tejido, mojando apenas la piel. Sentí mi carne erizarse al instante, ofreciéndome sin reservas a su boca. El impulso natural provocó que asiera sus caderas con las piernas aún más fuerte, incrustando mi vientre contra el suyo.

—¿Apostamos? Llevo dos botones y cuando te alce un poco, lograré soltar el resto —sonrió levemente—. Si hubiese zafado la correa, tu blusa al boquear me complicaría las cosas.

—Rayos, Erwin —el maldito lograba excitarme sólo de oírlo hablar. Odié tanto como adoré saberme a merced de su lengua, en muchos sentidos. Aturdida, lo halé contra la prenda ligeramente abierta y una tenue punzada me reveló que la marca de su ansiedad adornaría mi seno izquierdo por varios días. Contuve a duras penas el grito, y nada la fuerza de mis manos al abrirle de un tirón la camisa—… Detesto escucharme vulgar…, pero contigo no puedo aguantarme las ganas. Así de simple… Vaya fastidio.

—Eso me gusta de ti, Hanji. Cuando todo parece ir de cabeza, tú sigues tan dispuesta a levantar mi ánimo —alzó una ceja, y me miró con cierta picardía— ¿O entiéndase algo más?

—¡Cielos, Erwin! —siquiera pude replicar, tal como había dicho, levantó sin mucho esfuerzo mi cuerpo, emprendiéndola contra los botones que restaban. Mis clamores a esas alturas debían insultar los oídos de Nana. Ruborizándome al imaginarlo, protesté, recordando lo que ambos habíamos olvidado— ¡La guardia…!

—Acabo de dispensarte por unos minutos. Que me ahorquen si pasa el recorrido; como suponía, Mike y tu adorado tormento están a cargo de la ronda esta noche —recordar a Moblit y los rumores, pareció enardecerlo porque su rostro se perdió entre la blusa ya completamente desabotonada. Mis dedos se hundieron en los cabellos rubios, acercándolo más, si tal cosa era posible, consintiendo que mordiese posesivo la suave carne del seno—. Seré un buen chico para ti, no tu superior…, pero creo que tú lo prefieres, ¿no?

Entonces comprendí que si bien era un hombre riguroso e intransigente respecto a la normativa militar, también sería capaz de hacer añicos todas las reglas, al ver amenazados sus propósitos y estar bajo presión.

Nanaba seguía en su puesto, a unos escasos metros lejos de la caseta. Debía ser algo más allá de la medianoche cuando divisó en la oscuridad la silueta de un hombre. Se puso en guardia, rodeando con la mano el puño del equipo y se aprestó a presentar batalla. Estaba segura de que con Erwin visitándome a escondidas, la guardia nocturna sólo iba a poner fin a su ronda cuando él volviera para darles la señal.

A la escasa luz de los hachones, distribuidos a lo largo del muro, consiguió identificar de quién se trataba. No pudo evitar la sorpresa de verlo merodear a deshora y sin el consentimiento previo del capitán.

—¿No es demasiado temprano para el recorrido, Moblit? —le hizo notar ella, queriendo librarlo de una posible escena embarazosa— ¿Por qué dejaste a Mike, o más bien…, por qué Mike te permitió venir?

—Él mismo no supo qué hacer esta vez… Tenemos una situación… Es complicado —musitó, intentando no verse nervioso—. Debo hablar urgentemente con la líder de la escuadra.

—Sugiero que me lo digas a mí —Nanaba se puso a la defensiva, maldiciendo a Zacharius en su interior por tan desalmada treta. Sin dudas, provocar que Moblit escuchara o tuviera un atisbo de nuestro encuentro, podía calificarse de muy bajo—. A juzgar por tu cara no debe ser nada concerniente a las tareas del cuarto escuadrón.

—No… y sí. Es decir —carraspeó, intentando explicarse; cosa que le fue imposible—… Por Mitras, Nanaba-san ¡Es importante que vea a la líder ahora!

—Eres el sublíder, Moblit. Acostúmbrate a resolver los problemas cuando Hanji no esté disponible —respondió ella, categórica. La desesperación en el rostro del soldado motivó a que suavizara el tono, mostrándose un poco más afable—. Pero como tu nerviosismo dice que se te va de las manos el asunto, soy toda oídos. Si puedo ayudarte lo haré.

—Nanaba-san, es muy delicado… Encontré a —su zozobra pasó a exclamación, conforme oyera el repentino ajetreo y los subsiguientes gemidos—… ¡María, Rose y Sina! ¿Qué pasa en esa caseta?

—¡Maldita sea, Erwin! ¡Esta madera tiene astillas! —había chillado, al sentir que una se me clavaba en la espalda— ¡Aw, por Mitras! ¡OH, CIELOS! ¡CIELOS… Pensé que jamás volvería a sentirte…!

—No cierres los ojos, Hanji —el ímpetu de los embates provocó que resbalase un poco y sus manos cedieran algunos milímetros, lo que nos forzó a detener la cruzada—… Mírame y…, sostente bien.

Moblit quedó estático en el sitio, pálido como si una repentina enfermedad le hubiese atacado. El intento de ir hacia donde nos hallábamos, también lo abandonó al oír el intercambio, aunque Nanaba ya le había puesto el brazo delante, haciendo una barrera.

—No averigües lo que nunca quieras saber —le advirtió seria—. Déjalos que arreglen su mundo, esas dos mentes necesitan volver a encontrarse. Perturbadas, muy difícilmente nos conduzcan a la victoria.

—Comprendo —murmuró, clavando la mirada en la hierba a la par que tragaba en seco. Pronto se recompuso y alzó la cabeza—… ¡Nanaba-san! Usted es mujer…

—A estas alturas, nadie osa dudarlo —chistó mi compañera de guardia—. Por Mitras, acaba de soltar lo que sucede.

—Zacharius y yo encontramos a Nifa —le confió bajando más el tono—… bastante malparada.

—¿Qué significa "malparada"? —Nana se alarmó y observando a Moblit, esperaba que le revelara de una vez lo sucedido— ¿La ultrajaron, acaso...? ¡Oh, cielos!

—¡OH, CIELOS! —grité olvidando mis temores, ante la inefable sensación de perder el alma en vida— ¡SI! ¡Quiero morir!

—La hallamos sollozando, escondida en las duchas. Por el tono supe quién era; hizo una tontería imperdonable —como si estuviera hechizado, Moblit no podía quitar los ojos de la caseta—… Obramos cuidadosamente, aunque al principio se resistió a que la escoltáramos hasta su cuarto. Zacharius quedó fuera de los dormitorios femeninos, por si ocurría cualquier percance y vine a pedir ayuda.

—Pues ahora sí estamos arreglados —musitó Nana, alzando las palmas y dejándolas caer sobre los muslos en un gesto de impotencia—. No puedo moverme de aquí… ¡Tampoco voy a dejar que me sustituyas! —luego de una pausa, dio la orden al sublíder del cuarto escuadrón—. Escucha, Moblit Berner. Le dirás a Mike que no se mueva del lugar hasta que Hanji se presente. Ya se han quebrado muchas reglas esta noche, mejor que alguien haga lo correcto. Sigue tú con la jornada que corresponde, más fácil nos será justificar que terminaras la vuelta solo y reportar cualquier nimiedad como incidencia y motivo para que Mike se quedara dónde está, que exhibir ante la Legión lo que pasó con Nifa.

—Comprendido —haciendo el saludo formal, Moblit lanzó un último vistazo hacia la caseta, donde reinaba un inesperado silencio; retirándose después rumbo a la siguiente posta de guardia.

Nanaba esperó a que se perdiera de vista, para desahogar su enojo.

—¡Qué rayos! ¡¿En qué pensaba esa chiquilla?! —bufó, sacando las hojas del portador y tiró dos cortes al aire, para volverlas a guardar— ¡¿Es que no pudo escoger otro día…?! ¡Mike y yo jamás le dimos problemas a nadie! ¡Bien que le advertí a Hanji respecto a esa niña! ¡Por Sina!

—¿Uh, a qué se debe tanto jaleo, Nana? —me acerqué agitada e intentando malamente componerme el moño según andaba— ¿Oí mal o dijiste que yo metí la pata con hacer esto y te molestaste? ¡Pues hoy puede caerse el mundo y hasta un trozo de muralla, que nada conseguirá preocuparme!

—Bueno, quedaste viva, pero sorda como un tronco —farfulló, mirándome de pies a cabeza, y contuvo la sonrisa que deseaba escapársele—. Puedo aguantar que tú y Erwin echen abajo la caseta, si es por el bien de la humanidad… Ahora, los actos irresponsables de una chiquilla sobrepasan mi tolerancia. Si aún puedes caminar, te sugiero que sigas recto hasta el cuarto de tu subordinada.

—¿Qué le ocurrió a Nifa? —Pregunté, aún aturdida y algo fuera de mis cabales— Estoy comenzando a inquietarme.

—No sé los detalles, pero imagino cuál es la tontería a la que se refirió Moblit. Por Mitras, al menos arréglate el uniforme, porque —observándome de reojo, sonrió entre conspirativa y burlona— ese olor a sexo no te lo quitará ni la ducha, supongo… Aunque dudo que a tu subordinada le resulte indecoroso.

—¡¿Ehhhh, Moblit estuvo aquí?!—grité, llevando la mano a la frente. Me di a suspirar hondo y lamenté que fuese testigo, aunque de oídas, de aquel encuentro clandestino— ¡Atcha! ¡Cielos, Nana!

—Sí, me temo que oyó tus invocaciones al firmamento y no tiene remedio —volvió a mirarme seria, tratando de hacer que aterrizara— ¡Y al diablo tu sublíder, quien importa es Nifa! Te corresponde hablar con ella, Hanji —supe que muy en el fondo se preocupaba, sin embargo, mantenía esa imagen de madurez como un escudo perenne—. Igual es tu subalterna… y serás de más ayuda que yo. Por favor, cuando veas a Mike, dile que venga a la posta. Ese tipo de cosas lo alteran.

—De acuerdo —caminé dos pasos y me volví, deshaciendo lo andado para correr y darle un abrazo que casi la tumbó al suelo—… Nana… Te quiero. Eres mi mejor amiga.

—¿Todo eso por hacer de alcahueta? —sonrió, correspondiendo sin tocarme la espalda— Porque guardarte ésta…, creo que ahora debes tenerla muy estropeada, si escuché bien.

Me lo dijo en voz baja, provocando que riera y deshaciendo el abrazo, permití que continuara la guardia, mientras yo iba en dirección a las barracas. Ciertamente, la piel allí me ardía y comenzaba a escocer además, en las curvas de los senos, donde su escasa barba me dejara un rojo indicio de ferviente apetito. Supuse que también Erwin pasaba un mal rato debido al rastro que mis uñas imprimieron en sus hombros y el espinazo; por no contar el buen par de mordidas que le propinara y se vería obligado a esconder.

Absorta en mis pensamientos, siquiera me di cuenta de que había recorrido toda la vía que llevaba hasta el centro mismo del cuartel. Torcí a la derecha rumbo a los dormitorios de los soldados, concretamente hacia los femeninos. Conforme había dicho Nana, fuera de la pequeña construcción se hallaba Mike aguardando por mí. Saludó con un gruñido mi presencia; sin dudas, el asunto de Nifa era de aquellos que hubiese rehuido, de poder hacerlo.

—Ya sé, Mike. No tienes que detallarme nada —le sonreí, agitando la mano—. Lo que necesite saber, lo averiguaré sola. Vete con Nana, te espera junto al muro.

—Hanji… Que no te cieguen las apariencias —dijo en su tono profundo y bajo—. Cada uno de nosotros da buenos y malos pasos andando por la vida.

—Gracias, Mike —asentí, confiando en su excelente percepción—. No juzgaré hasta que la vea con mis propios ojos.

Caminé hacia la puerta que correspondía a la pieza donde se hallaba Nifa, ligeramente más confortable que las del resto de la soldadesca. Las dos chicas conque solía compartirla habían fallecido, por desgracia, en la última batida. Di unos toques suaves a la madera, buscando ser discreta.

—¡Nifa! ¿Quieres abrir la puerta? —intenté oírme lo más agradable posible, aunque la verdad era que me angustiaba lo que pudiese hallar dentro.

Escuché unos pasos lentos y breves, segundos más tarde vi la hoja entreabrirse y en la pobre claridad que manó del interior, pude contemplar a duras penas el rostro lacrimoso de mi subalterna y su figura encorvada. Retrocedió permitiéndome el acceso, para después regresar a la cama, donde se tendió hecha un ovillo.

—¿Por qué te encoges así, Nifa? —inquirí, sentándome a su lado, casi al filo del colchón e intenté apartarle los cabellos del rostro. El gesto sólo pareció motivarla a estallar en llanto— ¡Por Sina! ¿Estás presionando tu vientre? —observé que todo el tiempo estaba doblada sobre el mismo. No vestía del modo informal, ni tampoco reglamentario, puesto que había salido de las duchas. Llevaba un amplio camisón de hilo, bastante cómodo. Recorrí con la mirada el cuarto, hasta que vi lo que temía. Junto a una esquina de la pared, estaba parte del uniforme convertido en un amasijo, como si lo hubiese lanzado contra ella. El blanco níveo del pantalón mostraba claramente la historia— ¡Nifa! —el impulso natural me llevó a incorporarla, conforme la envolvía dentro del abrazo, resguardándola. Mis lágrimas acompañaron a las suyas, irremediablemente.

—Hange-san… C-creo que fui una estúpida —sollozó entre mis brazos—. U-usted tenía razón.

—¡¿Quién te hizo eso?! ¡Me compadezco de él, porque cuando lo atrape…! —sentí la ira correr por mis venas, encendiendo la sangre. Alzándome las gafas, la miré a los ojos, intentando ver allí la imagen del causante— ¡Juro que padecerá bajo mis manos tanto o más que si estuviese en la boca de un titán!

—N-no es n-necesario. F-fue mi c-culpa. —gimoteó asustada; creo que nunca me había visto así de furiosa.

—¡Eso dicen todas las víctimas del maltrato! —le solté, harta de que se manifestara como tantas otras que callaban sus males— ¡Por Mitras, Nifa, deja de proteger al desalmado! ¡Llamaré a un consejo militar y colgaremos a ese tipo, sea quien sea!

—¡NO! ¡Yo insistí! ¡Insistí e-en q-que sucediera! —parecía una pobre demente, los cabellos desordenados, los ojos enrojecidos y aquel desespero por encubrir al ingrato amante— ¡Lo juro! ¡Por favor, Hange-san! ¡G-guarde mi secreto! ¡G-guárdelo como yo c-conservo el suyo!

—¿Estás mintiéndome? —volví a mirarla a los ojos, únicamente para encontrar la certeza de su afirmación. Entonces recordé las palabras de Mike— Oh, Mitras, no… No estás mintiendo... Te diste a voluntad —rodeé sus hombros con mis brazos, depositando un beso en su frente— ¿Qué tontería hiciste, Nifa? ¿Cuántas veces te advertí sobre Levi? ¡Siquiera pude beneficiarte con un anillo!

—T-tomé las plantas. U-un r-riesgo, lo sé… ¡Pero lo deseaba tanto! Aunque nunca me devuelva el amor que le profeso —balbuceó temblorosa, mordiéndose el labio inferior— ¿Usted me comprende, verdad?

—Maldita sea, niña tonta… ¿Quieres volverte una sombra, justo igual que Moblit? —de súbito, me sentí horriblemente culpable—… Lo que hiciste no tiene remedio, sé que reprocharte va a empeorar tu ánimo, pero si tan sólo te dieras cuenta —suspiré al conocer de antemano lo que sucedería—… Levi aceptó tu urgencia, amparándose en su propia tensión. Difícilmente vuelvas a compartir su espacio, porque no hay nada que lo lleve a ti de regreso. Una vez superada la tirantez que sufre por causa de la nueva responsabilidad, intentará olvidarlo y te sentirás miserable —afirmé, convencida de que tal sería su destino—. Callaré tu dolor, pero nada me detendrá de soltarle al enano un par de cosas. Voy a examinarte, buscaré los instrumentos y si veo cualquier indicio de violencia, lo lamentaré mucho por la humanidad…, no pienso mostrarme piadosa.

—¡Hange-san, entienda! Conozco al respecto y- y sé que todo es normal. Únicamente lloraba por vergüenza, nunca me supe capaz de ser tan atrevida. Él no quiso mantenerme dentro de la habitación, minutos después me dijo que tenía que desaparecer de allí —se pasó la mano por la nariz, y la verdad que aquel término le hubiese venido bien; una mocosa. Una mocosa…, que maduraría a base de tropezones. Nana tenía en parte razón—… Pero, ¿qué tal si luego me querrá, por haberle dado tanto? ¡Quizás pudo ver que lo hice porque lo amo!

—¡Lo único que vio fue su propio egoísmo satisfecho! ¿Qué clase de bacteria te mordió el cerebro para no darte valor, Nifa? —tuve que inspirar y exhalar tres veces hasta restablecer mi paciencia. Me coloqué nuevamente las gafas, observándola con severidad a través de los cristales— Otra cosa, si hubo maltrato de su parte, lo daré a conocer y será imposible guardar tu secreto. Aunque Levi haya tenido consentimiento para el acto, eso no lo exime de cargos…, así Erwin trate de mostrarse a favor suyo.

—¿Qué pasa si aun usando el contraceptivo hay embarazo? —pareció acordarse de la enorme cantidad de riesgos que un concubinato acarreaba consigo.

—Ya investigaré las posibles consecuencias de tu precipitación…, y la vida se hará cargo de hacerte ver si fue un acierto o un error —intenté peinarle los cabellos con los dedos, apaciguándola—. Nadie escarmienta por cabeza ajena, eso lo sé muy bien… Preocúpate ahora por cómo reaccionará Abel si llega a enterarse. No todos poseen el buen tino de Moblit.

Abandoné la pieza con un sufrimiento parecido al de llevar pedazos de cristal incrustados en el corazón. El pecho me dolía, como si algo se hubiese roto dentro ¡Qué diferente la pérdida de su inocencia a lo que yo experimentara! Nifa, lejos de volverse una mujer florecida tras el acto de pasión, iba camino a tornarse una chica meditabunda y desconfiada para el amor, que dedicara su existencia completa a la humanidad.

—¡Uuch! —levanté la cabeza, sintiéndome topar con algo, pues anduve con la vista en el suelo todo el tiempo. Acababa de chocar con una columna y la mirada inquisitiva de Erwin, que se hallaba junto a ella— ¿Me pasé de la sala de investigaciones?

—¿Hanji? ¿No debías estar en la posta? —Frunció el ceño, al verme deambular errática— Por Mitras que no te comprendo ¿Quieres tentar a la suerte y echarlo todo por tierra —su expresión fue otra cuando notó mis ojos húmedos y suavizando el tono, cambió la pregunta—… o mejor, quieres decirme por qué buscas tu laboratorio?

—Necesito hablarte ¡Cielos, me va a estallar la cabeza! —mascullé, sacudiéndola, como si anhelara borrar los malos pensamientos y llevando la mano a la frente— ¿Puedes acompañarme?

Asintió, haciéndome retroceder y caminó muy formal a mi lado.

—Solo espero que tal cosa no genere más chismorreo —dijo, luego de pasar tres hojas de madera—. Mira, ¿ves la puerta de la sala de investigación? ¿Cómo pudiste seguir de largo y no darte cuenta? Pocas veces has estado tan aturdida, Hanji.

—Erwin Smith, no creo que te preocupen las murmuraciones, cuando te atreviste a rememorar esta noche tu fase de adolescente rebelde —le contesté molesta, cuando ambos entramos al laboratorio. Alzó una ceja, incapaz de contradecir lo dicho—. Y en cuanto al asunto del que deseaba comentarte —encendí las velas del escritorio y fui hacia la estantería de los objetos esterilizados, tomando lo que necesitaba—… Vine aquí precisamente a recoger unos instrumentos porque… Levi tomó la inocencia de Nifa.

—… —primero quedó sin habla, después su gesto se tornó sombrío— ¿Contra la voluntad de tu subalterna? ¿Justo cuando va a ser ascendido?

—Bueno, aquí tienes las piezas de tu ajedrez, Erwin —abandoné lo que estaba haciendo, para apoyarme con ambas manos en la mesa y dije, categórica—. Si hallo rastros de violencia, lo sacaré a la luz, así le quiten el grado antes de dárselo. De haber sido realmente un consenso y no descubro traumatismos, habrá que ocultarlo y ver si ocurrió la fertilización… Ahí se complicaría todo —suspiré y me mordí el labio, cavilando posibilidades—. Estoy dividida por causa de Nifa; quiero defender su integridad, porque no sería la primera ni la última que se culpara de algo que corresponde a dos, pero… A la larga o a la corta, reconozco que la Brigada sufriría bastante en el caso de que se castigara a Levi con la expulsión. El futuro cargo puede revocarse por indisciplina, también… Y ni hablemos de que los Altos Mandos quieren hervirnos a fuego lento y desaparecernos si les cae la oportunidad…

—Queda una porción bastante minúscula de veteranos y pronto deberemos ir por nuevos reclutas. Levi marcó una diferencia en la batalla, estarás de acuerdo. Cada vez somos menos y estamos más divididos, la Legión penderá de un hilo —arrugó el entrecejo y aunque no lo mostrara, supe que se hallaba muy alarmado—… Hanji, asegúrate de todas las formas posibles de que tu subalterna no fue víctima de un acto deshonroso. Una vez tengas la respuesta, tomaremos juntos una decisión.


End file.
